You didn't see me coming
by Lilisu
Summary: Ou comment Jim Moriarty se fait enfermer sur un coup de tête dans une prison anglaise, histoire de passer le temps. Mais quand la Loi de la Vexation universelle lui apporte un psy, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu... (se passe avant la série) /!\ mort de plusieurs personnages /!\
1. Prologue

_Bouh !_

 _Pour ceux qui me connaissent, sachez que cette fic qui commence ne m'empêchera pas de poursuivre mon autre fanfic. Manquerait plus que ça !_

 _Pour les autres, bienvenue chez moi ! Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir un génie pareil à celui de Moriarty, mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous dépeindre sa folie dans un petit remake de l'histoire d'Harley Quinn et de Joker. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^_

 _Dans les deux cas, une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Au milieu du brouhaha qui régnait dans la cantine du pénitentiaire, Jim Moriarty s'étira de tout son long, manquant de peu d'éborgner le pauvre gars qui passait derrière lui.

\- Hé, nabot, fais attention à ce que tu fous ! cracha le type en question en l'attrapant par une épaule pour le retourner et lui en coller une.

Le poing du taulard s'arrêta à deux centimètre des sourcils épilés de Jim, qui ne s'était même pas arrêté de mâcher la bouillie infâme qu'on lui servait depuis maintenant quelques jours.

\- Ch'est à quel chujet ? demanda Moriarty en étudiant son interlocuteur de son regard noir comme un puits sans fond.

L'autre récupéra son poing et relâcha Jim, qui remit son col en place avant de hausser un sourcil qui se voulait perplexe.

\- Hrm, pardon, j'avais pas vu qu'c'était vous, s'excusa gauchement le prisonnier.

\- Aaaaah, je me rappelle maintenant ! s'exclama Moriarty en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Timothy Bennet, 2002 ! Ou alors c'était en 2004 ? Le gars qui avait besoin d'aide pour faire disparaître son ex-femme.

Le type pâlit et s'esquiva rapidement. Moriarty haussa les épaules, considéra tous les prisonniers qui s'étaient arrêtés de manger pour le regarder, puis retourna à son plat. Peu à peu, le bruit reprit ses droits dans la pièce.

* * *

Mais que faisait le Criminel Consultant en prison, me direz-vous !

He bien, tout avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt. Sebastian Moran, le faire-valoir, laquais, sniper, cuisinier et danseur personnel de Jim avait décidé qu'il "en avait marre de le voir et de l'entendre jacasser" et qu'il "avait besoin de vacances". Moriarty avait donc gentiment rappelé à son homme de main que son contrat excluait toute forme de congé hors jours fériés, et Sebastian était parti en claquant la porte.

Jim en avait été très agacé, vu que son Vermeer préféré était tombé du mur sous la violence de l'impact.

Alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec cette histoire de vacances, Sebastian était revenu quelques heures plus tard et lui avait fourré une poignée de prospectus sous le nez. En louchant un peu (car lire un dépliant qui se trouve à quelques centimètres à peine de ses yeux n'est pas donné à tout le monde), Jim avait réussi à déchiffrer quelques mots tracés à l'encre noire sur un fond bleu azur destiné à séduire les plus naïfs.

\- Tu veux que je te paie des vacances dans les îles ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Bizarrement, ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit, râla Moran. Non, je veux que tu te paies des vacances, patron, j'en ai ras le cul…

\- Langage, Seb !

\- …Ras la casquette de te voir assis sur ton divan à siroter du thé et te plaindre de tout !

\- Et tu veux que j'aille… dans les Caraïbes ? demanda Jim en soulevant le coin d'un des folders d'un air vaguement dégoûté.

\- Tu vas où tu veux, tant que ce n'est pas ici.

\- Mais les tropiques, c'est d'un… banal ! C'est les gens ordinaires qui y vont !

\- Raaaaah, mais va dans le village d'à côté si tu veux, je m'en cogne !

\- Ah non non non, visiter des villages, c'est pour les gens normaux. Nah, nah, nah, j'ai une bien meilleure idée…

* * *

Et voilà comment Jim Moriarty, le criminel le plus puissant du pays, s'était retrouvé à la prison de Pentonville, en périphérie de Londres. Parce que non, un type comme lui ne pouvait décemment pas aller en vacances dans les Alpes pour manger de la fondue. Il trouvait ça trop lourd à digérer, de toute manière.

Sebastian l'avait aidé à organiser son "arrestation". Il l'avait fait passer pour un criminel transféré, mais aucun de ses codétenus n'était dupe. Tous connaissaient le nom de Moriarty, même si aucun ne se serait risqué à en parler à un gardien. Personne, à part les criminels de tout poil, ne pouvait entendre ce nom et savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Personne.

Dans un même ordre d'idée, son nom lui conférait un rang de VIP dans ce milieu très fermé (ahaha), et il était toujours surprenant pour les gardiens de voir un homme aussi petit et frêle que lui imposer le respect à des grands rugbymen de 200 kilos.

Bon, évidemment, il était aussi étroitement surveillé par le personnel. C'était un peu sa faute, vu qu'il avait volontairement répondu au test psychologique de manière à se faire diagnostiquer psychopathe. Que ne ferait-il pas pour emmerder son monde, franchement ?

Du coup, à chaque fois qu'il bougeait d'un poil, tous les membres du personnel présents sursautaient et portaient la main à leur flingue pour le dissuader d'égorger quelqu'un avec ses dents. S'il n'avait aucune intention de le faire, Jim adorait tout simplement leur laisser croire qu'il _pouvait_ le faire. C'était la cause principale de sa bonne humeur, si l'on oubliait les ronds de jambe des autres détenus et le fait qu'on lui filait du shampoing gratuitement sous les douches. Ok, il le revendait à prix d'or aux autres, mais personne n'était censé le savoir. _Business is business_.

La cloche qui lui vrilla les tympans pour le sortir de ses pensées signala à tout ce beau monde qu'il était temps de sortir. Jim ramassa donc son plateau pour aller le rendre d'un pas traînant aux prisonniers qui faisaient tourner la cuisine et sortit de la salle en suivant la troupe d'hommes odorants des dessous de bras. Le Criminel Consultant envisagea l'organisation d'un trafic de déodorant, il lui suffirait pour cela de se plaindre de puer des aisselles pour qu'une dizaine de bombes désodorisantes fleurissent dans sa cellule.

Il mit cette idée de côté et voulut se diriger vers l'escalier pour regagner ses appartements, mais la main rude d'un de ces gars de la sécurité atterrit lourdement sur son beau costume orange flashy.

\- Le doc veut te voir tout de suite, suis-moi et pas d'embrouille, ordonna l'homme en bleu.

Jim fit une grimace contrite à ses camarades et suivit docilement la troupe de mecs en uniformes informes. Voilà qui le changeait de ses costumes sur-mesure de chez Westwood.

Heureusement, seul l'un d'entre eux le suivit à l'intérieur du cabinet du doc. La pièce était de toute manière si petite qu'elle aurait sûrement implosé sous la pression de toute cette virilité.

Jim fut assis de force sur une chaise en plastique moulée du même orange que sa propre tenue, et il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se pencher en avant pour poser ses coudes sur le bureau métallique.

\- Je peux avoir un chewing-gum ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

Le médecin de l'institution ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il était chauve et barbu, ce qui constituait aux yeux de Moriarty un paradoxe des plus affriolants. Il se plaisait parfois à imaginer toute la pilosité de ce bon docteur déserter son crâne pour échapper à la pluie anglaise et se mettre à l'abri sous son menton. Le coin de sa bouche frémit alors qu'il se figurait la chose, et il se rencogna dans son siège pour étendre ses jambes.

\- On vous a attribué un psychiatre pour s'occuper de vous, déclara le doc sans préambule.

Jim attendit qu'il développe, mais rien ne vint.

\- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison, mon chou ?

\- Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on reparle de votre test psychologique ? ironisa le barbu dégarni.

\- Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas pu faire entrer le cylindre dans la découpe en forme d'étoile, vous abusez ! se plaignit le criminel avec exagération.

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, puis décida de l'ignorer.

\- Vous avez un premier rendez-vous aujourd'hui à 14 heures, ne vous faites pas remarquer et peut-être que ça réglera une partie du problème que vous représentez pour la société…

\- Vous l'avez répété devant votre miroir ce matin, non ? demanda très sérieusement le jeune homme en se penchant de nouveau en avant, avide.

Une œillade torve lui répondit, aussi choisit-il de changer de sujet.

\- Est-ce qu'il est sexy ?

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Mon thérapeute. Il est jeune et sexy ? Je n'accepte personne au-dessus de quarante ans, je vous préviens.

Le doc soupira longuement et le renvoya d'un signe de la main. Le gardien attrapa Jim par le bras et le raccompagna de façon musclée jusqu'à sa cellule crasseuse. Le Consultant se redressa aussitôt de l'endroit où on l'avait assis et cria à travers les barreaux :

\- Que celui qui a proposé de nettoyer ma piaule se dénonce, il fait dégueu ici !

Il y eut un silence, puis une voix hésitante lui répondit :

\- Désolé patron !

Le sourcil gauche de Moriarty rejoignit son frère au milieu de son grand front et il ferma les yeux pour s'affaler sur son lit. Son voisin de cellule était mort la veille, et personne ne savait comment. _Life must have it's mysteries.._

Il somnola un peu en se disant que si le doc tenait vraiment à ce qu'il voie un psy (sûrement vieux et moche, au demeurant), il ferait en sorte qu'il ne manque pas son rendez-vous. De toute manière il savait déjà qu'il était fou, il n'y avait pas de quoi épiloguer après tout. Même feus ses parents avaient vite laissé tomber.

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, le bruit irritant d'une matraque sur un barreau en métal le réveilla, et il se sentit prêt à massacrer quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

\- Seb, je veux du thé, grommela-t-il en se grattant la tête, remarquant au passage les mèches qui lui pendaient devant les yeux. Ah, c'est vous. Je veux quand même du thé, remarquez.

Une paire de main le happa et le sortit de son chez-lui pour le traîner sur la passerelle vers le second étage, où se trouvaient les salles d'entretiens. Impassible en apparence, il se laissa faire, admirant le sifflement tout à fait énervant de ses chaussures glissant sur le sol métallique.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, par laquelle on le fit entrer dans une pièce plus grande que prévu, meublée en tout et pour tout d'une table et de deux chaises. Une fenêtre ornée de barreaux offrait un peu de lumière crue, mais c'était bien suffisant pour remarquer la paire de menottes et le crochet fixé à la table, elle-même vissée au sol. Jim fut invité cavalièrement à s'asseoir sur la chaise de droite et la paire de menottes glissée dans le crochet alla rejoindre ses poignets, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de la table.

\- Tiens, on a droit au chauffage quand on est officiellement dingue ? Si j'avais su…

\- Ferme-la et ne t'avise pas de moufter, ou tu iras au trou pour trente jours, compris ? beugla le gardien suralimenté qui venait de l'attacher.

\- Mon psy est en sucre ? Vous avez peur de quoi, que je le mange ?

On l'ignora, comme d'habitude, et les gardiens ressortirent de la pièce pour laisser de la place à un nouvel arrivant, sans doute le psy. Moriarty prépara mentalement toutes les répliques incisives auxquelles il pensait depuis une heure et attendit de voir son…

Un pied apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et le cerveau du génie du crime bugua quand il entrevit un escarpin noir à talon - démodé depuis deux ans mais encore en très bon état.

Nooooooon… pas dans un monde de mecs comme celui-là quand même !

Jim fronça les sourcils devant le cliché qui allait sûrement apparaître - une jolie blonde élancée aux lèvres pulpeuses, un corps de rêve et le mystère total sur le pourquoi d'un métier pareil, mais le réel dépassa pour une fois ses espérances quand son psy se prit les pieds dans …dans quoi au juste ? pour faire un plat particulièrement réussi.

Moriarty hésita entre avoir mal pour elle et applaudir son entrée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il poliment, histoire de faire bonne impression en attendant la suite.

La psy se releva vaille que vaille en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, puis le regarda enfin. Et Jim apprécia la vue. Brune, petite, avec des lunettes de vue et une maladresse à toute épreuve. Sans oublier le trémoussement quasi-imperceptible qu'elle faisait pour ne pas se tordre les chevilles sur ses hauts talons, qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas l'habitude de porter.

Les chaussures alliées à sa jupe reprisée à trois reprises indiqua au Consultant que sa thérapeute ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais était assez reconnue dans son milieu pour qu'on ignore ses excentricités pour l'envoyer s'occuper d'un vrai psychopathe. Elle devait donc être intelligente ou particulièrement douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Ou alors c'était tout le contraire et on l'avait envoyée ici pour se débarrasser d'elle, mais Jim aurait tout le temps de déterminer ce qu'il en était.

\- Je suis le docteur Monroe, votre psychiatre. Enchantée, se présenta la jeune femme d'une voix aussi flageolante que ses genoux.

Jim esquissa un sourire.

Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _He oui, je fais du recyclage d'OC, c'est pas bien hein ? Mais bon, si vous êtes un(e) des fans de ma petite Liz, vous pourrez continuer de la regarder se faire ridiculiser pour votre plus grand plaisir. Façon c'est la faute de PandorWho, c'est elle qui voulait que j'écrive ça !_

 _Enfin, si ça vous hérisse le poil, passez votre chemin, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, prenez le train !_

 _Et reviewez, j'aime bien les reviews :3_


	2. Première séance

_Bonjouuuur !_

 _Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première séance**

Elisabeth Monroe entra dans la pièce d'un pas chancelant (elle s'était bien niqué la cheville en tombant après tout) et alla s'asseoir face à son nouveau patient, Jim Moriarty. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les gardiens refermer la porte, la laissant seule dans la pièce avec le petit brun. Pas vraiment rassurée, elle vérifia rapidement que les menottes du prisonnier étaient bien refermées et s'autorisa à souffler un coup.

Puis elle le détailla.

La trentaine, une barbe de cinq jours, des cheveux bruns un peu en pétard, la peau pâle qui tranchait avec ses vêtements flashy, vaguement mignon… Elisabeth voulut rencontrer le regard de son interlocuteur et le regretta aussitôt. Il lui semblait que deux puits noirs et obscurs s'ouvraient dans le visage du criminel, et c'était déroutant au possible. Avalant de travers, la psychologue reprit ses esprits et se força à prendre un air détendu.

\- Vous semblez mal à l'aise, fit remarquer le détenu qui, lui, aurait pu être le maître des lieux tant il était calme et souriant.

\- C'est ma première fois ici, je dois être un peu nerveuse, se justifia la jeune femme en commençant à jouer avec son stylo. Donc, comme vous le savez déjà, le docteur Brown m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous…

\- C'est le cas, même si je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, répondit l'autre avec un accent irlandais prononcé et un air attristé.

\- He bien, si je suis là, c'est pour vous aider, Monsieur…

\- Moriarty. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jim.

Le ton s'était fait charmeur. Typique des taulards qui voient une femme après un mois de détention. Même si celui-ci n'avait rien de vulgaire.

\- Monsieur Moriarty. Je suis ici pour vous aider à vous intégrer de nouveau dans la société, lorsque vous sortirez de prison.

Une lueur nouvelle s'alluma dans le regard sombre du prisonnier.

\- Je n'ai pas bien saisi votre nom, docteur…?

\- Elisabeth Monroe, dit-elle, aimable.

\- Elisabeth, ronronna le criminel. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'extorquer des aveux supplémentaires, histoire qu'ils me collent d'autres crimes sur le dos ?

Hm, de la familiarité puis de la méfiance. Etape 1, le rassurer.

\- Monsieur Moriarty, tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce reste dans cette pièce.

\- Et à quoi sert cette caméra alors ? persifla le jeune homme en pointant du doigt l'appareil quasiment invisible qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

 _Comment a-t-il pu la voir ?!_

\- Je regarde beaucoup de séries policières, vous savez, Elisabeth. Si je devais placer une caméra dans cette pièce, c'est là que je la mettrais. Et non, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées, vous êtes juste extraordinairement expressive.

De plus en plus perplexe, la psy relâcha l'air qui était resté coincé dans sa poitrine.

 _Encore un sourire complaisant…_

\- Le son n'est pas enregistré, seulement l'image. Et quoique vous ayez envie de me dire, Mr Moriarty, cela restera entre nous.

\- Donc vous voulez… m' _analyser_ ? demanda le brun en souriant plus largement comme s'il venait de raconter une bonne blague.

\- Non, disons que je ferai office d'oreille attentive pendant nos séances. Vous pourrez me raconter tout ce que vous voudrez et j'essaierai de vous aider à mettre vos idées au clair et à vous sentir plus en phase avec vous-même.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes une sorte d'amie payée par l'Etat, donc. Ça me va. Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte, Elisabeth ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais vous pourriez commencer par me dire comment vous vous sentez, si vous le désirez.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, la nourriture est dégoûtante, il n'y a pas de thé le matin, mes vêtements sont horribles et je m'ennuie atrocement dans ma cellule sale. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je me sens… bien, murmura le détenu comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

* * *

Jim s'amusait à faire tourner sa psy en bourrique. Elle restait sur ses gardes, mais elle le croyait maintenant moins dangereux qu'il l'était réellement, et il pouvait littéralement voir son stress baisser à mesure qu'il la roulait dans la farine.

Ses grands yeux gris, d'abord écarquillés par la crainte, étaient plus amicaux alors qu'elle le croyait prêt à se mettre à table. _Si seulement elle savait…_

\- Bien, et si vous me parliez un peu de vous ? demanda Monroe avec un sourire timide. Avez-vous de la famille ?

 _C'est trop facile._

Jim prit un air triste et faillit exploser de rire en imaginant sa tête.

\- J'ai un frère, mais ça fait des années que je l'ai pas vu… Et mes parents sont morts, paix à leur âme…

\- Oh, je suis désolée Mr Moriarty… s'excusa la jeune femme apitoyée.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Jim, et vous savez, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Qu'ils ne soient plus de ce monde je veux dire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Jim se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant mine d'hésiter à répondre.

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire vous savez, Jim, le rassura la brune en avançant une main sur la table, comme si elle avait voulu attraper une des siennes mais s'était retenue au dernier moment.

\- He bien, bredouilla le Consultant. Mon père… il me battait, quand j'étais enfant. Et ma mère buvait et trompait mon père avec plusieurs amants… Mon frère aîné était déjà parti de son côté, il ne savait rien de tout ça…

\- Oh, Jim, c'est horrible, compatit le docteur en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour survivre, puis je suis parti à mon tour, et j'ai appris quelque temps après qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux. Et le pire c'est que je… mon dieu, je n'ai même pas été triste de l'apprendre ! Je dois être un monstre, pour ne pas regretter mes parents !

\- Mais non, Jim, vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous êtes une victime ! déclara Elisabeth avec verve.

Alors qu'il continuait à faire semblant de s'appesantir sur des événements imaginaires, Jim nota dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il pouvait se servir de la compassion exacerbée de la psy pour la faire parler et le divertir.

* * *

De son côté, Monroe constata sans réelle surprise que Moriarty essayait de s'attirer sa pitié. Comme s'il pouvait s'en servir pour s'évader !

Donc, ne pas tenir compte de son histoire larmoyante, il s'agissait sûrement de mensonges ou d'une version enjolivée de la vérité.

 _On n'a jamais dit que le métier était facile, après tout._

Fataliste, elle offrit un mouchoir en papier au prisonnier, qui la remercia au moins quatre fois avant de s'éponger les yeux. Quand elle détecta la présence d'un fin sourire entre les plis du mouchoir, elle décida de faire tomber les masques.

\- Jim, vous pouvez arrêter de faire semblant, s'il vous plaît ?

Le détenu prit un air outré.

\- Vous pensez que je mens ?! Elisabeth !

\- Je sais que vous mentez, vous en faites beaucoup trop pour que ce soit crédible. Si vous ne vouliez pas parler de ça, il suffisait de me le dire. De toute manière, personne n'aurait lâché un truc pareille à une première rencontre.

Aussitôt, les larmes disparurent comme par magie et le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclaira d'un coup.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir essayé, j'espère ? demanda-t-il.

Elisabeth choisit de ne pas répondre à sa question.

\- Vous êtes une personne intelligente, Jim, vous pourriez faire tellement mieux que jouer les victimes.

\- Oh ? Et je pourrais faire quoi, d'après vous ? Devenir agriculteur, comme vos parents ?

Les yeux de Monroe s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

\- Comment… ?

\- Vos mains, Elisabeth, elles me disent que vos parents étaient fermiers et que vous les avez aidés pendant toute votre enfance avant de vous lancer dans la psychologie. Ah, et vous êtes gauchère.

Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses mains, pourtant nettes et manucurées.

\- Oh, bien sûr qu'elles sont propres, vous êtes une professionnelle. Mais à vrai dire, les veines sur le dos sont protubérantes, c'est le signe que vous pratiquez ou avez pratiqué une activité manuelle intense. Comme vous êtes psy à plein temps, et qu'il m'étonnerait que vous souleviez des meubles, j'en ai donc déduit que vous avez vécu jusqu'à la fin de votre adolescence dans une exploitation agricole. Et la bosse sur votre majeur indique que vous écrivez régulièrement de la main gauche. Rien de sorcier.

\- Autre chose ? grommela la jeune femme, sarcastique.

\- Je sais aussi que vous avez avalé mon histoire à dormir debout pendant au moins quelques minutes, vu que vous vous êtes penchée vers l'avant à mesure que je parlais avant de vous reculer de nouveau par la suite. Et vous avez une mémoire auditive développée, vu que vous ne ressentez pas ce besoin maladif qu'ont les psychologues d'écrire un roman sur un bloc-notes. Je continue ?

\- Oui, j'adorerais savoir comment un homme aussi observateur a pu se laisser attraper par la police.

* * *

Oh.

 _Et voilà, j'ai encore raté une occasion de fanfaronner._

Cette femme… De vague occupation, elle venait de devenir assez divertissante pour que Jim n'ait pas envie de la faire fuir. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

\- Qui vous dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur judiciaire ? rétorqua le Criminel Consultant.

\- Une intuition, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

\- Voilà qui n'est pas très psychologue de votre part, docteur. N'êtes-vous pas censée écouter religieusement mes paroles et y chercher un traumatisme d'enfance en essayant de ne pas trop me chambouler ?

\- Je ne crois pas que votre enfance ou un quelconque traumatisme ait quelque chose à voir avec votre présence ici, Mr Moriarty.

\- Oh, pitié, vous m'appeliez _enfin_ Jim ! s'exclama le détenu en haussant la voix.

\- Du calme, s'il vous plaît, Mr Moriarty.

\- Appelez-moi Jim !

\- Hm, c'est impossible, pour commencer je n'aurais pas dû être aussi familière avec vous. Pour une première séance c'est un peu rapide, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Vous devenez rasoir, docteur. Et dire que je commençais à vous apprécier…

\- Justement, c'est assez atypique comme comportement chez un détenu obligé de voir un psy. Vous m'expliquez ?

\- Le fait est, Elisabeth, que _je m'ennuie_.

\- He bien voilà, on avance ! Vous n'avez pas de hobby ?

Jim s'esclaffa.

\- Un hobby ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? Non non non, c'est le reste de l'humanité qui m'ennuie. Vous êtes tous tellement… normaux ! Je ne peux même pas lire de romans, je devine la fin après trois pages ! Les films sont stupides, les intrigues ne valent pas un clou, sans parler des séries ! C'est si facile de deviner qui est le tueur, où est le plaisir ?

* * *

Wow. Elisabeth avait toujours eu la poisse, mais se coltiner le seul gars au monde trop intelligent pour ressentir un quelconque intérêt envers le reste du monde, c'était le pompon.

Elle observa l'Irlandais qui reprenait son souffle et roulait les yeux comme un psychotique et se dit que ses collègues auraient tué pour rencontrer un cas pareil.

\- Allez-y, rendez-vous utile, trouvez-moi quelque chose à faire qui n'implique pas le crime, la défia son patient.

\- Vous avez déjà essayé le tricot ? répondit Elisabeth, pince-sans-rire.

\- Oui, répliqua Jim avec impatience.

\- He bien…nooooon, vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai tout essayé. Mais c'est trop simple, ça ne va pas. Même avec quatre aiguilles… Je n'ai même pas eu le cœur à faire la deuxième chaussette, tellement ça m'ennuyait.

Elisabeth faillit exploser de rire en imaginant le détenu avec des aiguilles et une chaussette coincée à l'état de socquette pendant lamentablement dans le vide. Puis elle se reprit. S'il était vraiment sérieux, sa vie devait être un enfer.

Voyant le regard noir et calculateur de Moriarty remonter vers elle dans l'expectative, le docteur se félicita d'avoir gardé son sérieux et chercha un nouveau sujet de conversation.

\- Hrm, et y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimez ?

Surpris qu'elle ne s'attarde pas plus sur le tricot, Jim se redressa un peu.

\- Le thé, Westwood, la musique des années 80', faire la cuisine quand je suis seul, danser…

\- Vous avez des passe-temps vachement plus ordinaires que je le pensais ! s'exclama la psy sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- Ordinaire n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais, mais si vous le dites…

\- Et vous cuisinez bien, d'après vous ?

\- Sans me vanter, je pense faire les meilleurs cookies de la capitale.

Elisabeth lui sourit, puis se recula vers sa chaise.

\- Les cookies, j'adore ça, commença-t-elle avant de voir l'heure sur sa montre. Mon dieu ! Il est déjà quinze heures passée !

\- Le temps passe vite quand on discute, commenta Moriarty en contemplant ses ongles.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je suis déjà en retard pour mes autres patients, il faut que je file… On se revoit dans deux jours à la même heure ?

\- Avec plaisir, mais vous allez me rendre jaloux si vous me quittez pour rejoindre un autre, Elisabeth…

La jeune femme resta muette, puis décida qu'il plaisantait.

\- Heu…bref, à dans deux jours. Soyez sage !

Elle le salua chaleureusement avant de quitter la pièce sans se rendre compte qu'un regard sombre fixait son dos avec intensité.

* * *

\- Hé, Moriarty, t'as une visite, grommela une voix bourrue alors qu'un gardien cognait aux barreaux de la cellule de Jim, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Ne peut-on donc jamais réfléchir tranquillement dans ce boui-boui ? se plaignit le Consultant en se levant de sa couchette.

Un œil torve lui répondit et on l'emmena jusqu'au parloir où une silhouette familière l'attendait.

\- Seb, dit-il simplement en s'emparant du téléphone.

\- Bonjour patron, tu as l'air en forme. J'adore ta coiffure, ironisa le sniper blond.

Jim fit bouffer avec agacement ses cheveux écrasés par le matelas et fixa son visiteur, irrité.

\- Si tu es venu pour critiquer mon apparence, tu peux prendre ton flingue et te le fourrer dans le…

\- J'ai des dossiers pour toi, boss, l'interrompit son homme de main en lui montrant une pile de feuilles posées bien en tas devant lui.

\- Je suis en vacances, sourcilla son chef.

\- Mais tu dois t'ennuyer à mourir ici, non ? Une affaire ou deux, pour passer le temps…

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de bosser, là. Cette prison commence vraiment à me les briser.

\- Ah ouais, ça se voit. Au niveau du langage, surtout… s'esclaffa le tueur en liberté. Bon, plus sérieusement, reprit-il à voix basse, si tu tiens toujours à t'évader maintenant, les pions sont presque tous en place, il me reste encore un ou deux gardiens à soudoyer, puis on pourra lancer le plan A au moment prévu.

\- Mouais… mais je n'ai plus tellement envie de m'en aller, vois-tu.

\- Mais ? Je pensais que tu en avais marre de la prison, patron ?

\- Et c'est vrai. Figure-toi qu'on m'a attribué un psy.

\- Un psy ? Le pauvre. Il est comment ?

\- Cheveux bruns, les yeux gris, pâlichon, pas bien large.

\- Bah, rien d'extraordinaire, donc ?

\- Non… ah, si, il porte une jupe et fait du bonnet B. Ou C. J'hésite.

\- Nooooooon ?! souffla Sebastian, incrédule. Elle est mignonne ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais elle n'est pas particulièrement moche. Mais si je te parle d'elle, ce n'est pas pour son physique. Elle est marrante, ça me fait passer le temps.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'intéresse ?!

Jim soupira exagérément en roulant les yeux.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je veux simplement profiter de toutes les nouveautés qui se présentent, c'est tout. Elle n'a rien dit quand je lui ai expliqué que le monde entier m'emmerdait, ni quand je lui avoué que je prépare des cookies quand tu as le dos tourné. Je veux voir jusqu'où je peux lui dire la vérité à mon sujet avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite en hurlant.

\- Et c'est une raison suffisante pour rester en taule, patron ? Et, espèce d'enfoiré, tu ne m'as jamais filé un seul cookie…!

\- Enfoiré, patron… franchement, essaie de te décider, ça devient chiant là. Si je rentre à la maison maintenant, j'aurai l'impression que rien n'a changé, et mes pseudo vacances n'auront servi à rien. Je veux juste me changer les idées avant de rentrer, voilà tout.

\- La pauvre fille, tu vas la traumatiser, soupira Seb.

\- J'ai besoin que tu enquêtes sur cette femme, Elisabeth Monroe, ordonna Jim sans faire attention à l'opinion de son bras droit.

\- A ce point-là ? Il te faut quoi exactement ? L'adresse de son petit ami ?

\- Tout. Communique-moi tout ce que tu trouves. Je veux connaître ses hobbies, les endroits où elle se rend pour se détendre, la musique qu'elle écoute, les chaînes qu'elle regarde, les livres qu'elle lit, la taille de ses sous-vêtements, si elle préfère le satin ou la dentelle, et si elle a de la famille vivante, je veux le savoir. Idem si elle a un copain ou un mari, ce qui m'étonnerait vu qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance.

\- Je me fais l'effet d'un foutu stalker, pas toi ? plaisanta Sebastian en notant le nom et la profession de la jeune femme sur un coin de feuille vierge.

\- Oh, Seb, ronronna la Criminel Consultant, tu n'en es pas à ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Moran prit une tête blasée et soupira pendant dix bonnes secondes.

\- Et ça va te servir à quoi, toutes ces infos ? A la faire flipper ?

\- Mais non enfin, mentit Jim en secouant la main, je veux juste en apprendre un maximum sur elle pour… orienter nos _passionnantes_ conversations.

\- Mouais… grogna le grand blond. Ne laisse rien échapper de compromettant hein, sinon tu pourrais bien avoir de vrais ennuis. Même si tu adores fanfaronner, ce n'est pas le moment de te faire transférer dans une prison de haute sécurité.

\- T'inquièèèèète, j'ai de mon côté cette chose merveilleuse qu'on appelle secret médical. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais j'ai besoin de préparer notre prochaine entrevue.

\- Okay, je me taille. Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, y a un genre de gang de trafiquants chinois qui veulent passer un accord avec toi pour pouvoir s'étendre sur le territoire anglais.

\- Fais-les patienter, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Et certains de tes clients se sont fait attraper par les flics, d'après les nettoyeurs, ils auraient eu affaire à un type nommé Sherlock.

\- Un type ? Ça sonne plutôt comme un nom de fille, un peu comme Goldilock… Quelqu'un a parlé ?

\- Non, on s'est arrangés pour qu'ils la ferment.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Préviens les autres de ce qui leur arrivera s'ils parlent de moi à qui que ce soit, histoire de leur rafraîchir la mémoire. Sur ce… à la revoyure !

\- Je reviens la semaine prochaine, soyez prudent patron.

\- Mooooonh, mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète le gentil Seb !

\- C'est pour mon matricule que je m'inquiète, grogna le sniper en se levant de sa chaise en plastique.

Jim regarda son homme de main sortir et se fit raccompagner jusqu'à sa cellule par un gardien. Aussitôt arrivé, il se rallongea sur son matelas et réfléchit tout haut.

\- Alors, si je lance cette ligne de déodorants pour prisonniers… il me faut un nom sympa, un truc qui reste dans les mémoires. Et puis pour le prix…

Moriarty se gratta la tête et, horrifié, se rendit compte que ses cheveux devenaient gras.

\- Eeewww ! Ok, donc, comme prix, du shampooing, un peigne et du gel, ça devrait le faire. Et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas, hmmm…

Bah, il les ferait payer en faveurs. Une armée de criminels à son service, ça pouvait toujours servir.

Moriarty ferma les yeux pour simuler une sieste, mais ses pensées tourbillonnaient comme un torrent dans son esprit.

Au milieu de tout ce bordel, une question lui revenait sans cesse : quand allait-il quitter cette foutue prison ? Bien sûr, il serait plus simple de se trouver une psy à domicile que de rester dans un pénitentiaire, mais où serait le plaisir ? Cette chère Elisabeth ignorait complètement à quel genre de criminel elle avait affaire, ce serait bien plus drôle de le lui faire deviner petit à petit que d'inviter un de ses collègues dans sa maison trop luxueuse.

Il voulait voir le doute naître dans ses yeux, suivi par la peur qu'il lui inspirerait alors. Il voulait la voir prise au piège dans la même pièce que lui alors qu'il se libérerait de ses menottes, juste avant que le plan A ne soit enclenché et que Sebastian le sorte de là.

Il ne lui ferait rien (il n'était pas tout à fait un monstre, après tout), mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

Cependant…après son évasion, Elisabeth devrait faire une déposition et parlerait sans doute de lui à la police, qui, malgré son incompétence, allait bien se douter de quelque chose et enquêterait sur lui. Et ça, il préférait éviter.

Option n°2 : renoncer à son envie de la faire mourir de peur et espérer passer sous les radars des flics. Mais ça n'avait rien de drôle.

Option n°3 : la menacer pour qu'elle ne parle pas. Mais bon, le docteur chauve (comment l'avait-elle appelé …? Ah oui, Brown) se ferait une joie de montrer aux forces de l'ordre les résultats de ses tests psychologiques, même s'il était lui aussi tenu au secret. Il détestait trop Jim pour s'en empêcher.

Option n°4 : la retourner et la faire travailler pour lui, mais elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment au genre de femme qui cautionne le meurtre.

Après ça, il ne restait plus qu'une solution… :

Option n°5 : tuer Elisabeth.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Bon, je suis anxieuse là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit des bêtises… Pitié, dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	3. La droguée et le tueur

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici déjà la suite des aventures de Jim Moriarty en prison !_

 _Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas l'auteur ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La droguée et le tueur**

Elisabeth Monroe était sur le parking, hors des enceintes sécurisées de la prison. Elle y avait passé la journée à essayer d'aider ses patients, elle avait même réussi à créer un début de lien de confiance avec certains d'entre eux. La fierté la fit sourire.

La jeune femme avait oublié à quel endroit elle avait garé sa voiture. Elle appuya donc sur la clé et le bip bip sonore la guida jusqu'à son véhicule, dans le coffre duquel elle entreprit de ranger son sac. Le docteur se dirigea ensuite vers la portière avant droite pour rentrer chez elle au plus vite, mais un bruit de pas la fit se retourner.

Deux hommes traversaient le parking avec un calme qui semblait déplacé. L'un d'eux était grand, blond et portait un genre de pantalon de camouflage et un gilet épais et noir… en kevlar ? Mais le plus choquant était sans aucun doute le revolver qu'il tenait à la main et la façon dont il marchait, souple et alerte comme un fauve aux aguets.

L'autre était plus petit et avait les cheveux foncés plaqués en arrière, une paire de lunettes fumées et un costume gris foncé sûrement hors de prix. Ses chaussures vernies brillaient au soleil alors qu'il suivait celui qui semblait être son garde du corps.

Abasourdie, Elisabeth entendit au loin, dans les bâtiments du pénitentiaire, ce qui ressemblait à des coups de feu et des hurlements. Paniquée, elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle finit par sortir son téléphone de sa poche et commença à composer le numéro d'urgence, mais une grande main musclée s'abattit sur son poignet et lui arracha l'appareil. Le portable fut ensuite balancé sans ménagement sur le sol, puis écrasé à coups de talon.

Un petit cri sortit de la gorge de la jeune femme alors qu'elle battait en retraite vers sa voiture, essayant d'en ouvrir la portière avant. Seulement, le grand blond qu'elle avait vu plus tôt -celui qui venait d'exploser son téléphone- lui planta son pistolet dans la nuque. Morte de peur, Elisabeth leva les mains en signe de reddition et se retourna lentement pour se trouver face aux deux hommes.

\- Vous auriez dû partir plus rapidement, docteur, plaisanta le plus petit d'une voix traînante.

Elisabeth plissa les yeux, puis les écarquilla en reconnaissant l'accent :

\- Mr Moriarty ? Mais que faites-vous ?!

L'ex-détenu pencha la tête sur la côté et enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour la sonder de son regard d'encre, les sourcils froncés à cause du soleil.

\- Je m'évade, de toute évidence.

\- M-mais…

\- Ah, oui, nous avions une séance programmée pour demain. Mes excuses, mais je ne pourrai pas venir. J'ai un mot du cuistot, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier et une tape sur l'épaule de son complice, qui grogna en réponse.

De plus en plus nerveuse, Elisabeth recula encore d'un pas.

\- Mr Moriarty, je conçois l'idée que vous vouliez vous enfuir, mais je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas besoin de me tuer pour ça, avança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vous tuer ? répéta l'évadé. Qui dit que je veux vous tuer ?

\- Le… le flingue sur ma tempe…

Jim laissa échapper un petit rire et se lécha les lèvres, décontracté.

\- Vous savez, je vous aime bien, Elisabeth. Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer, ce serait une grande perte pour l'humanité, après tout. Je vous laisse partir, mais nous allons avoir besoin de votre voiture.

Incrédule, la jeune femme fit un pas pour s'écarter du pistolet. Comme rien ne se produisit, elle leur tourna le dos et partit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

\- Seb, dit simplement Jim en fixant le docteur qui s'éloignait en courant.

Une détonation assourdissante retentit dans le parking et la petite brune s'arrêta net dans sa course pour tomber en avant, atterrissant, inerte, sur le sol rocailleux. Une tache sombre s'élargit au bout d'une éternité au niveau de sa tête, et Jim alla auprès d'elle d'un pas nonchalant.

Du bout de sa chaussure, il retourna la jeune femme et rencontra des iris gris et terrifiés, masqués par des larmes. Sa gorge était rouge vif et Jim pouvait deviner à sa respiration hachée qu'elle s'étranglait avec son propre sang.

\- Je le crois pas. Hé, Seb, elle est toujours en vie !

\- Pas pour longtemps, répondit son acolyte d'un air las.

Moriarty s'accroupit à côté de sa psy et lui attrapa un poignet pour sentir son pouls alors qu'il lui parlait avec douceur, comme pour la rassurer, alors que ses paroles achevaient de la plonger dans la terreur.

\- Vous allez mourir, Elisabeth. C'est regrettable, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que vous parliez de moi à la police.

\- V-vous… vous… balbutia la jeune femme.

\- Ah, non, ne parlez pas, vous accélérez votre décès, là. Voyez-vous, je compte rester là et vous regarder mourir. C'est triste à dire, mais la dernière chose que vous verrez de ce monde est mon visage pendant que votre pouls s'atténuera sous mes doigts…

L'homme grimaça quand un gargouillis dégoûtant secoua le docteur.

\- Je crois que ça ne devrait plus traîner. Ah, ça y est, vous ne respirez plus du tout et… tenez, votre cœur ne bat plus. Bonne nuit, Elisabeth…

Lorsque tout fut fini, Moriarty essuya le visage larmoyant avec un mouchoir et ferma les paupières de la psy en marmonnant :

\- Quel gâchis…

* * *

\- Hm, nan, ce serait trop bête, grommela Jim dans son sommeil.

Dans les entrailles du pénitentiaire, un détenu hurla plus fort que les autres, réveillant le Consultant. Désorienté, ce dernier se redressa sur sa couchette avant de reconnaître sa cellule et son ensemble orange. A bout de souffle, il se passa une main sur la visage et soupira longuement.

\- Pendant un instant j'ai cru… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il réfléchissait à un plan de secours qui prenait en considération l'existence de son psy. Et alors qu'il envisageait de la tuer, un rêve lui avait montré à quel point cette idée, bien que simple, ne lui convenait pas.

\- Bon, Jimmy, va falloir trouver autre chose.

Il se saisit de la méthode de piano qu'il avait empruntée à la bibliothèque de la prison, puis commença à lire tout en pensant à ses projets.

* * *

\- Dites donc, vous avez l'air plus… heureux, Mr Moriarty, constata Elisabeth en souriant.

Effectivement, Jim se sentait beaucoup plus humain avec ses cheveux propres et bien coiffés. Il avait commencé son trafic de déodorant dans la prison et avait obtenu les produits d'entretien qui lui manquaient.

\- Oui, les affaires se portent bien en ce moment, sourit le psychopathe, charmeur.

\- Les affaires ? Vous faites du commerce ? s'enquit la thérapeute.

\- Tout juste. J'ai lancé une ligne de déodorants que j'ai appelée _AD-Aisselles_. Je suis particulièrement fier du nom.

Les yeux gris de son interlocutrice s'éclairèrent comme si c'était Noël et elle éclata de rire, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'avoue que le nom est parfait ! C'est juste génial !

\- Merci merci, tempéra le jeune homme avec une fausse modestie. Comment vous portez-vous, Liz ?

\- Très bien, mer… comment m'avez-vous appelée ?

\- Liz. Elisabeth est un beau prénom, mais c'est trop formel, Liz est beaucoup plus…familier. Cela vous ennuie ?

Un peu embarrassée, la jeune femme tripota son collier et fit un petit sourire.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas gênant…

\- Parfait, vous serez donc Liz, et j'ose espérer qu'un jour vous m'appellerez de nouveau Jim.

\- Un jour, peut-être, Mr Moriarty, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Aaaaah, Liz, comment puis-je vous faire plier ? Comment pouvez-vous me refuser ce plaisir si simple qui rendrait ma vie de bagnard tellement plus supportable ?!

\- Vous exagérez peut-être un peu, là, non ? ironisa la psy.

\- A peine.

Jim se pencha en avant pour se retrouver juste face à elle et entremêla ses doigts entre eux. Son rictus se transforma en moue, un peu comme un sourire à l'envers et il susurra :

\- Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit. Les autres prisonniers essaient toujours de me tirer dans un coin sombre parce que je suis petit, mignon et pas bien musclé… J'ai vraiment peur, vous comprenez ? En plus, mon pauvre camarade de cellule… il s'appelait Mark… il m'a aidé plusieurs fois à leur échapper, et puis il est mort de façon inexplicable il y a trois jours. Il était si gentil avec moi, que vais-je faire sans lui ?

Elisabeth l'observa sans mot dire, et même Moriarty n'aurait pu déchiffrer ses pensées. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils et ne cillait pas, comme si elle se concentrait sur quelque chose. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce et la psy regarda l'écran de son téléphone avant de pâlir d'un coup.

\- Liz ?

\- Pardon, oui ?

\- Vous pouvez m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez me tenir éloigné d'eux, pas vrai ?

\- Et comment je vous prie ?

Jim haussa les épaules et roula les yeux, désespéré.

\- Je l'ignore… pitié, faites quelque chose…! Ah, vous pourriez augmenter la fréquence et la durée de nos entrevues, comme ça je serai moins souvent à leur merci ! Ou alors, vous pourriez me faire transférer ailleurs !

Toujours sans manifester la moindre émotion, Elisabeth secoua la tête.

\- Navrée, c'est impossible, je n'ai pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire ce que vous me demandez, Mr Moriarty.

\- Qui a ce pouvoir ?

\- He bien… le docteur Brown pourrait changer l'horaire de nos rencontres. Sinon, pour vous faire transférer, vous pourriez demander à votre avocat d'en faire la demande, mais il va falloir être patient.

Découragé, Jim se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, puis il la dévisagea de nouveau, scrutateur.

\- Si je suis transféré, nous ne nous verrons plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Votre cas sera confié à un confrère, en effet.

\- Oh. Bon… je demanderai son aide au docteur Brown, dans ce cas, souffla le petit brun.

Alors qu'il fixait sa psy sans en avoir l'air, Jim remarqua qu'elle avait l'air morne, voire agacée, comme si elle s'en voulait d'avoir répondu à ses questions. Le Consultant se demanda vaguement si elle en avait déjà marre de le voir ou si elle avait lâché une information confidentielle sans le vouloir. En tout cas, elle semblait bien énervée… Serait-ce le message qu'elle venait de recevoir qui la mettait dans cet état ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes, Liz, je sais que vous avez des questions à me poser, un horaire à tenir…

\- Effectivement, j'ai bien une question à vous poser.

\- He bien je vous écoute, fit le détenu en souriant d'un air engageant.

\- Vous vous entendiez comment avec Mark ?

Jim resta silencieux quelques secondes. Mark ? Ah, oui, son ex-voisin de cellule.

\- On s'entendait bien, il me protégeait et je le faisais rire, c'était… vraiment bien.

\- Hm, et comment est-il mort, exactement ?

\- On l'a retrouvé dans les toilettes, on l'aurait étranglé… personne ne sait qui a fait ça.

\- Oh, et est-ce que le nom de Rick Strauss vous dit quelque chose ?

Jim se gratta le menton, pensif.

\- Ça ne me dit rien, non.

\- C'est un des autres patients que je vois dans ce bâtiment. J'avais une séance avec lui ce soir, voyez-vous.

\- Ah ? Et ?

\- Il est mort ce matin, il semble que quelqu'un a glissé du poison dans son petit-déjeuner.

\- C'est regrettable, vraiment.

Moriarty se renfrogna soudain.

\- Et vous pensez que c'est moi qui l'ai tué, n'est-ce pas, Liz ?

La jeune femme fronça encore plus les sourcils et ses iris devinrent ombrageux.

\- Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance, mais oui, je crois que vous êtes lié à ces deux meurtres. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est le mobile.

\- Vous savez que les gardiens se fichent totalement de ce qui arrivent aux détenus, pas vrai ?

\- Je sais qu'ils ne chercheront pas le responsable, pas plus qu'ils ne le puniront, et ça me désole. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Jim demeura silencieux, s'accorda une seconde de réflexion, puis laissa tomber le masque. Alors qu'il reprenait son expression habituelle, ses yeux s'assombrirent encore, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire absent et sa tête pencha sur le côté, comme celle d'un enfant curieux.

\- Très bien, c'est moi qui les ai tués tous les deux. Vous avez élucidé ces deux meurtres en un temps record, mais, dommage, vous n'avez pas de preuve.

Les iris gris s'allumèrent d'une lueur que Jim n'avait jamais vue auparavant chez sa thérapeute. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur sa signification, le reflet disparut, remplacé par de l'horreur.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Que vous ont-ils fait ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant gravement.

\- He bien, j'ai fait ça pour dégager votre horaire, pour que nous puissions nous voir plus souvent.

Devant l'incompréhension du docteur, Moriarty daigna s'expliquer.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, non ? Que j'allais être jaloux si vous alliez voir ailleurs… Sans Rick, vous aurez dorénavant plus de temps à m'accorder.

\- Mais vous êtes dingue… ! laissa échapper Liz.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que vous le comprenez ? Quant à Mark, il était tellement ennuyeux, il n'arrêtait pas de me raconter sa vie, de se plaindre, et bla bla bla ma famille, et bla bla bla mes enfants… Quand je lui ai dit pour le deuxième fois de la fermer, il a rigolé et il a continué à me pourrir la vie. J'en ai eu marre et je l'ai suivi jusqu'aux toilettes pour le tuer à l'abri des regards.

\- Q-Que… mon dieu…

\- Aaaaah, c'est bête qu'il y ait le sacro-saint secret médical, n'est-ce pas ? Dommaaaaage, vous ne pourrez rien raconter à personne !

Elisabeth restait muette de stupeur, refusant de croire qu'il avouait deux meurtres aussi facilement.

\- Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil pour ces deux pauvres taches, j'ai fait bien pire vous savez ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? He bien, sachez que la première fois que j'ai planifié un meurtre, j'avais douze ans.

L'éclat étrange dans les yeux de la psy revint pour être aussitôt remplacé par de la terreur pure.

\- V-vous êtes sérieux ?

Et comme il se contentait de la regarder avec un petit sourire aimable, elle leva une main jusqu'à sa bouche, horrifiée.

\- Mon dieu, vous êtes sérieux…

\- Vous avez peur, Liz ?

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme prit sur elle et essaya de retrouver son impassibilité. Elle réussit à se détendre, mais Jim pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de tout son être comme si c'était la sienne.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, c'est juste que… je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- Donc vous avez peur. Bien, vous comprenez vite. Mais il y a autre chose, dans votre comportement. Quelque chose d'inhabituel…

La brune pâlit encore et croisa les bras. Elle voulait se protéger, mais de quoi ? Et s'il faisait un test ? Moriarty se pencha en avant, appréciant le grincement glauque qu'émit sa chaise.

\- Libérez-moi, Liz. Il suffit d'ouvrir mes menottes et je me débrouillerai.

\- V-vous êtes sérieux ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?!

\- Je promets de ne pas vous faire de mal, dit innocemment Jim. Vous pourriez même venir avec moi, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Vous… non, pas moyen que je fasse ça. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous essayez une tactique pareille, dans quel monde ça marcherait ?

\- Libérez-moi ou je vous jure que je le ferai par moi-même, et là, je vous ferai regretter de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Je trouverai votre maison et je vous y séquestrerai pendant des semaines et des semaines pour faire subir toutes les _TORTURES_ que mon esprit malade voudra bien imaginer… susurra Jim avec un sourire plus large.

Là ! Encore cette lueur bizarre !

Les yeux bruns s'élargirent et Jim éclata de rire.

\- C'est donc çaaaaa ! Seriez-vous excitée, Liz ?

La thérapeute rougit sous la colère et serra les poings.

\- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi votre problème ?!

\- Oh non non non, n'essayez pas de me cacher la vérité. Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Je voulais lire la peur dans vos yeux, la savourer comme un bon cru, mais ça va au-delà de ça, désormais… Quand vous avez peur, ça vous excite. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais vous êtes une droguée de l'adrénaline. Quand j'ai menacé de vous torturer, vos pupilles se sont dilatées et votre respiration s'est accélérée, mais ce n'était pas de la peur, oh non. Vous avez besoin de danger pour vivre, c'est pour ça que vous bossez dans une prison !

Les prunelles de Liz étaient réduites à l'état de fentes furibondes, mais Jim n'en avait cure. C'était la preuve qu'il avait raison.

\- Admettez-le, vous aimez ça, quand je joue au dingue. Mon numéro de victime vous énerve, mais le psychopathe vous fait fondre, pas vrai ? Oh, Liz, béni soit le jour où vous êtes venue travailler ici !

\- Bon, vous avez fini ? Arrêtez vos conneries, on a d'autres chats à fouetter ! siffla la jeune femme.

\- Je ne vois pas lesquels. Vous avez réussi à découvrir pour quelle raison je suis ici, bravo ! Et vous avez raison ; je suis dingue, complètement dingue ! Voilà qui devrait vous mettre à l'aise ! Allez, Liz, entre fous, on se comprend. Admettez que vous avez vous aussi un grain et on pourra vraiment devenir potes, comme vous le vouliez au départ !

Elisabeth serra les dents, puis avisa sa montre avant de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Malheureusement je dois partir, il est quinze heures.

\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas me faire ce coup-là !

Impuissant, Jim regarda sa thérapeute ranger ses affaires et se lever de sa chaise.

\- Revenez à cette table, Liz, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire, ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Vous ne voudriez pas que je sois en retard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Liz !

\- Dommaaaaage ! chantonna-t-elle en lui soufflant un baiser avant de quitter la pièce.

Resté seul dans la salle d'entretien, Jim serra les poings, maudissant le monde entier.

\- Raaaah, et dire que je commençais à m'amuser ! se plaignit-il tout haut alors que les gardiens venaient le détacher pour le ramener dans sa cellule.

* * *

Couché dans son lit miteux, Moriarty jouait avec une balle qui avait appartenu à feu son colocataire. Il ressentait une émotion bizarre, inédite, un mélange entre la fascination qu'il aurait pour une expérience et la déception de l'avoir laissée exploser en mille morceaux sur le sol.

\- Et voilà mon connard, tu l'as fait fuir. Bravo Jimmy, vingt sur vingt, la prochaine fois, tu la fermeras… grommela-t-il en rattrapant la balle avant qu'elle ne heurte son nez.

Honnêtement, il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même. Pourtant, en général il s'adorait littéralement, mais là, il avait bien merdé. Mais bon, un cas comme Elisabeth, il n'en existait pas tant que ça, alors comment aurait-il pu résister à l'envie de creuser un peu ?

Quand il dirait ça à Seb…

Un gardien donna une pichenette dans un barreau de sa cellule pour attirer son attention et lui passa une liasse de feuilles en lui tournant le dos. Jim se leva rapidement pour aller les récupérer et retourna sur sa couchette pour les lire à l'abri des regards.

Deuxième raison pour laquelle il avait mis fin aux jours de Mark, d'ailleurs, il fouinait beaucoup trop et il avait la sale manie de lui poser des questions personnelles. Vachement trop personnelles. Et vulgaires avec ça.

He ben, Sebastian n'avait pas chômé ! Ramener toutes ces infos en moins de 48 heures, c'était quelque chose !

Sans lever le nez des feuilles, Jim se redressa et escalada le lit pour monter sur celui du dessus, qui appartenait à feu son coloc'. Il s'y installa comme s'il était chez lui et entama une lecture plus poussée de l'enquête de son homme de main.

\- Bonnet C, j'avais raison… célibataire, plus de famille vivante, indépendante, aime la lecture, la musique d'ambiance, le metal, le jardinage et les films d'horreur… ceci explique cela. Sort d'une relation difficile avec un junkie. Mazette, elle a vraiment un grain, pour sortir avec ce type, commenta Moriarty en grimaçant exagérément devant la photo du drogué.

Il continua à lire tout le dossier et nota dans un coin de sa tête l'adresse exacte de sa nouvelle victime. Enfin, de sa psy.

\- Monsieur Moriarty ? fit une voix hésitante, le sortant de sa lecture.

Moriarty se mit sur le ventre et rampa comme un membre des commandos pour faire dépasser sa tête du haut du lit.

\- C'est à quel sujeeeet ? claironna-t-il en découvrant un autre détenu, un type chauve qui devait faire deux fois sa taille.

\- Heu, rien de grave, mais y a un nouveau détenu qui pose plein de questions à votre sujet à tout le monde. On a pensé que vous voudriez le savoir…

Moriarty fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, plein de questions ? On s'est déjà croisés ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, m'sieur, il est arrivé ce matin. Les autres gars pensent qu'il est flic ou espion. Pour le moment on s'est tous arrangés pour lui raconter des craques, hein, mais il insiste. Je crois qu'il enquête sur vous, m'sieur.

\- Son nom ?

\- Bill Knight, m'sieur. Il est blond et il cligne tout le temps des yeux, j'crois que c'est un tic.

\- D'accord, merci pour l'info. Tu peux disposer.

Le prisonnier commença à s'éloigner, mais Jim eut soudain une idée de génie.

\- Hé, attends un peu !

\- M'sieur ?

\- Tu es un des gars à qui j'ai filé du déodorant, pas vrai ?

\- Heu, ouais m'sieur. J'étais là à la vente de midi, à la cantine.

Un sourire un peu détraqué s'étala sur le visage du Consultant. Il fixa intensément le détenu, qui ne sut plus où se mettre.

\- Parfait, tu sais donc à qui j'ai échangé du déo contre une faveur ?

\- Ouais m'sieur, y a Davidson, Jack, Chesley…

\- Oh ça va, j'ai pas besoin de la liste complète, siffla le psychopathe. Toi aussi, tu m'en dois une, non ? Alors quand je te dirai comment me rembourser, tu iras le répéter à tous ces prisonniers-là. Celui qui t'ignore n'aura pas le temps de fêter sa libération, compris ?

\- Heu, d'accord m'sieur Moriarty, mais ce sera quand ?

\- Patience, pour le moment, va juste les prévenir qu'ils ont intérêt d'accéder à ma demande quand tu la leur communiqueras. Comme ça ils perdront moins de temps à réfléchir, ce jour-là. S'ils me désobéissent, c'est simple, je les transforme en couvre-lit. Allez, va les prévenir discrètement, maintenant.

Le détenu fila sans demander son reste et Jim compta les jours avant sa sortie de prison…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _J'attends toujours votre avis, n'hésitez pas à me le donner, ça m'aide à orienter mon écriture !  
Merci d'avance ! ^^_

 _A la prochaiiine !_


	4. Echange de rôles

_Bonjour ! Bonne lecture ! De l'action arrive, vous devriez aimer ;)_

 _Une review ou un sort !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Echange de rôles**

Aaah, c'était franchement cool de transformer une prison tout entière en armée prête à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Grâce à ça, Jim avait créé un nouveau réseau d'espions et avait réussi à trouver le fameux Bill Knight.

Enfin, disons qu'il s'était arrangé pour le faire suivre sans se faire voir et avait attentivement écouté de quelle façon ce prisonnier si bizarre s'adressait aux autres.

En ce moment, il était en train de l'écouter discuter avec un type dans les toilettes. Drôle d'endroit pour se faire des amis, mais peu importe.

\- Bon, je vais en salle commune, à plus, dit soudain Knight en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sur un signe de Moriarty, son interlocuteur lui posa une question stupide pour le retenir, et Jim profita de la diversion pour aller en salle commune et commencer une partie de poker avec d'autres taulards. A l'instant où Bill Knight entra dans la pièce, une muraille de spectateurs camouflait efficacement le Consultant et l'un de ses obligés faisait des mots croisés, un peu à l'écart de la foule. Comme prévu, le petit Knightie se dirigea vers ce dernier sans réfléchir et entama la discussion.

\- Hé, salut, Bill Knight, enchanté.

\- Ah, ouais, t'es le nouveau, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, je suis arrivé hier matin. Mais dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a ici des types que je dois à tout prix éviter d'énerver ?

\- Heu, ouais, à peu près tout le monde, ironisa l'agent de Moriarty.

\- Nan, sérieusement, on m'a dit de ne pas emmerder Jim Moriarty, tu le connais ?

L'autre feignit la surprise.

\- Moriarty ? C'est un type cool, pas du tout le genre qui tabasse les autres. Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Oh, je sais plus trop, des gars que j'ai rencontrés hier… Mais pourquoi est-il enfermé ici s'il est "cool" ?

\- J'en suis pas sûr, mais il paraît que c'est un pickpocket. Je vais t'dire, tant qu'il ne me fait pas les poches, je me fiche un peu de savoir pourquoi il est là.

\- Ben justement… j'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait autre chose que voler des trucs.

\- Ah ouais ? Et quoi, exactement ? s'enquit l'espion de Jim.

Le Consultant, qui tendait l'oreille tout en massacrant ses adversaires de jeu, fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, des trucs comme du trafic, des assassinats politiques, des enlèvements, des attentats et j'en passe…

\- Le p'tit Jim ? T'es pas sérieux mec, il ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Arrête tes conneries, c'est juste une petit frappe. S'il était si dangereux que ça, il ne serait pas enfermé ici, d'abord. Maintenant dégage, j'essaie de me concentrer là.

Knight hésita, regarda la muraille humaine de Moriarty et quitta la pièce. Le gars aux mots croisés attendit un moment, puis se leva pour aller voir son patron.

\- Vous avez entendu ?

\- Ouaip, répondit le petit brun. Il m'a l'air un peu trop bien informé…

\- Je peux vous assurer que personne ici n'aurait parlé de ça à un _newbie_ !

\- Justement, ça veut dire que quelqu'un à l'extérieur est au courant de mes activités et l'a envoyé ici pour récolter des preuves et des témoignages. Ça ne me plaît pas, les gars.

\- On peut s'en débarrasser, si vous voulez, m'sieur, proposa un meurtrier qu'il avait rencontré cinq ans plus tôt.

\- Non, ça ne ferait que leur fournir des preuves que je ne suis pas un détenu comme les autres… Bon, vous tous, tenez-vous-en à la version pickpocket, compris ?

\- Ouais m'sieur, firent les autres prisonniers en s'éparpillant dans la prison pour retourner à leur cellule.

Jim finit par les suivre après avoir récupéré sa mise (y a pas de petits profits) et entra dans sa cellule. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui, il rencontra le regard scrutateur de Bill Knight. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, puis Jim lui fit un salut joyeux de la main avant de lui tourner le dos pour faire semblant de pisser.

Quand il fit de nouveau face à la porte, l'espion avait disparu.

* * *

Un peu après midi, Jim se rendit aux toilettes communes et y retrouva certains de ses hommes. ceux qui ne lui devaient rien quittèrent la pièce, conscient qu'il n'avait pas besoin de témoins.

Jim passa les cinq hommes présents en revue et vérifia que les cabines étaient vides.

\- Toi, ferme la porte, ordonna-t-il au plus petit des cinq, qui s'exécuta tellement vite qu'il faillit glisser sur le sol humide.

\- On peut vous aider, m'sieur ? demanda le plus baraqué.

Moriarty le fixa, puis lui fit un sourire un peu fou. Le gorille frissonna.

\- Frappe-moi au visage.

\- Heu, pardon ?

\- Vas-y, frappe-moi !

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, m'sieur ? demanda un autre taulard, qui ressemblait un peu à un poisson-chat.

\- Mais oui. Allez, frappe-moi au visage, je jure que je ne t'en voudrai pas.

\- V-Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Allez, on n'a pas toute la journée ! Ah, et si on vous demande, c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué.

\- Bon, d'accord…

\- Une seconde. Toi, tu sors et tu laisses la porte ouverte.

Le prisonnier qu'il pointait du doigt obéit sans poser de question et s'éloigna presque en courant, trop heureux de ne pas rester là. Jim attendit qu'un garde passe devant la porte pour faire d'une voix forte :

\- Casse-toi, troufion !

Le grand baraqué lui envoya un coup de poing qui faillit lui dévisser la tête. Jim tomba sur les fesses, secoué, et se palpa doucement le visage pour estimer les dégâts.

\- Félicitations, tu m'as pété le nez ! rigola-t-il alors que le garde débarquait pour les empêcher le bagnard de lui en recoller une.

\- Toi, au trou pendant dix jours ! aboya le gardien.

\- Attendez, c'est ma faute, je l'ai insulté ! s'écria Moriarty en mimant un accès d'honnêteté.

L'employé (que Seb avait dû soudoyer, comme quoi même les matons sont foutrement vénaux) hésita en le reconnaissant, puis renvoya le géant dans sa cellule. Puis il attrapa Jim par le bras avec suffisamment de force pour être crédible devant les témoins qui affluaient et le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu t'assieds là et t'attends qu'on s'occupe de toi, compris ?

\- Oui m'sieur, souffla Jim en faisant mine de souffrir.

Enfin, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça à mimer, ce butor lui avait explosé tout le milieu du visage !

Une infirmière se dirigea vers lui pour le soigner, mais le docteur Brown lui ordonna d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était et s'empara d'un kit de soin pour étancher le sang qui coulait de son nez.

\- Alors, on a encore fait aller sa grande gueule ? se moqua le médecin en lui tapotant le nez avec une compresse sans aucune douceur.

\- Mais aïe ! Un peu de délicatesse docteur !

\- Fallait pas emmerder un type plus fort que toi ! répliqua le médecin avec un plaisir sadique. Tiens, tu me donneras son nom d'ailleurs, que je lui envoie des fleurs.

\- Vous êtes sans cœur, docteur, pleurnicha Moriarty en s'épongeant.

\- Va falloir attendre que ça s'arrête de couler, je ne peux rien faire pour ça. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Jim fit semblant d'hésiter avant de parler.

\- J'ai du mal avec les autres détenus, ils essaient constamment de me tabasser, peut-être que le problème vient de moi, je ne sais pas… Mademoiselle Monroe avait commencé à m'éclairer sur mon problème, mais tant que nous n'aurons pas commencé à travailler là-dessus, j'ai l'impression que ça va s'aggraver…

\- Tiens, justement, ça se passe bien avec elle ? Je n'ai pas pu lui parler depuis que je l'ai embauchée ici…

Moriarty laissa ses yeux s'éclairer. Difficile d'être expressif avec un mouchoir sous le nez.

\- Oh, oui, elle est vraiment gentille et compréhensive, j'ai l'impression qu'on avance bien, tous les deux.

\- Mais pas suffisamment, d'après toi ?

\- Hé bien, disons que je me comprends mieux grâce à elle, mais pas encore assez pour m'améliorer. Peut-être qu'avec des séances plus régulières, ça pourrait aller mieux…?

\- Quand est la prochaine séance, normalement ? demanda Brown.

\- Lundi prochain à 14 heures.

\- Bon, si j'ajoute une séance cette semaine, ça te va ?

\- Quel jour ?

\- Jeudi à 14 heures, c'est le seul créneau qui lui restait pour cet établissement-ci…

\- Parfait, merci docteur, fit poliment Jim avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

\- Je lui téléphonerai cet après-midi pour la prévenir.

\- Vous êtes un ange, docteur Brown, susurra Moriarty en quittant la pièce avec le nez en l'air pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Et arrête d'emmerder les autres ! le prévint le docteur juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Jim haussa les épaules et retourna tranquillement à sa cellule. Si Brown l'avait pris en grippe dès son arrivée au pénitentiaire, il était connu pour bien s'occuper de ses patients. Il avait parié dessus, et il avait gagné.

* * *

Vers vingt heures, Jim sortit de la cantine et profita du flot de prisonniers qui l'entourait pour se rendre en toute discrétion jusqu'au bureau d'un des gardiens. Il y entra sans frapper et faillit se faire engueuler comme un malpropre par le propriétaire des lieux, qui le reconnut juste à temps pour s'éviter des répercussions embarrassantes.

Sebastian lui avait fourni la liste des gardiens soudoyés par ses soins, mais celui-là était l'un de leurs hommes infiltré dans la prison depuis quelques années. Il servait à éliminer des témoins gênants ou à faire évader discrètement des clients emprisonnés. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, vu qu'il était doublement payé.

\- Ah, c'est vous… en quoi puis-je vous aider, patron ?

\- Je voudrais envoyer un courrier à notre ami commun, c'est tout.

Jim déposa la serviette sur laquelle il avait écrit son message sur le bureau et regarda l'homme l'empocher.

\- Qu'il l'ait le plus vite possible, précisa le Consultant.

\- Comme vous voudrez, patron. Il est arrivé quelque chose à votre nez ?

\- Oh, un petit truc qui nécessitait un sacrifice personnel, rien de grave. Comment va ta femme ?

\- Très bien, elle a gagné au Lotto récemment !

\- He bien, vous allez devenir plus riches que moi, bientôt ! s'esclaffa Moriarty.

\- Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, patron… et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour l'argent qu'on bosse pour vous. On n'oublie pas ce que vous avez fait pour nous, vous savez.

\- Très bien. Bon, il faut que je te laisse.

Jim se releva d'un seul geste fluide et rouvrit la porte du bureau pour retourner dans le couloir. En retournant dans ses appartements, il recroisa le prisonnier qui l'avait mis au courant de l'existence de Bill Knight. Discrètement, il lui passa une deuxième serviette avec des instructions.

\- Fais passer le message, ordonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Le type hocha la tête et fila sans demander son reste.

Désormais d'excellente humeur, Jim Moriarty alla retrouver son matelas chéri, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

\- Vous êtes content de vous ? grommela la psy en s'asseyant face à Jim dans la salle d'entretien.

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée, Liz.

La jeune femme regarda son stylo comme si elle éprouvait l'envie de le lui planter dans l'œil, mais se retint admirablement bien.

\- Vous comptez vraiment me fusiller du regard pendant toute cette entrevue, ma très chère Elisabeth ?

\- La très chère Elisabeth n'apprécie pas qu'on la convoque comme un vulgaire laquais, surtout. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour embobiner Brown - et je ne veux pas le savoir, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Mais franchement, je n'arrive pas à vous cerner. Ce n'est pas d'un psy dont vous avez besoin, mais d'un lavage de cerveau, et vous le savez très bien. Donc, je ne saisis pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir.

Jim se pencha en avant en faisant grincer son siège et lui sourit, les yeux assombris.

\- Mais tout simplement parce que j'aime votre compagnie, daaaaarling.

La jeune femme frissonna et fit une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça.

\- Rooooh, vous n'êtes pas drôle, ce n'est qu'un petit surnom…

\- Vous m'en avez déjà donné un, un deuxième serait superflu.

\- Hn, bref. Nous parlions la dernière fois de votre dépendance à l'adrénaline, _darling_.

\- Arrêtez avec ça, et… et puis merde, vous êtes devenu psy pendant la nuit ou bien ?

\- Non, mais j'aurais pu. Il y a des bouquins de psychologie à la bibliothèque…

Elisabeth se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira à fond.

\- Ecoutez. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ces séances de thérapie, c'est évident. Vous avez effectivement un problème mental, et même un gros, mais on ne va nulle part. Je vais donc demander à ce qu'on vous fasse voir un collègue plus expérimenté ou qu'on vous expédie en hôpital psychiatrique. Je ne peux pas faire de miracle.

\- Mais je ne veux pas voir d'autre psy, Liz chérie. Les autres ne peuvent pas être aussi marrants que vous ! Et puis ça ne vous ressemble pas d'abandonner aussi vite.

\- D'accord, vous voulez la vérité ?

\- Je suis tout ouïe, rigola le Consultant.

\- Le fait est que je vous déteste. Vous me sortez par tous les trous, c'est juste infernal d'être dans la même pièce que vous. Quant à la façon dont vous manipulez les gens, je trouve ça vraiment méprisable. Et puis… pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

Moriarty avait penché la tête sur sa gauche et souriait, rêveur.

\- Par tous les trous, hein ?

Il perdit son rictus quand elle lui balança son bloc-notes dans le front. Il le récupéra et lut la première page.

\- Comment ça, "complexe de supériorité" ?! Depuis quand c'est un complexe ? s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Roooh, rendez-moi ça ! s'emporta-t-elle en le lui arrachant des mains.

\- Je vous trouve passablement énervée, darling.

\- Nooooon, vraiment ? ironisa-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'ennuie à rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin de la séance !

\- Hm, parce que vous êtes payée pour ça ?

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Moriarty serait sans doute mort une demi-douzaine de fois en moins de cinq minutes.

Un bruit fit soudain sourire le Criminel Consultant.

\- Puis-je vous demander quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Heu, je ne sais pas, quatorze heures trente ?

\- Parfait. Vous aimez les sons et lumières, Liz ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête, mais…

Un bruit de fusillade l'interrompit brusquement. La psy releva la tête et commença à paniquer.

\- Ce… c'était…

\- Des coups de feu, oui, répondit posément l'Irlandais. Et vu les hurlements, on dirait une émeute.

\- Oh mon dieu !

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise avant que Jim ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas hésitant.

\- Liz, vous devriez venir vous rasseoir, je vous assure.

\- Oh, mais taisez-vous, je veux voir ce qui se passe !

\- Et curieuse avec ça. Décidément, on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous. Ecartez-vous de cette porte, Liz, c'est dangereux.

Interloquée par son sérieux inhabituel, la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, juste au moment où une balle passait à travers le panneau en bois juste à gauche de sa tête pour aller se ficher dans le mur d'en face. Comme statufiée, la psy regarda le trou dans la porte et manqua de s'évanouir.

\- Liz, reculez. _Maintenant_ , siffla Moriarty avec urgence.

La thérapeute se décida enfin à l'écouter et battit en retraite vers la table, où il était toujours menotté.

\- Oh mon dieu. Oh, mon, dieu… balbutiait-elle comme une rengaine.

\- Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans, darling.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un gardien tomba à l'intérieur, inerte. Liz poussa un petit cri et Jim regarda le cadavre d'un air vaguement intéressé.

\- Est-ce qu'il est… ?

\- Mort ? Vu le trou dans son cerveau, sûrement.

\- Et ça ne vous fait rien ?! cria Elisabeth, hystérique.

\- Hmmm… non.

\- Espèce de…

C'est ce moment que choisit un bagnard pour entrer dans la pièce en courant tout en échangeant des coups de feu avec un adversaire invisible. Après quelques secondes il se retourna avec un sourire tordu :

\- Touché ! Aahahaha ! … Bah ?

\- Salut, dit Moriarty.

\- Ah, bonjour m'sieur. Oh, ben ça alors, une fille !

Le taulard s'avança vers Elisabeth, qui recula contre le mur, horrifiée. Jim, toujours assis, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ecoute, je serais toi, j'éviterais de faire ça.

\- Bah, je vous libérerai après pour que vous puissiez en profiter, m'sieur Moriarty.

\- Ne m'approchez pas…! s'écria Liz en cherchant des yeux une arme, n'importe quoi…

\- Calme-toi, poupée, ça va être bien, tu vas voir !

Elisabeth entendit vaguement Moriarty soupirer et essaya de griffer le visage du prisonnier qui venait de poser une main sur sa hanche. Le type intercepta sa main et la lui tordit dans le dos, la faisant glapir de douleur.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à passer à la casserole, la jeune femme sentit les doigts du détenu se desserrer autour de sa main et crut entendre quelqu'un tomber comme une masse. Apeurée, elle se retourna et vit Jim, debout, le visage aspergé de sang, qui lui souriait comme si de rien n'était. Puis la psy baissa les yeux et vit le taulard, mort, un stylo dépassant de son cou.

\- Oh merde… murmura-t-elle, choquée à vie.

\- Je l'avais prévenu, dit calmement le psychopathe en considérant le corps d'un œil morne.

\- Comment avez-vous…?

\- Je me suis déboîté les pouces, ça marche toujours avec les menottes. Ils devraient penser à changer de système, d'ailleurs. Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes pâle comme un linge, Liz.

Il voulut écarter des cheveux du visage de la jeune femme pour vérifier son état, mais elle se ratatina contre le mur pour éviter ses doigts couverts de sang.

\- Hm ? s'étonna Moriarty. Ah, ouais, pardon.

\- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps à voler la clé aux gardes, lâcha une voix sarcastique juste derrière lui.

\- Tu es en retard, Seb. Ce bon docteur a bien failli y passer.

\- Y avait des embouteillages, patron. J'ai des fringues pour toi, au fait.

\- Oh, pitié, ma combi est si laide que ça ? demanda Jim, outré, tout en enlevant son ensemble orange pour s'essuyer les mains dessus. Ne faites pas cette tête, Liz, j'ai encore mon boxer. Et un marcel blanc tout à fait douteux.

Sebastian lui passa un pantalon et une veste de costume tout en surveillant la porte et Jim s'habilla aussi tranquillement que s'il essayait des fringues au supermarché. Le psychopathe tira ensuite une paire de chaussures vernies du sac de son homme de main et les enfila calmement.

\- Bon, à part l'absence totale de chemise, j'ai la classe.

\- On a pas le temps pour une chemise, patron. C'est bon, on peut partir ?

\- Ah, ces snipers, toujours pressés. Vous venez, Liz ?

\- P-plutôt mourir ! répondit la jeune femme apeurée.

Un peu embêté, le petit brun se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ben, c'est ce qui risque fort de vous arriver. Après de multiples viols sur votre personne, bien entendu. Ce qui serait dommage, vous en conviendrez.

Il laissa sa psy à sa détresse et suivit son garde du corps jusque dans le couloir. Ils n'avaient pas fait cinq mètres qu'une petite silhouette les rejoignit, pas vraiment rassurée. Jim eut un grand sourire alors que Sebastian leur taillait un chemin dans la populace, bien que la plupart des prisonniers les laissaient passer en le voyant.

Ils rencontrèrent quelques gardiens affolés, mais une grande majorité avait été soudoyée et ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Seb s'occupa quant à lui de calmer d'un coup de feu bien placé les rares gardiens qui essayaient de les retenir.

Ils atteignirent l'extérieur de la prison presque sans encombre et Jim poussa une exclamation ravie en sentant le soleil sur son visage.

\- Aaaaaah, bordel, que ça fait du bien !

\- Patron, ton langage…

\- Oh, ça va, je peux bien jurer une fois de temps en temps. Où est la voiture ?

\- Heu… j'ai dû la laisser quelque part par là…

\- Ce n'est pas très sérieux ça, Seb.

\- Dixit le mec qui passe ses vacances en prison. Je rigolais, elle est un peu plus loin.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser hein… fit Elisabeth d'une voix tremblante.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? fit mine de s'étonner Jim.

\- Ecoutez, merci de m'avoir sortie de là, mais il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi, vous voyez.

\- Mais vous êtes en état de choc, ce serait irresponsable de ma part de vous laisser conduire ! s'indigna Jim avec beaucoup trop d'emphase pour être honnête.

\- Je vais bien !

\- C'est l'adrénaline, ça, quand elle va retomber, vous allez vous sentir mal. Vaut mieux que ce soit Seb qui conduise.

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi.

\- Dites, les amoureux, il serait peut-être temps de dégager d'ici, vous ne pensez pas ? les charria Sebastian.

\- Les… les _quoi_ ?! s'offusqua la psy.

\- Bon, Liz, montez dans cette voiture.

\- J'ai pas envie !

Jim roula les yeux, piqua un revolver qui pendait à la ceinture de son homme de main et la braqua.

\- Ceci est un enlèvement, montez dans cette voiture. S'il vous plaît.

\- Vous ne tirerez pas, le défia la jeune femme.

\- On parie ? Vous avez vu ce que je peux faire avec un stylo, je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas voir ce que je sais faire avec ce jouet.

La brune le fusilla du regard, hésita, puis finit par obéir. Jim la suivit dans l'habitacle et Seb s'installa à l'avant pour démarrer le moteur.

\- J'ai mis le cocktail pour ton invitée dans la portière, patron, signala le sniper au bout d'un kilomètre.

\- Ah, oui, merci.

Moriarty plongea la main dans le boîtier et en sortit une seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent. Sans laisser à Liz le temps de réagir, il lui planta l'aiguille et lui vida le contenu du tube dans la cuisse.

\- Navré, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser voir où nous allons, lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire commercial.

Des points noirs apparurent dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme et elle tomba dans les pommes.

\- Bonne nuit, darling, murmura le psychopathe en la regardant s'affaisser contre la portière.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Une review ou pas de suite ! Muahahahahaha !_


	5. Dans la toile de l'araignée

_Bonsoir !_

 _Bon… je ne vous dis pas ce que vous êtes en train de lire, vous n'êtes pas aveugles. Enfin, j'espère._

 _Merci aux deux revieweuses de mon cœur (elles se reconnaîtront) pour leurs messages et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Dans la toile de l'araignée**

Accoudé au bord de la fenêtre, Jim Moriarty s'adressa à son chauffeur d'un voix nonchalante.

\- Au fait, Seeeeeb, la voiture de Monroe…?

\- Un de nos gars l'a prise pour l'emmener faire un tour, il va aller la planquer dans un hangar, chez un collaborateur. Et il a été chez votre psy pour lui préparer un sac et la faire partir en vacances. Officiellement, je veux dire. Il s'est fait passer pour un ami et a demandé aux voisins de prendre le courrier.

\- Bien, soupira le Consultant en se détendant.

Il considéra la psy endormie sur le siège d'à côté et tâta ses poches de pantalon, puis de veste jusqu'à trouver un téléphone portable. L'homme vérifia que l'appareil était allumé, puis intima à son sniper l'ordre de s'arrêter sur le prochain pont. Là, il sortit de la voiture et jeta le téléphone dans la première péniche qui passa sous ses pieds. Puis il remonta dans le véhicule et retomba dans un mutisme inhabituel.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Sebastian fit entrer la voiture dans un chemin boisé presque invisible depuis la route et se gara devant l'une des propriétés de Jim, une élégante villa dans les tons brun et blanc au milieu d'un petit parc verdoyant.

Les deux hommes descendirent du véhicule et Seb empoigna Elisabeth comme un sac de patates sur son épaule pour aller la déposer sur un canapé. La jeune femme ne réagit même pas.

\- Dis donc, Seb, tu m'as donné quoi, comme produit ?

\- Celui qui dure quatre heures, répondit le garde du corps en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais elle va se réveiller courbaturée si on la laisse là pendant tout ce temps ! Et elle va me détester encore plus…

\- Et c'est un problème ? demanda sérieusement Sebastian.

Jim se passa une main dans les cheveux sans les décoiffer, perplexe.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, souffla-t-il si bas que le blond faillit ne pas l'entendre. Va la mettre dans un lit, elle râlera moins comme ça.

\- C'est toi le chef, fit posément le grand type en embarquant de nouveau la petite brune pour l'emmener à l'étage.

Jim profita de son absence pour aller se laver et se raser. Et refaire sa manucure, tiens.

* * *

\- Gnnmimsgftbg… fut la première chose plus ou moins cohérente qui sortit de la bouche d'Elisabeth alors qu'une migraine en profitait pour déclarer la guerre à son cerveau.

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement un œil, fronçant les sourcils à cause de la douleur, et se demanda où elle avait atterri en voyant un oreiller rouge orné d'une belle trace de bave. Concernant ce dernier détail, elle était sûrement coupable.

Bon. Elle était en position fœtale sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit -monstrueusement douillet, au demeurant - et… c'était sa veste qu'elle sentait là ? La psy se redressa en grimaçant et se massa les tempes, puis baissa les yeux pour découvrir son t-shirt relevé jusqu'au nombril, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi son ventre était orné d'une gravure en forme de veste en jean.

Liz baissa rapidement son t-shirt, puis vérifia que personne ne l'avait vue ainsi, mais la pièce était vide. Enfin, vide à l'exception d'un ameublement luxueux dans des tons rouge et or très tape-à-l'œil. Elle trouva ses chaussures sur une descente de lit si épaisse que ses pieds y disparaissaient jusqu'à la cheville et les enfila.

Prudemment, elle traversa la chambre et essaya d'ouvrir la porte blanche, mais cette dernière était verrouillée. La seule autre porte présente donnait sur une salle de bain de la taille de son appartement, avec jacuzzi et tout et tout. Liz dut se faire violence pour ne pas se ruer dans la baignoire et prendre un long bain brûlant. Et… était-ce un canard en plastique jaune, au bord de la baignoire, au milieu des bouteilles de shampoing pour homme ?

Abasourdie, la jeune femme trouva, derrière le canard et les shampoing, ses propres gels douche et autres masques réparateurs pour cheveux secs et cassants. Elle put même reconnaître l'un de ses cheveux, enroulé autour d'une bouteille de démêlant et coincé dans le bouchon.

\- Bordel de merde… ?

De plus en plus paniquée, Elisabeth sortit de la salle de bain et courut vers la fenêtre, n'ayant plus aucun doute sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait (ni sur l'identité du kidnappeur assez couillu et sans-gêne pour aller lui piquer ses shampoings !). Le battant ne bougea pas d'un poil.

La jeune femme avisa alors une chaise en bois massif, bien rangée sous un bureau, puis la hauteur qu'il lui faudrait sauter pour atteindre l'herbe, un étage en dessous. Sans hésiter, elle alla chercher la chaise et manqua de tomber, surprise par son poids. Elle traîna le siège jusqu'à la fenêtre et se prépara mentalement à la soulever pour la jeter sur la vitre quand un mouvement attira son regard vers le jardin.

Un homme en combinaison et bonnet noirs la regardait et secouait clairement la tête à son attention. Elisabeth lui aurait bien ri au nez, mais il était armé d'un semi-automatique et il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas entendue.

Découragée, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains, prête à pleurer.

 _Oh que non !_

Elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser tomber maintenant ! Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen de quitter cette pièce !

 _Mais d'abord, faisons le point._

Bien, elle était dans une maison d'au moins un étage qui appartenait sans nul doute à Jim Moriarty, son ex-patient. Vu sa psychopathie et la façon dont il marchait tranquillement derrière le grand blond, c'était sûrement lui le chef, et donc le propriétaire de sa prison. A moins qu'il ne l'ait vendue à un vieux dégoûtant, mais ce serait vraiment moche, comme façon de mourir.

Liz se mit soudain à fouiller sa veste, mais son téléphone n'était nulle part. Il l'avait pris, bien entendu. Et il n'y avait pas de fixe dans la chambre, et encore moins dans la douche…

Alors qu'elle envisageait de s'enrouler dans la descente de lit et de se jeter par la fenêtre, on frappa à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce ? cracha-t-elle.

\- A votre avis ? soupira exagérément Jim, de l'autre côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

\- J'ai faim, voilà ce qu'il y a.

Oh merde. Il était cannibale en plus de tout le reste ?

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

\- Seb ne veut pas qu'on mange sans vous, expliqua le psychopathe d'un ton agacé.

\- Oh.

"Seb" serait-il un type bien ? Elle pourrait survivre à un mec bien !

\- Bon, je peux entrer, oui ou non ?

Comme elle réfléchissait à sa réponse, l'ex-détenu s'impatienta.

\- Vous êtes nue, oui ou non ?!

\- Heu… n-non.

Aussitôt, la clé tourna dans la serrure et un Jim passablement énervé lui fit signe de sortir. Pas vraiment rassurée, elle le suivit à petits pas jusqu'à une salle à manger richement décorée au rez-de-chaussée. Franchement, il suffisait de voir l'escalier en bois lustré et le sol en marbre pour savoir à quel genre de maison on avait affaire. Alors qu'elle se demandait où s'asseoir, Moriarty tira une chaise et la regarda avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y asseye.

Ebahie, Liz comprit que son ravisseur, bien que fou, armé et dangereux, était un vrai gentleman, lui aussi.

 _Tu peux t'en tirer face à un type qui a un parapluie dans le cul_ , se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Incertaine, elle regarda le petit brun faire le tour de la table ovale et s'asseoir face à elle. Hypnotisée, elle le vit secouer sa serviette en tissu doux pour la poser sur ses cuisses.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? l'entendit-elle grommeler tout bas après cinq petites secondes de silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous… commença Liz au moment où une porte s'ouvrait sur le tueur blond, cette fois armé d'un chariot argenté surmonté de deux assiettes et d'un plat fumant d'où s'échappait une merveilleuse odeur.

\- T'en as mis, du temps, l'engueula Moriarty sans même le regarder, si bien que Liz crut qu'il s'adressait à elle.

Stupéfaite, la psy vit le sniper tirer la langue à son patron et se diriger vers elle pour lui servir une pleine assiette de…

\- Porc au lait avec pommes duchesses sur son lit de salade verte. Bon appétit, Madame.

\- Heu, merci. Monsieur, balbutia la brune.

Le blond lui fit un rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire et alla ensuite vers son patron.

\- Tiens, bon app'.

Moriarty eut l'air parfaitement outré quand son assiette atterrit devant lui.

\- Seb ! Peut-on savoir…

\- Mangez, ça va refroidir, fit sèchement l'homme.

Obéissante (car elle voyait bien que l'embrouille Seb/Jim pouvait l'aider à se tirer de cette sale situation), Elisabeth commença à picorer dans son plat. Puis elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait faim et dévora littéralement cette délicieuse pièce de viande.

Le dénommé Seb lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un reniflement satisfait alors que Jim massacrait sa nourriture en le fusillant du regard.

\- Seb… commença à nouveau Moriarty.

Le sniper choisit ce moment pour tirer une chaise vers la table en faisant biiieeeeeen racler les pieds sur le parquet et alla s'asseoir à une quarantaine de centimètres de Liz. Il sortit un couteau de chasse d'un étui et le planta dans un bout de viande juteux qu'il se mit à manger avec appétit, ignorant le glapissement de sa voisine de table.

\- Peut-on savoir à quel moment tu t'es dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'installer notre… invitée dans _ma_ chambre ?! finit par dire Jim entre deux bouchées.

\- Tu m'as parlé d'un lit, j'ai pris le premier que j'ai vu.

\- Il y a des tas d'autres chambres dans cette maison, Seb.

\- Mais comme tu avais peur qu'elle ait des problèmes de dos, je me suis dit que le lit le plus confortable devrait régler le problème, _patron_.

\- Comment ça, des problèmes de dos ? lâcha Elisabeth sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- He bien voyez-vous…

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui préparer une autre chambre, _Seb_ , l'interrompit son patron.

\- Mais il est tard, fit remarquer le grand blond en piquant une croquette dans l'assiette de Liz.

\- Mais je m'en fiche complètement, répliqua l'ex-détenu sur le même ton.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu as troué les derniers draps corrects en allumant le barbecue, il y a trois semaines. Dieu seul sait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et les autres sont prévus pour des matelas deux places. Or, les lits des chambres d'amis sont simples, et il n'est pas question que je lui refile les miens.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc, soit tu dors sur le canapé, soit vous dormez dans le même lit.

\- Je peux prendre le canapé hein, intervint Elisabeth. Ou alors vous pouvez me laisser partir. Et vous savez, je suis toujours dans la même pièce que vous.

Sebastian lui renvoya une œillade qui disait "Tais-toi chérie, je t'arrange le coup", et Elisabeth remarqua pour la première fois qu'il avait les iris clairs, probablement gris ou bleus.

\- A moins, patron, qu'il n'y ait une raison particulière qui t'empêche de dormir avec une fille aussi… mignonne ? ajouta le grand type en continuant de la détailler.

Jim cacha ses envies de meurtre en avalant une rasade d'eau et grimaça.

\- Bon, très bien, mais tu iras racheter des draps demain.

\- Ouiiii patron. C'est bon, t'as fini d'épiloguer sur la logistique ?

Elisabeth se demanda alors quelle était la nature exacte de la relation entre ces deux-là, car connaissant la patience de Jim, Seb n'aurait pas dû faire long feu en lui parlant comme ça…

\- Hrm, acquiesça Moriarty avec une grimace d'enfant boudeur. J'espère pour ton matricule qu'il y a un dessert. Bon, maintenant que le problème est réglé, passons aux choses sérieuses. Liz, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, vous êtes… comment dire… invitée à rester dans nos murs pendant une période indéterminée.

\- Prisonnière vous voulez dire ? ironisa la jeune femme.

\- Certes, mais ne vous avisez plus de m'interrompre.

\- Vous aviez fini de parler !

\- N'importe quoi. Donc, vous êtes ma prisonnière. J'admets que vous êtes là, indemne, uniquement parce que je vous apprécie et parce que vous me divertissez. Votre présence n'est donc pas indispensable, et votre survie non plus.

\- C'est gentil de prévenir, grogna la psy.

\- Il m'arrive d'être sympa, mais vous devrez le mériter.

\- Oh, je dois vous faire la courbette alors ?

\- L'idée me plaît, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Obéissez juste et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, du moment que vous ne devenez pas ennuyeuse.

\- Génial, commenta-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

\- Je tiens à préciser également que les hommes qui se trouvent dans le parc ont la sale habitude de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, excepté le sale traître qui vous pique votre salade et moi. Il se peut que j'aie oublié de les prévenir que vous emménagiez, donc… évitez de sortir seule, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est très clair, grommela la brune en s'affaissant lentement mais sûrement sur son siège. Je vous déteste, vous le saviez ?

\- J'ai cru vous l'entendre dire, en effet, fit Moriarty d'un ton badin. Bien, maintenant que tout cela est réglé… je voudrais le dess…

\- Je m'appelle Sebastian Moran, Madame, enchanté, se présenta le susnommé avec un plaisir sadique.

\- Elisabeth Monroe, ravie. Ça fait longtemps que vous tuez des gens pour le compte de cet individu ?

\- Oh, quelques années déjà. Mais je ne fais pas que tuer, vous savez.

\- Ok, ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher moi-même, grinça le psychopathe en se levant pour aller en cuisine.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a vexé.

\- Vous en faites pas, il a l'habitude.

Ils mâchonnèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis Sebastian reprit la parole :

\- Vous buvez quoi ? Il y a de l'eau, du jus de fruit, du vin… je peux même vous trouver une bière.

Liz ne répondit pas et se leva pour aller chercher un pichet de vin rouge, dont elle se versa un verre bien rempli. Elle porta un toast à une personne invisible et revint vers sa place mais resta debout.

\- Ne me jugez pas, j'ai eu une sale journée, dit-elle sèchement au blond qui la dévisageait.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

La jeune femme vida la moitié de son verre en silence, puis demanda, mortellement sérieuse :

\- Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ?

Moran se passa une main sur le menton et prit son temps avant de lui répondre.

\- S'il me le demande, oui.

\- Mais qui est-il à la fin ? Comment peut-on obéir ainsi à un mec pareil ?! Et tuer des innocents ?

Sebastian se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- Les gens que je tue pour Jim sont rarement innocents, vous savez. Mais franchement, je n'ai aucun mal à lui obéir, à tuer pour lui, à cuisiner pour lui, à nettoyer derrière lui… Je respecte la chaîne alimentaire, voilà tout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? En quoi un petit gars, aussi intelligent soit-il, est-il plus fort qu'un homme comme vous ? s'énerva la psy.

\- J'apprécie le compliment, mais je ne suis que le deuxième homme le plus dangereux de Londres.

Liz se figea soudain, frappée par la compréhension.

\- Mais alors Moriarty est…

\- Trouvé ! claironna le susnommé en sortant de la cuisine avec une assiette pleine de fondants au chocolat.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que le petit brun en costume trois pièces allait s'asseoir à table. Il commença à découper l'un des petits gâteaux, mais il s'arrêta, la fourchette en l'air, en entendant une mouche voler.

\- Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ? finit-il par demander, les yeux un peu trop écarquillés pour que ce soit naturel.

\- Non non, fit précipitamment.

\- Oui, carrément, renchérit Sebastian au même moment. Nous discutions.

\- Et de quoi ? Je n'étais pas là !

\- Drama queen, murmura Liz.

Moran ricana et Jim fronça les sourcils. Il enfourna un deuxième gâteau et secoua la fourchette dans leur direction.

\- De toute manière, vous cherez ravis d'apprendre que j'ai pris tous les fondants.

\- Salopard !

\- Enfoiré !

Le psychopathe haussa un sourcil, les défiant d'ajouter quelque chose. Sebastian se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et fit… mais oui, du gringue à son patron pour lui subtiliser une pâtisserie. Et le pire, c'est que cela marcha. Il fit un clin d'œil à leur nouvelle colocataire pour la pousser à faire le même, mais la jeune femme fit une moue dégoûtée et secoua la tête. Moran haussa les épaules et continua à piquer le dessert de son boss.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement… _gay_ ! s'exclama Liz à mi-voix.

* * *

\- Je dors à droite, dit Moriarty à la seconde où Elisabeth entra dans leur chambre momentanément commune.

\- Heu, d'accord… mais vous n'allez pas me faire le numéro du "nan en fait tu prends le divan" ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Le petit brun la considéra avec des yeux ronds et fit des allers et retours entre son lit et Elisabeth, comme s'il se demandait si elle allait réussir à tenir dedans. Il se passa une main sur le menton et sembla réfléchir trèèèèèès (voire trop) sérieusement à la question. Elisabeth haussa un sourcil, regrettant déjà de l'avoir posée.

\- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai rien dit. Je vais prendre une douche, évitez d'entrer, d'accord ?

\- He bien, on est déjà à l'aise avec la salle de bain des autres, hmmmm ? la chambra son ravisseur.

\- Vous… espèce de… tête de nœud !

Elisabeth fonça vers la salle de bain comme si sa vie en dépendait, hors d'elle. Elle claqua la porte sur les récriminations de Moriarty et souffla longuement pour évacuer la tension qui l'habitait depuis quelques heures. A vrai dire, elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité.

Un peu calmée, Liz se dirigea vers le miroir et se regarda. Le teint fantomatique, des cernes noirs, les yeux hantés par la peur… ouais, elle avait connu des jours meilleurs. Sebastian devait avoir du chocolat fondu dans les yeux pour la trouver mignonne. Elle passa une main dans sa queue de cheval et y resta coincée à cause d'un nœud gros comme une fraise.

Gros soupir dans trois, deux…

Bon, s'il avait rapatrié ses produits… La jeune femme ouvrit le petit placard au-dessus de l'évier et y découvrit sa brosse à cheveux à côté d'un pot de gel et d'un peigne qui ne lui appartenaient absolument pas. Nouveau soupir. Ah, et sa brosse à dents aussi était là.

Liz s'empara de la brosse et entreprit de démêler sa tignasse avant de se déshabiller pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude la déstressa un peu, mais le simple fait de savoir que Jim Moriarty allait lui souffler dans la nuque pendant plusieurs heures suffisait à la rendre nerveuse.

Bon, se calmer. Elle ne portait que des pyjamas de style grand-mère, aucun risque de se retrouver en nuisette transparente devant un psychopathe, ouf. Elle remercia tous les dieux pour ses goûts de merde en matière de vêtements et se rinça énergiquement, désireuse de faire disparaître de sa hanche la sensation de la main du taulard qui avait voulu la violer, plus tôt dans la journée.

C'était bien le seul moment de sa vie où elle avait été heureuse de voir Moriarty. Sans lui…

Elle frissonna. Elle ne devait plus y penser, sinon elle allait devenir dingue.

Mais quand même, suivre volontairement un psychopathe comme lui, quelle idée ! Elle aurait très bien pu sortir seule de la prison !

\- Stupide, stupide Liz ! marmonna-t-elle en se mettant de l'eau dans les yeux.

\- Dites, moi aussi je voudrais aller dormir, pas trop tard de préférence. Ce serait possible de vous bouger le derrière de la salle de bain, que je puisse me changer ? cria Moriarty en tambourinant à la porte.

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

Mais bon, elle avait fini de toute façon. Elisabeth coupa l'eau, se sécha rapidement pour ne pas avoir froid et ouvrit l'espèce de penderie qui se trouvait dans un coin. Elle y trouva des chemises d'hommes ainsi que ses propres jupes, puis elle se pencha pour trouver ses sous-vêtements et des vêtements de nuit.

* * *

Jim tapait impatiemment du pied devant la porte et poussa un reniflement outré quand le battant s'ouvrit enfin.

Enfin, quand le battant révéla une vision d'horreur, plutôt.

\- Ah non. Ah non, je refuse là, c'est pas possible que je dorme avec vous dans cet… état ! souffla le Consultant, véritablement choqué, quand sa prisonnière mit un pied dans la chambre.

Elle portait… non, c'était trop horrible pour qu'il décrive _ça_. On aurait dit une grand-mère dans une maison de repos qui vient de recouvrer la jeunesse après avoir passé un pacte avec Satan. Rien de moins.

\- Il est très bien, ce pyjama ! se plaignit sa colocataire involontaire.

\- Vous plaisantez ? On dirait un remake de _Kuzco_. Et vous faites Yzma, je précise.

La petite brune rougit violemment.

\- Je vous emm…

\- On va arranger ça, bougez pas.

Il alla fouiller dans une commode et tira d'un tiroir un de ces trucs qu'il gardait en souvenir d'un braquage auquel il avait participé en touriste, quelques années plus tôt. Il avait dû choisir vite dans le magasin en question, mais ça lui allait parfaitement. Pas de raison pour qu'une naine n'y entre pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est… un kigurumi panda ? demanda Liz avec curiosité, même si le frémissement du coin de sa bouche révélait qu'elle retenait un fou rire.

\- Oui. Enfilez ça ici, je vais dans la salle de bain.

\- Je refuse de porter ce truc.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Mettez ce panda ou je vous fais fusiller pour mauvais goût. Et je dirai à Seb de vous acheter des pyjamas convenables.

Il claqua la porte, laissant Liz l'imiter en grimaçant :

\- Vais le dire à Seb, gnagnagna…!

\- Je vous ai entenduuuuuue !~

Furieuse, elle vérifia que la porte de la salle de bain restait fermée et se changea en vitesse pour mettre le kigurumi. Il sentait la pomme et la cannelle.

Elle se regarda dans un miroir gigantesque et se trouva ridicule. Puis, par jeu, elle mit la capuche et rigola comme une idiote en voyant les oreilles retomber. La psy imagina son ex-patient dans le costume et ricana de plus belle.

N'ayant pas plus que ça envie d'encore se disputer avec le psychopathe, la jeune femme alla se blottir sous les couvertures du côté gauche du lit, histoire qu'il ne vienne pas l'ennuyer parce qu'elle lui avait piqué sa place. Puis elle fit semblant de dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux débarrassés du gel et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon en coton bleu nuit. Il vit avec satisfaction le pyjama hideux replié soigneusement sur une chaise et une silhouette menue en train de faire semblant de dormir.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son côté du lit et voulut s'asseoir, mais une tache sombre retint son attention. Qu'est-ce que….

\- Ôtez-moi un doute. Vous n'avez pas _vraiment_ bavé sur mon oreiller ?

Elisabeth se redressa, déjà toute décoiffée, et fixa l'oreiller avec confusion.

\- Ah, si, pardon.

Sans rien lui demander, la petite brune échangea les deux coussins, retourna celui qui était plein de bave et se repositionna exactement de la même manière, dos à lui. Jim haussa un sourcil, puis fit un rictus satisfait et se coucha à son tour en lui tournant le dos. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, se rappela-t-il de dire.

-'Nuit, ronchonna sa voisine.

 _Hé ben ça promet…_

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé leur première journée de cohabitation ? Enfin, leur première après-midi, plutôt…_

 _Dites-le moi dans les reviews siouplaît !_

 _A la prochaiiine !_


	6. Tentatives

_Bonsoir !_

 _Ce chapitre m'a vidée, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, mais franchement, rien qu'à l'écrire, je suis crevée !_

 _Profitez de votre lecture, je reprends les cours lundi, du coup j'aurai moins de temps pour l'écriture !_

 _Merci à_ _ **Angelyoru**_ _pour sa review et une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Tentatives**

Elisabeth se réveilla à cause des rais de lumière qui passaient entre les rideaux. Perplexe, elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir où elle se trouvait et tourna la tête pour trouver une forme masculine qui respirait paisiblement.

Quelle heure était-il ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil, sauf ces trois dernières heures, quand son corps avait déclaré forfait à cause de la fatigue. Liz était crevée, stressée, apeurée, et en général cette combinaison la mettait sur les nerfs et lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Pouvait-elle trouver une arme quelconque et tuer cet homme endormi ? En aurait-elle le courage ? Pouvait-elle parier sur le fait que les vigiles dormaient pour s'enfuir ? Et si la villa était à des kilomètres de la ville ?

La jeune femme referma les yeux et se concentra. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit des pas feutrés à l'extérieur de la maison. Et merde, ces enfoirés ne dormaient-ils donc jamais ? Découragée, elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas et continua à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion. Il était bien sympa, le Psychopathe (c'était le surnom qu'elle lui avait attribué), mais avec ce genre de personne, un mot de travers, un regard trop insistant et c'était la mort assurée. Et mine de rien, elle avait encore de belles années devant elle.

Moriarty remua, la tirant de ses pensées. Le jeune homme roula vers la gauche et son bras sortit de sous la couverture pour atterrir sur l'estomac d'Elisabeth, qui sursauta. La psy plissa les yeux et, sans réfléchir, replia son genou sous la couverture pour l'envoyer violemment dans l'entrejambe du criminel. Le petit brun hoqueta et roula de façon incontrôlée vers le côté opposé pour glisser au sol avec un bruit sourd très satisfaisant.

Liz savoura sadiquement sa petite victoire, puis réalisa dans quelle merde elle venait de se mettre. Timidement, elle passa la tête par-dessus le bord droit du lit et contempla sa victime, qui semblait hurler silencieusement en se tenant le bas-ventre.

\- Chuis désolée… Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

L'ex-détenu la fusilla du regard et mit un certain temps avant de retrouver sa voix.

\- … Je vous déteste, vous savez ?

\- C'était un réflexe malheureux ! se défendit-elle en toute mauvaise foi.

\- M'en fous. Je vous déteste.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au même moment et un Sebastian déjà habillé entra dans la pièce sans aucun complexe.

\- Debout patron, tu as du trav… he ben, il se passe quoi, là ?

\- Elle vient de me shooter dans les c…!

\- C'était un accident !

Sebastian les dévisagea tous les deux, puis son regard tomba sur la tenue de Liz.

\- Dis-moi patron… je rêve ou tu lui as fait porter ton Spécial Soirée Pyjama ?

\- Mais ses fringues sont moches… se justifia Jim Moriarty en peinant à se relever.

Elisabeth s'assura qu'il n'allait pas lui en retourner une pour se venger, puis finit par comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Que… attendez, vous faites des soirées pyjamas ? Et vous portez ce truc ?

Avant que Jim n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Seb acquiesça avec beaucoup trop de bonne humeur à son goût et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il se dirigea droit vers la jeune femme et fit défiler ses dossiers.

\- Attendez une seconde, je dois avoir ça en photo… Je l'ai mis dans mon dossier _Chantage_ …

\- Seb. Si tu lui montres ça, je t'assassinerai lentement, méthodiquement et je n'attendrai pas que tu sois endormi. Et ensuite je devrai zigouiller le témoin… menaça Moriarty d'une voix glaciale.

\- Hrm, une autre fois peut-être, hein ? bredouilla Elisabeth.

\- Quand vous voulez, promit le tueur avec un clin d'œil.

Moriarty se posta avec précautions sur la descente de lit et croisa les bras pour bien montrer qui était le chef.

\- Seb, petit-déjeuner. Liz, allez vous préparer et enfilez quelque chose qui n'enfreint pas toutes les lois de la mode.

\- Je vous em…

\- Bien sûr. Allez, exécution !

Le grand blond et la petite brune se hâtèrent, l'un vers la cuisine, l'autre vers la salle de bain et Moriarty se retrouva seul dans sa chambre.

\- Bon, pourquoi je l'ai kidnappée, déjà ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers une autre chambre pour utiliser la salle d'eau.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la salle à manger. Moriarty entama les saucisses qu'avait préparées son homme de main et leva les yeux vers sa prisonnière pour voir le désastre. Bon, déjà, elle évitait son regard depuis plusieurs minutes, ça devenait frustrant.

Bizarrement, elle était correcte. Elle avait troqué son habituel ensemble de travail pour une tenue plus décontractée et sobre, un top noir à bretelles et un jean bleu nuit. Le Consultant se demanda subitement à quoi elle pourrait bien ressembler avec une robe de cocktail, mais il repoussa cette pensée impromptue presque aussitôt.

Les cheveux de la psy étaient lâchés, pour une fois, et il s'étonna de les voir aussi longs. En penchant un peu la tête, le maître des lieux put voir qu'elle avait passé des baskets bordeaux et réfléchit rapidement à quelque chose de gratuit et méchant à dire.

\- Moi qui pensais que les femmes avaient un instinct inné pour ce qui est de s'habiller…

Immédiatement, l'attention de la thérapeute se porta sur lui et elle plissa les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'énervait.

\- Vous avez un problème avec ma tenue - encore ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus banal à vous mettre ? persifla-t-il juste pour la mettre en colère autant qu'il l'était lui-même.

\- Allez vous faire mettre, Dingo.

\- Et voilà, encore une insulte. Vous perdez vos moyens un peu trop rapidement, non ?

\- Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser me traiter comme une merde sans rien dire, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'œsophage, Moriarty, le défia la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

\- A moins que vous n'ayez hérité cette sale habitude de votre junkie d'ex-petit-ami ? continua-t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent si largement que Jim crut qu'ils allaient tomber sur la table et Liz se leva d'un bond, l'air véritablement furieuse. La jeune femme inspira à fond pour rester calme, mais ses iris orageux lançaient des éclairs et ne quittaient pas son geôlier. Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent en griffes sur la table, comme si elle envisageait de lui arracher la peau ou même de l'étrangler.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez appris ça, commença-t-elle si bas qu'il dut se pencher pour tout entendre, mais je vous déconseille _fortement_ d'en reparler, Moriarty. Vous êtes peut-être un homme dangereux, mais vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer.

\- Vous dites ça, mais vous tremblez, Liz, répondit simplement son vis-à-vis sans se laisser démonter. Quant à savoir pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça… je devrais peut-être approfondir mes recherches, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les ongles impeccables d'Elisabeth entamèrent carrément le bois précieux et elle s'éloigna à grands pas vers le hall, ralentissant à peine quand Moriarty la rappela à l'ordre :

\- Si vous sortez de cette pièce, vous n'aurez rien à manger ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

\- Allez brûler en Enfer ! explosa la petite brune en claquant la porte de la pièce.

Interloqué, Jim l'entendit monter à l'étage et reposa sa fourchette.

\- Je crois, patron, que tu viens encore de rater une occasion de la fermer, dit posément Sebastian en surgissant de la cuisine, prouvant qu'il venait de passer les deux dernières minutes à les écouter.

\- Toi aussi, Seb, répondit Jim d'un air absent. Il faut que tu ailles acheter les draps et des fringues pour _Mademoiselle_ la Psy après et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le grand blond venait de s'emparer d'une tasse et de la théière et s'en allait vers le hall.

\- Tu lui as interdit de manger, pas de boire.

* * *

Sebastian retrouva la brune assise par terre contre un lit d'une des chambres d'amis et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il signifia sa présence en se raclant la gorge et la petite femme sursauta sans pour autant tourner la tête vers lui.

Le sniper fit le tour du sommier et s'accroupit devant elle pour poser une tasse de thé sur la moquette. Elle releva un visage rouge plein de larmes vers lui et le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

\- Buvez. Il ne vous laissera pas manger avant deux jours, alors autant prendre des forces tout de suite, non ? Et puis, ça vous fera du bien.

\- … Merci.

La prisonnière sirota son thé et reposa sa tasse à côté d'elle, sur le sol.

\- Vous allez avoir mal au cul si vous restez là, fit remarquer le grand type blond.

\- Je m'en fiche, marmonna la thérapeute. Dites, Sebastian…

\- Ouais ?

\- Savez-vous pourquoi il m'a amenée ici ? Il ne compte pas demander de rançon, ni me tuer, mais il s'amuse à me faire me sentir mal et à me menacer… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ? Est-ce que je pourrai un jour rentrer chez moi ?

Seb fit la moue et s'assit à côté d'elle, grimaçant quand le bord du lit lui rentra dans le dos.

\- Hmmm, vous savez, c'est un gars qui a été seul toute sa vie, qui est devenu fou à cause de la solitude, qui ne sait pas se comporter avec le genre humain en général… Oui, c'est un connard sans cœur, mais je pense qu'il espère quelque chose de votre part.

\- Quoi ? S'il veut que je le tue, je suis entièrement dispo, là, tout de suite.

\- Nan, je pense qu'il croit que vous pouvez tromper son ennui, c'est pour ça qu'il essaie de vous faire réagir de toutes les façons possibles. Et je pense que ça marche, personne ne lui avait encore shooté dans les valseuses comme vous l'avez fait.

\- Bah justement, tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est le mettre en colère, je ne vois pas en quoi il juge que ça va l'aider !

\- Entre nous, je ne l'ai jamais vu se mettre en rogne pour une histoire de pyjama. Et j'ai déjà montré cette photo de lui à un de ses collaborateurs, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Croyez-moi, la colère, c'est mieux que l'indifférence.

Sebastian se releva et se rendit dans la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette pour la lancer à la petite brune, qui s'essuya le visage.

\- Bon, je dois aller vous acheter de quoi vous fringuer, allez savoir pourquoi. Vous avez des préférences ?

Elisabeth lui jeta un œil plein d'espoir.

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous s'il vous plaît ! De toute manière, vous ne pourrez pas essayer les vêtements vous-mêmes, pas vrai ? Et ça me changera les idées, j'aurai peut-être moins envie de lui filer des coups de boule !

Seb grimaça.

\- Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer.

* * *

Elisabeth attendait dans le hall que Sebastian revienne. Quand ils étaient redescendus, cinq minutes plus tôt, Moriarty était occupé à chatter avec un inconnu au sujet d'un trafic d'œuvres d'art et les avait snobés jusqu'à ce que Seb s'enferme avec lui pour lui parler.

Depuis, elle entendait de temps à autres des éclats de voix (dus à la mauvaise habitude que Jim avait de hausser le ton sur certains mots), mais il n'était pas encore sorti de là pour lui ordonner de retourner dans sa chambre et de ne plus en sortir. Liz voyait ça comme un bon signe.

Finalement, le sniper finit par revenir et l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire sortir de la maison et la faire monter dans la voiture. Il profita qu'elle était assise pour lui visser une casquette à motifs camouflage sur le crâne et alla se mettre au volant.

\- Bon, ordres du patron : ne parlez à personne, ne vous éloignez pas de moi, n'essayez pas de vous enfuir et choisissez des habits qui ne feront pas fuir le Diable en personne. Je cite, hein.

\- Ouais, je me doute, grommela la psy.

\- Il voulait venir pour vous surveiller lui-même, mais j'ai dû le convaincre que j'étais suffisamment qualifié pour ça, d'autant qu'il a du boulot à rattraper, expliqua innocemment le blond en sortant du chemin de terre qui menait à la route normale. Ah, et si vous pouviez vous endormir, ça m'éviterait de devoir vous assommer pour que vous ne voyiez pas la route.

\- Okay…

Conciliante (parce qu'elle savait que Sebastian remarquerait tout de suite qu'elle était bien consciente), la jeune femme posa sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, alors que le sommeil l'avait fuie toute la nuit, elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

La séance de shopping se déroula sans accroc pendant toute la matinée, même si Sebastian surveillait sans cesse les alentours et arrangeait sans cesse son chapeau noir pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent en possession de cinq parures de lits avec les draps assortis (Liz les avait choisis, les mecs n'y connaissant _vraiment rien_ …) et quelques robes de nuits et pyjamas élégants.

\- Bon, il est bientôt treize heures, vous avez faim ?

\- Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas manger ? plaisanta Liz, sarcastique.

\- C'est le cas, mais le bruit que fait votre estomac m'empêche de me concentrer, répliqua Seb sur le même ton.

\- Oh, c'était bas ça.

L'homme de Moriarty acheta un énorme sandwich qu'il coupa en deux "pour ne pas que Jim le sache vu que c'est lui qui paie" et ils mangèrent tranquillement sur un banc en discutant comme si tout était normal.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi sympa avec moi ? C'est vrai quoi, je dois vous causer plein de problèmes ! finit par demander Elisabeth en finissant son bout de baguette.

\- Bah, pas plus que les ennuis que Jim m'attire déjà, s'esclaffa le sniper. Et puis, si vous arrivez à le rendre plus supportable, je vous en devrai une.

\- Si ça arrive, vous le convaincrez de me laisser partir ? questionna innocemment la prisonnière.

\- Ce n'est pas… aussi simple que ça en a l'air, Elisabeth. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que quand vous l'aurez transformé en prince charmant, vous n'aurez plus envie de partir ?

\- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait !

Elisabeth prit deux des sacs de courses et se leva, prête à partir. Seb grogna quelque chose et la suivit, mais au bout de dix mètres elle s'arrêta et le regarda intensément.

\- Vous avez dit que c'est le Psychopathe qui paie, pas vrai ?

\- Heu, ouais ?

\- Cool, ce magasin a l'air génial, allons vider son compte en banque !

Le garde du corps soupira dramatiquement et la suivit dans le magasin pour la voir s'extasier sur les robes et autres…trucs de meufs.

\- Pitié, ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir demandé à Jim de vous emmener…

\- Bon, je vais essayer tout ça, allez faire un tour, ça risque de prendre du temps ! s'exclama sa protégée en lui montrant un énorme tas de vêtements.

Elle s'enferma dans une cabine d'essayage et Seb soupira derechef. Il n'avait jamais signé pour _ça_ …!

* * *

Une fois dans la cabine, Elisabeth soupira, elle aussi. Elle essaya de respirer calmement, mais l'adrénaline déferlait déjà dans tous ses membres. Elle attrapa un serre-tête équipé d'un antivol et le planta dans la crinière qui lui servait de chevelure.

La jeune femme se plia ensuite en deux pour voir ce que faisait Seb et s'aperçut qu'il venait de s'asseoir devant sa cabine, un peu sur la droite. Liz vérifia que ses lacets étaient solidement noués et qu'aucun vêtement ne l'empêcherait de passer, puis prit une position de coureuse olympique tout en agrippant le rideau du bout des doigts.

\- Un, deux… souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Trois !

Elle envoya voler le rideau et partit comme une fusée vers la porte de sortie sans regarder si le sniper la suivait. Elle entendit un juron et accéléra, manquant de déraper sur le sol lisse dans un tournant.

\- Bordel, revenez ! cria Seb derrière elle.

Elle serra les dents et continua à courir en faisant hurler le portique de sécurité grâce à son serre-tête magnétique. Aussitôt, un vendeur entra dans la course et se heurta à Sebastian, l'empêchant de la suivre.

Liz faillit s'arrêter pour ricaner, mais elle avait mieux à faire. Sauver ses miches, par exemple. Elle fila dans la rue commerçante sans faire attention aux gens qui se retournaient pour la dévisager, puis entra dans une ruelle pour se dissimuler et reprendre son souffle.

Bon, appeler la police maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas d'argent pour aller dans une cabine téléphonique, elle allait donc devoir demander le téléphone de quelqu'un… mais c'était dans la rue commerçante qu'elle risquait de trouver une personne assez sympa et pas trop pressée pour ça.

Et merde. Où conduisait cette ruelle déjà ?

La psy voulut jeter un œil dans la rue d'où elle venait, histoire de voir où était Sebastian, mais ce dernier réapparut, bien plus proche qu'elle l'avait pensé. Et il avait l'air très en colère.

La petite brune déglutit et tourna les talons, mais la grande main du sniper enserra son bras pour le lui tordre dans le dos.

\- Ah ! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette prise ?! cria-t-elle en espérant se faire entendre des acheteurs compulsifs.

Moran siffla de colère et la traîna un peu plus loin, jusque dans un renfoncement, histoire que personne ne puisse les voir depuis les grands axes.

\- Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais ça ! l'engueula-t-il en levant une main.

Liz ferma les yeux et se prépara à souffrir, mais le coup ne vint jamais. Elle finit par rouvrir les paupières et fixa son gardien, muette de peur.

\- Bordel, j'ai dû menacer le vendeur pour qu'il me lâche ! Merde, Liz, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si Jim l'apprend ?

\- Oh, laisse-moi deviner, il va me tuer ? Est-ce que ce sera vraiment pire que de passer le restant de mes jours dans cette baraque vide et glauque avec un type complètement barge qui va en prison pour le plaisir ? Fais pas cette tronche, Seb, je ne suis pas idiote ! Un mec pareil, avec de telles méthodes et autant de gens louches à son service n'aurait jamais fini en taule, à moins de le vouloir !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! A-t-il jamais été violent avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a torturée ?

\- Non, répondit plus calmement la jeune femme, mais ça fait moins d'une journée que je suis là. Et le problème, c'est que je suis sa putain de prisonnière ! Peut-être que ça te convient de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, mais pas moi ! Je veux juste retrouver ma liberté, bordel !

\- Hé bien désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant ! Allez, on rentre.

Il voulut la tirer vers la rue commerçante, mais elle résista et récupéra son bras.

\- Laisse-moi ici. S'il te plaît Seb, tout plutôt que de retourner chez lui !

Le grand blond eut soudain l'air très fatigué.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me suivre, je vais devoir te loger une balle dans la tête. On ne peut pas retrouver sa liberté, quand on est mort.

\- Je ne dirai rien à la police !

\- Mais oui bien sûr. Bon, tu viens ou je dois te traîner derrière moi ?

Elisabeth baissa les yeux, les porta vers le fond de la ruelle, puis suivit Sebastian à contrecœur. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture et mit la sécurité enfants, s'attirant un regard noir par le biais du rétroviseur.

\- Je ne dirai rien à Jim, et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire quoi que ce soit. On est venus ici, on a acheté des fringues, point. Compris ?

Liz garda le silence et fixa obstinément l'extérieur.

\- Bon, ben je suppose qu'elle a compris, grommela le garde du corps.

* * *

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, constata Moriarty quand ils furent rentrés. Et vous en faites une tête, tous les deux !

\- Y avait du monde sur la route, désolé patron. J'ai tout ce que tu voulais.

\- Bien. Liz, je viens de faire du thé, vous en voulez ?

Liz releva la tête, considéra Jim d'un œil vide et secoua la tête avant de le dépasser pour aller à l'étage. Le Consultant se tourna vers son associé, un peu confus.

\- Seb, c'était gentil, non ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ?!

\- Va comprendre les femmes, patron…

Sebastian laissa son chef à sa confusion pour aller préparer une chambre pour Elisabeth et s'étonna de ne la trouver nulle part. Il finit par comprendre ce qu'elle faisait quand il entendit un bruit d'eau courante dans l'une des salles de bain de l'étage.

Le blond envisagea de frapper à la porte pour la prévenir que sa chambre était prête, mais il se ravisa et écrivit un mot qu'il glissa sous le panneau pour qu'elle le voie en sortant. Puis il redescendit pour préparer le repas du soir. Jim écoutait un CD de Queen en comatant sur un canapé et ne réagit même pas à son passage.

Ouais, une baraque vide et glauque…

* * *

Liz ne se montra pas au dîner, vu que de toute façon Jim l'avait privée de nourriture. Le Criminel Consultant, quant à lui, était plongé dans ses pensées depuis leur retour de Londres et mangeait machinalement, comme si c'était une corvée.

Soudain, il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Sebastian, et courut vers l'escalier avec un sourire tordu qui ne présageait rien de bon. Arrivé devant la porte fermée de la nouvelle chambre d'Elisabeth, il tambourina contre le bois et reçut un vague grognement en réponse.

\- J'ai compris pourquoi vous faites une drôle de tête depuis cet après-midi, se rengorgea-t-il. C'est parce que vous avez faim ! Bon, techniquement vous ne pourrez rien avoir avant après-demain matin, mais si vous vous excusez, vous pourrez venir manger avec nous.

Silence total.

\- Liz ? Je vous parle…~

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Liz apparut, vêtue de son pyjama le plus moche et avec une tête à faire peur.

\- Jiiiim ? roucoula-t-elle, ce qui était positivement flippant, même pour lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Mourez, ça arrangera tous mes problèmes.

Et la porte claqua.

Resté seul dans le couloir, Jim Moriarty se sentit très con.

\- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai _fait_?

* * *

Liz alla se coucher tôt ce soir-là. De toute manière, sa nuit blanche et sa course folle avaient sapé toutes ses forces, de même que son jeûne forcé.

Franchement, il se prenait pour qui, ce crétin de tueur craignos qui pensait qu'elle allait s'excuser alors qu'il était lui-même en faute !?

Bon, elle se sentait quand même mal d'avoir trahi Sebastian et de s'être enfuie, mais elle aurait été bête de ne pas profiter de cette occasion. Elle s'excuserait une autre fois.

Alors, concernant son évasion à venir, elle savait maintenant qu'elle devait éviter de se sauver en comptant sur une réaction trop lente de la part de Seb. Peut-être que ça marcherait avec un autre vigile ?

Ou même avec Jim, il n'avait pas l'air vraiment taillé pour la course. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un sportif, avec ses cheveux gominés, ses costumes hors de prix et ses chaussures en cuir. Une fille de fermiers élevée au grand air pouvait carrément le battre à la course, avec les chaussures adéquates. Il faudrait donc qu'elle le convainque de l'emmener quelque part où ils seraient seuls, mais ça exigeait trop de promiscuité, sans compter qu'elle devrait d'abord lui faire des ronds de jambe pour qu'il accepte. Il devait avoir un minimum confiance en elle pour la laisser sortir de cette maison, et ce n'était pas du tout le cas, en ce moment.

Elle était donc dans une belle impasse.

En dernier recours, elle pourrait déclencher un incendie et profiter de la diversion pour s'enfuir, mais si elle se trompait, elle pourrait bien mourir intoxiquée…

Bref. Autant dormir et reprendre des forces.

Son estomac gargouilla mais elle l'ignora. Tout, plutôt que s'excuser auprès de ce sale petit cancrelat !

En tout cas, pensa-t-elle en se tournant pour dormir sur le côté, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de dormir seule.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là !_

 _Reviewez, s'il vous plaît, j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour…une ? Deux personnes ?  
Si j'écris de la merde, dites-le, enfin !_

 _Allez, tchuss._


	7. La Brise et le Cyclone

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, faut croire qu'ils m'ont motivée, car voilà déjà la suite ! Continuez comme ça_

 _Allez, bonne lecture ! La relation entre les personnages évolue un peu dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : la Brise et le Cyclone**

Elisabeth se réveilla d'un cauchemar dans lequel Moriarty la poursuivait en ricanant à dos de licorne. Ou alors c'était la licorne qui ricanait. Elle n'était plus sûre. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus savoir pourquoi l'équidé portait des hauts talons. Vraiment pas.

Bref. Elle entendait un aspirateur fonctionner au premier étage, Sebastian s'était sûrement déjà mis au travail. Donc elle avait dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Conclusion : ne pas partager son lit est le gage d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle vérifia l'heure et écarquilla les yeux. Il était plus de dix heures et personne ne l'avait réveillée ! Mais… après tout, elle ne devait plus aller travailler (vu qu'elle était prisonnière dans cette zefklerbkjebaeef de baraque trop luxueuse), ni aller petit-déjeuner (vu que Moriarty lui avait littéralement coupé les vivres pour encore quatorze heures). Du coup la jeune femme prit bieeeeeeeen son temps pour s'habiller et se coiffer avant de descendre le grand escalier pour se retrouver dans le hall de marbre. Personne.

Moriarty n'était nulle part et Seb nettoyait. Et si elle allait piller la cuisine ?

Pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois ! L'estomac dans les talons, elle se rua vers la cuisine, ouvrit la porte comme une furie et… tomba sur trois cuistots en train de préparer des petits pains. Ahuris, les trois hommes la dévisagèrent comme des vaches voyant un train pour la première fois et l'un d'eux lâcha même sa boule de pâte, qui s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit bizarre.

\- Oh, quel gâchis, soupira la brune.

\- Hrm, on peut vous aider, madame ?

\- Madame ? Je sens que je vais venir souvent. Je cherche quelque chose à manger, à vrai dire. Je pensais que Seba… je veux dire, Mr Moran était le seul à cuisiner ici, désolée pour cette entrée…

Le plus enrobé des trois lui fit un beau sourire. Comme quoi tout n'était donc pas pourri au royaume du Jimmy !

\- D'accord, on est une lève-tard, hein ? Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous trouver quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent !

Le ventru alla vers le fond de la pièce et ses collègues firent de belles risettes à l'intruse. Ils ressemblaient à des Italiens… Liz dut reconnaître l'écrasante intelligence de son geôlier. Un homme astucieux n'aurait jamais engagé des cuisiniers anglais. Elle-même, par exemple, était capable de brûler de l'eau.

\- Vous devez être Madame Monroe, se rappela Italien n°1 en claquant des doigts.

\- Heu, oui ?

Pitié, qu'ils ne se rappellent pas qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir à manger…!

\- Enchanté Madaaaaame, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir dans notre huuuuumble cuisine ! s'exclama Italien n°2.

Bon, concernant l'emphase de Jim, l'origine de ce tic de langage était découverte et confirmée.

\- Humble ? Mais elle est superbe ! Et spacieuse en plus !

Italien n°2 rougit de plaisir. Le ventru revint à ce moment-là avec un air désolé et un panier rempli de cupcakes.

\- Navré madame, mais je n'ai trouvé que ces restes du petit-déjeuner… Je vous aurais bien préparé un repas digne de ce nom, mais nous devons faire des préparatifs pour demain, les repas d'aujourd'hui et…

\- Oh mais c'est parfait, vraiment ! Merci Messieurs, vous êtes vraiment très gentils ! assura Elisabeth sincèrement. En plus j'adore les cupcakes !

\- Je vais vous faire du thé ! proposa Italien n°1. Asseyez-vous madame !

\- Heu, d'accord, obéit Elisabeth en prenant place sur un tabouret pour dévorer un cupcake au chocolat.

Les trois hommes, ravis, retournèrent au boulot en lui jetant des regards furtifs, comme si la voir manger leurs pâtisseries les comblait de joie. Bizarre, mais pas désagréable.

\- Attendez, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Vous avez parlé de préparatifs pour demain ?

\- Oh, vous ne savez pas ? Un partenaire d'affaires de monsieur Moriarty vient le voir demain, et le patron nous a demandé de préparer un repas spécial pour l'occasion.

-…Ah. Je l'ignorais.

Elisabeth jeta un œil pensif aux préparations de ses trois nouveaux amis et termina son quatrième cupcake avec son thé à la menthe. Elle enveloppa deux pâtisseries dans du film alimentaire et se leva de son tabouret.

\- Encore merci pour votre aide, messieurs, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance ! les salua-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Les trois cuistots lui firent de grands signes enthousiastes et elle rit franchement pour la première fois depuis des jours. De retour dans le hall d'entrée et n'ayant rien de spécial à faire, elle décida de visiter un peu les lieux. Après tout, elle connaissait juste la salle à manger et les chambres.

A gauche de l'escalier, elle trouva un genre de salon élégant équipé de divans blanc crème, d'un écran géant et de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer le soleil. Le parquet en bois craqua un peu sous ses pieds et juste pour le fun, elle se laissa tomber dans un canapé pour tester son confort.

\- Oh, seigneur, je pourrais rester là toute la journée, gémit-elle en laissant pendre un bras hors du coussin.

La psy en profita un peu pour se détendre, puis rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir plusieurs peintures qui lui étaient vaguement familières. Elle reconnut plusieurs styles picturaux, ainsi que les signatures de quelques peintres célèbres.

\- Oh merde, ce sont des originaux ? souffla-t-elle en admirant les tableaux.

S'éloignant des œuvres, elle faillit se prendre les pieds dans un guéridon surmonté d'un phonographe qui semblait en très bon état et souleva le bras de l'appareil pour voir s'il fonctionnait.

Puis elle sursauta quand le mur situé juste derrière elle s'ouvrit, révélant une chaîne hi-fi argentée rutilante et une impressionnante collection de CD, de vinyles et de 78 tours.

\- La vaaaaache !

Curieuse, elle voulut en savoir plus sur les goûts musicaux de son bourreau et découvrit qu'il écoutait un peu de tout : musique classique, rock des eighties, mais aussi des comédies musicales, du disco et des chansons de Disney. Alors là, elle n'y aurait jamais cru ! Les licornes ne mentent jamais !

Enfin, le kigurumi panda aurait dû la mettre sur la voie.

Un son rauque retentit soudain dans la pièce et Elisabeth sursauta, puis chercha fébrilement le bouton qui permettait de refermer le compartiment secret. Elle finit par baisser le bras du phonographe et le mur se referma docilement avec un bruit feutré. Le bruit se répéta et elle se retourna, essayant de voir d'où il venait.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et vit, à côté d'un saule pleureur, une pie qui poussait un chant désagréable. L'oiseau la regardait fixement et ouvrait sans arrêt son bec pointu pour lui bousiller l'ouïe avec ses cris glauques. Liz fit la grimace et se sentit stupide d'avoir eu peur d'une bestiole inoffensive. Elle se détourna de la baie vitrée et remarqua une petite porte à moitié dissimulée par une tenture aussi blanche que les murs. De plus en plus intéressée après avoir vu la chaîne hi-fi sortir d'un mur, la jeune femme écarta le rideau et découvrit entièrement la porte. C'était un panneau en bois brun clair tout simple portant une gravure en forme de…

\- Une pie ? Encore cet oiseau de malheur !?

Des pas retentirent dans le hall et semblaient se diriger vers le salon, ainsi décida-t-elle de se cacher derrière la porte, le temps que l'autre passe son chemin. Elle arrangea la tenture pour qu'elle retombe bien sur le battant une fois refermé, puis passa le seuil et tira le panneau de bois vers elle, juste à temps. Les pas passèrent devant sa cachette sans ralentir et elle soupira, soulagée.

Liz jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et faillit glapir en voyant qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans un escalier étroit. Elle inspira à fond pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer son cœur affolé.

Ok, deux options : descendre ou sortir de là et retourner sur ses pas.

Evidemment, elle choisit la possibilité la plus risquée et entama la descente de la trentaine de marches de pierre à peine éclairées par des néons fixés au ras du sol. Elle déboucha dans une cave tellement sombre qu'elle ne voyait rien à un mètre et fit un pas timide en avant. Aussitôt, un détecteur de mouvements capta sa présence et les plafonds s'allumèrent, révélant des arcs de pierre et deux rangées de colonnes qui maintenaient la structure en place.

\- Ooooooh, la claaaaasse ! s'extasia-t-elle en découvrant l'immensité de la cave voûtée de ce sale type plein aux as.

A première vue, la salle était partagée en deux. La première partie, sur la gauche, était couverte de tapis de gymnastique et des mannequins s'alignaient sagement au fond de la pièce, attendant d'être maltraités. Trois sacs de frappe pendouillaient d'un arc plus bas que les autres et des râteliers fournissaient tout l'équipement nécessaire pour faire du sport ou des arts martiaux. Il y avait même des raquettes de badminton et des clubs de golf.

L'autre partie de la salle était divisée en cinq couloirs par des bandes blanches collées au sol, qui était cette fois couvert d'un genre de lino. Une longue table basse limitait l'accès aux cinq couloirs, et Liz comprit à quoi servait tout ce bordel en voyant des cibles neuves placardées au mur du fond.

\- Un stand de tir. Donc, quelque part, il doit y avoir des armes…

En tournant la tête vers la droite, elle découvrit, un peu en retrait, une armoire en métal et plexiglas qui contenait une petite armurerie et plusieurs boîtes de munitions. Voyant là un moyen de s'évader sans risque, la psy fonça et essaya d'ouvrir l'arsenal, mais le gros cadenas avec code à cinq chiffres ne fut pas de cet avis.

Déçue, elle essaya de faire un trou dans le plexi, mais elle ne parvint même pas à faire trembler le meuble.

\- Bordel, c'est pas possible d'être une nouille pareille ! se lamenta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à l'armurerie qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Alors à moins de pouvoir blesser gravement quelqu'un avec un ballon de basket ou un nunchaku, elle ne risquait pas d'aller loin. L'envie de pleurer la reprit mais elle la renvoya d'où elle venait, hors d'elle. La liberté était là, sous son nez, et elle n'arrivait même pas à la saisir !

Désespérée, elle finit par remonter au rez-de-chaussée, la mort dans l'âme et les pieds comme du béton. La psy entrebâilla la porte à la pie et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, sortit définitivement du sous-sol. Elle replaça bien la tenture et se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

C'est alors qu'un son ressemblant à de la musique lui parvint.

En tournant un peu dans tout l'étage, elle finit par trouver une pièce quasiment vide, à l'exception d'un piano violemment molesté par un petit brun qui semblait déverser toute sa hargne sur les blanche et les noires. L'air que Moriarty jouait lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais la mélodie était plus douce, dans son souvenir.

Comme le Psychopathe n'avait pas l'air des plus calmes, Liz voulut sortir de là avant qu'il ne la voie, mais elle se prit (encore) les pieds dans un tapis et renversa un pot innocent, provoquant un bruit impossible à ignorer.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour remettre la vasque droite, espérant bêtement qu'il n'avait rien entendu, la musique cessa et elle se retrouva face au regard sombre et étonné du criminel.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger… commença-t-elle immédiatement avant qu'il ne la prive d'autre chose, comme de respirer ou de prendre des douches.

\- Comment une chose si petite peut-elle faire autant de bruit ? plaisanta l'Irlandais.

\- Pardon, je ne savais pas que c'était vous qui jouiez, j'ai juste entendu de la musique et j'ai cru que c'était une radio.

\- Oh, mais arrêtez un peu de vous excuser ! Regardez-moi : est-ce que je m'excuse ?

\- Non, et c'est bien ça le problème… grommela la jeune femme. Bon, vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser martyriser ce pauvre instrument tranquillement, salut.

Elle voulut ressortir de la pièce, mais la voix nonchalante de Jim la retint.

\- Attendez, vous pourriez me servir de public.

Liz se tourna vers lui, ne se gênant pas pour montrer son scepticisme.

\- Je ne sais jamais si ce que je joue est beau, jugea utile d'ajouter le Psychopathe. Vous pourriez m'aider ?

\- Je ne connais rien à la musique, vous savez.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de _connaître_ , mais d' _apprécier_. Allez, venez ici, demanda-t-il en se décalant vers la gauche et en tapotant le banc sur lequel il était assis.

\- Je… je peux écouter d'ici, contra la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

Moriarty lui renvoya une œillade de type "t'es marrante mais je vais m'énerver, trésor", aussi trouva-t-elle judicieux de lui obéir. Juste pour cette fois.

\- Bon, vous allez jouer un truc sympa ou m'expliquer ce que ce pauvre piano vous a fait ? questionna-t-elle une fois assise à cinq centimètres de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

\- Un peu des deux, ronronna Moriarty en faisant un accord plus doux. J'étais énervé, et comme tout art, la musique transmet les émotions de celui qui la crée.

\- Et donc vous n'êtes plus énervé, maintenant ?

Les mains pâles de l'ex-détenu se figèrent au-dessus du clavier.

\- …Il semblerait que non.

Ses doigts se remirent à danser et une nouvelle mélodie démarra, bien plus calme que sa Partita n°1 précédente.

\- Est-ce que c'est Mary Poppins ? demanda Liz au bout d'une minute. L'homme le plus dangereux de Londres est donc un inconditionnel de Disney, qui l'eut cru ?

\- Je ne suis pas totalement sans cœur, malgré ce que vous avez l'air de penser, répliqua Jim en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah non ? Dans ce cas, vous pourriez m'apprendre à jouer… la musique de Mary Poppins ? lâcha Elisabeth pour rigoler.

\- Hmmm, que me donnerez-vous en échange ?

Surprise qu'il considère sa demande sérieusement, elle répondit innocemment :

\- Je ne vous frapperai plus à l'entrejambe ?

Jim grimaça de façon assez burlesque.

\- Non non non, ce n'est pas une récompense, ça, c'est de la politesse élémentaire. Et si j'oubliais gracieusement que vous avez enfreint mes ordres et mangé un cupcake ? Vous sentez le chocolat à plein nez.

Elisabeth rougit comme une gamine en faute.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec vos ordres…

\- Bon, alors on considère qu'on est quittes. De toute façon c'était puéril de ma part de vous empêcher de vous nourrir. Je m'attends donc à vous voir ce soir pour le dîner.

Liz le regarda, bouche bée.

\- …Vous avez manqué à Seb, hier soir, ajouta Moriarty du bout des lèvres.

\- Mouais, à Seb hein…

\- Effacez ce rictus narquois de votre visage. Alors, pour jouer ce morceau…

Ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sebastian les rejoigne pour les engueuler parce que c'était l'heure de manger. Le garde du corps jeta un regard de tueur à son patron quand celui-ci l'informa que Liz avait le droit de manger, car il n'avait pas pu prévenir les cuisiniers de préparer de plus grosses quantités. Elisabeth coupa court au problème en brandissant ses cupcakes de secours, faisant soupirer les deux hommes.

* * *

Sitôt le repas terminé, Moriarty avait quitté la table en prétextant une montagne de travail à terminer. Sebastian, qui faisait encore la gueule, avait débarrassé la table sans regarder Liz, qui s'était sentie mal à l'aise. La jeune femme profita donc qu'il était retourné dans la cuisine pour s'éclipser et chercher de nouvelles choses à faire.

Elle trouva juste des toilettes sous l'escalier. Normal.

Le nombre de sanitaires dans cette maison était digne de figurer dans le Guiness Book des records, nom d'une pipe !

La jeune femme erra donc comme une âme en peine dans la maison et découvrit même le bureau de Moriarty. Elle y entra sans frapper, ne sachant pas qu'il y était, puis ressortit rapidement en voyant qu'il menaçait quelqu'un par téléphone.

Franchement, elle le préférait quand il jouait du piano…

La jeune femme finit par retourner dans le salon qu'elle avait découvert le matin-même et y découvrit Sebastian en train de laver une fenêtre, perché sur un escabeau.

\- Heu, je peux t'aider ? Je n'ai rien à faire… demanda-t-elle timidement au grand blond.

Il lui retourna un œil noir, puis soupira et lui montra un pot de cire nettoyante.

\- Tu peux lustrer les boiseries avec le chiffon sur la table basse. N'en renverse pas sur les canapés.

\- Okay.

Elisabeth passa donc une heure et demie à frotter et cirer toutes les décorations en bois qu'elle croisa, puis regarda le parquet d'un air inquiet.

\- Heu… le sol… ?

\- N'y touche pas, je l'ai fait la semaine dernière.

Sebastian termina d'épousseter les bibelots et le phonographe et la considéra en silence. Elisabeth prit son courage à deux mains et reposa le pot de cire pour avoir les mains libres.

\- Seb, je tiens à m'excuser pour hier. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qui t'arriverait si je prenais la fuite sous ta responsabilité. Donc je suis… désolée, voilà. La prochaine fois j'attendrai d'être seule.

Le blond essaya de conserver son air irrité, mais la fin des excuses de la captive de son patron le fit ricaner.

\- Franchement, tu veux encore essayer ? Tu es au courant que tu risques ta vie en essayant ?

\- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'un problème a l'air insurmontable que je ne peux pas essayer de le résoudre, et ce jusqu'à ce que ça marche. J'y peux rien, je fonctionne comme ça.

L'homme se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Et si tu acceptais le fait qu'une évasion est impossible ? Et si tu te concentrais sur une autre façon de régler le problème ?

\- Et comment je te prie ? ironisa Liz en voyant qu'il ne lui en voulait plus (du moins pas trop).

\- Hé bien, avec de la subtilité. C'est ce que font les femmes, non ? Être subtiles, mettre les hommes à leur botte et obtenir plein de choses d'eux.

Liz haussa un sourcil horrifié.

\- Tu me demandes de devenir un genre de… maîtresse sadomasochiste ?

\- Heu, nan, tu vas trop loin, là. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que pour espérer sortir d'ici vivante, tu dois oublier la force ou même la vitesse. Tu ne le battras pas avec ça, et plus tu essaieras de partir, plus il resserrera sa prise.

\- Chouette, je vis chez un boa constrictor. Et je fais ça comment ?

\- A toi de voir. Il t'a enlevée parce qu'il aime ta personnalité, va savoir pourquoi. La logique voudrait donc que tu te comportes naturellement. Sois toi-même, et je pense qu'il devrait s'adoucir avec le temps.

\- Tu me dis ça pour que j'arrête d'essayer de m'enfuir ou parce que ton patron sera potentiellement plus facile à vivre si j'y arrive ? répliqua la psy, sarcastique.

\- Un peu des deux, j'avoue, s'esclaffa le sniper.

\- Donc, tu veux que je devienne pote avec ton patron, le Psychopathe en chef. Arrête-moi si je me trompe hein.

\- Non, tu as parfaitement compris.

\- Bon, he bien sache que j'aurai envie d'être gentille et naturelle avec lui quand il en fera de même avec moi. Là, pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de lui coller des baffes.

\- Oooh ? Tu veux coller des baffes à Jim pendant qu'il t'apprend le piano ? Pourtant, vous aviez l'air tellement à l'aise tous les deux sur ce banc quand je vous ai vus ce matin…

Liz plissa les yeux et n'aima absolument pas les sous-entendus du grand type blond. Elle enclencha donc le mode contre-attaque.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie, Sebby ? Mais attends, tu es jaloux de qui exactement ? De lui ou de moi ?

Le sniper roula les yeux.

\- Ne sois pas puérile, j'essayais juste de te donner un conseil pour que tu ne marches pas bêtement sur une mine.

\- Attends, il y a des mines ?

\- Ben oui, il y en a partout dans le parc. Seuls les vigiles, Jim et moi savons où elles se trouvent. Jim n'aime pas trop parce que ça fait des trous dans sa pelouse, mais…

\- Ça aurait été sympa de me le dire avant, grogna la petite brune.

\- Pour que tu puisses t'évader plus facilement ? Ne rêve pas. Bon, je dois aller faire une course pour Jim, passe une bonne après-midi et ne fais pas de conneries.

\- Ouais, ouais…

Elisabeth aida son…ami ? Allié ? à ranger ses produits de nettoyage dans un placard et le regarda enfiler ses bottes militaires et replacer un revolver dans l'étui à sa ceinture.

\- Dis, il n'y a pas quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ici ? Vous n'aurez même pas besoin de me tuer pour insubordination, l'ennui le fera à votre place…

Sebastian réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Tu aimes lire ? finit-il par lui demander.

\- Oui, comme tout le monde.

\- Très bien, premier étage, couloir en face de l'escalier, deuxième porte à droite.

Ils échangèrent un sourire un peu tordu et Sebastian quitta la maison. Une minute plus tard, alors qu'elle fixait la porte close, pensive, Elisabeth entendit clairement la voiture s'éloigner.

Sans plus attendre, elle suivit les indications du sniper et atterrit dans la plus grande bibliothèque privée qui lui ait été donné de voir. Elle resta bouche béante pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de se mettre à fouiner dans les rayonnages.

Jim gardait là de vrais trésors. Il y a avait des livres très anciens, gardés dans des rayonnages à l'abri de la lumière, mais aussi des romans récents, des bandes-dessinées, des livres sur la musique, la télévision, l'astronomie, les mathématiques, l'Histoire, les sciences, l'occulte, les arts plastiques et plein d'autres sujets. Amusée, elle trouva sur une table pleine de livres à ranger quelques ouvrages neufs de psychologie attendant d'être débarrassés de leur emballage en plastique transparent.

Ne sachant que penser de cette découverte, la jeune femme attrapa quelques ouvrages au hasard et redescendit dans le salon pour ouvrir la porte-fenêtre que Seb venait de laver pour s'installer au soleil. Liz prit bien garde à ne pas poser un seul orteil dans l'herbe et ouvrit le premier livre de la pile.

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne vit même pas le vigile qui venait se poster à deux mètres d'elle pour la surveiller.

* * *

\- Jim, c'est l'heure du dîner, annonça Sebastian en passant la tête dans le bureau. Tu n'aurais pas vu la demoiselle ?

\- Elle est entrée ici comme une furie juste après midi, mais à part ça je ne l'ai pas vue, non. Tu as été voir dans les chambres ?

\- Oui, j'ai fouillé tout le premier étage, mais elle est introuvable…

\- Va voir si elle n'est pas au piano, je vais vérifier le salon et la cave, ordonna Jim.

Le Consultant passa en revue sa partie du rez-de-chaussée, puis déboula dans le salon. Il vérifia les canapés, mais elle n'y était pas. Alors qu'il passait près des fenêtres pour rejoindre la cave, un mouvement attira son regard et il tourna la tête, alarmé.

Elisabeth était là, assise à même le sol, camouflée par les rideaux blancs translucides, et était plongée dans un traité d'astronomie comme s'il s'agissait d'un roman à suspense. Jim échappa un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Liz, il est l'heure de manger.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- Oui, c'est le soir, expliqua posément le Consultant.

Il fit un signe de tête au vigile qui surveillait la psy et l'homme retourna à sa ronde. Ensuite, Jim aida la brunette à se relever et grimaça en réalisant qu'elle ne pesait presque rien. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle ramassait ses bouquins et la poussa vers la salle à manger.

\- Votre lecture était intéressante ?

\- Oh, oui, j'ai appris plein de choses sur les étoiles. C'est dingue, on devrait apprendre ça à l'école ! Vous aimez l'astronomie ?

\- Oui, j'ai un diplôme… admit Moriarty.

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial !

\- Ah vous trouvez ? s'étonna-t-il. En général les gens trouvent ça barbant et inutile.

\- Mais non, c'est impressionnant ! Je veux dire, comparés à l'univers, nous sommes riquiquis, c'est complètement fou de se dire qu'il y a des milliards et des milliards d'étoiles, de planètes… et que l'univers est infini, aussi. Ça nous apprend à rester humbles, je pense.

\- Hm, vous avez raison. Allez, ça va refroidir.

* * *

Le dîner fut beaucoup plus vivant que les deux précédents. Elisabeth raconta avec enthousiasme tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les étoiles à Sebastian, qui se demanda intérieurement si elle était consciente qu'elle suivait son conseil. Jim les écoutait discuter, un verre de vin rouge à la main et un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Il faillit cependant lâcher sa boisson quand les trois cuisiniers sortirent de leur sanctuaire pour leur apporter une bombe glacée, surtout quand l'un d'eux pinça la joue de Liz en l'appelant Poulette. Le Consultant cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, tentant de déterminer s'il hallucinait ou pas, mais le dessert resta sur place même après le départ de ses employés et la joue de Liz était même encore un peu rouge.

Plus tard, Jim ne grimaça qu'à peine en voyant Elisabeth débouler dans le salon avec un de ses horribles pyjamas pour une soirée télé. Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans un canapé tandis que Seb prenait un fauteuil pour lui tout seul (de toute manière il prenait toujours toute la place) et Moriarty alluma la télévision.

\- Il y a un film cool sur la BBC2, patron, l'informa son homme de main alors que l'écran s'illuminait.

Jim sentit sa voisine se figer alors que les infos de vingt heures de la Une s'affichaient. Il regarda la speakerine et s'immobilisa en voyant la photo d'une Liz souriante en haut à droite.

 _Comment peuvent-ils déjà être au courant qu'elle a été enlevée ? Les caméras extérieures étaient censées être en boucle !_

Curieux, il voulut observer la réaction de sa prisonnière et la vit changer de chaîne en serrant les dents pour aller sur la Deux. Le film débuta deux minutes plus tard et Jim devina la fin juste en regardant le générique. Il passa donc les deux heures suivantes à observer les mimiques de sa psy alors qu'elle mangeait du popcorn ou riait à un commentaire caustique de Sebastian.

Et c'était… apaisant.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _J'aime bien ce chapitre moi ^^_

 _Allez, lâchez les reviews, comme vous voyez, ça me motive à écrire vite !_


	8. Leçon de séduction

_Bonjour !_

 _Voilà enfin la suite ! (Pour ma défense, j'ai repris les cours) J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ! Merci pour vos reviews, continuez comme ça, ça m'aide beaucoup !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Leçon de séduction**

Un tapotement à la porte réveilla Elisabeth. La jeune femme grogna une réponse vague et la voix de Sebastian acheva de la tirer du sommeil.

\- On mange dans un quart d'heure, bouge tes fesses.

Les pas du sniper s'éloignèrent et Liz se redressa comme une momie avant de s'étirer de tout son long. Elle avait super bien dormi, pour une fois.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre, décorée dans les tons bleu nuit et gris perle, le total opposé de la chambre king size de Moriarty. Seulement, elle ne se rappelait pas de s'être couchée la veille.

Replongeant dans ses souvenirs, il lui sembla qu'ils avaient regardé un film tous les trois, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de la fin, à croire qu'elle s'était endormie devant la télévision. Hm, bizarre.

Ne désirant pas rater un repas de plus, Liz se hâta de se lever et de prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de descendre en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Grâce à son adresse légendaire, elle perdit une de ses pantoufles et dut revenir en arrière pour la récupérer et retourner vers la port de la pièce, d'où s'échappaient de bonnes odeurs.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer avec sa délicatesse habituelle, la voix assourdie de Jim la fit se figer, la main en l'air.

\- …pas nous permettre d'être découverts, disait son geôlier. S'ils ont déjà déclaré Liz portée disparue, c'est qu'ils savent qu'elle est avec nous. Aucune des caméras à l'intérieur de la prison n'a montré qu'on lui forçait la main, et les caméras extérieures étaient prises en charge par un de nos hommes.

\- Donc, quelqu'un savait que tu n'étais pas juste une petite frappe, ce qui signifie… continua Seb.

\- Cela signifie que Bill Knight m'espionnait pour connaître l'étendue de mon réseau, pas pour savoir pourquoi j'étais en taule. Il faut que tu trouves pour qui il travaillait. Au pire, va le voir en prison et fais-le parler, trouve sa famille s'il le faut.

\- Comme tu veux, je fais ça au plus vite.

\- Surtout, fais en sorte que ce type ne trouve pas cette maison. S'il met la main sur Liz, si elle parle…

Le grand blond soupira et Elisabeth sentit un frisson de terreur parcourir son dos. Et si…et s'ils se croyaient à découvert et qu'ils la tuaient pour l'empêcher de parler ? Et si Moriarty arrivait à s'échapper et que la police la trouvait, elle ? Serait-elle en sécurité, sachant qu'il avait des taupes un peu partout ?

Bon sang, elle s'était crue en sécurité tant qu'elle restait sage, elle avait cru qu'ils étaient moins horribles qu'elle le pensait, mais même ainsi, elle avait toujours affaire à deux tueurs, dont l'un était d'une redoutable intelligence. Elle ne pouvait sous-estimer ni ses moyens, ni les extrémités auxquelles il en arriverait si elle le mettait en danger, consciemment ou non.

La nausée la prit et elle faillit vomir de la bile sur le marbre. Elisabeth inspira à fond et essaya de se calmer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Moriarty tout haut, augmentant la panique qui l'envahissait.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là et écarquilla les yeux en la trouvant aussi près. Il considéra ses efforts pour reprendre son souffle et la poussa dans la salle à manger, inconscient de son stress.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de courir tu sais ? ironisa-t-il.

\- J'ai failli attendre, lança Jim sur le même ton en posant une serviette propre sur son costume gris immaculé. Jus d'orange ?

\- Heu…o-oui, merci.

Le petit brun lui jeta un œil suspicieux devant son hésitation, puis cligna rapidement des yeux avant de lui passer la carafe de jus. Liz s'en servit un grand verre qu'elle avala tout rond, histoire de se donner une contenance.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Seb en plongeant un toast dans le jaune de son œuf au plat.

\- Heu, oui, comme un bébé. Par contre, je ne me souviens pas de la fin du film du film, ni de comment je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit…

\- Le héros meurt à la fin, et Seb vous a ramenée dans votre chambre, l'informa Moriarty un peu trop vite.

Sebastian mata son patron avec un air étonné, puis se concentra sur son petit-déjeuner.

\- Oh… Je pensais qu'il s'en sortait, moi…

\- Il faut vous y faire, dit Jim en beurrant un toast. Dans la réalité, les héros s'en sortent rarement. Les gens honnêtes encore moins.

\- Votre vision du monde est tellement pessimiste, murmura Elisabeth en mordant un toast qui goûtait le carton.

\- L'optimisme n'a jamais sauvé les fesses de quiconque. Il est dur d'être un visionnaire dans ce monde, voyez-vous. Au fait, Seb, quel est mon emploi du temps aujourd'hui ?

\- La matinée est libre, tu as juste deux réunions par messagerie interposée à 14 et 17 heures. Et le dîner de ce soir, bien sûr.

\- Ah, oui ! Nous avons de la visite ce soir. Liz, je compte sur vous pour vous faire belle… Et je pense que je vais faire un peu de musique ce matin.

Moriarty lui adressa un clin d'œil quasi imperceptible par-dessus sa tasse de thé et Liz en conclut qu'il l'invitait à un second cours de piano. N'ayant rien à faire d'autre, et avec la peur de le vexer et de mourir plus tôt que prévu (c'est fou ce qu'épier une conversation pouvait vous rappeler les objectifs simples de la vie), elle hocha légèrement la tête et se replongea dans l'admiration de son assiette.

\- Tu n'as plus faim ? l'interrogea Sebastian en voyant qu'elle chipotait ses œufs sans y toucher.

\- Heu, j'ai la nausée, ça ne passe pas…

\- Seb vous donnera un médicament après le repas, décréta le petit brun. Vous n'êtes déjà pas bien grosse, vous allez finir par disparaître si vous ne mangez pas.

Liz apprécia moyennement son choix de mots, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de siroter son thé et d'écouter la conversation d'une oreille.

* * *

Le cours de piano fut étrangement reposant. Au début, Liz était tellement stressée que Jim avait dû lui en faire la remarque et lui demander de se détendre, sans quoi il devrait sévir. Evidemment, cette remarque l'avait encore plus énervée et Moriarty, bien que surpris, avait lâché quelques blagues douteuses de son cru pour la dérider. C'est vrai quoi ! Il avait l'impression d'être assis à côté d'un string !

Ce n'est véritablement que quand il raconta une histoire moins sanglante (donc moins drôle, pour lui) que les autres que la jeune femme éclata enfin de rire de façon incontrôlée. Il l'écouta se bidonner, puis ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une remarque mordante qui la calma aussitôt. Mais bon, elle était moins sur le qui-vive, donc ça l'arrangeait.

A la fin du cours particulier, quand elle parvint enfin à jouer tout le morceau sans se tromper, il lui parla du solfège et fut satisfait de la vitesse à laquelle elle apprenait.

Midi arriva donc très vite, mais le repas fut très simple, vu que celui du soir allait paraît-il être plus élaboré. Moriarty termina plus vite que d'habitude et fila dans son bureau pour travailler.

\- Mais il fait quoi dans la vie ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas besoin de bosser pendant des heures, ce n'est jamais qu'un psychopathe… s'interrogea Elisabeth.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis lui fit un sourire plein de dents et s'esquiva pour aller nettoyer sa collection de flingues.

Comme l'après-midi avançait et que Jim était occupé, Elisabeth retourna au piano et essaya de rejouer des chansons qu'elle aimait, appuyant sur les touches à l'instinct, échouant pour mieux recommencer. Au final, elle se retrouva juste frustrée de n'arriver à rien et referma vivement le clapet. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur Jim Moriarty, il était bon prof et elle regrettait son absence quand elle choisissait pour la cinquième fois d'affilée la mauvaise note. Lui n'aurait aucun mal à lui indiquer où appuyer.

Sentant l'ennui la gagner, elle alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et n'en sortit plus de l'après-midi.

* * *

\- Liz, c'est l'heure de manger ! tonna la voix de Sebastian sur le pallier du premier étage.

Elisabeth se réveilla en sursaut et grimaça de douleur à cause du coin de livre qui s'était imprimé sur son bras. Elle croisa les doigts pour ne pas avoir de texte sur le front et rangea rapidement les livres qu'elle avait lus avant de sortir de la salle. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger.

Sebastian s'y trouvait et allumait des bougies, mais ni Moriarty ni l'invité mystère n'étaient en vue.

\- Au salon, l'informa simplement le sniper sans lever les yeux de son travail.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle courut comme une tarée jusqu'au salon et croisa le regard noir de Jim, qui discutait avec une personne invisible assise dans le fauteuil.

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin… Dites, vous n'auriez pas un léger problème vestimentaire ? ironisa l'homme en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elisabeth baissa les yeux sur sa personne et constata qu'elle portait en tout et pour tout un jean troué et un t-shirt qu'elle avait acheté à un concert ringard, quelques années plus tôt. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient plein de poussière et complètement hirsutes.

Vu la tronche de Moriarty, c'était une raison suffisante pour être lapidée. D'ailleurs, l'enfoiré portait un smoking.

C'est alors que la personne-mystère se leva de son fauteuil pour la voir à son tour.

Liz sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, à la fois de honte et d'admiration. C'était une femme, une très belle femme même. Elle était petite et pas très épaisse (mais allez savoir pourquoi, Moriarty n'avait pas l'air de la trouver maigrichonne, elle), mais la courte robe noire pailletée qu'elle portait mettait sa taille fine et sa poitrine en valeur. Ses jambes soutenues par des talons hauts semblaient interminables et son vernis rouge foncé était impeccable. Son visage encadré de boucles brun foncé savamment coiffées en un chignon élaboré était éclairé par des prunelles vert clair qui étincelaient d'amusement alors que la… créature la regardait.

Cette femme savait s'habiller, c'était peu de le dire.

Liz jeta un œil à son rouge à lèvre, parfait, comme tout le reste. Elle, quand elle se maquillait, elle ressemblait à un clown. Nul doute que cette femme allait se moquer de son pauvre look de nerd.

\- He bien, allez-vous nous présenter ? demanda la femme fatale à Moriarty sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Irène, voici Elisabeth Monroe, mon ex-psy. Liz, voici Irène Adler, une… collaboratrice.

Collaboratrice, hein ? Est-ce qu'il couchait avec elle ?

\- Ah, oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous, Elisabeth. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit élégamment Adler en lui serrant la main avec légèreté.

Woah, elle avait des poignets et des doigts si fins que Liz aurait pu les casser en la serrant trop fort !

\- De même, madame Adler, répondit tout bas la psy.

Bon, considérant que cette femme était intime avec Jim, les chances qu'elle la fasse tourner en ridicule étaient de 92%, à peu près.

\- Appelez-moi Irène, je vous en prie, sourit l'espèce de succube qui squattait précédemment le fauteuil de Seb.

\- Okay, dit bêtement Liz tout en se disant que de toute façon, sa nature d'ex-fermière était déjà découverte.

\- Liz, faites-moi plaisir, retournez en haut et habillez-vous convenablement, on dirait que vous venez d'épousseter le grenier, ordonna Jim sans cacher sa réprobation.

Alors qu'Elisabeth envisageait de rester dans sa chambre et de manger des biscuits secs pour survivre, Irène Adler prit les devants ainsi que son bras et se tourna vers Jim, toujours avec son sourire parfait de top model. Liz eut très envie de la détester, mais cette femme ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Je vais l'accompagner, si vous le permettez. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, je vous assure.

Evidemment, le beau sourire d'Irène marchait vachement mieux que les rictus perplexes d'Elisabeth, aussi Moriarty hocha juste la tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer son invitée de l'autre côté du divan. Il regarda les deux femmes s'éloigner (Liz se retourna à un moment pour lui lancer une œillade effrayée, devait-il s'en inquiéter ?) et alla dans la salle à manger, où il trouva Sebastian.

\- Dis, Seb, quand une femme te dit qu'elle n'en a pas pour longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ? demanda-t-il à son sniper, le menton dans une main et le coude sur la table.

\- J'en conclus que je devrais peut-être remettre les apéritifs au frigo, patron.

* * *

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Jim Moriarty ? demanda Irène d'un ton absent en fouillant un dressing d'une des chambres du premier étage.

\- Couci-couça, répondit honnêtement Elisabeth. Dites, vous cherchez quoi là-dedans ?

\- A votre avis ? plaisanta la femme fatale en lui montrant les cintres disparaissant sous des robes de soirée.

\- Oh. Franchement, ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal, il trouvera autre chose pour m'insulter, de toute façon.

\- Mais c'est justement pour ça que j'essaie de vous aider, Elisabeth, répliqua Irène en déposant une robe sur le lit.

\- Ah ? Vous voulez qu'il m'insulte ? Super…

Irène lâcha un rire cristallin. Purée, même en riant, elle parvenait à être sensuelle… Liz envisagea pendant un quart de seconde de lui demander de lui passer ses secrets de beauté.

\- Dites, vous avez quelle relation exactement avec lui ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

Irène se retourna et lui renvoya une œillade amusée et… merde, coquine ?

\- Oh, jalouse ?

\- Pas du tout, je veux juste comprendre qui est ce type à la fin. Je veux dire, il est toujours, toujours en train de bosser. Il est dans la finance ou bien ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Jim Moriarty est dans plein de secteurs à la fois, du vol de bas étage à l'assassinat politique, en passant par l'attentat. Il consulte, en quelque sorte.

\- Heu, comme un consultant en meurtre ?

\- On l'appelle le Criminel Consultant. Il est sûrement le maître mondial du crime organisé, et il est très, très puissant.

\- Oh, merde, je pensais qu'il était juste un genre de mafieux, moi !

Irène lui sourit comme si elle la trouvait hilarante.

\- Les parrains du monde entier évitent de s'attirer les foudres de Jim, à vrai dire.

L'invitée de Moriarty retourna à ses fouilles et extirpa une seconde tenue, qu'elle posa à côté de la première.

\- Et vous, vous êtes plutôt dans le meurtre ou le vol ? demanda Liz avant de se rendre compte que ça pouvait être insultant.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne suis qu'une simple informatrice. Mais je suis très douée pour faire parler les gens, vu que je sais ce qu'ils aiment.

\- Oh, donc vous les… séduisez ? Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous les torturez…

\- Pas vraiment, expliqua Irène en lui adressant à nouveau ce petit sourire en coin. Sur internet, on m'appelle Dominatrix. Jim, lui, m'appelle la Femme.

Elisabeth considéra sous un œil nouveau les prunelles brillantes et les hauts talons de la jeune femme. Elle se recula et essaya d'avoir l'air détendu. Irène s'en rendit compte et son grand sourire montra ses dents (blanches, parfaites).

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous toucherai pas. Vous êtes à Jim Moriarty, après tout.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne, contra Liz, touchée au vif. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous me racontez tout ça alors que Sebastian a refusé de m'en parler.

\- Parce que Jim Moriarty vous aime bien, et je pense que c'est réciproque.

Elisabeth explosa de rire.

\- Ah nan, c'est pas possible ça, vous avez dû rêver ! Ce type est un psychopathe et il me semble tout à fait incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que _lui_!

\- Peut-être, mais je le connais bien, fit Irène avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Bien sûr. Je sais par exemple que quand il ne veut pas qu'on sache ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il ressent, il répond méchamment.

\- Et en quoi ça vous indique qu'il m'apprécie ?

\- He bien, s'il ne vous aimait pas, il ne se gênerait pas pour vous parler sans se cacher. Il fait la même chose avec Sebastian, mais à ce jour, je ne connais que deux personnes qui ont droit à ce traitement. Vous êtes la deuxième. En général, quand il parle à une personne qu'il déteste, il est horriblement poli, tellement poli qu'il en est effrayant.

\- Mon dieu, mais c'est tellement… tordu !

\- Un homme dans sa position ne peut pas vraiment montrer ses émotions aussi librement, surtout quand c'est de l'affection. Et au fait, Liz ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendue dire que vous ne l'aimiez pas.

Liz en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Je… je… mais _noon_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

\- Elisabeth, ma chère, je suis bien placée pour reconnaître de la jalousie quand j'en vois, et c'est bien ce que vous ressentiez quand vous m'avez vue avec lui. Quant à la tension entre vous deux, n'en parlons même pas. Oh, celle-là est parfaite !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "tension" ? Et je ne suis pas jalouse ! Mais… pourquoi vous m'enlevez mon t-shirt ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, chantonna la Dominatrice en grimaçant devant son soutien-gorge démodé et en ouvrant la braguette de son jean.

Liz se rattrapa in-extremis à une coiffeuse pour ne pas tomber sous l'assaut d'Irène et fit ses prières, persuadée qu'elle allait être violemment torturée, puis tuée et enterrée dans le parc. Terrifiée, elle écarquilla les yeux quand quelque chose de soyeux l'entoura soudainement. Irène venait simplement de lui enfiler une des robes du dressing.

\- Voilà, elle vous va à ravir, déclara une Irène satisfaite. Par contre, à quand remonte la dernière fois que vous vous êtes rasé les jambes ?

\- Hu, jamais ? bredouilla une Liz encore sous le choc.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Bon, les cheveux.

\- Comment ça, les cheveux ?!

* * *

Jim jouait à catapulter des cacahuètes dans un bol vide que Sebastian avait eu l'obligeance de lui donner. Les femmes, franchement… Depuis quand étaient-elles là-haut ? Et de quoi pouvaient-elles bien parler ? Est-ce qu'Irène avait amené ses instruments de travail ? Devait-il aller là-haut et leur dire de se dépêcher ?

Oui, mais… et s'il tombait sur une… scène ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage sous l'œil compatissant de son sniper.

\- Ah, les voilà patron.

Moriarty releva la tête et vit arriver une Irène tout sourires. Liz était en retrait et refermait la porte de la salle à manger.

\- Enfin, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez per…

Les mots moururent dans la gorge du Consultant quand Irène se décala sur le côté pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait de la psy.

Liz était vêtue d'une courte robe verte comme les prés dont les voiles légers s'envolaient à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Le vêtement se resserrait juste sous sa poitrine et les manches longues cachant ses poignets cerclés d'or accentuait la finesse de ses bras. Un collier doré et délicat s'arrêtait pile au bord de son décolleté et Jim eut l'impression qu'il désignait les seins d'Elisabeth comme l'aurait fait une flèche. Une paire d'escarpins noirs la rehaussait de quelques centimètres et allongeait ses jambes rendues luisantes par il ne savait quel miracle. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient brillants et bouclaient à qui-mieux-mieux sur son épaule gauche.

Son visage paraissait éclatant de santé et un maquillage subtil mais assuré rendait ses yeux gris encore plus pâles et lumineux que d'habitude, presque argentés.

La salive déserta la bouche de Moriarty et il dut tousser pour cacher le fait qu'il restait muet devant cette transformation spectaculaire. Bon, dire quelque chose.

\- J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître, Liz, vous devriez faire ça plus souvent, ça vous rajeunit.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir été insultant, la femme quasi-irréelle qui se tenait devant lui parut surprise, puis sourit à sa nouvelle amie.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, souffla Irène à voix basse, et Jim aurait tué pour savoir ce qui s'était raconté au premier étage.

\- Madame, fit élégamment Seb en reculant la chaise d'Irène.

Jim sentit les yeux scrutateurs de la Femme et soupira avant de se lever à son tour pour tirer la chaise de Liz, qui hésita avant de s'asseoir. Il remarqua au passage qu'elle sentait la fleur, peut-être bien du muguet…

Il retourna s'asseoir et fit glisser son regard sur sa prisonnière avant d'inspirer à fond.

\- Bien, mangeons maintenant !

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Les reviews sont toujours bien accueillies ^^_


	9. Petit Guide de la Vie entre Psychopathes

_Bonjour ! Je ne pensais pas finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais tant que j'y suis…_

 _Je crois que j'ai explosé mon record de nombre de mots sur ce chapitre, mais la fin m'a inspirée. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le Petit Guide de la Vie entre Psychopathes**

Elisabeth triturait sa flûte de champagne d'un air absent. Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir Jim et Irène discuter de leurs petites affaires de criminels tout en échangeant des mondanités.

Bon, et Moriarty passait son temps à lui jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs, comme si le fait qu'elle ait enfilé une robe était un miracle en soi. Même si techniquement c'était le cas, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la considérait même pas comme une personne de sexe féminin avant qu'Irène ne la maquille et ne torture ses pauvres jambes.

La jeune femme voulut gratter son mollet endolori (la faute aux escarpins), mais son doigt glissa et atterrit cinq centimètres plus loin. Irène avait la main lourde avec la crème hydratante.

Ennuyée, elle se souleva un peu de sa chaise pour faire descendre un peu le tissu de sa jupe sur ses cuisses, vu qu'un courant d'air lui refroidissait l'entrejambe. Automatiquement, et comme les quarante fois précédentes, un regard sombre se tourna vers elle et la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant que Moriarty ne reprenne le contrôle de ses yeux. Vu la tête d'Irène, même elle trouvait ça répétitif.

\- Pardon, que disiez-vous ? s'excusa le fou gentleman en secouant la tête.

\- Je disais que votre Bill Knight est sorti de prison juste après vous, mais pas pendant la mutinerie. Comme vous le disiez, il est quasiment sûr qu'il vous espionnait pour le compte de quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un l'a fait sortir quand vous avez disparu des radars.

Moriarty fit un sourire charmeur à Irène et Liz leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais vous savez où je peux le trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, je sais ce qu'aime le directeur de Pentonville. Il m'a dit que Knight avait été envoyé par un membre du gouvernement pour enquêter sous couverture, mais il ne m'a pas révélé lequel. Cependant, j'ai réussi à vous obtenir…

Irène sortit un morceau de papier plié en deux de sa pochette et le fit glisser vers Jim, qui le déplia avec un sourire satisfait.

\- ...son adresse, termina la Femme.

\- Parfait, je lui rendrai une petite visite, ce serait malpoli de ne pas aller saluer un de mes camarades détenus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pauvre gars, lâcha Liz sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Il pouvait refuser la mission, vous savez, argua le Criminel Consultant. Il connaissait les risques.

\- Et s'il a une famille ? Vous allez les torturer pour le faire parler ? Juste pour savoir qui est son commanditaire ?

\- Elisabeth, je crois qu'un agent secret évite en général de mêler sa famille à ses missions, intervint Irène. L'adresse que j'ai obtenue est celle d'une planque dans Londres, pas celle de son domicile.

Liz eut un geste agacé et planta ses coudes sur la table.

\- Et vous allez essayer de me faire croire qu'il ne toucherait pas à la famille de ce type s'il la trouvait ? Alors que les enlèvements, c'est clairement son truc !

Moriarty fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle.

\- Si vous essayez de me faire culpabiliser, ça ne marchera pas, Liz. J'ai choisi ce métier très tôt, je ne changerai pas maintenant et surtout pas pour vos beaux yeux. Et de toute manière, je ne peux plus retourner en arrière. Si ce type me met en danger, je lui ôte toute envie de s'attaquer à moi, vous comprenez ?

\- Je comprends, oui. Vous êtes pire que je le pensais.

\- Elisabeth, dit rapidement Irène pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait la fermer.

\- Non, laissez-la dire ce qu'elle pense, ça m'intéresse _énormément_ , persifla Jim, glacial.

\- Très bien ! s'exclama Elisabeth. Vous passez votre temps à vous plaindre que vous êtes trop intelligent pour le reste du monde, que vous vous ennuyez à mourir et que rien ne vous amuse. Hé bien vous n'avez qu'à trouver un moyen d'obtenir ce que vous voulez en utilisant votre petite cervelle si brillante au lieu de blesser des innocents !

Comme Moriarty se contentait de la dévisager sans répondre, elle ajouta :

\- Vous choisissez la facilité, _Jim_. N'est-ce pas honteux pour le plus grand criminel que le monde ait jamais connu ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table. Irène toussota et se mit à rire.

\- Décidément, vous aimez plaisanter, Elisabeth !

Liz voulut ouvrir la bouche pour assurer qu'elle ne rigolait pas, mais la Femme lui jeta un oeil d'avertissement. Sagement, la psy obéit à son ordre muet, craignant qu'elle ne lui épile les bras en plus des jambes.

\- Aha, oui, vous avez marché hein ? fit-elle en riant d'un air pas du tout convaincu. Quelqu'un re-veut des fraises à la crème ? Elles sont super bonnes non ?

\- J'en veux bien, répondit précipitamment la dominatrice.

Elisabeth se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et tangua dangereusement sur ses talons jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret pour respirer.

\- Liz, ma fille, on dirait que tu veux mourir… soupira-t-elle.

La jeune femme salua les cuistots d'un sourire sincère, puis s'empara de deux assiettes de fraises pour les emporter dans la salle à manger. Irène lui fit un sourire rassurant et Jim… boudait. Il avait le menton dans une main et regardait délibérément ailleurs.

\- Voilà pour vous… murmura la psy en donnant une assiette à sa nouvelle alliée.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça a l'air délicieux. Mais… ma chère, votre décolleté !

Alors que la brune torride faisait mine de remonter le bord de la robe de la psy, Jim eut un genre de spasme nerveux et ses yeux filèrent vers elles dans un mouvement incontrôlé. Irène eut un rictus ravi et Elisabeth rougit comme une écrevisse en s'écartant précipitamment de la dominatrice. Ce faisant, le décolleté resté dans la main d'Irène s'agrandit encore plus, à l'instar des paupières du Consultant.

Morte de honte, Liz remonta sa robe et cacha sa gêne en mangeant des fraises. Jim se racla bruyamment la gorge et Irène, fière d'elle (la traîtresse !), les considéra tous les deux avec le visage fier d'une mère poule.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un peu de musique ? finit par proposer Moriarty.

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse et fila vers le salon.

\- Vous ne seriez pas un peu masochiste ? demanda Irène d'un ton badin.

\- Je ne supporte pas ce type, je n'y peux rien. On dirait que pour lui, tuer ou enlever les gens est la seule façon de vivre tranquillement !

\- Je ne dis pas que vous ne pouvez pas essayer de changer sa façon d'agir, mais vous devez faire ça tout en subtilité. Là, vous l'avez fait façon 30 tonnes.

\- ...Certes. De toute manière, mon objectif est de m'enfuir le plus vite possible de cet endroit et de faire en sorte qu'il ne me retrouve jamais, pas de le transformer en bon samaritain. Ce serait trop flippant pour être crédible.

\- Vous pourriez vous cacher en Antarctique, il vous retrouverait quand même, vous savez ?

Elisabeth grimaça.

\- Ecoutez, Elisabeth, vous pouvez vous servir de vos charmes contre lui, je pense que c'est évident. Mais la beauté ne fait pas tout, pour lui.

\- Encore heureux, j'ai autant de sex-appeal qu'une tortue, se désola Liz.

\- Pas du tout, vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes.

\- Grâce à votre relooking ! Mais demain tout redeviendra comme avant ! J'ai l'impression d'être Cendrillon…

\- Justement, l'idée c'est de lui montrer à quel point vous pouvez être ravissante sans pour autant devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il vous verra démaquillée avec un t-shirt, il se souviendra de vous telle que vous êtes maintenant. La beauté éphémère a plus d'impact que quand on l'étale devant tout le monde, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Hm, un peu comme une huître avec sa perle ?

\- Exact. Maintenant, Jim sait que vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, être aussi charmante à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Je vous garantis qu'il ne vous regardera plus de la même façon à partir de ce soir ! Faites-le se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et vous serez libre.

Jim entra dans la pièce avec une télécommande à la main, mais Elisabeth ne le vit pas, vu qu'elle était en train de faire mine de pleurer sur la table, la tête enfouie derrière ses avant-bras.

\- J'ai l'impression de faire "Barbie chez les mafieux" ! se plaignit-elle.

Moriarty souleva un sourcil, esquissa un sourire amusé et appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande. Aussitôt, du Bach s'écoula des hauts-parleurs situés en haut des murs et Liz sursauta.

\- Ah, vous êtes revenu ! Dites donc, c'est pratique comme système ça, lâcha-t-elle en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne les ait pas entendues.

\- N'est-ce pas, Barbie, la charria le Consultant.

\- Oh, fermez-la.

Irène jeta un oeil à l'horloge murale.

\- Mon dieu, il est déjà si tard ! Pardonnez-moi de vous quitter, je dois prendre un avion tôt demain matin…

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Moriarty.

Les trois convives se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Irène enfila son manteau et leur sourit.

\- Hé bien, bonne chance à tous les deux. Merci pour l'invitation, cette soirée fut très enrichissante ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Elisabeth et prit congé.

Alors que sa voiture remontait l'allée en terre battue, Jim se tourna vers Liz, interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi "bonne chance à tous les deux" ?

\- Oh, heu, elle m'a expliqué comment me démaquiller, inventa Elisabeth en vitesse.

\- Ah. C'est si dur que ça ?

\- Allez savoir, répondit évasivement Liz en retournant dans le hall pour entamer son ascension de l'escalier. Bonne nuit !

\- Attendez ! Vous ne voulez pas une tasse de café ? Ou du thé ?

Elisabeth réfléchit, peut-être bien pendant trop longtemps, vu que Jim commençait déjà à taper du pied d'impatience.

\- D'accord, va pour une tasse de thé alors.

\- Dans le salon, indiqua Jim avant d'aller en cuisine.

Liz hésita, puis ôta ses chaussures pour rallier le salon sans se péter la cheville. Elle se posa dans un canapé et laissa la musique classique la bercer.

* * *

Moriarty arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon et déposa son service à thé sur la table basse. Il tourna la tête pour dire quelque chose, mais Liz était couchée en position foetale sur le divan et dormait à poings fermés.

L'homme hésita, puis s'installa sur le bras du divan, juste à côté de la tête de sa prisonnière. Très digne, il but la moitié de sa tasse de thé. Elisabeth remua pour prendre une position plus confortable et Jim la regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait l'impression d'être un stalker, mais voir la psy dormir (et se taire) était bien plus intéressant que d'aller se coucher.

Elle soupira et il s'obligea à contempler le plafond. Il était tard, d'accord, mais s'endormir comme ça, n'importe où… Heureusement qu'elle était chez lui, autrement elle aurait pu avoir des ennuis.

Une seconde. Venait-il juste de se dire "heureusement qu'elle est chez moi" ? Merde. Merde merde merde !

Enfin, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était un problème - il l'avait enlevée pour qu'elle lui fasse passer le temps après tout. En bon Britannique, le Consultant but deux autres gorgées de thé au lait et se sentit mieux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait.

Bon, quelles étaient ses options ? Il pouvait la laisser là et aller se coucher, ce serait même la solution la plus simple, mais ce ne serait pas drôle. Il pouvait aussi la réveiller et lui ordonner d'aller dans sa chambre au lieu d'écrabouiller ses coussins, mais il y avait 50% de chances qu'elle l'insulte. Ou alors, il pouvait réveiller Seb pour qu'il la porte jusqu'à sa chambre, mais là, c'est le sniper qui allait faire la gueule pendant des jours (mais quelle drama queen ce type !).

Il pouvait aussi rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille toute seule, mais il risquait fort de ne pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Ne restait qu'une solution.

Jim posa sa tasse sur le plateau, se leva pour se mettre face à Liz, puis sa gorge s'assécha pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Bon sang, pourquoi cette robe était-elle aussi courte ? Au moins, la dernière fois, elle portait un pyjama !

L'homme le plus dangereux de Londres s'essuya nerveusement les paumes sur son pantalon et se pencha en avant pour faire passer ses mains sous le dos et les genoux de la jeune femme. Une fois sa prise suffisamment assurée, Jim la souleva et la cala contre lui. Ce serait con de lui briser une jambe en la laissant tomber dans l'escalier après tout.

Bénissant l'absence de témoins, le Consultant porta vaille que vaille la psy jusqu'à la chambre bleue et la lâcha au-dessus de son lit. Et le plus dingue, c'est qu'elle ne réagit même pas.

Puis Jim se figea. Il l'avait posée là à la mode barbare et la jupe trop légère était remontée sur la cuisse de sa propriétaire. Le jeune homme serra les dents et rabattit d'un coup les couvertures sur la forme endormie de Liz avant de quitter la chambre sans un coup d'oeil en arrière.

Elisabeth se redressa dans son lit, pensive.

\- Faites-le se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, hein ? ironisa-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva pour retirer son maquillage et se préparer pour la nuit avant de retourner se coucher.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, rythmés par les cours de musique et les disputes de vieux couple. Bizarrement, Jim avait paru soulagé quand Liz s'était montrée le lendemain de cette soirée avec un jean troué et un t-shirt informe. Appréciant ce compliment involontaire à sa juste valeur, elle ne lui avait pas avoué qu'elle était bien éveillée la veille au soir, alors qu'il faisait pour la deuxième fois preuve de gentillesse envers elle. Ben oui, bien sûr que Seb lui avait avoué que Jim l'avait portée jusqu'à son lit le soir où ils avaient regardé un film ensemble !

Elle trouvait ça trop mignon, surtout qu'il avait réagi comme un ado boutonneux juste avant de la porter. Mais bon, ça n'effaçait pas le reste. Il restait un psychopathe tordu...et adorable. Et puis bon, physiquement, il était regardable. Et musclé. Après, des connards regardables, il y en avait beaucoup à Londres.

Si Irène était là, elle la taquinerait sur le fait qu'elle considérait sérieusement les qualités et défauts de Jim ! Alors que bon, il ne l'intéressait pas, point. Inutile d'en parler.

Pendant les deux semaines écoulées, le Consultant, découvrant sa passion pour le jardinage en plus de tout le reste, lui avait donné l'autorisation de s'occuper d'un bout de son terrain, où tentaient de pousser de vaillants légumes malgré le peu de soin qu'ils recevaient.

En constatant les résultats positifs de l'implication de Liz dans son jardin, Jim avait été en personne lui acheter des graines de fleurs (déguisé en homme lambda) et lui avait ordonné d'en planter autour de la maison et de "faire ça bien".

Folle de joie, la jeune femme s'était rapidement mise à la tâche et choyait ses plantations comme si c'étaient ses enfants. Bien sûr, Sebastian avait dû lui dire à contrecoeur qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de mines sous la pelouse et s'était pris un coup de cendrier sur le crâne.

Mais ce que Liz ignorait, c'est que Moriarty changeait constamment de place pour travailler dans la maison de façon à toujours la garder dans son champ de vision à travers les fenêtres.

Même si la plupart du temps, c'était pour avoir une vue imprenable sur le derrière en short kaki de la psy.

Le Consultant, de son côté, s'était vite rendu compte que s'endormir dans des endroits inappropriés était une habitude chez Elisabeth. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, Seb lui retournait toujours un air goguenard et allait vite faire autre chose, histoire que son patron ne lui demande pas de ramener la jeune femme dans son lit.

Diplomate, Sebastian avait même accepté de passer sous silence la fois où il les avait trouvés en train de dormir tous les deux dans le salon, chacun dans son divan. Jim l'avait légèrement menacé de mort, donc il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, à vrai dire.

Un jour, Jim avait été voir le parterre de la psy avec un classement de botanique et avait noté rapidement quelle fleur portait quel nom pour ne pas se ridiculiser lorsqu'elle lui en parlerait. Seb, qui nettoyait les fenêtres du salon, avait bien ri.

Plus tard, Elisabeth était entrée dans la salle à manger et avait sauté au cou de Sebastian, absolument ravie.

\- Peut-on savoir à quoi est dû ce débordement émotionnel ? avait froidement demandé Jim en sirotant du thé avec un cake au citron.

\- Hé bien, Seb m'a rapporté un plant de camélias. L'arbuste a bien pris, on devrait bientôt avoir des fleurs magnifiques dans le jardin ! Encore merci Sebastian !

\- Ah, oui, super, avait laconiquement lâché Moriarty en regardant ailleurs.

Mais déjà, ils ne l'écoutaient plus, Seb voulant absolument savoir où la jeune femme avait planté ses camé-trucs.

Et Jim s'était retrouvé tout seul avec son gâteau.

* * *

\- Bon, écoutez Liz, nous devons partir Seb et moi, on revient ce soir, d'accord ?

\- Oui papaaaa, se moqua la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes puérile. Inutile de dire que si vous essayez de sortir, mes hommes vous accompagneront manu militari jusqu'à vos appartements.

\- Ah ? Ils ne vont pas me tirer dessus ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Ils ont reçu des consignes très claires et… vous m'écoutez ?

\- Mais oui. Allez, fichez le camp, je m'occuperai toute seule comme une grande.

\- Si tu as faim et qu'on ne revient pas, tu trouveras un plat dans le frigo, il suffit de le réchauffer, l'informa Sebastian en enfilant une casquette.

\- D'acc'. Les cuistots ne sont pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est leur jour de congé. Sois sage Liz.

\- Je suis toujours sage, déjà. Ne conduis pas comme un crétin, Sebby.

\- Ooooooh, mais c'est qu'on s'inquiète !

\- C'est pour les autres que je m'inquiète !

Les deux hommes partirent sur un dernier rictus d'avertissement du plus petit des deux et Liz se retrouva seule dans une maison gigantesque.

\- Soirée fiiiiiiilm ! s'écria-t-elle en partant comme une fusée vers l'étage pour enfiler un pyjama et se mettre à l'aise.

Elle revint au rez-de-chaussée quelques minutes plus tard et alla se poser devant la télé.

Une comédie romantique plus tard, la jeune femme pleurait d'émotion en finissant son paquet de chips trouvé dans un placard de la cuisine.

\- Aaaaw, c'était tellement mignon ! Mais ce mec est tellement insipide, comment a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil ?

Elle se mit à énumérer à voix haute tous les défauts du héros, qu'elle trouvait trop effacé et pas assez courageux pour devenir chef de famille.

\- Même Jim est plus couillu que lui, sérieux ! conclut-elle avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche, effarée à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait entendue. Merde, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

Venait-elle de penser tout haut que Moriarty était… courageux ? Apte à protéger quelqu'un ? A élever des enfants ?

Concernant ce dernier point, la simple vision du Consultant entouré de morveux bruyants la fit éclater de rire.

Mais les mioches mis à part, il avait quand même passé ses vacances en prison en comptant juste sur une chose aussi frêle que sa réputation pour se protéger des autres détenus. Et il n'était pas aussi musclé que Seb, même s'il se remplumait à force de la ramener dans sa chambre quasiment tous les soirs.

Assise en tailleur sur le divan, Liz réalisa qu'elle connaissait le Consultant depuis un mois. Comme le temps passait vite… Il y avait un peu moins de trois semaines, elle était libre, rentrait chez elle tous les soirs, repensait avec amertume à son fichu ex-petit ami, passait un plat au micro-onde et mangeait toute seule dans sa minuscule cuisine. Elle allait se coucher de bonne heure pour se lever à six heures le lendemain et visitait plusieurs prisons pour essayer de réparer des violeurs et des assassins.

Chez Moriarty, elle se levait à huit heures dans une cage dorée, mangeait avec deux hommes qu'elle commençait à apprécier, riait avec Sebastian, envoyait des piques à Jim, saluait les cuistots, jardinait au milieu des vigiles armés jusqu'aux dents, envoyait des mails à Irène sous la surveillance de Sebastian… Et elle pouvait lire autant de livres qu'elle le désirait et apprenait même la musique !

Franchement… quelle vie de merde elle devait avoir, pour être heureuse une fois séquestrée par un psychopathe.

Frappée par cette révélation, elle se leva pour rallier la cuisine et boire quelque chose. Quand elle voulut en sortir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un pistolet et poussa un glapissement qui se transforma en gémissement quand celui qui tenait l'arme lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ferme-la je te dis ! Où est Moriarty ?

\- Heu, j'en ai aucune idée, répondit Liz en reculant discrètement d'un pas pour retourner dans la cuisine.

\- Oh, mens pas, je sais que tu le sais ! cracha l'autre.

\- Puisque je vous dis que j'en sais rien ! se défendit la jeune femme en reculant d'un autre pas. Qu'est-ce vous lui voulez de toute façon ?

\- Je veux lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux ! s'énerva l'autre en essayant de l'impressionner.

Bizarrement, se retrouver avec le flingue d'une petite frappe collé contre le front était moins effrayant que de vivre avec un taré pendant trois semaines, aussi Liz recouvra-t-elle vite son calme.

\- Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ? questionna-t-elle d'un air péteux.

\- Il a démonté mon cartel, voilà pourquoi ! s'excita l'intrus. Il a dézingué mes gars en une soirée, j'suis le seul à m'en être sorti. Et ses gars à lui ont dit que Moriarty les envoyait pour "nettoyer" ! Comme si on était d'la merde !

 _Tiens, un drogué,_ pensa Elisabeth en reculant de nouveau, forçant l'autre à avancer pour la suivre.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré ?

\- J'ai assommé deux vigiles qui me bouchaient la route et je les ai cachés derrière un arbre, expliqua le gars tout fier, comme si frapper des gens dans le noir était un exploit.

Bon, Liz avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait, à force de gagner du temps en interrogeant le drogué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire diversion pour éviter de mourir, et pour ça, elle avait un plan qui avait approximativement 54% de chances de réussir. Pour ça, elle devrait compter sur la paranoïa de Jim et sur l'ignorance du dealer. Allez, le grand saut.

Elisabeth prit l'air le plus Moriartyen qu'elle put trouver, mi-dingue, mi-méprisant, et prit la parole.

\- Hé bien sachez, petite merde, que Moriarty, c'est MOI.

L'autre baissa son arme, pris au dépourvu.

\- Q-Quoi ? Une meuf ? C'est pas poss-

Elisabeth profita de l'effet de surprise et envoya ce qu'elle tenait à la main et qu'elle venait de récupérer dans la cuisine dans la tronche de l'intrus, qui vacilla avant de tomber comme une masse sur le parquet ciré. Un peu secouée mais ravie que son tour ait marché, Liz récupéra la poêle qu'elle venait de lancer et la cala sous son bras. La jeune femme cacha le revolver dans le congélateur et tira le corps inerte jusqu'au salon, où elle profita du poids du mobilier pour coincer la main de l'intrus sous un des pieds du divan. Les os craquèrent, mais elle ne grimaça qu'à peine et descendit rapidement les marches qui menaient à la cave.

Là, elle récupéra une corde qui devait servir pour un entraînement à l'escalade et remonta dans le salon. La psy redonna un coup de poêle au type évanoui pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien, puis le ficela solidement à la table basse.

Ignorant la télévision et ses publicités pour des couches pour bébés, Liz considéra l'homme étendu par terre, sa poêle bosselée et l'horloge, qui indiquait vingt heures. Brutalement, l'adrénaline retomba et elle se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle rigola comme une hystérique et fonça vers les toilettes sous l'escalier pour vomir son paquet de chips à la cacahuète. Hagarde, assise par terre à côté de la vasque, elle se força à inspirer et expirer calmement pour éviter l'infarctus.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quand elle se sentit en état de marcher, la psy se releva et alla directement dans la cuisine pour y prendre trois bières aux fruits. Son butin dans les bras, elle retourna s'écraser dans le canapé, où elle décapsula la première bouteille sans lâcher son prisonnier du regard.

* * *

\- Je vais voir les vigiles, patron, je reviens.

\- D'acc', répondit Moriarty, complètement épuisé après une soirée entière à menacer une bande de crétins.

Le petit brun monta lentement les marches de la villa, puis sa fatigue s'évapora quand il s'aperçut que la porte n'était ni verrouillée ni fermée. Alerté, il dégaina le revolver que Seb l'obligeait à porter quand il sortait et entra prudemment, se demandant ce que Liz avait encore bien pu inventer pour qu'on fasse attention à elle.

Sitôt dans le hall, il vit de la lumière du côté du salon et crut reconnaître la voix d'Han Solo. Vérifiant du coin de l'oeil que le reste du rez-de-chaussée était vide, il entra dans le séjour et faillit lâcher son arme de surprise.

C'était bien Star Wars à l'écran, mais le reste de la scène sortait tout droit d'un cauchemar ou d'un fantasme.

Elisabeth (la fille qui portait des pyjamas de grand-mère, oui oui) avait replié le bas de son t-shirt dans son décolleté pour se faire ce genre de haut que portaient les américaines qui lavaient les voitures dans les films. Le nombril à l'air, elle dansait sur la table basse comme si elle était en transe, une bouteille de bière tanguant dangereusement dans sa main droite, et dans la gauche...une poêle ?

Ligoté à la même table, un délinquant à peine plus vieux qu'elle la dévisageait avec terreur, comme s'il s'attendait à être supplicié sous peu. Quand il le vit arriver, le type, qui portait déjà quelques belles bosses et avait les deux yeux au beurre noir, se tourna vers lui comme s'il était Dieu le Père.

\- Sauvez-moi, je vous en prie !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? souffla le Consultant.

\- C'est Moriarty, elle est devenue complètement dingue et elle me tabasse depuis tout à l'heure ! pleurnicha l'inconnu. Elle m'a pété la main aussi !

\- Moriarty ? s'étonna Jim.

Liz fronça soudain les sourcils et descendit de la table, fit tourner l'ustensile de cuisine dans sa main et s'approcha dangereusement du type. Vu l'odeur, Jim déduit qu'il venait de faire dans son pantalon. Mais que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

Avisant l'oeil vitreux de la jeune femme, Jim rangea son arme et récupéra la poêle en douceur pour la poser par terre. Puis il essaya de prendre la bouteille, mais elle la tenait si serré qu'il crut qu'elle allait exploser entre ses doigts.

\- Liz, asseyez-vous, d'accord ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea de son air absent, puis décida d'obéir. Une fois sûr qu'elle allait bien et ne bougerait pas, Jim s'accroupit vivement devant l'intrus et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Rien, je vous jure ! C'est elle qui m'a tapé dessus !

\- Mais elle ne t'a pas trouvé dans les toilettes, pas vrai ? Comment es-tu entré ?! cracha Moriarty, hors de lui.

\- Patron ! Deux vigiles ont été assommés et… qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Sebastian. Liz ? Tu vas bien ?

\- J'vais bieeeeen, ricana la psy en secouant sa bouteille. J'l'ai un peu tapé par contre. Mais il a été méchant avec moi ! Méchant !

\- Vu son tatouage, il fait partie du gang que je t'ai demandé de faire disparaître l'autre jour, dit soudain Jim, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le cou de l'autre.

\- Quoi ? C'est vous Moriarty ? s'étonna le dealer. Mais alors… c'est qui cette tarée ?

\- On se le demande, ajouta Sebastian, qui observait la poêle avec intérêt.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Alors, sincèrement, ce chapitre devait se terminer dans le calme, mais mon cerveau a décidé qu'il voulait de l'action, allez savoir pourquoi._

 _En tout cas c'était marrant et un peu touchant de rendre sa chère poêle à Liz ! XD_

 _Les reviews sont les bienvenues !_


	10. Et l'inattendu arriva

_Bonsoir ! Remerciez PandorWho et ses gros yeux (non, je rigole, ça marche pas avec moi ça), je veux dire, mon impatience à l'idée de vous faire lire ce chapitre (sur lequel je fantasme depuis quelque temps) pour sa sortie si subite !_

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Et l'inattendu arriva**

Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth se réveilla à cause d'un hurlement étouffé. Sur le qui-vive, elle se redressa aussitôt dans son lit et se tapa l'orteil dans quelque chose de dur. C'était…une poêle. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dormi avec ça ?

Perplexe, elle s'habilla en vitesse pour aller voir ce qui se passait en bas. Elle trouva Jim en train de lire le _Times_ dans la salle à manger. Comme il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter des cris, elle en déduit qu'aucune personne de sa connaissance n'était en train de mourir.

\- Ah, bonjour Elisabeth, vous avez bien dormi ? s'exclama Moriarty.

Il avait presque l'air normal, c'était effrayant. Et il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect dans sa voix.

\- Heu, oui et vous ?

\- Comme un bébé. Vous n'avez pas trop mal à la tête ?

\- Non, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais la migraine ?

\- He bien à cause d'hier soir, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, Sebastian est en train de s'occuper de votre invité à la cave. Nous allons sûrement apprendre des choses très intéressantes, grâce à lui.

\- Mon invité… ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec la poêle que j'ai trouvée dans mon lit ce matin en me levant ? demanda Liz, un sourcil levé.

Jim esquissa un sourire un peu grimaçant.

\- Ah, oui, nous avons essayé de vous la reprendre hier soir, mais vous y étiez accrochée comme si votre vie en dépendait. Du coup on vous l'a laissée, mais je pense que mes cuisiniers aimeraient la récupérer. Quoique, avec les bosses que vous y avez faites, ils vont avoir du mal à s'en servir.

\- Les b…?

Dans un flash étourdissant, les événements du jour précédent se réveillèrent dans le cerveau embrumé de la psy, qui vacilla.

\- Heu, attendez, ce type est entré dans la maison, je l'ai assommé, puis j'ai bu de la bière et… je ne sais plus trop.

\- Justement, combien de bouteilles avez-vous vidées ? s'enquit poliment le jeune homme en repliant son journal. Seb en a retrouvé deux vidées jusqu'à la dernière goutte, mais vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez…

\- Je n'ai bu que ces deux-là, il me semble. Mais je tiens très mal l'alcool, d'ailleurs j'oublie toujours plein de trucs quand je bois. Et je fais plein de conneries aussi, il paraît.

Le petit brun lui adressa un sourire franc.

\- He bien cette fois, vous pouvez être fière de vous. Vous avez réussi à maîtriser seule un homme armé et énervé sans vous blesser et sans le tuer. En plus, il paraît que vous vous êtes fait passer pour moi, hmmm ? Vous rêvez tant que ça de vous appeler Elisabeth Moriarty ?

La thérapeute rougit furieusement.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Et puis ça n'a rien d'admirable, mon corps a juste… réagi tout seul.

\- L'adrénaline a quand même de drôles d'effets sur vous, vous en conviendrez.

Tiens, il ressemblait à ça, quand il souriait sincèrement ?

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, révélant un Sebastian en sueur et aux phalanges rougies.

\- Ah, tiens, salut Liz, je te croyais au lit avec une gueule de bois.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda posément Jim en terminant son thé alors que Seb s'emparait d'un toast.

\- Alors, par où commencer ? Félicitations, Liz, tu lui as pété une bonne partie des os de la main, mais je ne sais pas comment tu as fait et lui non plus.

\- Je crois que j'ai posé un meuble dessus…

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent, interdits, puis éclatèrent franchement de rire.

\- Oh merde, c'est génial, ricana Seb. En tout cas, tu défends la maison comme un pitbull !

\- Sympa la comparaison… grommela la jeune femme en attrapant une pomme.

\- Bon, à part ça, l'un de tes clients t'a trahi, Jim. Il a révélé l'emplacement de la maison à ce crétin de dealer, il faudra penser à lui envoyer un courrier ou un message plus parlant un de ces jours.

\- Tu enverras l'équipe C lui rendre une petite visite. Oh, et tu me donneras son nom, que je le raye de mon carnet d'adresses.

\- Ok. Alors ensuite, il faudrait plus de vigiles dans le parc et installer d'autres systèmes de sécurité, celui-là a été désarmé trop facilement.

\- Fais ça au plus vite. Oh, et quant à notre ami dans la cave, tu l'enverras rejoindre son cartel.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Sebastian envoya un texto rapide puis ressortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, Jim perdit son air sérieux et se pencha vers Liz, les yeux brillants.

\- Vous lui avez vraiment posé un meuble sur la main ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? J'ai passé une très mauvaise soirée figurez-vous ! Encore heureux que l'alcool aide à oublier !

\- Mais… vous lui avez vraiment dit que vous étiez moi ? Et il vous a crue ?

\- He bien, il me semblait que peu de personnes connaissaient votre visage, à part les détenus de Pentonville et quelques uns de vos clients… j'ai pris un risque, on va dire.

\- Un gros risque. Vous auriez pu mourir si cet homme avait eu du self control.

\- Je sais, mais je sais reconnaître un drogué agressif et comment le gérer, merci.

\- Vous êtes une étrange et courageuse petite chose, Liz.

Jim rigola en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait et sortit de table.

\- Je vous attends pour notre cours de piano, si vous vous sentez d'attaque, souffla-t-il en passant à côté d'elle sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Bon, apparemment, frapper quelqu'un de façon répétitive en étant sous l'emprise de l'alcool était suffisant pour gagner une réputation d'enfer.

Du moins d'après Moriarty et Moran. Liz commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur leur enfance respective.

Les deux plus dangereux criminels de Londres la considéraient maintenant avec un respect tout neuf et parlaient sans cesse de poêle avant de se bidonner comme si c'était la nouvelle blague à la mode. C'était un peu énervant après la dixième fois.

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres, mais Liz réussit à ne pas s'ennuyer, d'une part grâce au cours de musique de Jim, mais aussi grâce à la bibliothèque. Comme il pleuvait, le jardin n'était pas une option.

Sebastian était parti pour la journée, avait dit Jim. Il était sûrement en train d'organiser la vendetta de son patron, et Elisabeth n'aurait pas aimé être le client qui l'avait trahi.

Après avoir entendu ce qui lui était arrivé, les cuistots n'avaient eu aucun mal à lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait subir à leur poêle et lui avaient dit de la garder en souvenir, vu que de toute manière les bosses la rendaient inutilisable. Elle eut même droit à un dôme au chocolat pour avoir "protégé la cuisine".

Bon, le problème de la poêle étant réglé, il lui restait à éradiquer celui du "oh mon dieu Jim est cool". Et contrairement à lui, elle ne comptait pas régler tous ses soucis en assassinant les responsables, bien que ce soit tentant. D'un autre côté, l'enfoiré passait son temps (volontairement ou non) à la faire rougir comme une tomate en surgissant de nulle part pour lui proposer du thé, un apéritif ou encore de nouveaux vêtements.

Le tout assorti d'un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le lui dise !

Après le repas de midi, Liz avait donc décidé, pour échapper à son geôlier envahissant, de se caler confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, et de lire un roman d'aventure. Rien de tel qu'une après-midi tranquille pour oublier qu'on a failli mourir prématurément la veille.

* * *

L'après-midi fila à toute vitesse. Jim reposa un dossier qu'il venait de terminer d'examiner et envoya un mail rapide à un client pour lui exposer les trois plans auxquels il venait de penser pour éliminer la concurrence de sa boîte de cosmétiques.

Être bénévole pour criminels pouvait être une activité sans but lucratif, mais il appréciait toujours un pourcentage du dernier cambriolage de tel ou tel gang. Il fallait bien qu'il vive, après tout. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de vérifier les comptes pour le mois d'avril, justement…

Le jeune homme s'étira sur sa chaise et bailla de tout son cœur avant de se passer les deux mains sur le visage pour essayer d'effacer la brûlure de ses yeux. Puis il reprit une posture d'homme d'affaires, une main négligemment posée sur le bureau, et se demanda ce que faisaient ses deux colocataires.

Bon, pour Seb, la question n'était pas si compliquée que ça. Il était soit en train de s'informer sur les nouveaux systèmes de sécurité auprès des meilleurs voleurs du monde, soit il participait activement à la mise à mort du traître. Franchement, ce type ne devait pas avoir deux sous de bon sens pour envoyer un assassin aussi pitoyable pour s'occuper de lui.

En ce qui concernait Liz, le jardinage était à exclure. Ou alors son invitée était masochiste et il allait devoir la conduire à l'hôpital, et là ce serait _Game over_. Donc elle était soit dans le salon, soit dans sa chambre en train de lire des manuels traitant de sujets assommants. Peut-être bien la physique des ustensiles de cuisine, d'ailleurs.

Et s'il allait l'ennuyer un peu ?

Le Criminel Consultant se leva donc de sa chaise et grimaça en sentant des fourmis dans ses pieds. Il attendit que la sensation disparaisse, puis traversa le rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre le salon. Comme prévu, Elisabeth y était, un livre à la main et les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Il apprécia le petit sursaut de surprise qu'elle manifesta quand elle l'aperçut et s'assit sur le bout de canapé qu'elle venait de dégager, vu qu'il était précédemment occupé par ses longues jambes.

Se doutant qu'il voulait lui parler, Liz retira un de ses écouteurs et passa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en rosissant.

Depuis quand rosissait-elle comme ça devant lui ? Hm, peut-être que la psy lisait un livre pour adulte et avait honte ?

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture et haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant un livre sur le piano. Rien de très folichon, donc.

\- Je ne vous suffis plus comme professeur ? plaisanta-t-il avec un air faussement déçu.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… je cherchais une info et comme vous étiez occupé, j'ai décidé de chercher par moi-même. Et j'en ai profité pour prendre d'autres livres en même temps.

\- Je vois… Dites-moi, heureusement que vous aimez lire, sinon vous seriez l'ennui personnifié !

\- Oh, j'aurais trouvé autre chose à faire…

Jim remarqua qu'elle évitait de le regarder.

\- Est-ce que vous vous ennuyez, Liz ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Votre bibliothèque est parfaite, il y a tout ce dont je peux rêver ! répondit Elisabeth avec véhémence.

Puis elle rougit au niveau des pommettes.

\- Je veux dire… comme sujets. Vous avez énormément de thèmes différents.

\- Tant mieux. Mais… est-ce que _je_ vous ennuie ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- N-Non, pas du tout, vous êtes chez vous, j'ai juste un peu de mal à me concentrer, j'ai encore la musique… je vais la couper, ce sera plus simple.

Jim ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il saisit l'écouteur délaissé et le porta à son oreille, souriant alors qu'il reconnaissait le morceau.

\- Et dire que j'ai sous-estimé vos goûts musicaux, en plus de vos aptitudes au corps-à-corps, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment de flottement alors que la chanson se terminait.

\- Pourtant Sun Tzu a dit que sous-estimer un ennemi, c'est le meilleur plan pour se faire battre, fit doctement Liz.

\- C'est vrai, lui sourit Jim en coinçant l'écouteur dans son oreille pour avoir les mains libres. Quitte à me faire "battre", je me serais attendu à ce que vous vous évadiez, mais je ne pensais pas que vous tabasseriez mon potentiel assassin.

\- J'ai juste pensé à sauver ma peau, je vous l'ai dit… grommela Elisabeth. Mourir n'est pas dans mes projets du moment.

\- Dans les miens non plus ! s'esclaffa Jim.

\- Bah, vous êtes jeune, vous avez plein de temps devant vous. Pour semer la terreur et le chaos, tout ça tout ça…

Le Consultant se rembrunit un peu.

\- Je ne pense pas mourir de vieillesse, Liz. Ce serait indéniablement sympa, mais il y a très peu de chances que j'y arrive, vu la vie que je mène.

\- Ouais… soupira la psy en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Un ange passa et les deux petits bruns détaillèrent toute la pièce, sauf leur interlocuteur. Puis, brusquement, Jim se retourna vers la thérapeute.

\- Vous dansez ?

\- Heu, danser ?

\- Oui, la valse, la salsa, ce genre de trucs.

\- C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas été à une soirée depuis… hé bien depuis mes études.

Jim secoua la main comme pour chasser une mouche invisible.

\- Bah ! C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Allez, dansez avec moi.

Le Consultant attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et se leva du canapé, l'obligeant à le suivre pour ne pas faire tomber les écouteurs. Il posa la main de Liz sur son épaule et plaça la sienne sur la hanche de la jeune femme tandis que les doigts de son autre main s'entremêlaient avec ceux de Liz.

La pauvre était rouge brique.

\- Vous êtes conscient que la musique n'est pas vraiment adaptée à la valse ? tenta-t-elle pour lui faire changer d'avis.

Toujours relié à sa prisonnière par le fil blanc, Jim esquissa un sourire joueur et commença à bouger doucement, comme décalé par rapport au tempo de la chanson de Liz. Bien sûr, Elisabeth se prit les pieds dans la table basse et dut se retenir à lui pour ne pas tomber. Nez à nez avec le psychopathe, elle balbutia :

\- Heu, nous devrions peut-être aller du côté des fenêtres, non ?

\- Vous avez raison…

Jim les mena jusqu'à l'espace dégagé qui menait aux fenêtres et recommença à tournoyer lentement, l'emmenant dans son sillage avant d'accélérer progressivement à mesure que la jeune femme trouvait ses marques.

\- C'est bizarre comme sensation, fit remarquer la petite brune en manquant de lui marcher sur le pied.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Personnellement, quand je danse, j'ai l'impression de flotter, ça m'aide à oublier et à me vider l'esprit.

Par jeu, il la fit tourner sur elle-même puis passer sous son bras et elle s'en tira bien, étonnamment. Le jeune homme la réceptionna dos à lui et lui adressa un énième sourire qui acheva de la faire rougir. Elle se dégagea rapidement et ils retournèrent à leur valse.

Gênée, Elisabeth se trouva incapable de se concentrer sur son cavalier, qui ne parut pas s'en soucier.

\- Fermez les yeux, ce sera plus facile, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Je vais tomber, répondit aussitôt la psychologue.

\- Je vous rattraperai.

Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes , puis la brune se décida à l'écouter. Elle ferma les paupières et se tendit, puis manqua de chuter.

\- Détendez-vous et laissez-moi faire, je vous assure que vous ne tomberez pas. Contentez-vous de… profiter, souffla Moriarty à son oreille, la faisant encore sursauter.

Mais la jeune femme était plus tendue qu'une corde de guitare et Jim soupira d'impatience.

\- Faites-moi confiance, Liz.

Soudain, tout devint plus clair pour elle. Elle ne voyait plus rien, mais il lui servait d'ancrage dans la réalité. Elle pouvait se servir de lui comme d'une canne pour l'aide à avancer. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et sa démarche se fit plus fluide, plus calme. Elle ne vit pas le sourire de Jim, mais lui ne rata pas l'expression qui se dessina sur le visage d'Elisabeth.

Le rictus du Consultant se troubla alors qu'il observait sa cavalière. Pour une fois, son visage n'était pas assombri par la colère, la peur ou la haine. Elle n'était pas soûle et il n'avait pas dû la menacer avec une arme à feu pour qu'elle se laisse aller comme ça. C'était étrangement rafraîchissant, de se dire qu'il l'avait mise dans cet état rien qu'avec une danse et quelques mots.

Une force incongrue le fit s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui voulait se ruer en avant, au risque de lui briser le cou à cause de son élan. Cette chose semblait incontrôlable, mais Jim essaya tout de même de la retenir. C'était comme quand quelqu'un le trahissait, quand cette personne se trouvait juste devant lui et que la Chose voulait tordre le cou du traître, ou lui arracher les yeux.

Comme quand il éprouvait une violente envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Et là, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait la Chose.

Elisabeth finit par rouvrir les yeux, étonnée qu'il se soit arrêté aussi brutalement.

\- On arrête… maintenant ? demanda-t-elle sans se douter du combat qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de la tête de Moriarty.

La jeune femme croisa son regard et sembla presque apeurée par ce qu'elle y vit.

\- J-Jim… ?

Son prénom.

Elle avait enfin dit son prénom après un long mois d'attente.

Ce simple mot raviva les forces de la Chose et Jim n'eut plus la volonté de la retenir. Il se pencha en avant et ôta l'écouteur de son oreille.

…

Les lèvres de Liz avaient le goût du chocolat et des épices…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _J'ai craqué.  
J'espère que vous l'avez aimée autant que moi, cette fin de chapitre plutôt abrupte ! _

_Faites-le moi savoir dans vos reviews ! :D_


	11. Le grand méchant monde

_Bouh ! Un chapitre sauvage apparaît !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, et ne me frappez pas ! \o/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le grand méchant monde**

Elisabeth était choquée.

C'était même peu de le dire. Bon, elle avait fermé les yeux en voyant le visage de Jim s'approcher dangereusement du sien, et là elle avait horriblement conscience de la présence de sa bouche posée sur elle. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça, enfin ! Elle commençait juste à l'apprécier, et lui il… !

Et… et merde, qu'était-elle censée faire ? Lui en coller une ? Et se retrouver pendue par les pieds par une fenêtre du premier étage ?

Discrètement, elle rouvrit les paupières et réalisa qu'il l'embrassait comme un collégien, avec les bras raides le long du corps et une posture inconfortable. Liz aurait aimé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Enfin, à part ça, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Toujours sans la toucher, le Consultant voulut ajouter sa touche perso à la chose (NDA : sa langue.), et Liz paniqua. Elle se recula vivement, surprenant son cavalier qui, de ce fait, resta dans une position pas très glorieuse.

\- Je… non, désolée… ! balbutia la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Jim en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il roulait un des rares patins de son existence et, alors qu'il pensait que Liz l'aimait, elle se barrait en courant ! Mais bon sang, elle n'attendait que ça ! Et elle avait répondu à son baiser ! Les femmes, je vous jure !

Même s'il était un des meilleurs cerveaux de la planète, Jim Moriarty savait reconnaître quand il était largué. Aussi dégaina-t-il son arme favorite, son téléphone, pour appeler Sebastian.

\- Patron, t'es conscient que je bosse, là ? fut l'accueil que lui réserva la voix agacée de son homme de main.

\- Seb, je pense que j'ai besoin de toi, répliqua sèchement Moriarty.

\- Quoi, une armoire t'est tombé dessus ?

\- … Hm, non, mais il se pourrait que j'aie embrassé Liz, confessa le Consultant au bout d'un moment de silence gêné.

\- Quoi ? Et j'étais même pas là ! s'exclama Seb, faisant grimacer son patron. Alors, c'était comment ?

\- Embarrassant, elle s'est enfuie en courant.

\- Ow. Mais est-ce qu'elle t'a collé une baffe ?

\- Non. Elle n'a pas osé.

\- Crois-moi, si une femme veut t'en coller une, tu as beau être Satan, elle le fera quand même.

\- Hrm, si tu le dis. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a répondu pour se sauver la seconde d'après…

\- Faut croire que tu n'embrasses pas si bien que ça, se marra Seb à l'autre bout du fil.

\- D'une, je te déteste, et ensuite sache que j'embrasse très bien !

\- Du calme Jim. Bon, vous faisiez quoi avant que ça se passe ?

\- On dansait, répondit sombrement Moriarty. Puis j'ai eu un genre de… pulsion et puis voilà.

\- Il faut vraiment que je relève les caméras de sécurité moi… Elle a dû avoir peur à mon avis. Ecoute, les nanas aiment parler, essaie d'aller la voir et de mettre les choses à plat, ça aide parfois.

\- Et je lui dis quoi ?!

\- La vérité. Dis-lui franchement ce que tu ressens et évite d'être blessant, pour une fois.

\- La vérité, ça je peux faire… Mais dis-moi, depuis quand es-tu un expert du comportement féminin ?

\- … J'ai une vie en dehors de toi, tu sais ?

\- N'importe quoi. Bon, je raccroche. Dépêche-toi de rentrer.

\- J'arrive bientôt, patron, tu survivras sans moi ?

\- Connard.

Jim appuya sur le bouton rouge et se passa une main sur le visage.

Bon, qu'allait-il dire à Elisabeth, maintenant ?

* * *

La psy faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, nerveuse.

Seigneur, Jim l'avait embrassée ! Bon, elle avait fui juste après, mais c'était le choc. Et puis, il n'y avait pas été de main morte, quand même.

Mais… c'était agréable et ça lui avait manqué, d'être avec quelqu'un. Son ex n'était pas vraiment un modèle de tendresse non plus… Elle devait vraiment avoir un gros problème avec les hommes. Quand tomberait-elle sur quelqu'un de gentil, d'honnête ? Connaissant sa poisse, jamais.

Autant se résigner tout de suite et mettre les choses au point.

Est-ce qu'elle aimait Jim ? Peut-être bien…

La réponse penchait plus vers le "oui", donc elle n'était qu'à un pas de réellement tomber amoureuse de lui. Pour de bon, et de façon irrémédiable, jusqu'à ce qu'il la largue ou la tue, tout simplement. Liz était comme ça. Quand elle aimait quelqu'un, c'était définitif.

Alors, peut-être… peut-être que si elle le lui disait, il se comporterait mieux avec elle ? Peut-être qu'il l'accepterait ? Irène avait dit qu'il l'appréciait, Seb était persuadé qu'elle pouvait le faire changer, donc elle avait une chance.

D'accord, elle lui dirait ce qu'elle pensait sans se cacher ! Et s'il la repoussait, elle n'aurait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de s'évader !

Incrédule, Elisabeth se demanda à quel moment l'évasion était passée au second plan.

On frappa à sa porte et au même moment, elle entendit la voiture s'arrêter devant la villa. De plus en plus stressée, la jeune femme alla ouvrir et découvrit sans surprise un Jim impassible qui la regardait de haut.

\- Vous tombez bien, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, commença-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, je dois vous parler.

\- Heu, hé bien allez-y, je vous écoute !

S'il venait pour s'excuser de l'avoir embrassée…

\- Très bien, déclara Jim sans quitter son air flegmatique. Je tenais à mettre les points sur les i entre nous. Si je vous ai embrassée tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas parce que je vous apprécie ou quoi que ce soit. C'était une simple réaction inconsidérée due au fait que vous pouvez parfois être jolie.

\- J-Je vous demande pardon ? bredouilla Elisabeth, estomaquée.

\- Aussi, je pense que votre comportement de ces derniers jours n'est dû qu'à l'emprise de l'adrénaline sur vous. Vous pensez m'aimer à cause de la peur que je vous inspire, et cela fausse votre jugement. Donc, si vous admettez que vous m'aimez uniquement pour cette raison, nous pourrons oublier ce qui s'est passé et admettre que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur. Et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Liz sentit son sang se glacer. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un robot qui aurait pris l'apparence du Consultant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi froid, aussi… bizarre.

\- Est-ce que vous avez fumé quelque chose ? Ou pris de la drogue ?

Bon sang, faites que ce soit une blague !

\- Non, je suis dans mon état normal. Allez-y, admettez-le et tout ira beaucoup mieux !

\- Mais vous vous moquez de moi ou comment ça se passe ?!

La colère commençait à poindre dans la voix de Liz, mais elle s'en fichait. Il se foutait complètement d'elle, voilà ce qui se passait ! Mais bordel, pourquoi était-ce aussi douloureux ?!

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous non plus. Oh, allez, dites-le à voix haute, qu'on en finisse ! "Je vous aime à cause de l'adrénaline", singea-t-il grossièrement, c'est simple enfin !

La psy resta silencieuse un moment, essayant de ravaler les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait _pas_ être sérieux, c'était juste impossible. On ne pouvait pas embrasser quelqu'un puis lui infliger ça, c'était tout bonnement inhumain et dégoûtant !

Elle prit encore une seconde pour se ressaisir, puis le regarda bien en face.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous êtes le pire connard que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et croyez-moi, j'en connais. J'ai vu des violeurs, des pédophiles, des assassins, des dealers, mais pas un seul de ces crevards n'était aussi salaud que vous !

\- Et là vous m'insultez encore pour changer de sujet. Vous devenez ennuyeuse, Liz, vous en êtes consciente ? se moqua Moriarty. Allez, dites-le et il se pourrait que je vous laisse vivre. Dites-le…

\- Oooooh, mais pardon d'être aussi ennuyeuse ! Moi au moins j'assume mes conneries ! Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes trop bien pour moi, pas vrai ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer devant vos précieux clients avec une fille comme moi, pas vrai ? C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser de m'avoir embrassée puis laissée tomber, vu que je suis si chiante ! Ça vous ferait mal de regarder derrière pour voir dans quel état je suis, hein ?! Quand je pense que j'ai failli vous… ! Rah, vous êtes tellement con ! Comment peut-on être aussi intelligent et aussi crétin en même temps ?

\- Elisabeth… commença Jim d'une voix menaçante.

\- Vous pensez que vous me faites peur ? l'interrompit-elle. Vous vous trompez ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous, pas peur de mourir, pas peur de souffrir, parce que vous ne valez pas ça ! Vous ne me faites pas peur, Moriarty, vous me faites pitié ! Et jamais, jamais, jamais je ne vous dirai ce que vous voulez entendre ! Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est juste un autre _putain_ de _mensonge_ !

\- Seule une idiote ou une folle ne me craindrait pas. Vous n'avez aucune foutue idée de ce que je pourrais vous infliger… !

\- Ah ouais ? Je pense au contraire en avoir une idée, vu que vous êtes en train de le faire, là, maintenant tout de suite ! Et pourtant regardez-moi ! Je suis debout, je suis vivante et je vous emmerde ! Mais peut-être que je suis folle, après tout ! Je suis complètement folle d'avoir cru que vous pouviez être un type correct ! Maintenant faites-moi plaisir et sortez de ma chambre !

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais sortir, Elisabeth. Vous allez préparer votre sac, récupérer vos vêtements stupides et quitter cette maison, dit Jim d'une voix sourde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une idiote comme vous ici ! En fait, vous êtes aussi ennuyeuse que tous les autres, seulement vous le cachiez bien.

Choquée, Liz resta muette quelques secondes.

\- Hé bien, si j'avais su qu'il était aussi simple de m'évader, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps, murmura-t-elle finalement avec hargne.

\- Effectivement, vous auriez dû. Ça nous aurait évité de perdre notre temps, laissa tomber Moriarty, de nouveau glacial. Vous avez dix minutes. Sebastian vous ramènera chez vous passé ce délai, prête ou pas.

Il claqua la porte en sortant, évitant de peu la chaussure que Liz venait de lui lancer.

\- Sale con ! hurla la jeune femme pour être sûre qu'il l'entende.

Elle aurait voulu s'asseoir et pleurer un bon coup, mais la colère l'aida à rester debout. Furieuse, elle entassa ses affaires dans le sac de voyage qu'il avait fait récupérer chez elle et dévala l'escalier comme une furie pour trouver Moriarty en grande conversation avec Sebastian, qui semblait complètement perdu.

\- Déjà prête ? ironisa le Consultant.

\- Allez rôtir en Enfer, grinça la jeune femme en passant à sa hauteur. Vous ne me manquerez pas.

\- J'espère bien, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Moriarty s'éclipsa et Liz se retrouva seule avec Sebastian, qui lui prit doucement sa valise pour aller la mettre dans la voiture. Elisabeth monta à l'avant et claqua violemment la portière. Seb monta peu après et fit démarrer le véhicule dans un silence prudent.

\- Il y a un bandeau dans le vide-poche, l'informa-t-il au bout d'un moment. Peux-tu… ?

\- T'inquiète, je connais le truc maintenant, grommela Liz.

Elle saisit le bandeau noir et le fit glisser devant ses yeux pour que Seb n'ait pas à l'assommer.

\- Bon. Il s'est passé quoi en fait ? Parce qu'au téléphone, il avait l'air… je ne sais pas, bouleversé ? Il m'a demandé ce qu'il devait faire, je lui ai dit de te dire la vérité et là il te libère et tu es furax. Je suis paumé là, tu m'expliques ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait embrassée sur un coup de tête parce qu'il "m'arrive d'être jolie", je cite. Qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi et que soi-disant je l'aimais à cause de mon problème d'adrénaline. Bientôt on va blâmer l'alcool, tu vas voir, exposa rapidement la psy.

Sebastian tourna la tête vers elle avec une grimace stupéfaite, oubliant qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

\- … Alors là je ne sais pas quoi dire, désolé. Soit il a pété un câble, soit…

Il se tut d'un coup pour réfléchir.

\- Quoi ? Il a bu toute une bouteille de vitriol ?

\- Soit il a un plan, et ça impliquait que tu quittes la maison.

\- Et qu'il se conduise comme un trou du c-

\- Hé, reste polie.

\- Roh… De toute manière, Liz est _out_. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, hé bien il ne me verra plus.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il était sérieux, tu sais. Jim est dingue, mais il n'agit jamais à la légère. Je crois qu'il mentait pour que tu partes sans rien regretter.

\- De toute façon je ne compte pas revenir, murmura Elisabeth en parlant dans son nez.

Seb lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que le bandeau s'humidifiait. Embarrassé, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et retourna à sa conduite.

\- Mais tu l'aimes.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, mais qui voudrait d'un homme pareil ? renifla la jeune femme.

\- Hm, une masochiste qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et se venge à coups de poêle ?

Elisabeth eut un petit rire qui s'éteignit trop vite.

\- Je ne suis que son garde du corps, mais je le connais depuis des années. Il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber, mais embobiner les gens, c'est son truc. Là, il veut te faire croire que tu n'es rien pour lui, parce qu'il attend quelque chose, peut-être de ta part, peut-être de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors il t'a fait souffrir volontairement pour te tenir éloignée et te protéger. Je ne sais jamais comment il pense vu que son esprit est tordu. Mais je sais qu'il t'apprécie vraiment, sinon, au lieu de te laisser partir, il m'aurait ordonné de te tuer.

\- Merci, c'est très rassurant, lâcha Liz, sarcastique. En tout cas il est nul avec les femmes. Comme si il avait juste le choix entre les embobiner ou les tuer ! Il me reproche de ne pas être honnête avec lui, mais il est lui-même un foutu menteur !

\- Ouaip, soupira le conducteur. Enfin, une chose est sûre : t'en as pas encore fini avec lui, alors prépare-toi.

\- Mouais…

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Seb s'arrêta à un pâté de maisons de chez Liz et lui enleva son bandeau.

\- Bon, écoute. J'ai mis un téléphone dans ton sac et mon numéro est enregistré dedans. Si tu as besoin de me parler, envoie-moi des textos, mais ne téléphone pas, d'accord ?

\- Okay. C'est… gentil, merci, fit la jeune femme en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Un de mes gars ramènera ta voiture demain matin. Evite de t'attirer des ennuis, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répéta-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. C'est cool de savoir qu'au moins un de mes deux kidnappeurs est quelqu'un de sympa.

\- Que ferais-tu sans moi, hein ?

Il l'aida à sortir la valise du coffre et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de repartir. Vaille que vaille, la jeune femme traîna son bagage jusqu'à son appartement et ne s'étonna même pas de la couche de poussière qui recouvrait tout son domicile. Elle grimaça devant l'heure avancée, mais entreprit quand même de nettoyer de fond en comble, prévoyant déjà de passer l'aspirateur le lendemain matin, histoire de ne pas réveiller les voisins.

Ensuite elle rangea ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilette à leur place et soupira en voyant sa tête dans le miroir. Elle avait les yeux rouges et une mine affreuse.

Comment la soirée avait-elle pu commencer d'une manière si enchanteresse et se terminer ainsi ? Jim Moriarty, le faiseur de miracles…

Malgré tout, elle avait envie de croire Sebastian, de penser que Jim avait fait ça pour la protéger, qu'il lui avait menti en affirmant qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Comme on dit, c'est beau de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle alla se coucher en boule dans son lit, mais dut attendre plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir fermer l'œil.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla encore plus furibonde que la veille. La faute à ses traits creusés par la fatigue et à son teint livide. La tristesse et le ressentiment ne lui allaient pas du tout, pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Elisabeth ouvrit le réfrigérateur en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, mais bien entendu, la plupart des denrées étaient périmées. Encore une raison de détester Moriarty. La mort dans l'âme, elle se lança dans la deuxième partie du nettoyage et passa l'aspirateur dans tout l'appartement.

Trente minutes plus tard (elle ne vivait pas dans plusieurs hectares, elle), elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise de sa cuisine et se replongea dans ses idées noires avant de réaliser à quel point le silence était assourdissant.

Il n'y avait pas de discussions animées dans la cuisine, pas de blond grommelant en train de laver les fenêtres, pas de bruits de pas autour de la maison, pas de CD de Queen passant en boucle sur une chaîne hifi, pas de menaces proférées d'un ton badin au téléphone, pas de disputes au petit-déjeuner, pas de piano, pas de danse, pas de cliquetis de couverts sur de la vaisselle en porcelaine…

Juste un silence qui lui filait le cafard.

Elisabeth songea à adopter un chat, juste pour avoir de la compagnie et l'appeler Freakin' Moriarty, mais la pauvre bête ne méritait pas de porter un nom pareil. Ou alors, elle devrait choisir le félin le plus vicieux du refuge.

Déprimant encore plus à cette pensée, la jeune femme releva la tête et tomba sur le téléphone de Seb, posé en évidence sur la table. Elle leva la main pour le prendre, puis la laissa retomber. Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de parler à une pauvre débile qui déprimait toute seule alors qu'elle n'était même pas censée être amoureuse.

Gros soupir.

Bon, pleurnicher allait bien cinq minutes, mais il fallait penser au plus important. La nourriture, par exemple.

La jeune femme empocha le téléphone et attrapa un sac en toile et sa veste, qu'elle enfila promptement. Elle descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble et constata que sa voiture n'était pas encore là. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle marcherait.

Elisabeth traversa donc la rue d'un bon pas et se dirigea vers l'épicerie la plus proche pour trouver de quoi survivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse acheter plus de choses grâce à sa voiture. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle entendait un bruit de moteur depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Heureusement, son intuition lui souffla de ralentir, et elle remarqua enfin que la voiture qui roulait juste à côté d'elle faisait de même. Un peu inquiète, elle voulut aller dire au chauffeur de lui ficher la paix, mais un des passagers du véhicule ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il sortit de la berline noire et vint se poster face à elle sans même retirer ses lunettes fumées.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? bredouilla la psy en jetant un œil rapide aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait des témoins si elle devait appeler à l'aide.

\- Veuillez me suivre, madame, ordonna l'homme en costume sans même se donner la peine de lui répondre.

Il montra la voiture d'un mouvement du bras et Liz se demanda s'il travaillait pour Jim.

Mais non, après réflexion, Moriarty aurait envoyé Seb pour éviter de récupérer ses autres hommes stériles et traumatisés. Ou du moins pour lui éviter un arrêt cardiaque. Et puis, Sebastian l'aurait prévenue par texto avant de venir.

\- Et si je ne tiens pas à vous suivre ? fit-elle d'un ton hésitant en se reculant prudemment.

\- Je me verrai dans l'obligation de faire usage de la force, et nous le regretterions tous les deux. Je vous assure au nom de mes supérieurs qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal si vous coopérez.

\- Vos supérieurs ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

\- Nous sommes les gentils, madame, fit l'agent Smith avec un rictus qui se voulait rassurant.

Bon, la rue était quasiment déserte et si elle ne se trompait pas, la bosse dans sa poche était due à la présence d'une arme. En résumé, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ça devenait vraiment énervant de se faire enlever, sérieusement !

Liz monta lentement dans la voiture, jetant un coup d'œil oblique au désormais agent Smith (à défaut d'avoir son vrai nom, autant se rabattre sur des valeurs sûres comme Matrix). A vrai dire, elle préférait le surveiller plutôt que d'être droguée, assommée ou même assassinée en douce. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de goûter à sa liberté retrouvée, bon sang !

L'homme referma la portière après être monté à son tour et Liz se trouva prise en sandwich entre deux gorilles en costume noir. Silencieuse, pour une fois, elle se demanda ce qui allait lui arriver. Bon, les hommes n'étaient décidément pas ceux de Moriarty. Ils disaient être les "gentils", et comme Jim se trouvait être un psychopathe, et donc un méchant, ils étaient donc de l'autre faction.

La faction qui avait envoyé Bill Knight espionner Jim en prison, logiquement. Ils allaient sûrement l'interroger, lui demander où se trouvait Moriarty, ce qu'il faisait, combien d'hommes il avait, etc.

Et sa rancune lui conseillait de parler.

D'un autre côté, s'ils se rendaient chez Jim pour l'arrêter, ils se heurteraient à un mur de vigiles en colère menés par un Sebastian armé jusqu'aux dents. Alors non seulement Seb pourrait être tué, mais il y aurait aussi des dommages collatéraux comme les cuistots ou encore le jardin pour lequel elle avait sué sang et eau. Quant à Jim, hé bien, bien qu'elle soit furax contre lui, elle n'allait pas délibérément l'envoyer au casse-pipe.

Elle se connaissait, elle n'allait plus jamais dormir correctement en sachant qu'elle avait provoqué ça toute seule. Même s'il l'avait mérité. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de la mettre à la porte.

En plus, si elle balançait tout ce qu'elle savait, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de danser, ou de jouer du piano, ou même d'esquisser ces petits sourires dont il avait le secret… Même si elle s'était résignée à ne plus jamais le voir, savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus faire toutes ces choses qui le rendaient humain la démoralisait.

Sa décision était prise.

Ils pouvaient l'arrêter, la torturer, la menacer de mort, elle ne parlerait pas. Point.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment d'apparence très ordinaire dans le centre-ville, Elisabeth se demanda où elle avait atterri. Puis un des hommes ouvrit la porte et elle comprit que cette maison n'était qu'une façade.

Derrière le panneau faussement ordinaire se trouvaient des tas de gens équipés d'écouteurs, d'écrans sur lesquels bougeaient des points rouges et ce qui ressemblait à des cartes routières. D'autres regardaient d'un œil morne des images prises par des caméras de sécurité et tournaient de temps en temps leur fauteuil pour aller chercher un thé ou un café.

Le plus impressionnant, malgré ce paysage high-tech, était le bruit environnant. Les gens parlaient à toute vitesse dans des micros comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une tour de contrôle, puis s'interpelaient d'un bout à l'autre des pièces qu'on lui fit traverser. C'était assourdissant, au point que Liz faillit perdre l'équilibre et se cogner à un des standardistes.

\- On se croirait chez ces gens qui nous harcèlent par téléphone pour qu'on change de fournisseur Internet… murmura la psy.

Un genre de vigile blond les vit arriver et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Je prends le relai à partir d'ici, je la conduis au patron, expliqua-t-il posément à l'agent Smith.

Elisabeth le renomma intérieurement l'agent Coulson. Il avait l'air moins… froid. A croire qu'ils étaient tous faits de métal et de plastique, comme des Playmobil tristes avec un balai dans le derche.

Coulson le Lego l'escorta donc seul dans une enfilade de couloirs gris et sans vie jusqu'à une porte métallique pas du tout engageante. On se serait cru dans un sous-marin, à ce niveau-là.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer, fit Coulson avec un sourire presque chaleureux.

\- Ils vous ont trouvé dans un paquet de céréales ? hasarda la jeune femme d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Le gentil blond avec un flingue écarquilla les yeux, puis son sourire s'élargit.

\- Vous êtes une marrante, vous, non ?

\- On me dit souvent que je suis irritante.

\- Ça tombe bien, lui aussi.

\- Lui ?

Le faux Coulson ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et poussa la porte pour la faire s'avancer dans la pièce. C'était gris foncé, avec quelques taches de brun foncé là où il y avait des meubles, et même le sol donnait envie de se pendre. Un miroir pendu au ras du sol donna à Liz une vue imprenable sur ses jambes mal rasées et elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Deux appliques murales rouge foncé donnait un petit effet "Parrain" à la scène et un bureau assez imposant trônait au fond de la petite salle.

Derrière se trouvait un homme au visage aussi accueillant que Moriarty dans ses mauvais jours et, sans vouloir être garce, Liz lui donnait la cinquantaine. Il était brun et semblait grand, mais la calvitie le guettait. Il avait le nez de Dumbledore, des yeux gris-bleu qui paraissaient noirs dans la pénombre et ressemblait au genre d'homme qui méprisait automatiquement le monde entier. Ah, et il portait un costume sombre sur-mesure avec de fins liserés blancs.

Liz le détesta aussitôt, surtout quand il leva la tête pour la regarder au bout de trois bonnes minutes de silence gênant. Sans un mot, il indiqua l'une des deux chaises métalliques et pas du tout confortables qui se situaient devant son bureau et Coulson poussa légèrement Liz pour qu'elle aille s'asseoir face au jumeau maléfique de Dumbledore. Le gentil agent resta derrière elle, contre le mur du fond.

\- Bon, vous m'expliquez ce que je fais ici, que je puisse retourner faire mes courses ? déclara Elisabeth à brûle-pourpoint.

Un des sourcils de son interlocuteur frémit d'agacement et l'homme, british jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés, remit sa cravate bien en place dans son veston. Il soupira et prit la parole comme si lui parler était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Madame Elisabeth Monroe. Vous avez été amenée ici pour témoigner dans l'affaire de l'émeute de la prison de Pentonville. Comme vous le savez très certainement, un criminel du nom de Moriarty a retrouvé la liberté suite à cet incident et notre priorité est de remettre la main sur lui.

Liz s'efforça de rester imperturbable.

\- Et qui êtes-vous, si je puis me permettre ? On me trimbale depuis ce matin dans une voiture, on me traîne dans cet endroit glauque et on me largue ici sans aucune autre explication que "suivez-nous ou je vous pète les dents". Alors avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

L'homme la considéra d'un œil torve et se décida enfin à se présenter.

\- Vous êtes dans des bureaux du gouvernement britannique, et je suis Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

 _à suivre…_

 _Des reviews ou un sort !_


	12. L'homme au parapluie

_Bonsoir ! C'est avec des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis que je vous confie la lecture de chapitre 11, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! (comme on peut s'y attendre, Jim est moins présent, mais il est quand même là !)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : L'homme au parapluie**

Elisabeth cligna des yeux.

\- Mycroft ?

Le susnommé lui renvoya un rictus ennuyé et se rabattit vers son fauteuil.

\- Je veux dire, vous vous appelez vraiment Mycroft ? Est-ce vraiment un prénom ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bon, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser… commença le maître des lieux en la fusillant du regard. Quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation avec Jim Moriarty ?

Liz perdit son sourire et se passa une main sous le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis, sans crier gare, elle répondit :

\- Pensez-vous que votre mère vous aime ? Parce que franchement, c'est limite de la cruauté infantile, là. Dommage qu'il y ait prescription…

Mycroft manifesta enfin de l'impatience.

\- Arrêtez avec vos moqueries ridicules et tentez de vous concentrer, si vous en êtes capable. Nous avons un criminel dangereux dans la nature, je vous rappelle. Alors je vous le redemande : quelle relation entretenez-vous avec cet individu ?

\- Il était mon patient à Pentonville. Jusqu'à l'émeute, je veux dire. Notre "relation" était purement professionnelle.

\- Que s'est-il passé lors de l'émeute ?

Liz soupira, nullement désireuse de se souvenir de ça.

\- Nous étions en pleine séance quand les coups de feu ont éclaté. Un prisonnier est entré et m'a agressée, Mr Moriarty m'a sauvée.

\- Et ses menottes ?

\- Il s'est déboîté les pouces pour m'aider.

\- Oh, comme c'est touchant, fit mielleusement Mycroft avec un sourire mauvais. Un psychopathe qui se déboîte les pouces pour sauver une femme qu'il a vue au mieux trois fois dans sa vie. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Liz aurait bien voulu prendre le parapluie que ce type gardait à côté de son bureau pour lui planter dans le fondement, mais avec Coulson derrière elle, ce n'était pas vraiment envisageable.

Dommage.

\- Il m'a fait sortir de cet enfer avec un autre homme que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie et ils m'ont amenée jusqu'au parking.

\- Et ils vous ont enlevée, conclut Mycroft en se repenchant en avant.

\- Faux. Ils m'ont effectivement emmenée dans un genre d'appartement parce que j'étais trop choquée pour conduire, mais ils m'ont laissée repartir. Un de leurs amis a été chercher ma voiture et me l'a rendue quand j'ai décidé de partir.

\- Dans ce cas, où étiez-vous ces dernières semaines ? demanda Holmes en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'étais chez des amis dans le Nord du pays, déclara Liz avec aplomb.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi à l'annonce de votre disparition ? s'étonna l'homme au parapluie.

\- Parce que j'étais terrifiée ! Vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé là-dedans ? J'ai failli être violée par un des prisonniers ! Sans Mr Moriarty, j'étais cuite ! J'avais peur que celui qui m'avait attaquée soit sorti de prison et me retrouve, donc j'ai fui. Ça s'appelle une réaction tout à fait humaine, vous devriez essayer un jour, au lieu de me fixer avec votre tête de reptile !

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, et Liz se sentit très satisfaite de l'avoir fait réagir.

\- Donc, Moriarty ne vous a rien fait… ?

\- Au contraire, il m'a sauvé la vie et il m'a traitée comme une reine, quand je me suis retrouvée chez lui.

\- Bien, alors vous allez pouvoir nous indiquer l'emplacement de cette maison.

Elisabeth éclata de rire.

\- Ils ne sont pas idiots, malgré ce que vous avez l'air de penser ! J'ignore totalement où se trouve leur planque ! Ils m'ont bandé les yeux pour leur propre sécurité.

\- Pour un peu, on dirait que vous avez de l'affection pour cet assassin, Mademoiselle Monroe, lâcha Holmes.

\- De l'affection ? Non, plutôt du respect. N'importe quel homme aurait profité de la situation, mais lui non.

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, Elisabeth réalisa qu'elle disait vrai. Bon sang, Jim était l'homme le plus insondable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré !

\- De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit un assassin. Je crois qu'on l'a accusé et enfermé à tort, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et qu'en savez-vous ? ironisa Umbrella Man.

\- Je n'ai pas de certitude, mais je ne pense pas qu'un tueur aurait secouru quelqu'un au lieu de se sauver. Je parierais que son dossier a été falsifié, ou que son procès a été truqué. De ce que j'ai pu voir de lui, il m'avait l'air d'un homme bien.

\- Vous croyez tromper qui, Mademoiselle Monroe ?

Mycroft se pencha vers l'un de ses tiroirs et en tira une belle pile de dossiers, dont certains étaient ficelés tant ils étaient épais. Il posa le tout juste devant la psy.

\- Voici les crimes attribués à ce jour à Jim Moriarty, cet innocent notoire. J'en ai encore cinq comme ça dans les archives.

Liz se racla la gorge discrètement et saisit le premier dossier, qu'elle ouvrit sur ses genoux.

\- C'est l'assassinat d'un chef d'État en Asie, mais… comment une telle opération a-t-elle pu être orchestrée par un seul homme ? …Par un Irlandais ?

\- Nous savons qu'il est le responsable, mais nous ignorons par quels moyens il s'y prend. Grâce à son séjour en prison, nous en avons appris un peu plus à son sujet, mais il nous manque encore des informations. Où il se cache, combien d'hommes sont à son service, dans combien de pays il opère…

\- Mais vous n'avez pas de preuves, le coupa Liz en continuant de consulter le dossier.

\- Nous avons des sources… commença Mycroft.

\- Mais pas de preuves. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir. Vous voulez que je vous dise que j'ai été enlevée, séquestrée, peut-être même torturée par Jim Moriarty pour que vous puissiez l'arrêter et découvrir "par hasard" des preuves en béton à son domicile. Vous voulez que je porte plainte contre lui pour pouvoir l'enfermer et l'interroger.

Holmes eut l'air d'un type dont on vient de couper le sifflet. Ouais, en fait, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il était. Elisabeth décida donc d'enfoncer le clou, histoire de s'amuser un peu.

\- Hé bien navrée de vous décevoir, mais je n'aime pas qu'on fasse enfermer un innocent juste parce qu'il est une bonne tête de truc. Je ne porterai pas plainte pour la simple et bonne raison que cet homme ne m'a rien fait du tout. Il était même plus sympa que vous, en fait. Trouvez-vous un autre pigeon, _Mycroft_.

Sur ces mots, Elisabeth se leva de sa chaise et s'éloigna vers la porte. Etonnamment, Coulson ne la retint même pas.

\- Ça fait de vous sa complice, vous en êtes consciente ? fit la voix de Mycroft.

\- Non, ça fait de moi une femme intègre. Au revoir, Mickey.

Et sans se retourner, Liz sortit du bureau, suivie de près par son escorte aux cheveux blonds et au sourire engageant.

* * *

L'agent Coulson, qui s'appelait en fait Eric Salitzer, s'assura que la jeune femme rentrait bien chez elle et se rendit dans le fumoir des bureaux du gouvernement. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un texto qu'il envoya rapidement.

 _Vous aviez raison, Mycroft vous suit. La fille n'a rien dit - ES_

Puis il quitta la pièce et retourna travailler.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Jim Moriarty sentit sa poche vibrer et en sortit son portable. Sous l'œil interloqué de son sniper, il lut le message en vitesse et fit un sourire malsain, puis arbora un air surpris.

\- Un problème Jim ? s'inquiéta Sebastian.

\- Non. Comme je le pensais, nous avons bien affaire à Mycroft Holmes, alias le gouvernement britannique. Le jeu s'annonce serré, Seb.

Seb fit une grimace pas très rassurée.

\- Bordel… Enfin, ceci dit, c'était un bon plan de mettre des taupes à tous les étages de l'Etat.

\- Oui… un bon plan… répondit rêveusement le Consultant qui s'était tourné vers une fenêtre.

Le grand blond crut rêver quand il vit son patron lire et relire le texto en souriant comme si on venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de ce traquenard, Liz tira le portable de Sebastian de sa poche et lui envoya un texto pour le prévenir de ce qui venait de se produire. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il t'a posé beaucoup de questions ? - SM_

La jeune femme plaça deux pots de sauce tomate dans son caddie et sourit devant la réponse.

 _Je vais bien, c'est plutôt pour Mycroft que je m'inquiète, je crois que je l'ai choqué XD Il m'a juste posé deux, trois questions, mais j'ai menti en partie, t'inquiète._

Alors qu'elle allait ranger son téléphone pour continuer ses courses, Elisabeth fut interpelée par un détail, et, hilare, se dépêcha d'en parler à Sebastian.

 _Dis, tu es au courant que tu n'es pas forcé de signer tes sms ? Je veux dire, on dirait une belle grosse allusion sexuelle, là…_

* * *

Dans la villa, Seb éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de son boss.

\- J'ai dit un truc comique ? demanda Jim.

\- Non, c'est juste un message.

Moriarty fronça les sourcils.

\- Et peut-on savoir avec qui tu parles ?

Le sniper hésita, puis, voyant la tête de chien mouillé de Jim et se disant qu'il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter, il prit la première excuse venue.

\- A ma petite amie.

\- Depuis quand as-tu une petite amie ?

\- Oh, quelques jours maintenant, elle est cool comme fille !

\- Pfffff… ronchonna Jim en croisant les bras, toujours assis dans son divan.

\- Pourquoi tu boudes, Jim ? soupira Seb.

\- Parce que c'est dangereux ! Tu ne comptes pas la faire venir ici quand même ? Elle pourrait travailler pour Mycroft ! Ou pire, pour les Soviétiques ! Oh non, tu sors avec une espionne ! Largue-la, Seb, c'est un ordre.

\- Pas question.

\- Mais c'est un ordre j'ai dit ! rouspéta le Consultant dans une magnifique parodie de gamin boutonneux.

\- Alors d'une, tu arrêtes d'imiter un gosse, je déteste ça. Ensuite, je sors avec qui je veux et je ne suis pas stupide, je ne vais certainement pas lui révéler pour qui je bosse. Et puis tu as bien ramené Liz ici, toi.

\- Mais Liz n'était pas une espionne !

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Bon, tu me fiches la paix maintenant ?

Jim ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'avait plus d'arguments, puis la referma pour retourner bouder sur son canapé. Le grand blond fit un rictus amusé et quitta la pièce pour répondre à Elisabeth.

* * *

Liz passa la soirée à converser par messagerie interposée avec son nouveau confident. Ce dernier ne manqua bien entendu pas de lui raconter la scène qu'avait faite Jim et rigola bien en imaginant la tête qu'il avait dû tirer.

 _J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça !_

 _C'était épique, comme expression :) Entre le bébé boudeur et le tueur en série ! - SM_

 _Mon dieu, et j'ai raté ça…_

 _Ouais, dur. Ça va sinon, tu as récupéré ta voiture ? - SM_

 _Oui oui, elle était devant l'appart' quand je suis rentrée des courses._

 _Bien, ça m'évitera de devoir dire à Jim que ses hommes sont infoutus de conduire - SM_

 _Il va encore piquer sa crise x)_

 _Ah, en parlant de lui, tu aurais dû le voir ce soir. Il a soupiré tout au long du repas - SM_

 _Oh ? Crise de la trentaine ?_

 _Non, il s'ennuie je dirais. C'est sûr que l'ambiance a bien changé depuis que tu es partie - et ça ne fait que 24h ! - SM_

 _Moooonh, vous allez vous en tirer sans Tata Liz ?_

 _Moi oui, lui, je ne sais pas ;) - SM_

 _Bon, je dois y aller, je me lève tôt demain - SM_

 _Ok, bonne nuit !_

 _Dors bien Liz - SM_

La psy posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et songea à ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain. Un peu de sport serait le bienvenu, elle avait un peu grossi à force de rester enfermée chez Jim et de manger les délicieux plats des cuistots.

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle téléphone à son chef pour lui signaler qu'elle était vivante, le pauvre devait s'inquiéter. Et il faudrait aussi qu'elle reprenne rapidement le travail, les taxes ne se payaient sûrement pas toutes seules. Mais elle ne bosserai plus à Pentonville.

Ah, les taxes, le boulot, les courses… Toutes ces choses dont elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter quand elle était chez le Consultant. Mais vivre encore un mois de cette façon aurait fini par la rendre complètement folle. Qui sait, à force de s'ennuyer, elle aurait peut-être fini par comprendre son ex-patient ?

En fait, elle avait eu un bon aperçu de ce qu'il devait vivre. C'est comme s'il était constamment en prison, comme s'il était condamné à ne rien pouvoir faire pendant plus de cinq minutes. Liz, elle, n'était pas aussi futée que lui, et pourtant l'ennui lui avait souvent pesé ces dernières semaines. Alors si en plus de cette horrible sensation de vide il avait le cerveau d'Einstein, il devenait inutile de se demander pourquoi il avait choisi la voie du crime. Quoique, il aurait fait un excellent détective, mais être un hors-la-loi rendait les choses plus palpitantes pour lui.

Non, vraiment, Jim Moriarty avait réussi à rendre l'ennui véritablement… mortel. C'était dommage d'utiliser son génie à ça, mais Liz pouvait malgré tout comprendre ses motivations.

* * *

Elle avait passé une nuit _horrible_.

Elisabeth se redressa, essaya de deviner l'heure en regardant à travers les stores, puis son réveil l'informa qu'il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin.

La jeune femme hésita un peu, puis finit par se lever. Elle prit un repas rapide et enfila une tenue confortable et des vieilles baskets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta la maison en courant, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Liz aimait bien courir, ça lui permettait de vider son esprit de temps en temps. Bon, elle avait une endurance toute relative, mais elle tenait bon si son départ était correct.

Les rues étaient désertes, à cette heure-ci. Ça tombait bien, Liz n'aimait pas vraiment s'arrêter et ahaner comme un chien en sueur devant un public. Et ça lui évitait de croiser des lourdingues qui s'imaginaient que parce qu'ils couraient, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et gnagnagna.

Elle tourna dans la rue voisine et sauta sur place en attendant qu'une voiture passe pour pouvoir traverser. Alors qu'elle passait dans une portion d'avenue bordée de garages tagués, Liz fronça les sourcils et tourna discrètement la tête sur le côté, comme pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

Deux hommes en survêtement la suivaient en courant à la même vitesse qu'elle, sans jamais la quitter du regard.

 _Hé merde. Bon, la rue tourne dans trois cent mètres, je peux y arriver…_

Quatre types déboulèrent du carrefour qu'elle visait et coururent droit vers elle.

 _Merde merde merde ! Bon, si je faisais demi-tour pour passer en force entre ces deux-là et sprinter jusqu'au poste de police ?_

La jeune femme freina brusquement, faisant crisser ses chaussures, et fonça en sens inverse à la grande surprise de ses poursuivants.

Dix mètres avant impact.

Bon, elle aurait peut-être l'air ridicule si ces types n'étaient rien d'autre que des joggeurs, mais valait mieux être parano et ridicule que morte. La psy inspira un bon coup et accéléra pour arriver à toute vitesse à leur hauteur.

Elle heurta celui de droite pour l'écarter de sa route, balbutia un "excusez-moi" machinal et sentit son sang se glacer quand une grande main s'enroula autour de son poignet. On lui arracha ses écouteurs et elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, le souffle coupé.

Hors d'haleine, incapable de bouger à cause de la présence étouffante des deux faux joggeurs, Elisabeth regarda les autres les rejoindre et regretta l'absence de son téléphone.

Si Jim était à l'origine de cette mauvaise blague… elle lui arracherait les parties pour les lui faire manger, garde du corps ou pas.

Mais non, ce n'était pas le genre du Consultant. Qui, alors, serait assez dingue pour faire un truc pareil ? Et puis, qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? La frapper ? La tuer ? Ou… pire ?

En tout cas une chose était sûre. Une fois qu'elle aurait repris son souffle, ils ne s'entendraient même plus penser tant elle hurlerait fort pour qu'on vienne l'aider !

Entretemps, les quatre autres types étaient arrivés près d'eux. Liz aspira une grande goulée d'air.

\- AU SEC- ! hurla-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par une main collée sur sa bouche.

 _Oh merde, c'est dégueulasse ! Reprends ta sale main qui pue !_ pensa-t-elle, furieuse et apeurée.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix pour s'exprimer, la jeune femme poussa un cri qui ressemblait à un ultrason tant il était aigu. Les hommes rigolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle plante son genou dans l'entrejambe de celui qui la bâillonnait. Son assaillant poussa un gémissement sourd et tomba à genoux, permettant à la psy de crier une nouvelle fois à l'aide.

On la fit taire d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui la plia en deux, haletante. Dans un état second, la jeune femme contempla le filet de bave qui s'écoulait de sa bouche pour goutter par terre, oubliant ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

C'est alors qu'un miracle survint.

Cinq hommes en costume noir surgirent en courant dans la rue bordée de garages. Certains sortirent un revolver de leur holster et bientôt, les balles sifflèrent autour de Liz, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour ne pas être touchée. Seulement, le gang en survêt' ne tarda pas à contre-attaquer avec ses propres armes à feu, sorties d'on ne sait où.

En plein milieu de cette fusillade, Elisabeth faisait tranquillement dans sa culotte, morte de trouille. C'est dingue le nombre de gens qu'il y avait dans cette foutue rue ! Elle se demanda si la police allait finir par intervenir, vu qu'une guerre des gangs venait tout juste de débuter sous ses yeux.

A cause d'elle.

Enfin, une guerre des gangs était beaucoup moins organisée que ça. Là, elle avait un groupe qui lui avait tendu un joli piège dans une rue déserte et qui l'avait efficacement empêchée de crier. Il leur avait suffi d'un coup précis pour la mettre au tapis, même si elle n'était pas Musclor.

Les autres, ceux qui étaient venus à son secours (ou alors ils tombaient vraiment bien), ne correspondaient pas du tout au cliché du banlieusard avec leurs costumes sobres, leurs oreillettes et leurs coupes de BCBG. Ils ressemblaient un peu aux vigiles de Jim, et elle croisait les doigts pour que ça soit eux. Techniquement, elle n'avait rien fait d'assez grave pour qu'il lui envoie un commando d'hommes mal fringués pour l'abattre discrètement.

Alors que son cerveau partait encore dans des théories idiotes, plusieurs garages s'ouvrirent d'un même mouvement et des silhouettes en noir lourdement armées en sortirent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? lâcha Liz, éberluée.

C'étaient de foutues troupes d'assaut. Genre le SWAT, mais en version anglaise. Ils avaient même les casques. Et des gros flingues et des grenades et… Liz eut l'impression d'être coincée dans une série TV. Et personne ne faisait attention à elle, donc tout allait bien.

Les types du SWAT anglais encerclèrent rapidement les gars en costume, qui, pas idiots, rendirent rapidement les armes. Les gars en survêt' sortirent alors de leurs poches kangourous des paires de menottes et entreprirent d'arrêter l'unité de vigiles.

La psy cligna des yeux, son cerveau jugeant la situation si surréaliste qu'il demandait grâce. Toute la scène s'était déroulée en moins de deux minutes, et pourtant, pour elle, ça avait duré des heures.

Elle se releva lentement, les jambes flageolantes et le teint pâle.

Dieu devait aimer les plot twists, parce qu'un des hommes en costume s'effondra soudain, de l'écume aux lèvres. Quelqu'un cria "POISON !" et les gars du gouvernement sautèrent sur les mecs en costume pour leur ouvrir la bouche de force et les empêcher de se suicider pour ne pas devoir parler.

Dooooooonc, la série américaine s'était transformée en film d'espionnage avec des russes et de l'arsenic dissimulé dans une dent creuse. Super.

Alors qu'un second empoisonné tombait avec un temps de retard, de nouveaux tirs retentirent, mais cette fois, ils venaient de plus haut.

\- Sniper ! cria un homme en survêtement.

Aussitôt, quelqu'un poussa Liz contre une porte de garage, hors d'atteinte du sniper, et la jeune femme dut très vite se concentrer sur la douleur qui éclata dans son épaule. Dans son dos, les derniers hommes en costumes s'effondrèrent, une balle bien au milieu de leur front.

Après quelques secondes, les tirs cessèrent d'un coup et le silence tomba comme une chape de béton sur la rue. Franchement, si les voisins n'avaient rien entendu, c'est qu'on leur avait infligé une ablation du nerf auditif.

Lorsqu'Elisabeth se retourna, elle faillit trébucher contre un corps sans vie et son premier réflexe fut de se détourner pour vomir. Hoquetant, elle vit les gars du SWAT couvrir les survêtements tandis qu'ils embarquaient les morts à l'arrière d'un des vans banalisés qui venaient de se garer juste devant eux et faillit se remettre à dégobiller.

Pour un peu, elle aurait préféré revivre l'évasion de Pentonville…

La portière d'un van claqua et Mycroft vint prudemment se planter devant elle avec son parapluie. Il la considéra avec une mine indéfinissable, puis fit la grimace en voyant la flaque qu'elle venait de produire.

\- Vous voyez ça ? siffla-t-il en montrant un homme empoisonné. C'est _son_ œuvre ! Voulez-vous rester complice d'un monstre pareil ?

Epuisée, choquée, mais surtout furieuse, Liz leva le majeur.

\- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que vous m'avez fait tabasser par vos agents pour attirer ces pauvres gars dans un guet-apens ! On se demande qui est le connard, dans l'histoire ! Ces hommes sont morts par votre faute, ce n'est pas Moriarty qui les a forcés à se suicider ! s'écria-t-elle sans se soucier de se faire remarquer, ou de sa voix qui se brisait par intermittences.

Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et pleurer un bon coup sans qu'on la voie.

La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil rancunier à Mycroft et tourna les talons pour rentrer à la maison.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _He ben les copains, c'était rudement dur à écrire ! Trop de gens dans cette scène x)_

 _J'espère que vous tenez toujours le coup et que vous aimez toujours Liz !_

 _N'oubliez pas de remplir ce joli cadre blanc, juste en dessous ! J'vous aime !_


	13. Attrape-moi si tu peux

_Bonsoiiiiir ! (oulah, crevée moi)_

 _Voici enfin la suite de l'histoire, pardonnez-moi s'il reste des fautes, je ne vois plus qu'un mot sur deux ! Et comme j'ai promis à Pandorwho que je posterais ce week-end, ben…voilà._

 _Allez, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Attrape-moi si tu peux**

Elisabeth rentra chez elle, furieuse et anxieuse. Agitée, elle commença à faire les cent pas dans son appartement, essayant de déterminer quoi faire. Complètement paumée, elle finit par donner un coup de pied à la table de la cuisine, oubliant qu'elle était en chaussettes. La psy poussa un glapissement de douleur et sautilla partout en tenant son gros orteil.

Finalement, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était encore en tenue de sport et alla prendre une douche, histoire de se rafraîchir l'esprit.

Sous le jet d'eau, elle essaya de se reprendre et de lister tout ce qu'elle savait de la situation. Bon, premièrement, Jim avait fait exprès de la laisser partir pour découvrir plus rapidement qui lui courait après. Il l'avait envoyée comme appât dans les griffes de Mycroft en lui faisant croire qu'elle était libre. Bien sûr qui l'avait fait suivre, il n'était pas stupide. Elle était même sûre que les hommes de Jim l'auraient tuée si elle avait parlé de lui à Mr Gouvernement.

Il avait beau agir avec logique, il n'empêchait qu'elle avait envie de lui exploser les dents avec son genou, là, tout de suite.

Quant à Mycroft, il avait beau être du côté des "gentils", il n'avait pas hésité à lui coller la peur de sa vie pour faire sortir Moriarty de son trou. Que serait-il arrivé si les gars du Consultant n'avaient pas été là ? L'auraient-ils tabassée à mort ?

Vu le danger que représentait Jim et son réseau de malfrats, elle pouvait comprendre les agissements de Mycroft, mais là, elle s'en prenait quand même plein la gueule, et ça commençait à bien faire !

Elle n'avait pas signé pour se retrouver dans une lutte à mort entre deux hommes, si puissants soient-ils. Nan, en fait, pour commencer, elle n'avait jamais voulu que tout ça lui arrive. Elle voulait juste faire son boulot, au départ…

Elisabeth sortit de la cabine de douche et s'essuya énergiquement, comme si ça pouvait la sortir de la merde noire dans laquelle Jim l'avait mise. Si elle avait su, elle se serait démenée pour s'évader plus vite et aurait déballé tout ce qu'elle savait à Mycroft, mais si elle le faisait maintenant, la culpabilité l'empêcherait de se regarder dans un miroir.

Non, franchement, c'était la merde.

Quelles options lui restait-il ?

Elle pouvait faire la morte, le temps qu'on l'oublie, que les deux gamins s'ennuient et la laissent tomber. Mais bon, elle devait encore péter le dentier de Jim, se faire oublier était contre-productif. Et rien n'empêcherait Mycroft d'envoyer par mégarde une roquette dans son appartement pour la faire sortir. Puis il l'arrêterait pour destruction de biens publics et pourrait l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache le morceau sur Jim.

Option 2 : téléphoner à Seb pour dire à Jim de lui lâcher les baskets. Pas sûr qu'il obéisse. Et si Mycroft s'en prenait encore à elle, personne ne viendrait l'aider.

Option 3 : demander à Seb de la ramener chez Jim, mais son amour-propre souffrait trop en ce moment. Et Jim allait être imbuvable.

Option 4 : disparaître. Ouais, ça, elle pouvait le faire.

* * *

Il n'était pas encore midi quand Liz quitta son appartement par derrière, en se faufilant dans les jardins des voisins après avoir descendu la façade en mode Spiderman, son sac de voyage un peu trop lourd la déséquilibrant à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

Elle enjamba les murets et autres haies entourant les espaces verts jusqu'à se retrouver dans la rue, où elle appela un taxi. Prise d'un doute, la jeune femme fouilla ses poches pour vérifier que le téléphone de Sebastian était bien resté à l'appartement, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement et enfila des lunettes de soleil pour éviter les caméras de sécurité.

Pffff… voilà qu'elle devenait parano par leur faute !

Enfin, elle l'était déjà pas mal avant, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait eu aucun mal à dénicher du cash dans les endroits les plus incongrus de sa chambre. Les banquiers étaient tous des voleurs, après tout.

Elisabeth profita de la musique retro que diffusait la radio et ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le bruit du moteur.

* * *

Elle se réveilla, hébétée, le nez écrasé contre la vitre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à s'endormir aussi profondément…

Un peu ébranlée, elle paya le chauffeur et sortit son sac du coffre pour entrer dans l'aéroport d'Heathrow. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'y mettre les pieds, la jeune femme resta un moment abasourdie par l'activité qui régnait dans l'immense salle, puis trouva enfin le panneau indiquant à quel endroit elle pouvait acheter un ticket en dernière minute.

Liz aurait pu prendre le train, mais si elle devait réserver à l'avance, elle perdrait son effet de surprise et les deux gamins la retrouveraient sans problème. Tandis que là, le temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle était partie, elle serait déjà à destination !

La jeune femme attendit une heure à l'embarquement et en profita pour dévaliser les distributeurs de barres chocolatées. Sans savoir où elle allait dormir, autant prévoir de quoi manger !

Quand une hôtesse signala le début de l'embarquement, la psy se leva rapidement pour tendre son billet aux contrôleurs et se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur un des sièges de l'avion, en classe éco.

Elle n'attendit même pas que l'avion décolle pour se rendormir.

* * *

Perplexe, Sebastian alluma une énième fois l'écran de son téléphone. Liz n'avait toujours pas répondu, bizarre…

Jim l'avait envoyé en mission tôt ce matin pour surveiller Liz, et Seb avait obéi sans poser trop de questions. S'il avait éprouvé une forte envie de tirer en voyant l'ex-prisonnière se faire attaquer, il avait dû se retenir, car son rôle était juste de couvrir Jim, et tirer sur les assaillants n'aurait fait que mettre le boss en danger. Maudissant les ordres et la logique, il avait donc patienté en serrant les dents et avait lâché un gros soupir en voyant les hommes de Jim débouler à la rescousse.

Seulement, il avait dû intervenir et tuer les vigiles avant qu'ils ne soient embarqués par Mycroft. Parfois, Sebastian détestait vraiment son boulot. La logique qui l'avait empêché de sauver Elisabeth lui soufflait depuis le matin que protéger Liz revenait à protéger les intérêts de son chef, mais Moriarty s'était montré intraitable. Et Seb commençait à se dire que le petit brun était à la fois génial et aveugle.

Envoyer tout une équipe pour protéger une femme et ne pas se rendre compte qu'on tient à elle, quelle connerie.

Enfin, après s'être assuré que la brune n'était pas blessée et était bien rentrée chez elle, Sebastian lui avait envoyé un message pour savoir comment elle allait, mais elle lui avait mis un vent phénoménal. Alors soit elle lui en voulait, soit elle dormait, ou alors, pour une raison inconnue, elle s'était brusquement débarrassée du téléphone. Cependant, la puce GPS qui y était implantée indiquait qu'il se trouvait toujours dans l'appartement…

Sebastian fronça les sourcils de plus belle quand il entendit Jim jouer du piano dans la pièce d'à côté. Au moins, il y en avait un qui ne se posait pas de questions…

* * *

A l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, Elisabeth appela un taxi et essaya de lui faire comprendre où elle voulait se rendre. Jamais elle n'avait entendu un accent aussi horrible déformer la langue anglaise. Jamais.

Après avoir soupiré comme si elle lui demandait de la conduire sur la Lune, le chauffeur démarra la voiture et Liz, pas vraiment impressionnée, découvrit les autoroutes françaises. Dans un premier temps, elle serra beaucoup les fesses en constatant la vitesse à laquelle le Français prenait ses virages, mais aussi quand il se rabattait sur la bande de droite au lieu de la gauche. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer au sens de circulation et aux continentaux en général.

Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à traverser la frontière et atteindre un village riquiqui plein de petites rues et de chats errants. Le taximan râla beaucoup et dut s'arrêter pour demander son chemin à une vieille dame qui promenait son chien. Liz les écouta baragouiner en français et essaya de se rappeler des quelques mots qu'elle connaissait.

\- Merci ! dit-elle en français à la dame quand elle eut fini de leur donner des indications.

Le chauffeur la fusilla du regard mais finit quand même par la conduire à bon port. A contrecœur, parce qu'il n'avait pas été très courtois, Elisabeth le paya en liquide et le regarda sortir de la rue à toute vitesse.

La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment et empoigna son sac pour se rendre au bout de la petite rue. Arrivée au croisement, elle sonna à la dernière porte et attendit anxieusement qu'on lui ouvre.

Trois secondes passèrent avant que des pas bondissants retentissent dans le vestibule. Une figure ronde et souriante ne tarda pas à apparaître et deux bras happèrent Elisabeth dans une étreinte d'ours.

\- Elisheva ! Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse de te voir ! s'égosilla la maîtresse de maison en faisant décoller la nouvelle arrivée du sol.

\- Felix, repose-moi ! s'écria Elisabeth en sentant une de ses côtes craquer.

L'hôtesse finit par la déposer et la regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire ravi, puis ses grands yeux bleus s'élargirent quand elle vit la valise de la brune.

\- Ohohohohoh, mais tu es ici pour quelque temps ma chérie ! Bien, bien, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Ta chambre est toujours libre tu sais ? Bon, par contre, tu aurais pu me téléphoner avant de venir, j'aurais pu aller te chercher à la gare !

\- Désolée, Felix, grimaça la psy. Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas très poli de ma part, mais j'ai dû partir précipitamment… J'ai un souci au pays, à vrai dire. Et puis, je suis passée par Paris.

Curieuse, sa cousine Félicia pencha la tête vers la droite.

\- Quel genre de problème ? Tu as emprunté de l'argent à la mafia ? Tu as arnaqué le fisc ? Ou pire, tu as arnaqué la mafia ?

\- Hm, plutôt du genre "ennui avec le gouvernement britannique", expliqua Liz, embarrassée.

\- Ooooh, ça explique que tu n'ais pas téléphoné et que tu ais fait un détour. Ils espionnent tout ces enfoirés ! Sache que toute personne fuyant le gouvernement a sa place chez moi, surtout s'il s'agit de ma cousine préférée !

\- Tu n'as qu'une seule cousine, objecta Elisabeth en souriant alors que Félicia lui prenait sa valise pour la poser dans le hall.

Son hôtesse lui fit un clin d'œil et se poussa pour qu'elle entre avant d'appeler son mari et son fils de toute la force de ses poumons. Elisabeth s'esclaffa devant l'exubérance de sa cousine et referma la porte de la maison à clé.

La cousine d'Elisabeth, Félicia Stubbings, était la fille unique de son oncle maternel, ce qui expliquait leur ressemblance physique, surtout au niveau de la crinière brune et indomptable qui était un peu la marque de fabrique de la famille de la mère de Liz. Les mêmes mèches brunes et ondulées poussaient déjà bien sur le crâne du petit Maze, quatre ans et déjà aussi dingue que sa mère.

Le gamin arriva en courant et enroula ses petits bras autour des jambes d'Elisabeth, qui se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable et lui caressa la tête comme on le ferait pour un chaton.

\- Liiiiiz ! s'exclama le petit en lui faisant un sourire plein de dents.

\- Bonjour Maze, je t'ai manqué ? demanda Elisabeth en se mettant à la hauteur du gamin pour l'embrasser.

\- Oui ! Tu as toujours le dino ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai gardé ton magnifique t-rex en peluche ! Il est debout sur mon frigo, à Londres. Je l'ai appelé Nelson.

\- Ouaiiiis ! s'écria Maze avant de courir vers l'endroit d'où il venait, sans doute pour chercher son père.

Elisabeth remarqua qu'il était pieds nus et mettait de la terre partout. Tout comme ses parents, le gamin adorait le jardinage, à croire que ça passait dans les gènes de génération en génération.

\- Installe tes affaires et mets-toi à l'aise, cousine, je vais préparer ta chambre, sourit Félicia. Marc est dans le jardin, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Le sosie surexcité de la psy courut vers l'escalier, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, Elisheva ! Tu te fais trop rare !

Puis elle disparut au premier étage.

Restée seule dans le vestibule, l'anglaise ôta sa veste pour la mettre au porte-manteaux, puis se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Tout le monde marchait pieds nus, dans cette maison. Comme disait Félicia, les chaussures, c'est pour les faibles.

Alors qu'elle défaisait ses bagages, la psy se dit que se réfugier chez sa cousine ne pouvait être qu'une bonne idée. Félicia (ou Felix, comme elle l'appelait quand elles étaient petites) détestait les conventions, la normalité et le gouvernement et Liz était sûre que sa cousine était une adoratrice du chaos. Elle était activiste et défendait tout un tas de causes, de la défense des animaux au droit de ne plus se raser les aisselles et les jambes. Elle maudissait le maquillage et ne se déplaçait qu'à vélo ou en train. Et elle vouait un amour sans borne à tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Quelque part, son mari était un homme courageux. Il était Belge et avait rencontré Félicia alors qu'il venait de rater son train à Londres, plusieurs années auparavant. Elle était en train de se faire asperger de gaz lacrymogène par la police au cours d'une manifestation quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois, et ses yeux injectés de sang mais nourris d'une conviction sans faille l'avaient fait tomber sous le charme de cette Anglaise si étrange.

Leur relation avait eu des débuts difficiles à cause de la distance, mais Félicia avait fini par tout plaquer pour s'installer avec l'homme de sa vie et manifester à Bruxelles plutôt qu'à Londres. Comme elle avait la main verte, comme tous les Stubbings, Félicia vivait maintenant de ses produits bio et vendait ses fleurs lors des marchés.

Tout en rangeant sa brosse à dents à côté de celle de Maze, Elisabeth fit un grand sourire sadique en imaginant la rencontre entre sa cousine et Moriarty. Ça risquait de faire des étincelles, même s'il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive un jour.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour penser à Jim ! Il fallait qu'elle se vide l'esprit et qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à sa famille. De toute manière, personne ne la trouverait ici !

* * *

Le souper ( _et ouais, on est en Belgique maintenant !_ ) se déroula aussi calmement que possible. Traduction : les carottes volèrent hors des assiettes sous les yeux ahuris de Liz, qui aurait pourtant dû avoir l'habitude, et Marc lui fit un sourire désolé quand une partie des légumes atterrit dans son verre.

\- He ben, c'est toujours aussi animé chez vous !

\- 'Vois 'as du 'out de quoi 'u veux 'arler, se défendit Félicia avec son couteau coincé entre les dents alors qu'elle essayait de récupérer la pomme de terre que son fils venait de lui piquer.

\- Tu vois Liz, c'est pour ça qu'on évite les frites surgelées, expliqua posément Marc.

Marc était un jeune homme plutôt sympa qui portait ses cheveux châtain assez court et des lunettes rectangulaires. Il avait les yeux marron et restait imperturbable en toutes circonstances. A moins qu'il ne se sente toujours obligé de réduire le taux d'excitation de la maisonnée par son calme irréprochable.

Une fois que les trois adultes eurent terminé, Félicia partit comme une furie pour revenir une minute plus tard avec une boîte de jeu qui avait déjà bien vécu.

\- Soirée jeuuuuuuuuuuux ! s'écria-t-elle en distribuant des jetons à tout le monde.

Liz alla se coucher complètement vannée, ce soir-là.

* * *

\- Hé, Jim. Les espions ont envoyé un message pour t'informer que Liz n'est plus sur le sol britannique.

\- Quoi ? Mais où est-elle ? sursauta Moriarty en rattrapant in extremis la tasse qu'il venait de lâcher.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait pris un avion vers la France, puis un taxi vers le Nord. Ils vont interroger le chauffeur pour savoir où il l'a déposée exactement.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? grommela le Consultant.

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères qu'elle reste à seulement quelques kilomètres de toiiii ? se moqua Sebastian en prenant un ton langoureux et une bouche en cul de poule. Pour que tu puisses la zieuter sous la douche ?

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un pervers de base, _Seb_.

\- C'est vrai, t'es un pervers friqué, ça te permet de t'acheter des ca…

\- Oh mais tu vas la fermer ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur, là !

\- Arrête de jouer les drama queens et bouge-toi un peu le cul, Jim ! Et puis arrête d'essayer de faire croire à tout le monde que tu te fiches d'elle ! Ça marche peut-être sur les autres, mais pas avec moi, Jim.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai de l'intérêt pour elle, Seb ? persifla Moriarty. Je lui ai brisé le cœur et je l'ai fichue à la porte, tu appelles ça une preuve d'amour ?

\- Non, j'appelle ça de la pure connerie ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer depuis son départ, on dirait que tu viens d'enterrer ton chien ! Tu joues des airs tristes et tu as écouté la BO de Twilight en boucle tout l'après-midi ! Sans parler des espions que tu as envoyés après elle pour la surveiller !

\- Je m'assure qu'elle ne parle pas, voilà tout. Et pour la musique, c'était une pure coïncidence.

Sebastian ferma les yeux pendant dix bonnes secondes, puis inspira à fond.

\- Ecoute, Jim. Mine de rien, j'essaie de me retenir de t'étrangler, là. Fais-la revenir ici comme une personne civilisée, cette fois, ou je vais vraiment finir par t'en coller une.

\- Et j'en ferais quoi, de cette fille ? Elle va juste essayer de s'évader ! s'emporta Jim.

\- Si tu crois ça, c'est que t'es vraiment con.

Hors de lui, Sebastian alla se coucher.

* * *

\- Elisheva ! On va se promener, tu viens avec nous ? proposa Félicia plusieurs jours après son arrivée.

\- Heu, oui, pourquoi pas !

Elisabeth enfila ses chaussures avec un petit sourire. Sa cousine n'avait toujours pas laissé tomber ce vieux surnom… Ça la ramenait loin en arrière, à l'époque où son oncle et sa tante venaient à la maison pendant les fêtes et en été. Décidément, visiter Félicia était de loin la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue depuis des lustres. Et ce petit coin de Belgique était suffisamment éloigné du reste du monde pour que quiconque la retrouve.

Pourtant, elle devrait bien repartir un jour, récupérer son travail, son appartement, sa vie… et croiser les doigts pour que ni Mycroft ni Moriarty ne s'en mêlent.

Malgré son désir de tranquillité, quand elle imaginait son travail, elle se revoyait dans cette pièce avec un Jim menotté à la table. Quand elle songeait à son appartement, elle voyait Jim en train de jouer du piano avec son habituel petit sourire en coin. Et quand elle pensait à son avenir, à sa vie future, elle… rougissait devant les scènes sans ambiguïté que lui montrait son esprit tordu.

Sous l'œil pas plus étonné que ça de sa cousine, Liz se flanqua une bonne gifle pour penser à autre chose, mais le mal était fait.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas venir, il suffisait de le dire, tu sais, fit gentiment Félicia.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, le problème, c'est ma tête. Elle veut que je fasse des trucs que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

Marc fit la moue alors que Maze courait devant eux, insouciant.

\- Techniquement, à moins que tu ne sois schizophrène, ton cerveau doit vouloir les mêmes choses que toi, Liz.

Elisabeth se tourna vers le jeune homme et grimaça.

\- Tu sais Marc, je déteste quand tu as raison.

\- Alors dis-nous, sourit Félicia en lui passant un bras sur l'épaule. Est-ce que c'est à propos d'un homme ?

Liz rougit comme une brique.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ce serait à cause d'un mec ?!

\- Parce que depuis qu'on se connaît, tu as toujours eu un problème avec les hommes. Tu t'en sors mieux avec le gouvernement qui te cherche qu'avec l'idée qu'un homme te plaît~. Alors dis-nous, il est comment ?

La brune regarda ailleurs en vitesse et soupira un bon coup.

\- Il n'est pas bien grand, mais il a du charisme et il est doué pour impressionner les gens… Et il joue du piano comme un dieu, il m'a même appris quelques morceaux. C'est une drama queen et on dirait qu'il pardonne tout, sauf les injures aux lois de la mode. Mais en fait, je ne suis même pas sûre de l'aimer, parce qu'il n'est pas toujours correct avec moi, ni avec les autres, d'ailleurs…

Marc lui tapota le bras.

\- En tout cas, tu as l'air d'être tombée sous son charme et tu regardes dans le vide quand tu parles de lui. C'est un signe, si je ne m'abuse.

\- En plus, tu adores les bad boys, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ! s'exclama Félicia en s'étirant.

\- Mais je ne peux pas être avec lui, il… je ne sais même pas si je lui plais !

\- Hm, effectivement, essaie de t'en assurer avant de te lancer là-dedans, fit Marc d'un air soucieux.

\- Ou alors fais comme d'habitude et plonge dedans à pieds joints au risque de revenir en pleurant pour manger de la glace devant la télé. Qui pourrait résister à ma cousine chérie, hein ?!

\- Des tas de gens !

\- N'importe quoi…. Hé, Maze, reviens par ici !

Elisabeth leva la tête vers la cime des arbres et se demanda ce que Jim pensait réellement d'elle. S'était-il servi de ses sentiments pour démasquer Mycroft ? L'avait-il séduite dans ce seul but ? L'avait-il enlevée, mettant tout son réseau en péril, juste pour ça ?

Il était assez manipulateur pour ça, mais ça n'expliquait pas son brusque changement de comportement après qu'il l'ait embrassée, une semaine plus tôt. Il avait eu l'air véritablement surpris par ses propres réactions, Liz ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désorienté. Il faisait plus jeune, plus vulnérable à ce moment-là. Et Liz avait eu envie de le protéger.

Voilà donc qu'elle se voilait la face depuis des jours, puisqu'elle aimait Jim depuis cette danse et ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagés. La psy sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine devant cette révélation, puis elle se morigéna.

D'accord, elle était amoureuse de Jim Moriarty, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était réciproque, et il l'avait quand même mise dehors pour l'utiliser comme un fichu appât ! Alors s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle revienne en rampant pour avoir un peu d'affection après seulement une semaine, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond !

Alors qu'elle prenait la résolution de le faire poireauter encore quelques semaines, Liz remarqua que le même groupe d'hommes en t-shirts et pantalons décontractés les suivait depuis leur départ de la maison. Et mine de rien, quelques personnes en costume noir se trouvaient entre les deux groupes. Les premiers étaient sans doute les hommes de Jim, jamais il ne les aurait laissés se promener dans les bois avec un costume de garde du corps. Et donc, la délégation de Mycroft était là aussi.

La brune soupira une nouvelle fois, résignée.

Ils n'avaient pas été longs à la retrouver, finalement. Enfin, au moins, elle avait pu profiter d'une semaine de congés loin de Londres.

\- On dirait que le gouvernement t'a trouvée, chantonna sa cousine à voix basse.

\- J'ai vu. Merci pour tout, Felix, je vais devoir m'en aller là.

\- Je me doute. Marc te réservera une place dans l'Eurostar de demain, si tu veux. Bonne chance, cousine. Ah, et fais quelque chose pour ce type, là, et sois heureuse, c'est un ordre !

\- Je t'en dois une, Félicia, souffla Elisabeth à l'oreille de sa cousine. Je ne l'oublierai jamais !

\- J'y compte bien ! Et tu nous amèneras ton homme, hein, je veux voir à quoi il ressemble !

Liz roula les yeux et fit mentalement la liste des choses qu'elle aurait à faire en rentrant.

Et demain, retour à Londres !

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Ce chapitre était l'un des plus durs que j'ai jamais écrits !  
Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais en fait si. _

_Félicia m'est apparue comme une sauveuse pour Liz, grâce à elle ma petite psy a passé une semaine tranquille ! Par contre, je n'avais jamais créé d'OC aussi invasif ! XD_


	14. Retour chez soi

_Bonsoir ! Pour une fois, je ne publie pas à 23 heures (c'est vrai, après je suis crevée et tout…) !_

 _Ah, je suis bientôt en examens donc je ne peux pas prédire quel sera mon rythme de publication pour les semaines à venir… enfin, tenez bon !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! En tout cas la fin devrait vous plaire~_

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Retour chez soi**

Elisabeth posa sa valise sur le sol de son appartement et inspira à fond l'air chargé d'effluves familières. Sa cousine lui manquait déjà, mais ça faisait du bien de rentrer à la maison !

Naturellement maniaque, la jeune femme se mit à ranger toutes ses affaires et sortit des gaufres du congélateur pour le repas du soir. Elle avait mangé à midi avec sa famille, puis était partie pour attraper le train qui devait la ramener en Angleterre. Le voyage avait été beaucoup plus court au retour qu'à l'aller, mais cette fois, elle ne se cachait plus.

Enfin, si.

Son nouveau plan consistait en "vivons heureuse, vivons cachée ". En gros, elle comptait rester chez elle jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse et que Mycroft baisse les bras. Histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait se brosser pour qu'elle témoigne contre Jim. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais Liz s'en fichait. Si elle devait s'emprisonner dans sa propre maison pour éviter les problèmes, elle le ferait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait sortir avec un couteau de cuisine, après tout.

En posant un gilet sur le dossier d'une chaise de la cuisine, elle tomba sur le téléphone de Sebastian et le ralluma après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Quatre messages et un appel manqué. Au moins Seb s'était-il inquiété pour elle, suffisamment pour l'appeler. Liz composa un message rapide, puis mit l'appareil sur le chargeur avant d'aller prendre un bain pour se détendre.

* * *

\- Tiens, ta copine vit toujours ? persifla Jim en entendant le téléphone de Sebastian vibrer. Je pensais qu'elle t'avait largué.

Seb sortit son appareil et sourit en voyant le message de Liz. Puis son rictus s'agrandit quand il remarqua que son patron se retenait de trépigner d'impatience.

\- Elle était en voyage d'affaires, andouille, répondit-il, ravi de voir ce qui ressemblait à de la jalousie sur le visage de son protégé.

\- Comme si une femme de la City allait sortir avec toi, _sérieusement_ , se moqua Moriarty, l'air dégoûté.

\- Comme si une femme allait vouloir de toi, répliqua méchamment Sebastian sans même lever les yeux de l'écran.

Le silence lui répondit, et le sniper réalisa qu'il venait de faire une connerie. Jim avait l'air non pas indigné ou menaçant, mais abattu. Le brun se passa une main sur le visage et sortit de la pièce sans mot dire, d'un pas trop rapide pour être naturel.

\- Hé meeeerde, souffla le grand blond, désarçonné par cette nouvelle facette de Moriarty.

Il répondit rapidement à Liz, malgré tout content qu'elle soit de retour au pays, puis alla en cuisine pour trouver de quoi amadouer Jim.

* * *

Les jours filaient lentement, pour Liz. Elle était coincée dans son appartement, incapable d'en sortir, prétextant une maladie contagieuse pour que les voisins lui laissent ses courses devant la porte (elle leur ferait un gâteau pour les remercier), et elle se sentait minable.

Et bon sang, comme elle s'ennuyait !

La première semaine de solitude avait été dure, horriblement dure. Liz avait essayé de se concentrer sur le ménage, la préparation des repas et l'envoi de mails d'excuses à son employeur et aux prisons où elle travaillait avant toutes ces... aventures, mais elle finissait toujours par se retrouver désœuvrée. Et là, invariablement, elle pensait à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Mais non, pas Voldemort, Jim !

Pourtant elle avait essayé, s'était même démenée comme une dingue pour l'oublier, pour penser à d'autres choses, mais ce salaud lui revenait sans cesse dans la tête. Il suffisait qu'elle entende Queen à la radio ou qu'elle voie un film de gangsters ou même un Disney pour que son visage lui apparaisse comme un mirage. Ça la rendait folle !

Elisabeth lisait et relisait le contenu de sa bibliothèque, mais malheureusement, tous les auteurs semblaient s'être ligués pour n'écrire que des histoires d'amour, même sur fond de thriller ou d'aventure fantastique.

Un jour où l'ennui l'avait poussée à se taper la tête contre la porte du frigo, elle s'était mise à suivre des blogs culinaires et à cuisiner tout et n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, ledit frigo contenait dorénavant plusieurs cakes et un gâteau de la Forêt noire et son congélateur était rempli d'une armada de croquettes au fromage. Et ça ne lui avait pris que trois jours pour préparer tout ça.

Gagnée par l'ennui chronique de Moriarty, qui avait mine de rien affûté son sens de l'analyse, elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur de nouveaux films, puisqu'elle le passait à essayer de deviner la fin… exactement comme _lui_. Heureusement, elle avait découvert les animés japonais grâce à Félicia et parvenait à s'accrocher lors des scènes d'action. Elle avait même commencé à apprendre la langue, histoire de passer le temps.

C'était donc pour ça que les personnages de fiction immortels étaient bigrement cultivés ! Parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient à mourir !

C'est donc en regardant des documentaires animaliers et des dessins animés que la jeune femme commença sa troisième semaine sans Jim.

* * *

Une douzaine de jours après le retour d'Elisabeth à la capitale, Sebastian se demanda qui des deux tourtereaux souffrait le plus.

Il parlait régulièrement à sa désormais amie par messagerie interposée, et elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Elle ne sortait plus, avait une sale tête (un espion lui avait envoyé une photo l'autre jour) et restait en pyjama 24 heures sur 24. Elle pouvait maintenant compter en japonais et lui réciter le nom de toutes les espèces de crustacés du monde. Ça en devenait flippant.

Jim, quant à lui, errait comme un fantôme dans sa villa et réagissait à peine quand on lui adressait la parole. Il avait juste hoché la tête quand on lui avait annoncé le retour de la petite brune à Londres, et Sebastian commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'inquiéter. La musique qui sortait du piano n'était qu'un ensemble de notes plaintives et discordantes, et le Consultant passait son temps devant la télé, à regarder des films stupides et à regarder des clips musicaux qu'il aurait normalement qualifiés de grotesques.

Non mais franchement. Des _clips_ , quoi !

Bon, encore heureux qu'il ne pleurait pas, ça aurait été carrément gênant. En plus, le sniper pensait depuis quelque temps déjà que son patron n'avait jamais eu de glandes lacrymales. Un homme incapable de verser une larme devant _Bambi_ ne pouvait pleurer pour autre chose.

Fatigué de tant de connerie, Seb avait fini par organiser des paris avec les hommes de Jim. Pour l'instant, la majorité pensait que cette situation allait encore traîner un mois et que Jim allait faire le premier pas pour récupérer Liz. Seb, connaissant l'orgueil démesuré de leur chef, avait parié sur Liz. Si la jeune femme revenait, il gagnerait le gros lot.

Les autres avaient ricané en voyant sa mise, mais ils ne connaissaient pas la psy comme lui. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était courageuse et irréfléchie. Même si elle avait de l'orgueil, il ne pouvait dépasser celui de Jim. C'était humainement impossible.

Plus le temps passait, plus Elisabeth et Sebastian correspondaient par téléphone. Conscient qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, le sniper lui racontait tout et n'importe quoi, la tenant au courant de ce qui se passait à la villa, lui parlant de lui, de Jim…

De son côté, elle lui racontait son enfance, ses études, son travail, mais aussi sa timbrée de cousine et puis la Belgique, qu'elle appréciait encore plus qu'avant son exil. Une fois par jour, elle lui demandait, l'air de rien, comment allait Jim.

Pendant ces moments-là, le sniper ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'embêter, lui rappelant qu'elle pouvait toujours revenir pour vérifier par elle-même si son Jim d'amuuuur mangeait bien. Et Liz, vexée, lui rappelait gentiment qu'il repassait les boxers de Moriarty.

 _Les boxers ne se repassent pas - SM_

 _Roh, c'était juste une image. Tout ça pour dire que sa nounou, c'est toi !_

* * *

Jim ne se sentait pas seul. Pas du tout.

Il faisait juste sa crise de la trentaine, même si Seb disait que ça n'existait pas. Il était un peu déprimé et remarquait que ses goûts changeaient.

Moriarty avait regardé _Roméo et Juliette_ la veille au soir et s'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu ce film auparavant. La fille était jolie même avec ses cheveux plats, mais Di Caprio ressemblait à un gamin, avec ses fausses pièces d'armure sur les bras et sa mèche en l'air. Et puis les ailes de Juliette étaient mal mises. Et l'actrice aurait été mieux avec une robe verte plus courte et plus de volume dans sa coiffure. Et un peu de maquillage aussi.

Il jeta un œil à l'écran de son téléphone et sourcilla en voyant la date. Seulement trois semaines et demie que Liz était partie. Il avait l'impression qu'une année avait passé.

Jim passa en revue les photos que ses espions lui envoyaient de temps à autres. La jeune femme souriait en regardant ses messages, et malgré ses cernes, elle avait l'air heureuse.

Hé bien, au moins il ne lui manquait pas, tant mieux pour elle.

Moriarty eut alors mal au cœur et se demanda s'il ne devrait pas consulter un cardiologue, après tout, ça pouvait être grave…

\- Hé, Seb, la pelouse ne se tond pas toute seule, grogna-t-il à l'adresse de son homme de main, qui lisait les messages de sa copine.

Décidément, c'était contagieux !

\- Mouais, répondit vaguement son sniper sans lever la tête et en continuant de tapoter son écran.

Bordel. Même Liz avait plus de répondant.

\- Fais-le avant ce soir, ordonna-t-il d'un ton péteux avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre la réponse de son garde du corps.

En colère, le Consultant se rendit dans la pièce où se trouvait le piano et appuya sur une moulure qui fit coulisser un pan du mur, révélant un mur d'écrans, chacun relayant les images de caméras planquées un peu partout chez Elisabeth. Toujours à cran, il chercha la jeune femme et la trouva dans sa chambre, en train de rigoler toute seule en envoyant des textos.

Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle était du genre solitaire, avant d'être emmenée chez lui. Liz n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, et elle ne lui avait pas paru accro au téléphone lors de son séjour à la villa. Jim avait toutes les raisons de croire que cette relation était nouvelle, et elle semblait trop amusée pour que ça soit juste une vague connaissance.

Est-ce que Liz avait un nouveau petit ami ?

Juste après qu'il l'ait embrassée, qu'il l'ait fait danser, qu'il… se soit conduit comme un parfait trou du cul… ?

Elle n'avait aucune raison de penser à lui, mais voir qu'elle l'avait si vite remplacé n'en était pas moins douloureux. La pointe qu'il avait depuis des jours au cœur se transforma en véritable souffrance et Jim referma le mur, malade et déçu.

* * *

Quatre semaines depuis le départ de Liz. Sebastian se faisait beaucoup de souci pour Jim, et il ne tarda pas à en parler à son amie.

 _Il est bizarre depuis quelques jours -SM_

 _Tu veux dire, encore plus qu'avant ?_

 _Nan, là c'est grave, je pense. Il ne mange plus et je pense que je l'ai vu vider une bouteille devant_ Ghost _, tout à l'heure. - SM_

Ghost _? Carrément ?_

 _Ouaip. L'autre jour c'était_ Titanic _, et encore avant c'était_ Roméo et Juliette _… - SM_

 _Il est peut-être dans sa période Di Caprio ?_

 _Je suis sérieux, Liz, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien - SM_

 _Hm, ça lui est déjà arrivé avant ?_

 _Pas que je sache. Pitié, Liz, il faut que tu reviennes. J'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par se tirer une balle ! - SM_

 _Tu exagères un peu, là, non ?_

… _\- SM_

De l'autre côté de Londres, Liz se leva de son divan et fit un tour du salon, hésitante.

 _Je ne sais même pas s'il veut me voir_ , écrivit-elle finalement au sniper.

 _Liz, si un mec se met dans un état pareil, la plupart du temps c'est à cause d'une femme. Tu parles qu'il veut te voir ! - SM_

 _Mais et si moi, je n'en ai pas envie ?_

… _Tu me prends pour un con en fait ? - SM_

Elisabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le cœur battant au cent à l'heure. Que devait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

\- Bordel… souffla-t-elle.

Ressentant le besoin de hurler un bon coup pour évacuer la tension, elle se plaqua un coussin sur la bouche et cria de toutes ses forces. Les voisins allaient se poser des questions, mais elle s'en fichait.

Une fois calmée, la jeune femme regarda le téléphone comme si c'était un serpent venimeux. Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et envoya un dernier message, quelques mots qui, elle le savait, allaient changer sa vie pour de bon.

 _D'accord, viens me chercher._

Seb répondit immédiatement, sachant sûrement à l'avance ce qu'elle allait dire.

 _J'arrive tout de suite.- SM_

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Elisabeth faisait les cent pas, incapable de rester immobile, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement.

Immédiatement, la psy alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme blonde armée d'une valise.

\- Bonsoir. Je viens de la part de Sebastian Moran, il vous attend dehors, près de la station de Westminster, dit la nouvelle venue.

Un peu méfiante, Liz s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et la regarda poser sa valise sur la table sans trop y croire. La blonde ouvrit la valise et jaugea la psy du regard.

\- Hmmm, oui je crois que ça ira, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, comparant sa taille avec celle de la brune. Pourriez-vous me prêter quelques vêtements, s'il vous plaît ? De préférence ceux que vous mettez souvent. Et des chaussures, aussi.

\- Heu, ça peut se faire, bredouilla Elisabeth, un peu perdue.

Elle alla chercher un jean et un t-shirt violet et les donna à l'intruse, qui se déshabilla sans complexe pour les enfiler. Puis elle laça les vieilles baskets blanches que Liz lui tendait et se regarda dans le miroir collé au fond de la valise pour retoucher son maquillage, appliquant du fond de teint plus clair et rosissant ses lèvres pour ressembler à Liz. Enfin, elle ouvrit un compartiment et en sortit une perruque brune et bouclée, qu'elle mit bien en place sur sa propre tête.

\- Wow, souffla Elisabeth une fois que la blonde à perruque eut terminé.

Elles se ressemblaient tellement qu'elles auraient pu être sœurs. La fausse Liz coiffa une dernière fois ses mèches artificielles et fit un sourire à la jeune femme.

\- Vous auriez une veste à me prêter s'il vous plaît ?

Comprenant l'idée de tout ce cinéma, Elisabeth alla quérir une parka sur le porte-manteaux et la remit à son sosie, qui l'enfila avant de prendre un revolver caché dans son propre manteau pour la placer dans la ceinture du jean.

\- Voilà. Je vais sortir par devant et vous par derrière. Si les hommes de Mycroft vous espionnent, ils me suivront plutôt que vous. Passez par les toits et allez rejoindre Sebastian à Westminster. Est-ce que ça ira ?

\- Je pense que oui… sauf si je me pète une jambe en tombant, mais bon. Ne vous faites pas attraper hein.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis une professionnelle, dit le sosie avec un clin d'œil avant de ressortir de l'appartement.

Liz resta plantée dans son salon à fixer la porte d'entrée avant de se souvenir qu'elle était censée sortir. Elle enfila sa veste d'un geste et attrapa son sac et le téléphone, qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

* * *

Sebastian attendait nerveusement, appuyé sur son volant, scrutant les passants qui arpentaient les trottoirs à cette heure tardive, essayant de reconnaître Liz. Il était si concentré qu'il sursauta quand quelqu'un tapota la vitre de sa portière.

C'était Elisabeth. Pâle, échevelée, effrayée, mais c'était elle.

La psy fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui et soupira, au bout du rouleau.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda posément Sebastian.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Trois ou quatre fois. Rien que pendant la descente de la façade. Je ne ferai plus jamais ça, mes voisins vont me prendre pour une folle !

\- C'est pas déjà le cas ? s'esclaffa le chauffeur.

\- Tais-toi et roule, grommela Liz en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

* * *

\- Bon, je te dépose ici, je dois mettre la voiture dans le garage et récupérer mes gains.

\- Aurais-tu parié sur moi, _Seb_ ?

\- Meuuuh pas du touuuut !

Elisabeth lui donna une tape sur le genou pour se venger et sortit de la voiture pour gagner la maison. Un vigile déverrouilla la porte en la voyant arriver et Liz crut l'entendre dire "bonne chance".

Eberluée, elle se retourna, mais le panneau s'était déjà refermé.

Bon.

Elle était de retour.

Fallait-il s'en réjouir ?

Ok, étape un : retrouver le dépressif. Ce n'était pas trop dur dans la mesure où la radio diffusait une chanson des sixties à plein tube dans le salon.

Pas vraiment rassurée dans la maison plongée dans le noir, la psy serra le poing autour de l'anse de son sac et atteignit vaille que vaille la seule pièce éclairée de la maison. Ce faisant, elle trébucha contre un objet qui roula un peu plus loin avec un bruit clair. Une bouteille ?

Elle poussa la porte du salon et les paroles neuneus de _Love is blue_ lui parvinrent plus distinctement. La salle n'était éclairée que par un lampadaire, conférant une ambiance tamisée à la scène. Le reste n'était pas vraiment beau à voir.

Le sol et le tapis étaient couverts de bouteilles de toutes sortes, allant du cacao au vin rouge. Ah, et une bouteille de vodka trônait fièrement sur la table. Liz fut rassurée de voir que son bouchon était encore scellé.

Couché comme un clochard dans son canapé, Jim regardait le plafond comme si la réponse universelle s'y trouvait et ne parut même pas l'entendre arriver près de lui pour lui ôter la flasque d'alcool qu'il tenait à la main. Ce n'est que quand elle le toucha directement qu'il sursauta et se leva d'un bond, conservant des réflexes rapides pour un type complètement bourré.

\- Ne m'touche pas ! ordonna Jim en tentant de faire la mise au point sur l'intruse.

Elisabeth frissonna en voyant ses yeux noirs et vitreux se poser sur elle et se demanda si elle était en sécurité, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Les hommes ivres n'étaient pas particulièrement délicats, alors un Moriarty ivre…

\- Jim ? appela-t-elle tout de même, n'osant plus s'approcher.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux en tendant la tête vers l'avant, puis se recula en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Nan. Nan nan nan, t'es pas là. T'es qu'une fausse Liz, parce que… (il fronça les sourcils pour se rappeler de ce qu'il voulait dire) parce que Liz est partie, acheva-t-il triomphalement.

\- Beeen, il semblerait que je sois là pour de vrai, donc…

\- C'est pas vrai, t'es encore un de ces foutus fantômes ! l'accusa Jim en pointant un doigt vengeur vers elle.

\- Mais non, je suis vraiment là, expliqua-t-elle calmement pour essayer de le calmer. Je suis revenue, Jim, pour toi.

Pris au dépourvu, le brun se figea, puis reporta ses deux puits sans fond sur elle.

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, Jim. Là, prends ma main… Tu vois ? Je suis là. Je suis là.

L'homme ivre attrapa avec rudesse le bout des doigts qu'elle lui tendait, puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- P-Pour moi ? finit-il par demander avec une innocence qui, bizarrement, n'était pas déplacée.

\- Pour toi, Jim, répéta Elisabeth avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Brusquement, il la lâcha et s'écarta, honteux.

\- Mais je t'ai fait mal, fit-il remarquer. Je t'ai humiliée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Jim.

En fait, si, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour le lui dire.

\- J'me sens con, lâcha Moriarty. Et t'es trop gentille.

\- Je ne suis pas revenue par gentillesse, tu sais ?

\- Oh ?

\- Je suis là parce que… enfin…

Elisabeth se sentit à son tour très conne. Si elle n'était pas capable d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait à un homme bourré, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il serait sobre.

Allez, du courage Liz !

\- Je suis revenue parce que je t'aime.

Jim lui répondit par un air choqué, ce qui était assez drôle à regarder.

-… Pardon ?

\- Ne me force pas à me répéter… ça fait un mois déjà, mais tu t'en doutais, non ?

Bouleversé, le Jim bourré voulut avancer d'un pas, mais il se prit le pied dans celui du divan et s'affala de tout son long sur les coussins. Il rouspéta pour se relever et Liz, attendrie, vint l'aider à se remettre d'aplomb.

Nez à nez avec la jeune femme, l'alcoolisé ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et voulut parler, mais des sons inarticulés jaillirent à la place de mots.

\- Je…je…bah. Liz…

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, conseilla Elisabeth en se retenant de rire.

\- Dormir, grogna le Consultant pour montrer son approbation.

La psy traîna péniblement le petit brun dans l'escalier, puis le largua au-dessus de son lit. Elle lui ôta sa veste et sa chemise, puis sa montre, histoire qu'il puisse dormir confortablement. Jim ne protesta qu'à peine. Heureusement, il était déjà en chaussettes quand elle l'avait trouvé.

\- Allez, bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle en le couvrant de sa couverture, plissant le nez à cause des vapeurs d'alcool qu'il dégageait.

La brune voulut quitter la pièce, mais la main du Consultant jaillit de sous les couvertures et saisit maladroitement son poignet, manquant de briser le sien.

\- Reste. 'Te Plaît. 'lisabeth.

La jeune femme rougit lorsqu'il la tira vers le lit avec la force d'un moucheron.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules, se disant que de toute manière, ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble auparavant.

\- Pars pas, continua la voix pâteuse de l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres.

Rah, ce type devait avoir des superpouvoirs, c'était pas possible ! Comment pouvait-il être un tel connard puis se transformer en adorable gamin en manque d'affection l'instant d'après ?

C'était trop mignon pour qu'elle puisse résister !

Et puis déjà, elle n'avait même pas _envie_ de résister !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, la brune envoyer voler ses chaussures puis se glissa sous les couvertures alors que Jim se poussait pour la laisser dormir de son côté du lit. A peine eut-elle rabattu le draps sur elle que deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pendant que le nez du Consultant se nichait dans le creux de son épaule.

Serrée comme une sardine contre l'homme qu'elle aimait, Liz rougit, puis passa timidement ses propres bras autour des épaules de Moriarty pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne. Le jeune homme émit un son satisfait, puis dit tout bas :

\- Ne pars plus.

\- Je ne partirai plus, promit alors Elisabeth tout en se demandant si elle allait pouvoir tenir parole.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Ma réaction : aaaaaaaaw~ !  
C'est une des scènes les plus mignonnes que j'ai écrites dans une fanfiction !_

 _La route fut longue jusqu'à ce moment précis, mais ça valait la peine ! ^^_

 _N'oubliez pas de commenter dans ce joli rectangle blanc !_


	15. Fierté mal placée

_Bouiyah ! Salut tout le monde !_

 _Je vais être brève, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien, blablablabla… (là j'imite Andrew Scott dans_ Dead Bodies _, ça se voit ?)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Fierté mal placée**

Les rayons du soleil sortirent Jim Moriarty du sommeil. Il avait… étonnamment bien dormi, pour une fois, enroulé autour d'un oreiller géant et atrocement confortable. Par contre, il avait dû oublier de fermer les rideaux, parce que la lumière devenait aveuglante, là…

Dans l'idée de se lever rapidement pour aller les fermer et paresser au lit jusqu'à ce que Sebastian vienne l'embêter, Moriarty ouvrit un œil vitreux et faillit hurler en voyant une forme bouger juste à côté de lui.

Il ferma les paupières, puis les rouvrit pour ajuster sa vue et tomba sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour.

Une tête brune dépassait d'entre ses bras et poussait de temps à autres de petits soupirs qui rafraichissaient momentanément la peau de Jim. Ce dernier, commençant à paniquer, souleva la couverture et réalisa avec soulagement qu'il portait toujours des vêtements. Par contre, la femme qui avait dormi dans _son_ lit avait tant et si bien emmêlé ses jambes avec les siennes qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les retirer sans la réveiller.

Ok, pouce. Que s'était-il passé la veille au soir ?

Il avait bu.

Merde. Et s'il avait appelé une prostituée ?

 _Ou pire, Irène ? Oh seigneur, faites que ce ne soit pas Irène !_

Il souleva doucement un de ses bras, qui était enroulé autour de la fille, et grimaça en sentant l'air frais le heurter comme un camion. Le jeune homme tenta de soulever les cheveux qui dissimulaient le visage de la brune et faillit avoir une attaque quand elle bougea. Il se figea, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

Allez, encore quelques centimètres…

\- Liz ? lâcha-t-il tout haut en reconnaissant la psy, qui choisit évidemment cet instant pour papillonner et ouvrir les yeux pour de bon.

\- Jim ? bredouilla-t-elle en plantant sur lui ses prunelles grises.

Ahuri, il regarda son ex-prisonnière, absente depuis un mois, lui sourire et s'accouder sur le matelas pour le dévisager comme s'ils partageaient une bonne blague !

Complètement paumé, Moriarty choisit la seule solution logique : la fuite. Il remua les jambes pour se dégager, puis trébucha sur une couverture pour se lever d'un bond et atterrir sur la descente de lit. Et la jeune femme se contenta de le suivre des yeux, curieuse.

\- Ah putain ! gémit Jim alors qu'une migraine à se taper la tête contre un mur se déclarait dans son cerveau.

\- Te plains pas, vu ce que tu as bu, ça aurait pu être pire, lâcha Elisabeth d'un ton badin.

\- Mais par les couilles du Pape, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?! s'exclama Jim en récupérant peu à peu son aura de génie du crime.

\- Tu as oublié ? Oh, merde, grommela la psy.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda le Consultant.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Oui, vous savez… un truc quoi !

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble, si c'est ça qui te… qui vous fait peur, râla Liz.

\- Là n'est pas le problème, exposa Jim. Si je ne me rappelais pas avoir couché avec vous, j'aurais de quoi me poser des questions. Bon, vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites là alors que j'avais précisément ordonné que vous ne remettiez plus les pieds ici ?

Elisabeth eut l'audace de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se lever à son tour pour défriper ses vêtements, de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir, mais un certain criminel en dépression m'a un peu forcé la main. Et comme je vous ai trouvé en train de vider la cave à vin, je me suis dit que j'avais bien fait de revenir. Vous n'êtes pas passé loin du coma éthylique, vous le savez ça ?

\- Mais comment saviez-vous que…? Oh, peu importe. Comme vous le voyez, je vais bien maintenant, donc vous pouvez…

\- … Partir pour vous voir rechuter et recommencer à me faire espionner par le MI6 au grand complet ? ironisa Liz.

\- C'était pour m'assurer que vous ne parleriez pas !

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à me tuer ! s'emporta Liz.

\- J'EN AVAIS PAS ENVIE !

Le silence retomba pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Bon, j'imagine que vous avez oublié tout ce que j'ai dit hier ? grommela Liz au bout d'un moment.

\- Maintenant qu'on en parle, je me souviens vaguement de vous en train de dire un truc, mais pas moyen de me rappeler quoi... C'était important ?

Inexplicablement, Elisabeth le fusilla du regard, blessée. Jim se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Bon, ça ne me dit pas ce que foutiez dans mon plumard.

\- Vous étiez mal en point, et comme une idiote je vous ai aidé à monter l'escalier et à vous coucher, et vous m'avez demandé de rester. Donc, comme je suis totalement stupide, j'ai cru que vous étiez soudainement devenu sympa et je suis restée.

Rageusement, la psy se pencha et récupéra ses chaussures pour les enfiler. Elle voulut sortir, mais Jim lui barra la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ?

\- Je m'en vais, puisque ma présence vous insupporte. Bonne journée, et amusez-vous bien avec votre gueule de bois.

Elle le bouscula et sortit de la chambre comme une furie, suivie de Jim qui essayait d'enfiler sa chemise correctement.

\- Héééé, attendez ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à descendre l'escalier.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas atteint votre quota de remarques blessantes ? Ne vous en faites pas, vous avez toute la journée pour ça ! hurla Liz sans même s'arrêter.

Il saisit son poignet alors qu'elle déboulait dans le hall.

\- Lâchez-moi, siffla-t-elle tout bas, menaçante.

\- Pas avant de savoir ce que vous vouliez me dire hier. C'était important, pas vrai ? Sinon vous ne seriez pas dans cet état.

Elisabeth le regarda de bas en haut, s'attardant sur ses cheveux en pétard et sa barbe qui avait poussé comme un champignon, faute de soins. Moriarty eut l'impression qu'elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Ce n'est plus important, répondit-elle finalement, la voix étranglée. Désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir, tout ça c'est à cause de Seb…

\- Quelle promesse ? Ecoutez… Liz, je ne voulais pas être insultant, croyez-moi. J'ai la tête comme la Bourse de New York avant qu'on invente Internet, et je suis… désolé, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit.

Liz ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Vous venez de vous excuser ou j'ai rêvé ?

\- Oui, bon, il faut une première fois pour tout. Allez, dites-moi. S'il vous plaît ?

La jeune femme soupira et secoua ses cheveux décoiffés, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Vous allez sûrement vous moquer de moi, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Donc… hier, je vous ai dit ce que je ressentais pour vous. En gros.

Gros silence gênant.

\- Et heu… vous ressentez quoi, exactement ? Juste pour être sûr ?

\- Raaaah, vous êtes tellement lourd quand vous voulez ! Franchement, utilisez votre imagination, pour une fois ! Ce n'est pas _si_ compliqué ! Vous le saviez déjà il y a un mois, même si vous vous y êtes pris comme un manche pour me le dire !

\- Hm… donc… vous m'appréciez ?

\- Je vous aime, espèce de gros abruti !

Elisabeth eut le mérite de réussir à faire taire Jim Moriarty pendant au moins une minute trente, pendant laquelle ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.

\- Mais je pensais que vous aviez un petit ami…

\- Quoi ? Mais d'où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous passiez votre temps à envoyer des textos et à faire des sourires niais…

\- Je m'en doutais ! Vous avez placé des caméras chez moi !

\- Vous ne niez pas !

\- Oh, seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Lisez bien sur mes lèvres : "Je-n'ai-pas-de-petit-ami" ! Je parlais avec Seb !

Le pauvre Jim se sentit alors trahi.

\- OH LE SALAUD ! Il m'a dit qu'il parlait à sa copine ! Mais c'était vous !

Elisabeth prit un air blasé et fit mine d'applaudir au ralenti.

\- Merci Captain Obvious. Bon, je peux partir maintenant ?

Moriarty se retourna vers elle, horrifié.

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez partir ?! Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas juste me dire ça et puis partir !

\- Comment ça ? Vous voulez que je l'écrive ?

\- Non, je veux dire… Liz… on n'est pas dans un manga bordel… écoutez, moi aussi je… j'ai peut-être aussi des sentiments pour vous et…

\- "Peut-être" ? Et dire que tu as failli faire une overdose d'alcool pour une fille que tu n'aimes pas, j'le crois pas… soupira Sebastian, qui venait de sortir de la salle à manger.

\- Seb, commença Jim à voix basse. Tu nous écoutes depuis combien de temps ?

\- Hm, depuis que vous êtes dans le hall à gueuler comme des cochons qu'on égorge. J'ai jamais entendu une réponse aussi naze à une déclaration aussi cool.

\- Seb, ce n'est pas parce que tu emballes les filles comme des cadeaux de Noël qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde.

\- Ouuuh, je me sens vexé là. Bon, vous venez manger, maintenant que vous avez réveillé tout le quartier ?

Le grand blond s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls dans le hall.

\- Restez, Liz. Votre absence a été longue…

\- Je ne suis pas partie si longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue… Vous m'avez manqué, en quelque sorte.

\- En quelque sorte, hein…

* * *

La vitesse à laquelle Elisabeth se réhabitua à sa vie chez Moriarty le stupéfia. La première chose qu'elle fit après le petit-déjeuner fut d'aller voir l'état de son jardin, puis de chercher des livres à lire à l'ombre du saule pleureur.

\- Elle est revenue, donc, constata inutilement Moriarty en la regardant depuis le salon, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Ouaip, sourit Sebastian. Et je me suis fait un max de blé grâce à elle. Les autres étaient verts !

\- Indécrottable emmerdeur, grogna Jim sans même le regarder.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir, patron. Dis-lui au moins que tu l'aimes, tu l'as laissée en plan avec une déclaration digne d'un gamin de trois ans.

\- La faute à qui, hein ? Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu me racontes des conneries, comme avec ta prétendue copine, je baisse ton salaire et je te colle du 9mm dans le pied, compris ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Jim le menaça une dernière fois de son regard noir, puis ouvrit la porte vitrée pour aller dans le jardin. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre Liz, assise par terre contre le tronc de l'arbre centenaire.

Le Consultant piétina sur place, pas vraiment habitué à se sentir aussi mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda Liz, morveuse.

\- He bien, je me demandais si ma Dame accepterait de me rejoindre au piano pour une séance de musique ? Histoire de voir si elle n'a pas perdu la main, ajouta Jim sur le même ton.

Ils échangèrent ce qui ressemblait à un sourire complice et la jeune femme se releva en époussetant son jean.

\- Ma foi, ce serait dommage de refuser pareille invitation…

Histoire de rester dans le rôle, Moriarty prit le bras de la psy et l'escorta jusqu'au piano, fraîchement épousseté par Seb.

\- Bon, si je me souviens bien, ça commence par ici… murmura Elisabeth en appuyant sur quelques touches.

\- Presque, c'était celle-ci, corrigea Jim en déplaçant l'index de Liz sur le clavier.

Liz recommença le morceau, puis se trompa à nouveau pour pouvoir profiter de la chaleur qui remontait le long de son bras quand Jim déplaçait ses doigts. Le jeune homme finit bien entendu par s'en rendre compte et s'approcha de plus en plus de son élève, comprenant qu'elle ne s'écarterait pas.

Elle était presque assise sur ses genoux quand le morceau se termina.

\- Il va falloir revoir tout ça en détail, très chère… ronronna le Consultant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai hâte, souffla la brune. J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à déchiffrer les partitions, s'il vous plaît…

\- Avec plaisir.

Jim pointa le doigt sur une portée et montra les différentes notes en déclinant leur nom et en chantonnant l'air pour qu'elle sache à quoi elles correspondaient.

\- Et celle-là ? demanda Liz en montrant une partie de la partition.

\- C'est la clé de Fa, répondit Moriarty en tournant la tête vers elle pour se retrouver à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il s'approcha lentement, si lentement qu'elle faillit hurler de frustration, puis l'embrassa avec tout autant de délicatesse. Elisabeth crut mourir de soulagement et caressa le menton de son partenaire pour l'inviter à aller plus loin, ce qu'il fit avec plus de sauvagerie.

Comme le baiser devenait plus intense, Liz remarqua qu'il ne savait que faire de ses mains et les porta à son cou. Et Jim prit enfin l'initiative d'attraper une poignée de longues mèches brunes et les caressa comme il l'aurait fait pour un chat tandis que son autre main partait à la découverte de la gorge et de l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Malgré la douleur causée par leur position des plus inconfortables, Elisabeth se sentit enfin à sa place, avec cet homme en train de l'embrasser comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie pour le faire, et ses grandes mains pâles qui la maintenaient tout contre lui et qui parcouraient son corps avec envie.

Gagné lui aussi par le sentiment d'inconfort, Moriarty fit passer Liz sur ses cuisses et se remit à la couvrir de baiser plus ou moins bestiaux, ses caresses filant cette fois vers le dos de la psy. Cette dernière lâcha un gémissement d'aise et encadra le visage de son amant de ses doigts pour qu'il ne la lâche pas.

Ils continuèrent à bouger langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, puis Moriarty s'écarta un peu, les laissant tous les deux essoufflés.

\- Les génies du crime aussi doivent respirer, tu sais, fit-il tout bas.

\- Quel dommage… répondit Elisabeth sur le même ton.

\- D'un autre côté, je pense que nous avons un accord.

\- Un accord ? s'étonna Liz en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, tu restes avec moi et en échange, je te fais subir ça tous les jours jusqu'à ma mort, plusieurs fois par jour. Ça te tente ?

\- Hmmm, fais ça plutôt jusqu'à _ma_ mort, tu veux bien ?

\- Marché conclu, sourit Jim contre la peau de l'épaule de Liz.

\- C'est un réel plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, monsieur le Consultant… Bien que je ne verrai plus jamais ce piano de la même manière, maintenant.

\- On aurait pu faire bieeeeeeen pire, ronronna Moriarty avec un sourire de travers.

\- C'est vrai. Mais nous avons du temps devant nous, il est inutile de se presser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, laissons faire les choses… chuchota Jim en attirant de nouveau son visage à lui pour picorer ses lèvres de petits baisers.

\- Si j'avais su, je serais revenue plus tôt…

\- Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais laissée partir, répliqua Moriarty en la mordillant pour appuyer ses propos. Et je t'aurais enlevée plus tôt, aussi.

Il s'écarta d'un coup en entendant la voix de Sebastian de l'autre côté de la porte fermée.

\- Patron, désolé de déranger, mais un client a besoin de te parler. D'urgence.

\- Mais qui m'a fichu des clients aussi débiles ? grommela le Consultant alors que Liz se soulevait de ses jambes pour le laisser se lever. Ecoute… entraîne-toi un peu sans moi, d'accord ?

\- Avec ou sans la langue ? ironisa la jeune femme accoudée sur l'instrument de musique.

Les billes noir d'encre luisirent d'amusement, puis le jeune homme s'éclipsa.

Restée seule, Elisabeth s'entraîna un peu, puis une nouvelle idée lui vint. Elle avait cette mélodie en tête depuis quelque temps… La jeune femme se releva d'un coup, puis se précipita vers un des ordinateurs sans mot de passe de la villa pour imprimer des portées vierges. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le niveau pour ça, mais il fallait qu'elle essaie pour le savoir. Et elle profiterait de toutes les leçons de Jim pour améliorer sa pratique…

* * *

Elle ne revit pas Jim de la journée. Enfin, à vrai dire, elle l'avait bien entendu s'énerver sur son client tout en tapant des messages pour transmettre ses ordres par chat interposé. Dur dur d'être un criminel !

Finalement, elle avait passé l'après-midi avec Sebastian, qu'elle avait trouvé en train d'essayer de tailler un des arbustes qu'elle avait replantés un mois plus tôt. Le sniper l'avait regardée faire avec soulagement, le jardinage n'étant pas vraiment dans son domaine de compétence.

En fait, sa connaissance pratique s'arrêtait à la tonte de la pelouse.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Liz s'était rendue en cuisine, où elle avait salué avec plaisir ses trois amis les cuistots.

Seb les dévisagea alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des idées de recettes pour des gâteaux et des trucs d'initiés pour empêcher la pâte de retomber, etc. Il trouvait ça un peu flippant, à vrai dire.

Enfin, il savait cuisiner, mais c'était plus des plats de survie ayant pour unique but de couper la faim, pas d'être jolis ou légers et moelleux. C'est donc avec une tête jusque par terre qu'il laissa Elisabeth et son trio de bourreaux lui apprendre à faire des éclairs au chocolat. Plutôt mourir que le dire à Jim.

* * *

Evidemment, cela ne rata pas.

\- C'est Seb qui a fait le dessert de ce soir ! déclara joyeusement la jeune femme lors du repas.

Flairant une occasion de ricaner aux dépends de son garde du corps, le Consultant lui adressa une œillade perverse, à la limite du malsain.

\- Oooh, vraiment Seb ? Tu m'avais caché tes talents culinaires, dis-moi !

\- Que veux-tu, je suis parfait, contra le blond en fusillant Liz des yeux, histoire qu'elle comprenne que le sujet était tabou.

\- Permets-moi de te contredire, continua la traîtresse. Ce n'est pas en coupant un éclair en deux qu'on le remplit ! Non, la technique, c'est de faire des trous en dessous, puis de les remplir à la poche à douille…

\- Permission d'étrangler quelqu'un ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Refusée, ricana Jim en se frottant la bouche.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir parié sur moi, asséna Liz avec un sourire sadique.

\- Bordel, vous vous êtes trouvés, tous les deux ! ronchonna le sniper.

\- Dit celui qui joue les marieuses depuis le début.

\- Hm, pas faux, ajouta Jim, l'air beaucoup trop amusé. Tu aurais dû savoir qu'une femme capable de me plaire et de me divertir doit avoir un minimum de sadisme pour survivre ici… Tu as signé ton propre arrêt de mort, mon cher Sebastian.

\- Je vous déteste tous les deux, ça y est !

Moriarty fit un grand sourire à sa désormais _partner in crime_ alors que Seb se levait pour aller chercher les desserts en cuisine, les sourcils en accent circonflexe.

\- Il va regretter de m'avoir ramenée… commença Liz, un peu inquiète.

\- T'en fais pas, je passe mon temps à le charrier, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'a jamais empoisonné mes plats. Et crois-moi, ça fait huit ans que ça dure.

\- Il faudra que tu me racontes votre rencontre, un jour !

\- Un jour, peut-être…

Ils avalèrent leur dessert et Seb eut quand même les compliments sincères du tout nouveau couple. Enfin, de Liz surtout.

\- Tu pourras en refaire, se contenta de lâcher Moriarty en vidant son verre.

\- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, grommela le blond. Ah, au fait Liz, la chambre bleue est prête, si tu veux y retourner. Si tu en veux une autre, je te la préparerai demain, là j'ai la flemme.

\- C'est gentil, merci Seb, dit poliment Elisabeth.

\- De rien. Evite de me coller la honte, la prochaine fois…

\- Oh, je suis désolée, ne fais pas la tête !

Moriarty les regarda se disputer sans mot dire et se leva de table.

\- Il y a un épisode de Miss Marple ce soir, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

\- Lequel ? demanda Seb.

\- _Un meurtre est-il facile ?_ Je l'ai lu hier matin dans le programme TV, dit Liz. Je vote pour.

\- Soyons fous, ajouta le sniper sans grande conviction.

\- Bon, he bien c'est dans deux minutes alors bougez vos derrières, ordonna le Consultant en se dirigeant déjà vers le salon.

Les deux autres se dépêchèrent de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et filèrent au salon pour y trouver un Jim blasé fixant une publicité pour couches-culottes.

\- Jim, on dirait que tu veux assassiner ce bébé joufflu avec sa mère et toute sa famille, c'est flippant.

\- Je n'assassine pas les gosses, Liz, je suis un criminel, pas un monstre.

\- A part Carl Powers, murmura Seb.

\- Il était odieux et j'étais à peine plus vieux que lui, ça ne compte pas ! Il passait son temps à m'humilier, à me taper dessus et à me menacer pour que je fasse ses devoirs… !

\- Tu imagines ça ? Le grand Moriarty, contraint de faire les devoirs d'un gamin dodu !

\- C'est nul de se faire agresser à l'école, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer le responsable… argua Elisabeth. Ah, l'épisode commence !

\- Ah, la TV, toujours à la bourre… commenta Sebastian en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

Alors que la jeune femme se concentrait sur ce qui se passait à l'écran, Jim fit glisser son regard sur elle, un peu inquiet. D'accord, elle était amoureuse de lui, mais supporterait-elle les meurtres, les attentats et tout le reste ? C'était peut-être un peu trop demander pour une femme normale…

Et si elle le quittait après un mois ? Après une semaine ?

Il prit la main de la psy dans la sienne et la ramena vers lui comme pour la dissuader de partir. Elle réagit à peine, comme si elle était déjà habituée à ce genre de geste possessif.

Si ne pas la voir pendant un mois avait pu le mettre dans un tel état… que se passerait-il si elle partait pour de bon ?

* * *

Jim salua Elisabeth alors qu'elle allait se coucher, puis se rendit dans sa propre chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer. Une fois dans son lit, il croisa les bras derrière la tête et fixa le plafond désespérément vide. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu idiot, de déjà penser à une potentielle séparation alors qu'elle venait juste d'accepter de devenir sa compagne.

Ce stress était nouveau pour lui, et il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Lui qui n'avait pas eu autant de petites amies qu'il se plaisait à le laisser croire se retrouvait en territoire inconnu, et il avait l'impression d'être entouré de mines prêtes à lui exploser au visage. C'était à la fois angoissant et apaisant, d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Lui qui croyait que c'était juste une preuve de faiblesse, le voilà bien emmerdé !

Le fait est qu'il était amoureux. Il lui fallait l'accepter. Il devrait subvenir aux besoins de Liz en plus des siens. Pour le matériel, il ne s'en faisait pas trop, mais pour l'affectif, il devrait faire attention de ne pas la blesser.

Mais si le but d'un couple était que chacune des parties se sente bien, pourquoi avait-il encore mal à la poitrine ?

Moriarty réalisa qu'il ne dormirait pas de sitôt et se releva pour sortir de sa chambre. Arrivé devant celle de Liz, il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de tapoter contre le bois.

\- Oui ? fit la voix encore bien réveillée de sa désormais compagne.

Jim entra dans la chambre et se retrouva dans la pénombre, apercevant la silhouette de Liz, éclairée par la Lune.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas si je m'incruste ?

Il devait avoir l'air plus timide que prévu, parce qu'elle lui fit un sourire attendri avant de soulever un bout de sa couverture pour lui laisser la place. Liz se retrouva dos à lui, les bras de Jim se refermant sur son ventre et son menton se posant sur son épaule.

Heureusement que les matelas pour une personne étaient larges, dans cette maison…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est juste… plein de fluff. C'est trop pour moi, je vais mourir d'hyperglycémie !_

 _Pour les risques pris par l'auteur par rapport à sa santé, veuillez s'il vous plaît laisser une review u.u_


	16. Le vol de la Pie

_Bonsoir !_

 _Je poste encore à une heure impossible…hé ouais._

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est mon seul plaisir du moment !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le vol de la Pie**

Moriarty était accoudé sur le matelas de Liz et la regardait dormir, jalousant jusqu'aux rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage.

Il avait eu un sommeil agité, cette nuit, mais il lui avait semblé entendre la jeune femme fredonner un air qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, comme si elle l'avait inventé. C'était doux et ça parlait d'amour, de danse et de dormir, mais il y avait quelque chose de plaintif dans cette mélopée qui lui avait déplu…

Pour la millième fois en vingt-quatre heures, il se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisi de rester ; parce qu'elle l'aimait ou parce qu'il le lui avait demandé ? Avait-elle préféré rester parce que sa santé en prenait un coup quand elle n'était pas là ? Par pur altruisme ?

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle faisait des allusions sexuelles à peine voilées.

La logique voulait qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui, sinon elle ne ferait pas ça. Mais Jim ne comprenait pas comment une femme aussi honnête et intègre pouvais apprécier un type comme lui. De là à le couvrir face à Mycroft…!

Elle était devenue sa complice, et c'était suffisant pour l'envoyer en prison. Si Mycroft mettait la main sur elle, il s'arrangerait pour la mettre à l'ombre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais. Enfin, s'il arrivait à rassembler des preuves sur Moriarty, bien sûr.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas.

Elisabeth remua, ouvrit lentement les yeux et lui sourit en voyant qu'il la regardait.

\- Hey, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, ronronna Moriarty en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

La psy rigola, puis le regarda plus en détails.

\- Tu as remis le kigurumi panda… je me disais bien que ton pyjama était pelucheux !

\- Il sentait comme toi, mais Seb a absolument voulu le laver.

\- Oh ?

\- Je rigole, j'ai pris le premier truc que j'ai vu hier soir.

\- J'me disais bien, ricana Liz en grattouillant le ventre blanc du panda.

Jim la regarda faire, ne réagissant même pas à la sensation de chatouillis qui irradiait dans son torse, puis caressa les cheveux de la petite brune.

\- Liz, il faut que je te parle.

\- Mais tu es déjà en train de parler !

\- Sérieusement, je veux dire.

Elle cessa aussitôt son manège et reporta sur lui ses grands yeux gris.

\- Bon, d'abord… Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Je veux dire, au point de vivre avec moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Quelle que soit la réponse, je ne m'énerverai pas, promis.

Elisabeth fit mine de réfléchir.

\- He bien, je t'aime, ça c'est sûr. Quant à savoir si c'est pour la vie, je pense que l'avenir le dira.

\- Et… par rapport à mon "métier" ? s'enquit Jim, un peu nerveux.

\- Hm, ouais, c'est sûr que je ne le sens pas trop, ton métier… mais si tu ne tues plus personne devant moi, je crois pouvoir le supporter. Je me sens hypocrite d'essayer d'ignorer tout ça, mais rien de ce que je dirai ne te fera changer d'avis, pas vrai ?

\- Non, répondit honnêtement le Consultant. Mais ne tuer personne en ta présence, ça je peux faire.

\- Et pas d'enfants, s'il te plaît.

\- Pas d'enfants, répéta Jim.

\- Super… souffla la jeune femme, partagée entre le malaise et le soulagement.

\- Liz, je voulais te dire…Dans notre situation, le mariage est… difficile à envisager, tu comprends ?

\- J'y ai pensé, sourit faiblement la psy. Trop officiel, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'un bout de papier et d'un prêtre pour savoir qui on aime, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je suis d'accord, fit posément Liz.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, câlin du matin ?

\- Ouiiii ! s'exclama Elisabeth en s'engouffrant dans ses bras ouverts pour une longue étreinte d'ours.

Emporté par l'élan de sa compagne, le Consultant roula sur le dos et tomba du lit trop étroit, Liz encore collée contre lui. Ils atterrirent sur la descente de lit, qui était heureusement assez épaisse pour amortir la chute.

\- Aoutch ! Décidément, tu passes ton temps à me faire tomber du lit, vilaine ! se plaignit tout de même l'Irlandais.

\- Espèce de gros bébé ! se moqua la jeune femme en se poussant sur le côté, les cheveux hirsutes.

Sans pitié, elle le chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

\- J'aime te voir sourire comme ça, constata-t-elle en le laissant reprendre son souffle.

\- J'aime te voir, répliqua Moriarty en lui touchant le menton du bout des doigts.

\- Vil flatteur…

Ils se relevèrent difficilement et Jim s'éclipsa pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre, mais pas sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil sarcastique.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner fut beaucoup plus calme, sauf quand Sebastian se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe parce que Jim avait "changé de chambre et qu'il l'avait appelé comme un con pendant dix minutes pour le réveiller". Liz avait bien ri.

Vers dix heures, on sonna à la porte et Seb alla ouvrir, révélant une Irène Adler radieuse. Elle salua Jim de loin, puis prit Elisabeth dans ses bras pour lui signifier sa joie de la revoir.

\- Vous avez plein de choses à me raconter je crois, souffla-t-elle à son amie avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Plus tard, peut-être, sourit Liz, un peu gênée. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Pas vraiment, je venais me mettre au courant des derniers rebondissement de l'affaire Jim Moriarty contre Mycroft Holmes. Vous êtes le premier prix, très chère.

\- Je doute que ce mec coincé ait envie de me revoir, Irène…

\- J'aimerais mieux pas que ça arrive, grogna Jim et ajustant sa cravate. Bon, mesdames, c'est le moment où je vous quitte. Seb et moi avons un petit souci à régler en ville.

\- Un souci ?

\- Oui, Liz, rien de trop embêtant.

\- T'inquiète, je le surveille, ajouta Sebastian en plaçant son revolver dans son holster.

\- Ne vous faites pas remarquer, messieurs, leur conseilla Irène avec un de ses regards pénétrants.

\- Occupez-vous bien d'Elisabeth, ordonna Jim avant d'enfiler son manteau pour quitter la maison, suivi de près par son garde du corps.

La porte claqua et les deux brunes se regardèrent.

\- Hé bien, de vrais coups de vent, commenta Irène. Bah, tant pis pour eux. Maintenant, Elisabeth, ma chère, parlez-moi de vous !

* * *

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser à deux sans surveillance ? lança Seb d'un ton amusé en regardant son patron dans le rétroviseur.

\- Le pire qu'elles puissent faire, c'est du chantage aux cuisiniers pour pouvoir vider le frigo, répliqua Jim en fixant l'extérieur d'un air absent.

\- T'es sûr ? Je veux dire, si tu veux récupérer une Liz sadomasochiste, moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ne te savais pas de ce genre-là, Jim.

\- Aucun risque, ce n'est pas son genre non plus. Elle a grandi dans une ferme.

\- Justement, les paysannes sont moins coincées que les citadines ! Elles le cachent bien, mais ce sont de vraies perverses ! Tu risques de te retrouver en dessous !

\- Tais-toi et conduis, Seb, râla Jim en roulant les yeux.

Un court silence s'installa dans la voiture.

\- Et sinon… tu crois que ça va marcher ? Avec Elisabeth, je veux dire…

Moriarty resta silencieux, la tête contre la vitre.

\- Tu sais, avoir une relation qui dure dans ta situation, ça ne doit pas être facile. Elle risque d'avoir peur à cause des assassinats et tout ça…

\- On en a parlé ce matin, elle dit pouvoir gérer.

La réponse avait claqué comme un fouet, et Sebastian préféra se concentrer sur la route plutôt que de continuer à embêter son patron.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter devant un magasin dans le centre de Londres et Moriarty enfila ses lunettes de soleil. Elles avaient le mérite de camoufler son visage et de faire peur aux clients une fois qu'il portait un costume sombre. C'était étudié pour.

Il suivit le sniper jusque dans l'échoppe sombre et le seul client présent préféra sortir en les voyant. Bon, en même temps, ils ressemblaient à des mafieux.

Le vendeur, un antiquaire plutôt petit et chauve, eut l'air affolé en reconnaissant Moriarty.

\- Oh, bonjour Monsieur… je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui !

Le Consultant fit un rictus ennuyé. Même la voix de ce type lui courait sur le haricot… enfin, autant faire ça vite pour rentrer à la villa et retrouver Liz et Irène.

\- Cyrus, tu… commença-t-il.

\- Je peux emprunter vos toilettes ? demanda soudain Seb en pointant l'arrière-boutique du doigt d'un air embarrassé.

-Oui, bien sûr, balbutia l'antiquaire, soulagé que le sniper quitte la pièce pour passer derrière le comptoir pour accéder aux sanitaires.

Excédé, le Consultant fit mine de jeter un œil aux vieux bijoux en vitrine. Tiens ? Est-ce qu'un de ces peignes feraient plaisir à Elisabeth ? Peut-être bien, mais ce serait du gâchis de donner de l'argent à cette raclure…

\- Monsieur ? fit Cyrus, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

Jim ne cacha pas son irritation, appréciant la peur qu'elle provoqua chez son interlocuteur.

\- Cyrus, Cyrus. Pour qui travailles-tu?

\- Pour vous Monsieur, répondit hâtivement le chauve.

Bien trop hâtivement.

\- Vraimeeeeeent ? s'enquit Moriarty en soulevant du bout du doigt l'étiquette d'une statuette soi-disant ancienne pour regarder le prix.

\- B-Bien sûr Monsieur Moria…

Le Consultant le figea sur place d'un coup d'œil et continua son tour du magasin. Il eut un rictus amusé devant un totem indien made in China et observa, un peu dégoûté, la poussière qui couvrait l'étagère.

\- Bien, alors, si tu travailles pour moi, mon cheeer Cyrus… pourquoi as-tu gardé une partie de la marchandise pour toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais-

\- Ne mens pas. Tu as revendu sous le manteau des œuvres d'arts importées en pensant que je ne le verrais pas ? Me crois-tu aussi stupide que toi ? Franchement, Cyrus, tu me déçois. Moi qui pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, me voilà bien déçu… ouais, c'est décevant, très décevant.

Moriarty continua de murmurer à quel point il était déçu pour augmenter le niveau de stress de son interlocuteur et se tourna vers une armure rouillée.

\- C'est en taille unique ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin en désignant l'ensemble.

\- Monsieur, je vous en prie…

\- Voilà qu'il me supplie, maintenant ! Comment comptes-tu te faire pardonner, Cyrus ? Parce que tu me dois dans les…hmm… treize millions de livres ? A moins que ce ne soit vingt-trois millions ?

\- Je rembourserai !

\- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Même en revendant cette bicoque, tu n'aurais même pas le tiers du quart de ce que je te demande. Alors vas-y, comment vas-tu faire ?

\- Je…je…

\- Je-je-je, singea Jim, se sentant d'humeur particulièrement cruelle, ce jour-là.

Le cliquetis métallique d'un chien qu'on abaisse fit se retourner le Consultant, qui se retrouva nez à nez avec une arme pointée droit sur lui.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un homme après tout, si je vous tue, plus personne ne pourra m'empêcher de gagner tout cet argent ! lança Cyrus, beaucoup plus courageux maintenant qu'il avait un flingue.

Jim soupira.

\- Avant, ç'aurait été avec joie, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir, là. Tu permets que je consulte mon agenda pour qu'on prenne rendez-vous ?

\- Vous ne rigolez plus maintenant, hein !? Je vais devenir une légende ! L'homme qui a tué le Criminel Consultant !

Moriarty lui retourna une tête blasée et alla jusqu'à s'appuyer sur une commode rococo.

\- Fais tes prières, Moriarty ! On me décernera une médaille pour ça !

\- T'as la mémoire courte, hein ? fit gentiment remarquer le Consultant.

Le visage surpris de Cyrus faillit le faire rire, mais il parvint à se retenir.

\- Hein ? Qu-

La bande de cuir que Seb enroula autour de son cou empêcha l'antiquaire de poursuivre ses interrogations. L'homme se débattit comme un beau diable, et Jim put observer son visage virer au violet profond.

\- Waouh, jolie couleur ! Je devrais repeindre ma chambre comme ça !

\- Bordel, non, ça va jurer avec les meubles !

\- Rah, t'y connais rien, Seb.

Le grand blond secoua une dernière fois le chauve, puis le laissa glisser au sol, mort.

\- Heureusement que tu t'es glissé dans l'arrière-boutique, pas vrai, Seb ?

\- … Je devais _vraiment_ aller aux chiottes, Jim.

Le petit brun grimaça.

\- Ow… Bon, he bien il est temps de rentrer je crois. Ah, j'ai failli oublier…

Il s'empara d'un peigne en jade orné de fleurs sculptées et totalement hors de prix pour l'empocher.

\- Bon, on peut y aller. Brûle tout.

* * *

Seb appuya sur le champignon et ignora le rire haut perché de Jim alors qu'un camion de pompiers les croisait, sirènes hurlantes.

\- Rien de tel qu'un bon feu pour commencer sa journée, commenta le Consultant en se penchant pour voir l'incendie dans le rétroviseur.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça, patron. Mais du coup, tu vas le récupérer comment, cet argent ?

\- Hein ? Quel argent ?

\- Les vingt-trois millions qu'il t'a volés.

\- Ah ! Nan, je m'en fiche en fait. Je trouverai un autre revendeur plus fiable, voilà tout. Fais-moi penser à menacer sa famille pour qu'il ne fasse pas la même erreur que Cyrus.

\- Mouais…

Avec l'air satisfait de celui qui a bien travaillé, Jim se laissa bercer par le mouvement de la voiture et se demanda comment allait réagir Liz quand il lui donnerait son cadeau.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture était sagement rangée dans son garage et les deux hommes foulaient le sol rocailleux du parc de la villa. De la musique lente passait par les fenêtres ouvertes du salon, aussi n'eurent-ils pas besoin de tourner en rond dans la maison pour retrouver les deux femmes.

Les lunettes de soleil toujours sur le nez, Jim vérifia que sa cravate était bien ajustée et entra d'un pas conquérant dans le salon… avant de s'arrêter abruptement face à la scène qui l'y attendait.

\- Ah, ils sont de retour, claironna Irène.

\- Salut Jiiiiiim, fit Liz, plus faiblement.

\- M-Mais par la calvitie de Mycroft, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Irène était debout à côté d'un divan et faisait un massage des plus langoureux à Elisabeth, couchée sur le ventre, le soutien-gorge dégrafé et les lacets qui retenaient son dos-nu pendouillant lamentablement jusqu'au sol.

\- Elle avait une vertèbre coincée, précisa innocemment Irène.

\- Irène, autant je vous respecte, autant je préférerais que vous évitiez de trouver toutes les façons imaginables de déshabiller _ma_ petite amie, fit sèchement le Consultant.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Liz en se redressant, oubliant qu'elle était torse nu.

\- Liz, ta poitrine, l'informa patiemment Jim.

\- Hein ? Oh, merde !

Elle se couvrit d'un bras, mais Seb, qui venait d'arriver, n'en rata rien.

\- Ah, ouais, ça c'est du bonnet C…

\- Seb, ne mate pas, ordonna Moriarty. Liz, rhabille-toi, et Irène… éloignez-vous d'elle !

Sebastian se retourna donc tandis qu'Elisabeth récupérait ses vêtements. Irène, quant à elle, resta sur place et arbora un sourire malicieux.

\- Vois-tu, Elisabeth, commença Jim en fixant Irène d'un œil noir, la Femme a pour mauvaise habitude de séduire les gens _déjà_ en couple.

\- Mais vous pouvez participer, vous savez, proposa élégamment la dominatrice. Et Sebastian est le bienvenu aussi.

\- Personne ne touche Liz à part moi, grommela Jim.

\- Hmm, possessif…

\- Tout à fait. Tu peux te retourner, tu sais Seb ? Et Liz, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ? Il ne fallait pas voyons !

Le sniper se tourna pour voir son patron donner le peigne translucide à sa petite amie et fit un rictus sceptique. Irène, quant à elle, vit le peigne, les lunettes de soleil et le costume sombre et n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

\- Oh, merci Jim, il est superbe ! Par contre il a l'air très ancien… tu crois que je peux vraiment me coiffer avec sans l'abîmer ?

\- C'est solide, ne vous en faites pas, Liz, répondit Irène. Dites-moi, Jim, comment va Cyrus ?

Le Consultant lui lança une œillade d'avertissement, puis fit un grand sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Il va très bien, on voit qu'il revient de vacances, il avait de belles couleurs aux joues !

Elisabeth, ne remarquant pas la soudaine tension qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce, se leva du canapé pour prendre Jim dans ses bras et l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres.

\- Merci Jim, il est magnifique ! Mais dis-moi… tu sens la fumée ou je rêve ?

\- Il y avait un incendie dans le centre, on a dû passer à côté pour rejoindre la voiture, intervint le sniper.

\- Oh…

\- Je vais aller me changer, décréta Moriarty en se dégageant délicatement des bras de la petite brune. Je vous rejoins dans la salle à manger.

Le Consultant rallia sa chambre et écouta pensivement les autres sortir du salon. Il se déshabilla, prit une douche rapide pour enlever l'odeur de ses cheveux, puis enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon propres. Il n'aimait pas cacher la vérité à Liz, mais son couple en dépendait.

Levant les yeux au plafond, il se rappela brusquement d'une idée qu'il avait eue un mois plus tôt et dégaina son portable pour appeler quelqu'un. Une fois l'appel terminé, le jeune homme alla rejoindre les autres pour un repas… animé.

* * *

\- Mais au fait, Irène, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vous déplacer pour échanger de simples politesses, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle est la raison de votre visite ?

\- C'est vrai, Jim, j'ai failli oublier. J'ai reçu une invitation pour un bal masqué chez des collaborateurs, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait plaire à Elisabeth de sortir un peu…

\- Ce ne serait pas prudent, argua Moriarty.

\- Vous pourriez venir ensemble, chantonna Irène en vidant son verre de vin. Avec Sebastian pour vous protéger. De plus, ça se passe dans la demeure d'un de vos clients, pas en ville, à la vue de tous.

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre, je n'ai pas pu ramener tous mes vêtements cette fois… prévint Elisabeth.

\- Il reste le dressing du premier étage, ma chère. Quant aux masques, je peux me charger de vous en trouver, sourit Irène.

Moriarty soupira, avisant le regard plein d'espoir de ses trois interlocuteurs.

\- Bon, hé bien j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Je vous enverrai les informations plus tard ! claironna la Femme, triomphante.

Ainsi s'acheva le repas.

Peu après, Jim se retira dans son bureau pour travailler, et Liz et Irène décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc pour passer le temps.

Le Consultant fut donc condamné à regarder de loin sa petite amie et la Femme papoter et rire sur un banc pendant des heures alors qu'il était coincé avec un faussaire un peu limité. Monde de merde.

Vers quinze heures, Seb vint lui apporter une part de tarte aux pommes et Jim alla évacuer sa frustration sur le piano.

\- Préviens les gardes, Seb, si elle fait un seul geste déplacé, ils peuvent tirer à vue. Mais celui qui touche Liz, je le tue à mains nues.

\- Wow, c'est pas un peu extrême, patron ?

\- Pas du tout !

Démoralisé par la puérilité dont faisait preuve son chef, Sebastian transmit les ordres aux vigiles, ainsi qu'à Irène, histoire d'éviter d'avoir à cacher un cadavre de plus. Il vit la Femme éclater de rire en lisant le message et Moriarty serrer un peu plus les poings à cette vue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas de revenir à l'intérieur ? Ce serait plus simple de les surveiller.

\- Parce que Liz va se rendre compte que je la fais surveiller, soupira le Consultant, désespéré.

\- Rahlala… tu es un peu trop possessif avec elle, là, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je serais tout aussi possessif si elle essayait de me piquer un Vermeer !

\- …T'es conscient que Liz est un être humain, hein ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Seb ? Bien sûr que je sais qu'elle est humaine !

\- Dans ce cas, arrête de te conduire comme si elle n'était qu'un objet précieux qui ne sait pas se défendre. C'est une grande fille, elle peut gérer une Adler en chaleur.

Moriarty lui retourna une œillade effarée :

\- Ne sous-estime jamais Irène, Seb, jamais !

Sebastian soupira longuement et laissa son patron martyriser le piano, puis demanda aux vigiles d'oublier les ordres de Jim. Faut pas déconner non plus.

* * *

Le soir venu, Jim se coula avec plaisir entre les couvertures de Liz et soupira de bonheur. Les draps étaient froids, comme la couleur des murs. Il se demanda comment la jeune femme pouvait dormir ici toute seule.

Elisabeth choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa salle de bain en nuisette noire et resta interdite en le voyant dans son lit comme s'il était chez l… hrm, bref.

Le Consultant croisa les bras derrière sa tête dans une attitude décontractée, puis ronronna :

\- J'aime la tenue que tu as peinte sur ton corps~

La jeune femme jeta un œil à sa robe, rougit, puis reprit contenance.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fiches dans mon lit, ô Monsieur le Criminel Consultant ?

Il eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de paraître gêné.

\- He bien, mes appartements sont en travaux, et puis je trouvais un peu stupide de faire chambre à part, maintenant que nous sommes… enfin, tu vois.

\- En travaux ? Le mur est tombé sous le poids de ton orgueil ?

Le jeune homme fit mine de la fusiller du regard, mais son sourire amusé adoucit son expression.

\- En fait, les travaux commencent demain, mais Seb a dû bouger le lit et mettre des bâches en plastique sur les meubles pour les protéger, donc… me voilàààà !

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire en quoi consistent ces travaux, alors ? se plaignit la petite brune en lui faisant le coup des grands yeux humides tout en se mettant à genoux sur le bord du matelas.

\- C'est une surprise, se justifia-t-il en lui caressant la joue, puis le menton. Tu verras quand ce sera terminé, juré.

Satisfaite, Elisabeth vint se blottir contre lui et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, remarquant au même moment que le peigne était posé bien en évidence sur la table de nuit.

\- Oh, et fais gaffe à Irène, elle rêve juste de te mettre dans son lit ou tout autre meuble de la maison pour son palmarès.

\- Vilain petit homme jaloux, murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux pour dormir.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _J'espère que vous aimez le fluff et les trucs de couples, parce que c'est parti pour durer…_

 _Reviewez pour plus d'amuuuuuuur !_


	17. La position du jardinier

_Bonzzzzouuuuuur la compagnie !_

 _Après presque un mois d'absence (les examens…), je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je pense qu'on sent ma frustration de n'avoir pas écrit pendant près d'un mois…_

 _Enfin, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : La position du jardinier**

Elisabeth n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Jim avait le nez dans ses cheveux et ne semblait pas près de se réveiller. Avec un sourire un peu rêveur dû au fait qu'elle venait à peine d'émerger, la jeune femme passa les doigts entre les mèches foncées de son compagnon, réalisant qu'elles étaient plus longues qu'elle le pensait.

Elle considéra un moment le Consultant, puis se leva pour lui laisser de la place. S'emparant du peigne sûrement hors de prix qu'il lui avait offert la veille, Liz se dirigea vers la coiffeuse gris perle et entreprit de démêler sa tignasse avant de la réunir en un chignon négligé dans lequel elle coinça l'accessoire en jade. Bon, elle devrait sans doute le refaire après s'être habillée, mais elle voulait essayer.

\- Hm… Une nuisette trop courte et un chignon… tu sais que j'aime ce genre de surprise au réveil ? ronronna Jim, debout dans son dos et le nez dans son cou dégagé.

Liz sursauta comme un gamin pris en faute et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu te lever !

\- C'est parce que je suis agile et silencieux comme un chat, Darling, expliqua Jim avec un clin d'œil. Par contre, tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser me réveiller tout seul dans ce lit…

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… hééééé !

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Consultant l'attrapa en mode sac à patates et la laissa tomber sur le matelas, où il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Etalée comme une crêpe sous lui, Liz ne put s'empêcher de rigoler toute seule. Puis elle regarda Jim récupérer le peigne et le poser sur la table de nuit.

\- T'as niqué ma coiffure ! se plaignit-elle avec verve.

\- Tu m'as réveillé en te levant, contra le Consultant avec un sourire en coin. Dis donc, elle est vraiment très très fine cette robe, non ?

\- Dites donc, monsieur le Criminel, vous êtes d'humeur bien perverse de si bon matin !

\- C'est ta faute, espèce d'allumeuse… murmura le Consultant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle et ferma les yeux, profitant juste des sensations que son compagnon faisait naître en elle. Quand ils se séparèrent, Moriarty lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Pour en revenir à ta coiffure, je te la démolirai aussi souvent que possible… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais… pervers. Bon, il est déjà tard et Seb va se demander ce qu'on fait.

\- Très franchement, je crois qu'il s'en doute.

\- Ah ? Et tu veux qu'il vienne voir pour s'en assurer ?

Moriarty fronça les sourcils, puis grogna et se redressa avant de l'aider à se relever, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin.

\- Bon, il va falloir que je te pique ta salle de bain.

\- Attends, tu fais faire des travaux jusque dans ta salle de bain ? s'étonna Elisabeth.

\- Non, j'ai juste la flemme d'aller dans ma chambre et je veux garder à l'œil ton magnifique fessier pendant que je m'habille, déclara Jim sans complexe en la tirant par le bras jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

\- Heu, attends, tu veux qu'on se lave et qu'on se change… en même temps ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? demanda innocemment l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres. On ferait des économies d'eau… pour la planète et tout ça.

\- Mais tu as dit l'autre jour que tu n'en avais rien à faire, exposa calmement Elisabeth alors qu'il lui retirait sa nuisette, lui laissant juste sa culotte.

\- Ah j'ai dit ça …?

\- On dirait que tu viens de t'enfiler une bouteille entière d'aphrodisiaque, fit remarquer Liz, peu habituée à ce Jim-là.

\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, lui apprit le Consultant en se déshabillant à son tour avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

Abasourdie, Elisabeth le regarda allumer le jet, puis son regard dériva vers le bas et elle se mit à rougir comme une brique. Oulah, il avait fait quel _genre_ de rêve, déjà ?

\- Bon, tu viens ? s'impatienta-t-il sans manquer son teint d'écrevisse bien cuite.

\- Heu, ouais… balbutia-t-elle en envoyant valser son sous-vêtement pour aller se mettre dos à lui sous la douche, histoire de ne plus le regarder.

De ce fait, elle ne put voir le sourire mi-attendri, mi-amusé de l'Irlandais et fut prise au dépourvu quand il commença à lui savonner le dos. La pauvre psy sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la matinée et se retourna, surprise.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je t'aide à te laver, exposa Jim comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. D'ailleurs, ce serait plus simple si tu restais face à moi, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je… je peux me laver toute seule ! s'exclama une Liz rougissante et dégoulinante d'eau brûlante.

\- Dommage, fit simplement Jim en se shampouinant le crâne et en entonnant un air des Bee Geez.

Il continua à la fixer pendant toute sa toilette, aussi la thérapeute se débrouilla-t-elle pour sortir de ce guet-apens le plus vite possible. La jeune femme s'enroula à toute vitesse dans une serviette de bain et vérifia que la porte de la cabine était bien fermée.

Décidément, Jim se comportait comme un chien en chaleur… et elle osait à peine imaginer le rêve qu'il avait fait.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine pleine de vapeur d'eau, Moriarty eut l'air déçu de voir qu'elle était déjà habillée, mais ne rata pas le coup d'œil qu'elle lança à son anatomie alors qu'il s'essuyait.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte devant le miroir, Liz essayant de reconstituer son chignon et Jim se débrouillant pour faire tenir ses mèches en arrière, plaquées sur son crâne.

\- Était-ce si dérangeant pour toi que je te voie te laver ? finit-il par demander sur le ton de la conversation.

\- C'est gênant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer mon corps à quelqu'un, si tu veux savoir. Mon ex était plus dans la drogue que dans… ça, dit Elisabeth en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu n'as pas de raison d'être gênée, tu es très belle tu sais ?

\- Heu… merci. Non, vraiment, tu es bizarre ce matin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, les allusions sexuelles, et maintenant les compliments…

\- ….?

\- Le fait est que tu n'en fais pas souvent. De compliments je veux dire.

\- He bien si ça te rend triste, je t'en ferai tous les jours, des compliments.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Un compliment de temps en temps, c'est très bien. Après je vais avoir l'impression que tu les inventes !

\- Mouais, pas faux, acquiesça le Criminel Consultant en ajustant sa cravate. Prête ?

\- Depuis un bail, se moqua gentiment la psy.

* * *

\- Les gars pour les travaux sont arrivés, patron, annonça Sebastian une heure plus tard.

\- Parfait, tu les as mis au parfum ?

\- Je leur ai filé la note que tu as écrite… et j'ai vérifié leur identité, ils sont bien des nôtres. Tant que tu les paies on n'aura pas de souci avec eux.

\- Très bien… Elisabeth, interdiction d'aller dans ma chambre avant que je te le dise, compris ? ordonna Jim d'un air amusé alors qu'il se tournait vers la psy qui montait l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Roooh, ça va hein, grommela-t-elle en redescendant.

Le Consultant vint la retrouver au bas des marches et saisit son menton.

\- J'ai des affaires à régler ce matin, mais cet après-midi je suis libre comme l'air…

\- Super, j'ai hâte, fit mine d'ironiser la petite brune.

Jim lui plaqua un baiser sur le front et s'éclipsa dans son bureau, laissant sa compagne et son garde du corps seuls dans le hall.

\- Il a l'air bien, constata Seb.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Carrément. Son sourire atteint ses yeux, contrairement à l'ancien Jim. Avant il ressemblait plus à un pantin de film d'horreur, avec ses sourires carnassiers… Et puis ces travaux…ce n'est pas un projet que l'autre Jim aurait mis en place.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare avec ses ouvriers et son chantier, à la fin ? s'impatienta Liz.

\- Il m'a interdit de t'en parler, curieuse ! Et le coup des yeux de cocker, ça ne marchera pas sur moi ! s'esclaffa le blond.

La jeune femme tenta tout de même le coup, puis finit par laisser tomber. Elle fit la moue et regarda la porte du bureau avec ennui. Soudain, une idée la frappa et elle se tourna à vive allure vers Sebastian.

\- Seb, je peux te demander un service ?

\- Heuuuu, ça dépend de la nature du service ? répondit prudemment l'homme de main de Moriarty.

* * *

\- Vas-y, attaque-moi de toutes tes forces.

Liz ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- Attends, t'es sûr ? Je vais te faire mal, déjà quand j'étais gamine on me traitait de danger ambulant !

Seb leva les yeux au plafond.

\- J'ai fait l'armée, je te signale. Et taper dans des sacs de frappe ne t'aidera pas à te défendre contre un vrai agresseur, répliqua-t-il calmement.

Quand Liz lui avait demandé des cours de self-défense, le sniper n'avait pas tardé à accepter, se disant qu'ainsi elle aurait moins de chances de se faire tuer ou blesser bêtement.

Jim apprécierait moyennement que cela arrive.

Il lui avait donc ordonné de changer de vêtements et de s'attacher les cheveux autrement qu'avec son peigne et l'avait équipée de gants de protection, histoire qu'elle évite de se niquer une phalange. Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cave, sur les tapis d'exercice, et Liz regrettait déjà sa décision.

\- Bon, Liz, tu m'as demandé ces cours, donc quand je te donne un ordre, tu y obéis, compris ? Allez, attaque-moi ! s'impatienta le grand blond.

La petite femme grimaça, puis finit par se jeter en avant pour lui donner un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Sebastian attrapa facilement son poignet et l'envoya à terre.

\- Heu, il s'est passé quoi, là ? balbutia Elisabeth, le nez dans le revêtement sombre.

Sebastian l'attrapa par le col du t-shirt et la remit sur ses pieds.

\- Bon, tu es rapide, c'est déjà ça, mais tu es trop prévisible. En plus de ça, tu es plus petite que moi, tu as donc plus de mal pour m'atteindre au visage. Dans un premier temps, essaie d'avoir ce qui est à ta portée. Recommence.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se lança de nouveau en avant, visant l'estomac. Le sniper voulut saisir son bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il sentit tout son poids basculer vers l'arrière et se retint de justesse en reculant son pied droit.

Surpris, il se redressa et considéra son élève, qui arborait un petit air fier.

\- Ok, c'était digne d'une gamine de maternelle, mais ça a marché… et je ne m'y attendais pas. Non mais franchement, un croche-patte ?

\- Tu m'as dit de viser ce qui est à ma portée et de ne pas être prévisible ! se défendit la brune.

\- Mouais, grommela le grand type blond.

Il enfila un protège-bras et se posta de nouveau face à son élève.

\- Vas-y, montre-moi ce que valent tes coups de poing.

Galvanisée par sa réussite quasi-totale, Elisabeth envoya trois coups d'affilée dans le gros bloc en mousse et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Seb n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Tu n'as pas de force, fit remarquer sobrement son entraîneur.

\- Maiiiiiis ! se plaignit la jeune femme, cherchant une excuse.

\- Bon, après, chez les femmes, les coups de poing c'est secondaire. En général leur force réside dans leurs jambes et dans leur souplesse. Essaie le coup de pied pour voir ?

Sans se faire prier, la jeune femme envoya son pied avec toute sa hargne dans le bras de Seb, qui recula d'un pas. Ravi, l'homme la dévisagea et planifia mentalement le programme de sport de son apprentie.

* * *

\- Où est Liz ? demanda Jim dans l'après-midi.

Il venait de passer plus d'une demi-heure à l'étage pour voir comment avançaient les choses dans sa chambre, puis il était redescendu pour se retrouver seul avec son garde du corps dans le salon.

\- Il me semble qu'elle est sortie se promener dans le parc, répondit Seb en fronçant les sourcils.

Moriarty suivit son regard et s'aperçut que la pluie londonienne tombait dru à l'extérieur. Il soupira et alla chercher un parapluie.

\- Je vais la chercher, elle doit s'être mise à l'abri sous un arbre, ou quelque chose comme ça. Donne des imperméables aux gardes, ils doivent se les geler dehors.

\- Ok patron.

Moriarty ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, eut une pensée émue pour ses chaussures en cuir, puis sortit de la maison. En passant près de ses hommes, il leur fit signe d'aller chercher de quoi se protéger et s'enfonça sous les arbres, ne voyant pas la jeune femme sur le terrain découvert.

Il marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures et finit par entendre une voix familière qui l'appelait, assourdie par le bruit de la pluie.

\- Jiiiiim ! criait la voix de Liz.

Toujours sous son énorme parapluie, le Consultant se dirigea vers le son et se retrouva face à une vieille cabane à moitié pourrie qu'il pensait détruite depuis un ou deux ans. Sa compagne le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Jim posa son parapluie dans un coin et considéra la jeune femme, dont les cheveux étaient luisants d'humidité et dont les vêtements étaient de toute évidence en train de sécher quelque part, vu qu'elle ne les portait plus.

\- J'ai trouvé cet endroit par hasard, c'est toi qui l'a fait construire ? s'enquit la petite brune, inconsciente du fait qu'elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements.

\- C'était à l'ancien propriétaire du terrain mais… bordel, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée à la maison ?

Elisabeth eut l'intelligence de paraître gênée.

\- Hé bien, je me promenais, et la pluie a commencé à tomber tout d'un coup, et comme j'étais loin de la maison, j'ai voulu attendre que ça passe, puis j'ai trouvé cet endroit… Désolée de t'avoir forcé à sortir.

Moriarty l'attira à lui, puis lui frictionna le dos pour effacer sa chair de poule.

\- Ce n'est rien… Bon, il faut qu'on rentre à la maison, sinon tu vas attraper la mort.

Le jeune homme enleva sa veste et la passa sur les épaules de la petite brune, puis la regarda prendre son pantalon et le secouer pour en faire tomber des gouttes d'eau. Subitement, la jeune femme se figea et se tourna vers lui.

\- Et si on en profitait ?

\- Profiter de quoi ? demanda Jim en cachant habilement son énervement.

\- D'être hors de portée de Seb et de tes affaires à régler pour avoir enfin une saine activité de couple ?

Jim mit un certain temps avant de percuter, mais comme elle le dévisageait dans l'expectative, ses neurones firent vite le calcul.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça… ici ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Moriarty jeta un œil à la cabane. Le sol poussiéreux, les meubles défraichis, une seule fenêtre, une luminosité plus que discutable… et les iris gris et brillants de Liz, qui attendait son verdict. Le jeune homme appuya sur la table en bois, testant sa solidité, puis se tourna vers la psy.

\- Il faudra qu'on prenne une bonne douche après ça… déclara-t-il finalement avec un rictus.

Le sourire aveuglant qu'elle lui adressa valait bien la peine de se salir un peu !

Sans plus attendre, le Criminel Consultant referma les bras autour du corps froid de la brune et il l'embrassa avec ferveur sur les lèvres. La thérapeute ne se fit pas prier et passa les bras derrière le cou de Jim, répondant farouchement au baiser. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à heurter un mur et l'entendit gémir de douleur.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'enquit aussitôt le Consultant en la scrutant sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Oh, c'est rien, j'ai juste l'impression que ma cuisse va se détacher de mon bassin. J'ai fait du sport ce matin.

\- Oh. On va faire attention alors. Par contre, je n'ai pas de préservatifs, là…

\- T'as une MST ?

\- … Aux dernières nouvelles, non.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Les préservatifs attendront la prochaine fois !

\- Okay…

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser fiévreusement et par la magie des préliminaires, Elisabeth se retrouva brutalement assise sur la table avec un Jim entre les jambes. Elle rigola tout bas et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son petit ami, fort occupé à lui mordiller le cou et la clavicule. D'un coup de pied, le jeune homme se débarrassa de ses chaussures et sautilla sur place pour faire de même avec ses chaussettes sans se défaire de l'étreinte des mollets de Liz.

Une fois cette opération terminée, il souleva de nouveau la jeune femme et la coucha sur le sol, sa veste la protégeant de la poussière et des potentielles échardes du plancher. Il se recula un peu, admirant la vue de ses boucles brunes répandues en éventail sur les lattes de bois, puis se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour l'explorer de ses lèvres et de ses dents, guidé par deux petites mains parcourant le sommet de son crâne.

L'homme le plus dangereux de Londres referma ses dents sur le bord du nombril de sa compagne et ferma les yeux quand il la sentit frissonner contre lui. Il lui écarta lentement les cuisses, puis la regarda par en bas avec son plus bel air carnassier. Déboussolée, la brune lui retourna son œillade et remua un peu pour l'inviter à continuer, ses mains passant sur les épaules nues de l'Irlandais.

Ce dernier fit alors passer sa langue sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, savourant le glapissement de surprise et d'excitation de sa psy, puis remonta de plus en plus haut vers une zone plus sensible, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de frissons chez la brune.

\- Bordel, Jim… ! lâcha sa victime consentante.

\- Hmmmm ? fit innocemment Jim en relevant la tête.

\- T'arrête pas ou je t'étrangle, menaça posément Elisabeth en essayant de calmer son souffle.

\- Bien M'dame, sourit l'Irlandais en se remettant au travail.

Il fit durer son manège jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente sur le point de craquer, puis il s'éloigna sadiquement pour la voir se trémousser de désespoir.

\- Jim ! C'est nul ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

\- Ce serait du gâchis d'en finir maintenant, tu ne penses pas ? sourit Moriarty en lui tapotant le genou.

\- Allez, sois pas vache !

\- Donne-moi une seconde, tu veux ? répondit un peu sèchement le Consultant en ouvrant son pantalon qui devenait un peu trop serré.

Il se débarrassa du vêtement et, prenant de multiples précautions, entra en elle, satisfait d'entendre mourir les récriminations de sa jeune amante.

* * *

\- Je n'avais jamais fait ça sur un plancher, déclara Jim en faisant gambader deux de ses doigts sur l'estomac d'Elisabeth.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Enfin, vu ce que ça donne par terre, j'aimerais bien tester l'option Lit.

\- C'est quand tu veux Darling...

Ils étaient nus et allongés sur le sol de la cabane, toujours sur la veste de Jim.

\- Je crois que ma veste est fichue, marmonna le Consultant en jouant avec le bout d'une mèche de cheveux de Liz.

\- Bah, je suis quasi sûre que tu en as trente autres de la même couleur.

Jim haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas faux. Enfin, c'était… agréable. Et je dois dire que ça faisait longtemps.

\- Génial, je suis tombée sur le seul mec au monde qui ne s'endort pas juste après avoir pris son pied et qui participe activement à la discussion sur l'oreiller ! s'esclaffa Liz avant de grimacer. Enfin, c'est un oreiller métaphorique que nous avons là.

Elle se souleva un peu pour l'embrasser et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime, Jim.

\- … Moi aussi, répondit le Consultant après une hésitation.

Liz plissa les paupières comme si elle essayait de lire en lui, puis lâcha à brûle-pourpoint :

\- C'est vrai…tu ne l'as jamais dit.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu m'aimais. Pourtant tu agis comme si c'était le cas, et tu as toujours l'air à deux doigts de le dire, mais… rien, commenta Liz.

\- Ah, ça… J'ai une double raison.

\- Je t'écoute ?

Moriarty prit une grande inspiration et fronça un peu les sourcils sans cesser de la regarder.

\- Hé bien…comme tu peux l'imaginer, je ne fais pas confiance facilement aux gens et il devient donc difficile pour moi de dire une chose pareille à tout bout de champ. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir dit un jour.

\- Hm, hm. Et la deuxième raison ?

Là, Jim évita son regard, montrant un embarras rare chez lui.

\- Je… je garde ça si tu devais partir un jour. C'est le seul argument que j'ai trouvé pour te retenir, alors j'essaie de ne pas trop l'utiliser au quotidien…

Liz le dévisagea en silence, ne sachant que dire, pour une fois.

\- Sache juste que je pense ces mots tous les jours depuis ton retour, alors… sois patiente, continua l'Irlandais.

\- C'est… à la fois mignon et tiré par les cheveux, totalement ton style.

Elisabeth l'embrassa, se releva et alla récupérer ses vêtements, laissant Jim nager en pleine perplexité, ne sachant pas s'il venait de la vexer ou si elle le trouvait _vraiment_ mignon.

\- Liz ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- He bien… il ne pleut plus, lui apprit la petite brune avec un sourire éblouissant.

Ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements en vitesse et se hâtèrent de rentrer à la maison, histoire que Seb ne pète pas une durite en ne les voyant pas revenir.

* * *

Bon, Sebastian péta bien une durite en les voyant débarquer, mouillés et débraillés.

Mais la tête qu'il fit en remarquant leurs yeux brillants et le rouge qu'ils avaient aux joues n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Reviews s'il vous plaît ?_


	18. Mister Sneeze

_Bonjouuuuur ! J'espère que l'année scolaire s'est bien terminée (pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école, bien sûr)._

 _Voici le dernier chapitre avant la toute dernière phase de cette histoire, il n'est pas très passionnant, mais la suite sera plus animée ! (et oui, la fin approche à grands pas, j'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés !)_

 _Une bonne lecture à tous et bon début de vacances d'été ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Mister Sneeze**

La pluie continua de tomber pendant deux jours supplémentaires, si bien qu'Elisabeth se mit à s'inquiéter à mort pour son parterre.

Jim, quant à lui, pestait de temps à autres quand il croisait une fenêtre :

\- He ben il est beau, le mois de juillet !

Le pauvre Consultant découvrit à cet instant que la violence et l'argent ne pouvaient pas tout régler. Un peu comme quand Liz passait deux heures dans la baignoire en prenant toute la place.

Au matin du troisième jour de pluie consécutif, Liz croisa les ouvriers qui travaillaient pour Jim et leur offrit une tasse de thé, qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. On ne pouvait pas dire que Moriarty était charmant et sympathique avec tout le monde, après tout. En leur tirant les vers du nez, elle finit par découvrir que les travaux, quelle que soit leur nature, seraient bientôt terminés.

Trépignant d'excitation et de curiosité, elle voulut aller interroger Jim, qui était dans son bureau, mais ce dernier accueillit son entrée de façon très…spectaculaire.

\- Tiens, Liz, qu'est-ce qui t'a…ah…aaaah… et merde. ATCHAAAA !

Eberluée, Liz dévisagea son petit ami alors qu'il essuyait l'écran de son ordinateur, couvert de postillons. Après quoi il sortit un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé et se moucha bruyamment, faisant grimacer l'élue de son cœur.

-He ben, commenta-t-il finalement en rangeant le pauvre mouchoir dans une poche de sa veste sur-mesure. Je disais donc : qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Darling ?

Les yeux ronds, toujours sur le pas de la porte, Elisabeth ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle finit cependant par ouvrir la bouche pour crier à pleins poumons.

\- SEB ! SEEEEB, VIENS VOIR !

\- Mais pourquoi tu appelles Seb ? l'interrogea Jim, un peu perdu.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis dix minutes, le sniper apparut à côté de Liz et passa la tête dans le bureau.

\- Il- il vient de… commença la jeune femme.

\- J'ai entendu, fit sombrement le grand blond. C'est ce qui arrive quand on fait crac-crac sous la pluie… !

\- SEBASTIAN ! s'insurgea Moriarty en se levant d'un coup.

\- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! s'esclaffa le garde du corps en s'esquivant à toute vitesse. Jim est maladeuh, Jim est maladeuh !

\- Je ne suis pas malade ! se défendit le Consultant avant de se remettre à éternuer.

\- Tu es malade, l'interrompit la psy en croisant les bras, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu as le teint rouge, tu éternues, tu sors l'équivalent d'un ballast de sous-marin de ton nez et tu m'inventes que tu vas bien ? Je suis quasi-sûre que tu as de la fièvre, en plus.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve.

Liz passa en mode "te fous pas de ma gueule", appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Je vais bien, finit par déclarer le Consultant en tentant de rassembler ce qui lui restait d'orgueil. Pourquoi venais-tu me voir ?

La jeune femme roula les yeux, puis se décida à répondre.

\- Les ouvriers m'ont dit qu'ils auraient bientôt fini avec ta chambre. Il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu mijotes, j'en peux plus moi !

\- Tu le sauras quand ce sera fini, en attendant, j'ai besoin d'affection ! se plaignit Jim en faisant sa moue de gosse capricieux.

\- Espèce de gros bébé pleurnichard, ricana Liz en faisant tout de même le tour du bureau en bois massif pour aller l''embrasser sur le front.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en plein entraînement au sous-sol, Seb et Liz perdirent patience à force d'entendre le maître des lieux éternuer et se moucher au point de décoller la peinture du plafond. Ils débarquèrent en force dans la pièce, l'arrachèrent à son fauteuil et le larguèrent sur le lit d'Elisabeth avec du spray pour le nez.

\- Mais j'ai du travail à faire ! s'exclama le Consultant en tentant de s'évader.

\- Ça attendra ! Sebastian, va chercher de la soupe s'il te plaît.

\- D'acc'. Empêche-le de sortir d'ici, ligote-le s'il le faut.

\- J'y compte bien, grinça la psy en plaquant Jim sur le matelas avant de l'écraser sous les couvertures.

\- J'ai trop chaud !

\- Fallait y penser avant et te soigner !

\- Pffff…

\- Bon, enlève ton pantalon, faut que je prenne ta température, ordonna Elisabeth en revenant de la salle de bain avec un thermomètre.

Jim ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés.

\- Ôte-moi un doute, tu comptes mettre ça où ?

\- A ton avis ?

-… SEB ! AU SECOURS !

Le jeune homme essaya de ramper sur la descente de lit pour se sauver, mais Liz alla se planter devant lui et le remit vite fait au lit.

\- On se calme, c'était juste une blague, d'accord ? Enlève ta veste, tu vas la chiffonner inutilement.

Méfiant, l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres la regarda de travers.

\- … Tu ne vas pas me déshabiller et me coller ce truc entre les fesses, hein ?

\- Meuh non.

\- Bon.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste et la donna à sa compagne, qui la plia soigneusement avant de la poser sur une chaise. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et alla les ranger dans le dressing.

\- Tu vas boire ta soupe et ensuite, tu me feras le plaisir de te reposer. Je vais te donner un truc pour la fièvre, tu devrais vite te remettre.

\- Super… râla le petit brun. Et pourquoi t'es pas malade, toi ?

\- Parce que j'ai une santé de fer, parce que je sors plus souvent que toi et que mon système immunitaire est donc plus performant ?

\- C'est injuste. Et c'est de ta faute en plus.

\- Voilà la soupe, déclara Sebastian en revenant avec un bol fumant. C'est à la tomate, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

\- Y a des boulettes ?

\- Non, que la soupe.

\- Je veux des boulettes !

Les deux autres considérèrent Jim quelques instants en se demandant s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de le laisser dan sa merde, puis Liz s'empara de la soupe pour la mettre entre les mains du jeune homme, qui grimaça à cause de la chaleur.

\- Bois ça et dors, fit la psy sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Il grommela pour la forme, puis finit par s'exécuter alors que Sebastian redescendait pour éteindre l'ordinateur de Jim et vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

Accoudée au bord du lit de Jim (qui au départ était le sien, mais passons), Liz regardait son homme dormir à poings fermés. Il était tellement plus mignon quand il n'essayait pas de faire flipper les gens ! Il arrivait même à être menaçant en kigurumi, du talent à l'état pur !

Alors que là, endormi… on avait presque envie de lui poker la joue.

Un bruit de vibreur interrompit Liz dans ses pensées attendries. Elle tira le téléphone de Jim de la poche de sa veste et découvrit un message d'Irène, qui indiquait la date, le lieu et l'heure du bal masqué auquel elle les avait conviés.

Elisabeth hésita un instant, vérifia que Moriarty dormait toujours et déverrouilla l'écran en dessinant la forme compliquée que le Consultant avait installée comme sécurité. Elle répondit poliment à la Femme et voulut remettre l'appareil en place, puis une idée incongrue mais séduisante naquit dans son esprit. Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, elle alla dans les paramètres du téléphone et appuya sur "sonnerie". Considérant le choix peu original de son compagnon, elle fouilla dans les chansons téléchargées sur le téléphone et en choisit une, ricanant tout bas rien qu'en imaginant la tête de Jim au prochain appel.

* * *

Jim émergea dans la soirée, réveillé par les bruits tonitruants de son estomac.

\- La vache, je meurs de faim, lâcha-t-il sans délicatesse en débarquant dans la salle à manger.

\- Et merde, fit Seb en donnant un billet fripé à Liz, qui l'empocha avec un sourire narquois.

Moriarty s'installa à table et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez parié sur moi ou je rêve ?

\- J'avais dit que tu allais arriver juste après le repas, Liz a parié sur le fait que tu allais avoir faim et descendre avant.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, persifla Elisabeth en disposant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

\- C'est ça, ouais, grogna le grand blond en remplissant son assiette.

Moriarty haussa les épaules, décidant en son for intérieur de se venger de cet affront (mais plus tard, il avait trop faim là) et mangea comme quatre sous l'œil satisfait de son infirmière personnelle. Alors qu'il vidait sa deuxième assiette, son téléphone vibra et une chanson bien connue s'éleva de sa poche.

\- Pourquoi, commença-t-il tout bas, ma sonnerie professionnelle s'est-elle transformée en chanson disco ?

\- Ah putain, les Bee Gees ! s'écria Seb en explosant de rire et en tapant du poing sur la table.

Elisabeth rougit sous le regard impérieux de Jim et eut la présence d'esprit d'admirer le fond de son assiette, les coins de la bouche frémissant sous le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper.

\- Désolée, c'était tentant. Et puis c'est plus marrant comme ça, non ?

\- C'est puéril.

\- Tu _es_ puéril, très cher.

\- Non mais vraiment, _Staying alive_ ? Comment suis-je censé tuer des gens en écoutant _Staying alive_ ? Je vais juste changer cette foutue sonnerie et puis voilà !

\- Oh, tu me fends le cœur, mon chéri, se lamenta Liz en faisant mine de pleurer.

Jim lui tira la langue et pianota sur son téléphone pour changer de musique et le rangea dans sa poche, mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

Deux autres jours passèrent.

Elisabeth, qui s'occupait de ses fleurs après une leçon particulièrement éreintante avec le sniper, vit passer les ouvriers dans le jardin trois bonnes heures plus tôt que d'habitude pour prendre leur camionnette et partir.

S'interrogeant sur ce brusque changement d'horaire, elle continua d'arracher les mauvaises herbes sans faire attention à la terre qui maculait ses genoux, puis s'épongea le front. Le soleil tapait fort, cette après-midi-là.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit, révélant un Jim toujours enrhumé mais arborant un sourire qui lui faisait deux fois le tour du visage. Il secoua la main à l'attention de sa petite amie, bien qu'elle le regardait déjà.

\- Liz, Darling, viens voir par ici ! s'écria-t-il.

Elisabeth se redressa et épousseta son jean avant de se diriger vers la maison, où l'attendait Jim. Il la conduisit jusque devant sa chambre et lui demanda de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit.

Elisabeth entendit distinctement le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvrait, puis on la tira par la main jusque dans la pièce, où régnait une odeur de peinture. Le vent soufflait dans la pièce, venant d'une fenêtre ouverte pour évacuer les vapeurs odorantes.

Elle sentit les doigts de Moriarty sous son menton, qu'il poussa pour qu'elle lève la tête vers le plafond.

\- C'est bon, ouvre les yeux, fit la voix excitée du petit brun.

Liz obéit et se retrouva comme prévu à contempler le plafond. Et pas n'importe quel plafond.

Toute sa surface avait été recouverte d'une couche de peinture bleu nuit qui se transformait en violet, puis en rose orangé en descendant le long des murs, recréant une ambiance post-coucher de soleil. Sur le faux ciel se trouvaient des nébuleuses et constellations diverses qui sillonnaient toute la chambre, éclaircissant la couleur sombre. Quelques nuages habilement tracés masquaient une pleine lune brillante et argentée sur laquelle se détachaient de minuscules cratères gris, reproduisant le plus fidèlement possible le satellite terrestre.

\- Oh mon dieu, Jim, c'est magnifique ! souffla Liz, incapable d'ajouter autre chose.

\- Il y a même Mars, fit remarquer le Consultant en pointant du doigt une étoile rougeoyante.

\- C'est… c'est merveilleux, vraiment. Mais pourquoi …?

\- Tu as dit que tu aimais l'astronomie, il y a une éternité, expliqua brièvement le jeune homme. Et ce soir, tu emménages ici, vu que tu y as ta place. J'ai dû te laisser dans l'autre chambre pour te faire la surprise, mais maintenant, tu es la bienvenue dans mon énorme lit deux places !

\- Attends, tu as fait ça pour moi ? Pour que je puisse dormir sous un ciel étoilé ?! s'étrangla la jeune femme, surprise.

\- Ben oui, pour quelle autre raison aurais-je fait ça ? s'impatienta l'Irlandais. Et tu sais quoi ? Elles brillent dans la nuit ! Enfin, j'ai hâte de pouvoir voir ce que ça donne ce soir !

\- Ça a dû te coûter une fortune… objecta la psy, qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on dépense trop d'argent pour elle.

\- Pas vraiment, les gars avaient des dettes envers moi et je leur ai juste payé la différence. Crois-moi, ils étaient bien contents que je ne leur demande que ça.

\- Oh. Hé bien… merci, c'est vraiment un cadeau superbe !

\- De rien, de rien. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en faire pour l'argent, ce ne sera plus jamais un problème pour toi, de toute façon. Enfin, sauf si tu me quittes.

Le jeune homme médita sur cette idée, puis releva des yeux noirs et arrondis vers elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas me quitter hein ?

\- Pas si tu es sage, répondit Liz, à moitié sérieuse.

\- Bon, alors ça va.

Jim se pencha pour l'embrasser et Liz songea que s'il continuait à la couvrir de cadeaux de ce genre, elle pourrait bien se mettre en quête de l'immortalité pour ne jamais devoir se séparer de lui.

* * *

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'intéresser ? s'énerva Liz en continuant de parcourir la page de résultats qu'elle venait de trouver sur un site de vente en ligne.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Seb, qui écrivait des mails juste à côté d'elle, sur le canapé.

\- Je cherche un truc à offrir à Jim.

\- Mais son anniversaire n'est qu'en octobre, tu sais ?

\- Ouiiii, mais il n'arrête pas de m'acheter des cadeaux vraiment géniaux, et moi je reste plantée là comme une idiote à tout accepter avec le sourire ! Il va se dire que je l'aime juste pour son argent…

\- Ha, ouais je vois. Si tu veux un conseil, ne t'embête pas à lui donner des trucs.

\- Mais… quoi ?!

\- Il t'offre toutes ces choses parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment te faire plaisir autrement.

\- Mais je suis heureuse d'être juste avec lui, moi…

\- Il est vieux-jeu, c'est pas de sa faute. Des fois je me dis qu'il doit venir tout droit du Moyen-âge et puis il me parle en langage de jeunes, va comprendre. Et une fois qu'il se met au verlan, ça devient incompréhensible. Franchement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, offre-lui juste un cadeau à son anniversaire et à Noël et laisse-le t'acheter des trucs, il sera content.

\- Beuuuh…

* * *

\- Prépare un sac pour deux semaines, Darling. Demain, on part en vacances !

\- Heu, tu peux répéter ça ?

\- Va préparer ta valise, Darling, répéta Moriarty avec un sourire mystérieux et amusé.

\- Mais on va où ? Et comment on y va ? En voiture ?

\- La destination est une surprise, mais prends un maillot de bain et des tenues d'été, il va faire chaud !

Liz arrêta définitivement ce qu'elle était en train de faire (des pancakes) et se tourna vers lui, interdite.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de te dire "tiens, et si on partait en vacances ?" !

Jim grimaça.

\- Non enfin, j'y pense depuis quelques jours. Je viens juste de penser que partir demain est une bonne idée. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi loin du boulot, tu sais ? ronronna le jeune homme.

\- Oui, moi aussi, mais on ne part pas en vacances sur un coup de tête…

\- Sauf quand on possède des maisons un peu partout dans le monde… répondit Jim avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Liz passa donc le reste de la journée à préparer ses affaires, puis à se demander où ils partaient. Quand dans l'après-midi elle se rendit dans la salle de sport pour s'entraîner avec Seb, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à deviner leur destination. Bien entendu, le sniper lui fit bien comprendre qu'il était dans la confidence, mais il refusa de parler, juste pour l'embêter.

Pour se venger, Liz lui envoya des coups de pieds de plus en plus violents et se débrouilla pour le faire tomber sur le dos.

\- Tu vas parler oui ?!

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on déteint sur toi, ma très chère Liz, se marra le grand blond.

Le lendemain, Moriarty réveilla Elisabeth à six heures du matin à l'aide d'un bisou dans l'oreille, la faisant hurler à l'outrage avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. L'enfoiré partit dans un rire machiavélique et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour ne pas s'en prendre une.

La voiture démarra moins d'une heure plus tard avec à son bord les trois jeunes adultes et Seb se gara à proximité d'une piste de décollage privée, où les attendait un jet. La pauvre femme manqua de tomber dans les pommes en voyant la déco intérieure et passa le trajet à visiter les lieux plusieurs fois de suite sous l'œil incrédule de Moriarty, confortablement installé dans un divan en cuir noir.

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh seigneur… marmonna la psy à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait une nouvelle partie de l'avion.

\- Ben si tu réagis comme ça devant l'avion, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on arrivera… murmura Jim, amusé, en la regardant faire les cent pas.

Après plusieurs heures de vol (et après qu'il ait réussi à assommer Liz pour qu'elle arrête de tourner en rond), l'avion finit par se poser sur une autre piste privée en Amérique du sud.

Une voiture de luxe les conduisit à un port où ils embarquèrent sur un yacht immaculé, qui se mit aussitôt en route vers une petite île avec plage, forêts luxuriantes et une maison gigantesque avec sauna. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un sauna.

Le cerveau d'Elisabeth choisit ce moment pour se mettre en mode veille, ne pouvant supporter la pression, aussi se mit-elle à accepter tout ce qu'elle voyait sans broncher, même les ouistitis qui prenaient leur bain dans le bassin situé à l'arrière de la villa.

\- Alors, Liz, tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda Jim après qu'ils eurent déposé leurs valises.

Il se tendit vers elle, dans l'expectative, mais il n'obtint qu'un "hm hm" choqué. Un peu déçu, il la laissa s'habituer et se rendit sur la plage pour se baigner.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle débarqua en courant sur la plage, trébuchant sur les dunes et semblant se demander où elle avait atterri.

\- BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! s'écria-t-elle en passant devant lui.

\- Bon, bah je crois que ça lui plaît, ironisa Sebastian, qui astiquait un couteau de chasse au bord de la mer.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _On approche doucement de la fin les amis !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, siouplaît ! ^^_

 **Mise à jour _: Comme j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour du vent, sachez que je ne posterai pas de suite tant que je n'aurai pas reçu entre cinq et dix commentaires sur ce chapitre. Na._**

 ** _Avouez, plus de 130 lecteurs pour deux pauvres reviews, c'est un peu hard, non ? C'est le seul salaire que je reçois pour plusieurs heures de travail par chapitre (sans compter les heures passées à préparer un scénario digne de ce nom) et ça ne vous coûte rien.  
Alors soyez sympas, merde !_**


	19. Le Roi, la Reine, la Femme et le Gardien

_Bonjour ! Merci aux trois revieweuses du chapitre précédent !_

 _ **Note importante**_ _ **:**_ _Bon, comme je suis gentille et que j'ai posé la règle des cinq reviews minimums_ après _avoir publié mon chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de poster celui-ci malgré tout._

 _Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, car_ _ **la règle du minimum syndical prend effet dès le chapitre 18, c'est-à-dire celui-ci.**_ _Donc, si vous voulez une suite à ce chapitre, écrivez une review._ **Je ne publierai la suite que quand j'aurai reçu plus de cinq reviews** _, parce que je n'aime pas bosser pour rien. Même si écrire est un plaisir, ça reste quand même fatigant d'améliorer le scénario de jour en jour et d'écrire et de relire plus de 4000 mots par chapitre. Voilà voilà._

 _ **WARNING : Scène de torture et de meurtre en fin de chapitre ! Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !**_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : le Roi, la Reine, la Femme et le Gardien**

Elisabeth, accoudée sur le clapet refermé du piano, terminait sa toute première composition. Elle avait même écrit des paroles et se sentait vraiment fière de sa prouesse de débutante. Et comme l'anniversaire de Jim était en octobre, elle comptait attendre pour lui offrir sa chanson.

Sebastian avait été d'accord pour dire que Jim apprécierait dix fois plus ce cadeau que si elle lui avait simplement acheté une babiole. Après tout, il avait tellement d'argent qu'il pouvait tout s'offrir sans avoir besoin d'elle. Un cadeau plus personnel, quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas acheter lui plairait sans aucun doute. Et puis, c'était une façon de le remercier pour ses cours de musique.

Bon, après, il s'agissait d'une chanson d'amour, du coup elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle.

Jim pouvait être insultant, parfois Liz ignorait si c'était volontaire, mais quand il s'y mettait, ça pouvait faire très mal, même si cela arrivait de moins en moins.

Pendant leurs vacances sur l'île privée de Moriarty, Jim avait été charmant, attentionné et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Il lui avait appris à piloter un jet ski, lui avait préparé des cocktails qu'il avait inventés lui-même (le dernier en date l'avait fait rouler sous la table et l'enfoiré en avait profité)… Jim l'avait même emmenée faire une randonnée sous-marine et elle avait pris plein de photos d'eux au milieu des coraux et des poissons multicolores, le rêve !

Pendant deux semaines, ils avaient pris des bains de minuit et… disons, utilisé leur chambre à son plein potentiel, enterré Seb sous le sable pendant qu'il bronzait sur la plage (le pauvre homme avait juste soupiré d'un air excédé en les voyant rigoler comme deux crétins, comme s'il avait l'habitude) et mangé des tas de plats exotiques et délicieux.

Dès leur retour, à la fin du mois de juillet, Liz s'était emparée d'un ordinateur et de l'imprimante et avait sorti toutes les photos qu'ils avaient faites. Elle avait encadré la plus belle, une des rares où ils ne faisaient pas de grimaces et l'avait placée sur sa table de chevet dans la chambre de Jim. Ce dernier avait eu un petit sourire sincère en la voyant le soir venu. Il l'avait couverte de baisers et s'était endormi en la tenant si fort dans ses bras qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

\- Liz ? fit la voix assourdie de Jim alors qu'il entrait dans le salon adjacent à la salle de musique.

La jeune femme paniqua et plia les partitions en catastrophe, puis se demanda où elle allait les dissimuler pour qu'il ne les voie pas. Puis son regard tomba sur le couvercle du piano.

Moriarty débarqua dans la pièce alors qu'elle rabattait le couvercle avec précautions et la dévisagea, perplexe.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, j'avais fini de jouer ! s'exclama la psy avec un sourire soulagé.

\- Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui vient de faire une bêtise, Darling…

\- Moi ? Mais je ne fais jamais de bêtises enfin ! Je suis la femme parfaite je te ferais dire ! ironisa Elisabeth en secouant ses cheveux comme une de ces dindes qui passaient à la télé.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, s'esclaffa le Consultant en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. Je venais pour te dire qu'on part vers vingt heures pour le bal, donc si comme toutes les femmes tu as besoin de trois heures pour te préparer, je te conseille d'y aller maintenant.

\- Encore un commentaire sexiste ! se plaignit Liz en roulant les yeux. Bon, je vais me changer… et j'aurai sûrement besoin d'aide pour fermer ma robe, avec tout ce que j'ai mangé en vacances !

\- N'en dis pas plus, je te suis, déclara Jim avec un sourire affamé.

* * *

A vingt heures, Seb sortit la voiture et vint se poster devant la maison, tirant sur sa cravate avec inconfort, peu habitué à être sur son trente et un. Jim l'avait obligé à porter un costume noir qui miroitait à la lumière, et il se trouvait ridicule. Ses chaussures vernies brillaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait, le mettant sans arrêt sur le qui-vive. Heureusement, son patron lui avait donné l'autorisation de garder son holster et de prendre un revolver, sans quoi il se serait senti tout nu.

Le couple pour qui il travaillait finit par sortir de la maison et Seb, incrédule, vit Moriarty emprunter le miroir de poche de sa petite amie pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien entre les dents. Il leva les yeux au ciel siffla pour lui-même en voyant Liz dans le rétroviseur.

Elle avait trouvé un fourreau couleur crème qui lui arrivait au genou et mettait ses formes en valeur, assorti à des hauts talons de la même teinte. Des perles minuscules parsemaient le tissu et des entrelacs délicats les reliaient entre elles comme des vignes vierges. Elle portait un collier assez fin surmonté de cristaux argentés et un bracelet assorti au poignet droit. Ses cheveux, enfin, étaient rassemblés en une tresse négligée entortillée sur elle-même pour former un chignon orné du peigne de jade.

\- Tu es très élégant, Seb, complimenta la jeune femme en montant à l'arrière de la voiture, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur son maquillage léger et son décolleté.

\- Pas autant que toi. Et entre nous, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on m'a fait mettre ce… truc. Je ressemble à un pingouin…

\- Non je t'assure, tu es très bien ! fit gentiment la psy en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Bon sang, il faut vraiment que je rachète des costumes, râla Moriarty en entrant à son tour dans le véhicule, vêtu d'un de ses trois pièces sur-mesure bleu foncé.

\- Ah ? Tu n'en as pas encore une trentaine dans ton dressing ? se moqua le garde du corps.

\- Même pas ! Et il y a un fil qui sort de celui-là, ça fait pouilleux !

\- Oh, allez, c'est pas un drame, je te le rentrerai dans la couture demain, si tu veux, proposa Elisabeth pour mettre fin à ses récriminations.

\- … Bon, alors ça va.

Un vrai gamin.

Seb mit le moteur en route et s'engagea sur la chaussée qui jouxtait la propriété. Il passa par Londres, puis monta sur l'autoroute pour rallier le petit manoir où vivaient leurs hôtes. Plusieurs limousines déposaient déjà des invités devant la propriété et Seb alla se garer un peu plus loin pour ne pas boucher l'entrée.

A peine furent-ils hors de la voiture qu'une silhouette fine juchée sur des talons hauts les rejoignit.

\- Bonsoir, fit la voix mélodieuse d'Irène. Vous êtes en avance !

\- Liz ne tenait pas en place, se justifia Jim en replaçant sa cravate.

\- Menteur, répliquèrent Sebastian et Elisabeth d'une seule voix.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de choisir vos masques moi-même, reprit la Femme en sortant les accessoires de son sac à main.

Elle distribua le tout aux trois arrivants et plaça le sien, en dentelle noire, devant son visage. Liz accrocha tant bien que mal le loup blanc brillant orné de plumes noires sous son chignon et remarqua que celui de Jim était le jumeau exact du sien, mais en négatif. Seb, quant à lui, ne s'embêta pas à admirer ce qu'on lui donna et se cacha derrière sans remarquer les oreilles de chat qui surmontaient maintenant son crâne.

Irène se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et prit le bras que le sniper lui offrait pour l'escorter jusqu'à la soirée, juste derrière ses patrons.

La dominatrice donna quatre cartons d'invitation à l'entrée et on les annonça à haute voix, ce qui fit grimacer les deux hommes.

\- Hé bien, il y a de l'ambiance dites donc ! s'émerveilla Elisabeth, qui n'avait pas fait la fête depuis des mois.

\- Oui, ne t'éloigne pas trop, sinon on ne te retrouvera plus, minus, répondit Seb, pince-sans-rire.

\- Va te faire voir, Sebby.

\- Et dire qu'elle était si gentille avant, soupira le grand blond.

\- J'aperçois le buffet, les informa Jim.

\- Ça fait deux heures que son estomac gargouille, expliqua rapidement Elisabeth en voyant l'air surpris d'Irène. Bon, on va se ravitailler, vous voulez un verre ou autre chose ?

\- Non merci, déclina la brune. Allons danser, Sebastian.

\- Ramenez-moi de l'eau pétillante ! lança le sniper, désespéré, tandis que la Femme le tirait vers la piste de danse, où s'agitaient déjà une bonne quinzaine de couples.

Pendant que Moriarty remplissait son assiette avant de la vider méthodiquement, armé d'une fourchette, Elisabeth en profita pour examiner les lieux. Ils étaient dans un salon gigantesque couvert de moquette bordeaux dont on avait débarrassé les meubles pour l'occasion. Quelques tables basses entourées de poufs et de divans avaient été installées dans un coin et une estrade avec un micro avait été montée au fond de la pièce. Quelqu'un allait sans doute faire un discours. Ou organiser un karaoké.

La fête s'étendait jusqu'au hall en marbre noir et blanc et un somptueux escalier menait à un étage pour l'instant désert. Les plafonds blancs étaient constitués d'arcs vertigineux en pierre et des lustres brillants éclairaient tout le rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Quelques centaines de personnes discutaient de vive voix ou se trémoussaient sur la musique jouée par un petit orchestre, créant une atmosphère bruyante mais distinguée.

Elisabeth se tourna vers le buffet et s'empara d'une assiette de jambon de parme au melon, heureuse d'être hors de la foule.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa Moriarty en finissant son premier service.

\- Ce serait bien, mais les fauteuils sont tous pris…

\- Pas grave.

Il empila divers aliments sur son assiette, coinça sa fourchette entre ses dents et prit le poignet de Liz pour ne pas la perdre dans la masse alors qu'il l'emmenait vers le coin détente. Le jeune homme choisit les sièges les plus moelleux, pour l'instant occupés par deux couples pompettes, et claqua des doigts pour attirer leur attention.

\- Fifez le camp, ordonna-t-il, la fourchette toujours entre les dents.

\- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? s'insurgea l'un des deux hommes, prêt à en découdre.

Moriarty soupira et souleva le bord de son masque pour montrer le haut de son visage. Les yeux de l'homme pâlissant s'arrondirent et il fit dégager les trois autres convives, qui piaillèrent qu'ils étaient là en premier, etc. Une fois les sièges déserts, Jim alla s'asseoir sur le divan le plus confortable et tira Liz vers lui, la faisant presque atterrir sur ses genoux. Puis il récupéra son couvert et entreprit de manger.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de menacer ce type pour qu'il nous laisse la place, si ? grommela Elisabeth.

\- Je leur ai juste rappelé qui est le boss, Darling. Le respect, ça s'entretient. Et bientôt, toi aussi tu pourras faire ça.

\- Heu, pardon ?

Moriarty lui retourna un œil incrédule.

\- Quoi, tu pensais que tu allais rester une illustre inconnue ? Ah non non non non ! Une fois que la plèbe aura compris que tu es ma femme - enfin, façon de parler -, tu auras autant de pouvoir que moi, Darling. Pour ça il suffit que je leur dise qui tu es et ils se mettront à genoux devant toi pour s'attirer tes faveurs et éviter les problèmes.

\- M-Mais je ne veux pas faire peur aux gens moi !

\- Liz, libre à toi de gagner leur respect par la gentillesse, mais en tout cas, ce sera plus pratique pour toi de les avoir de ton côté, en cas de problème.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Imagine, tu es seule, perdue en Russie et tu tombes sur un groupe de trafiquants. Il leur suffira de voir ton visage pour qu'ils laissent tomber l'idée de revendre tes organes et te trouver un avion pour l'Angleterre. Connaissant Irène, elle a déjà fait ta pub, remarque.

\- C'est très… bizarre comme idée, grimaça Elisabeth en observant ses genoux.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le pouvoir, Darling. Au début ça fait peur, et puis tu laisses couler et tu en profites. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis là...

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Irène et de Seb, hors d'haleine.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas coucher avec mon garde du corps, Irène, lâcha Jim sans s'émouvoir.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise, je l'ai chouchouté.

\- On dirait qu'on va avoir droit à un discours, patron, les informa Sebastian en montrant l'estrade du doigt.

Un homme plutôt imposant et ventripotent venait d'escalader l'estrade et se saisit du micro tout en faisant signe à l'orchestre de s'arrêter de jouer.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, commença-t-il. Je suis ravi de vous voir tous réunis dans mon humble demeure…

Liz observa l'argenterie et les lustres hors de prix d'un air ironique.

\- Bienvenue à tous, chers invités ! continua le gros bonhomme. Ce soir, nous fêtons une nouvelle année passée ensemble dans ce monde qui nous appartient un peu plus chaque jour qui passe ! Félicitations à tous pour votre travail acharné !

La foule en délire applaudit avec force.

Voir cet homme vanter toute une bande de criminels pour leurs méfaits était irréel, et Liz fut contente de voir que Jim continuait à manger sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait.

\- Merci, merci, fit le maître de maison une fois que le silence fut revenu. Mais malgré tout notre talent, nous ne serions rien sans le Saint Patron des criminels, le grand James Moriarty ! Mesdames et messieurs, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le Criminel Consultant, qui est ici ce soir !

Encore une ovation nourrie qui fit exploser les tympans d'Elisabeth. Sceptique, elle tourna la tête vers ses compagnons et s'aperçut que Seb avait la main sur son flingue, qu'Irène serrait son sac à faire blanchir ses phalanges et que Jim fusillait l'homme des yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Monsieur Moriarty, pouvez-vous me rejoindre sur scène s'il vous plaît ? demanda le gros type en s'adressant au vide, vu qu'il ignorait où Jim se trouvait.

L'Irlandais resta immobile pendant une poignée de secondes, et alors que tous les invités tournaient la tête pour tenter de l'apercevoir, il se leva et, entraînant Liz derrière lui, se dirigea vers la plateforme.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il dans le micro qu'on venait de lui donner. Merci pour ces compliments, mais je crains que vous ne me surestimiez…

Un rire poli balaya l'assistance et Elisabeth, debout sur scène à côté de son compagnon, se sentit prête à défaillir à cause du trac.

\- Pas du tout, Monsieur Moriarty, vous êtes pour nous un guide et une source d'inspiration ! répliqua l'hôte. Vous êtes trop modeste !

Vu la façon dont il serrait la main de la jeune femme, Jim avait l'air sur le point d'assassiner quelqu'un. Cependant, rien ne transparaissait dans sa voix ou sa posture, faussement détendue.

\- Et qui est donc votre délicieuse cavalière ? demanda l'autre, curieux, alors que Liz essayait de disparaître derrière Jim.

\- He bien, pour tout vous dire, il s'agit de ma femme, Elisabeth, répondit Moriarty en serrant les dents. Je vous demanderai d'être aussi poli avec elle qu'avec moi, ainsi je ne devrai pas vous tuer, Philip, plaisanta-t-il alors que tout, dans son expression, indiquait qu'il était mortellement sérieux.

Le public partit dans des chuchotements agités, et Liz remarqua que certaines femmes avaient l'air abattues.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Moriarty ! fit précipitamment Philip en se rendant compte qu'il s'était lui-même inscrit sur la liste de Jim en grandes lettres rouges. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage !

\- Merci bien, fit sèchement le Consultant en posant son micro sur le plateau d'un serveur.

Il fit signe à Elisabeth de le suivre, mais la jeune femme resta un instant figée sur scène à cause du stress.

C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Il y avait un homme, à l'autre bout de la salle, qui les regardait avec une intensité qui suintait l'envie de meurtre. Bien entendu, il portait un masque, comme tout le monde, mais Liz avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces cheveux et ce menton quelque part…

La jeune femme finit par descendre de l'estrade et essaya de retrouver l'homme, mais il avait disparu. Secouée, elle pensa l'avoir imaginé à cause de toutes ces émotions et suivit Jim jusqu'aux fauteuils avec la vivacité d'une poupée de chiffon.

\- Liz, ça va aller ? s'enquit Sebastian. Bordel, Jim, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise, pourquoi as-tu parlé d'elle à ce crétin ?

\- Tôt ou tard, ce serait arrivé, j'ai juste accéléré les choses. Maintenant, ils savent que s'ils la touchent, ils meurent. Si j'attrape cette andouille, je l'étrangle. Quelle idée de parler de moi devant tous ces gens !? s'énerva le Consultant.

\- Il faut que j'aille au petit coin, grogna Elisabeth en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Je vous accompagne, déclara Irène.

Puis elle vit la tête des deux hommes et ajouta :

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez venir avec nous dans les toilettes pour dames ?

Jim et Seb se plongèrent dans l'admiration de la déco et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le hall pour emprunter l'escalier.

\- Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Personne ne s'en prendra à vous ici, dit Irène devant le visage pâlichon de sa protégée.

Elles finirent par trouver les toilettes, qui étaient heureusement désertes. Irène lui passa de l'eau sur le front et alla s'enfermer dans une cabine, la laissant devant les miroirs.

Liz ôta son masque et le posa sur l'évier. Elle se sentait un peu bête de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une chose aussi futile, mais son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme qu'elle avait cru reconnaître… où l'avait-elle déjà vu ?

Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, qu'il la menaçait, mais aussi qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Bon sang, pas moyen de se souvenir !

La psy ferma les yeux pour tenter de raviver sa mémoire, mais un bruit l'empêcha de se concentrer. Alors qu'elle ouvrait un œil pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, on lui attrapa fermement le poignet avant de la coincer contre les vasques en marbre. Liz ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une main s'abattit sur elle pour la faire taire.

\- Ferme-la, cracha un homme à son oreille. On a besoin de toi vivante, mais rien ne m'interdit de te péter une dent ou un bras !

Elisabeth se débattit, mais l'homme était trop fort. Elle regarda vers les miroirs et vit qu'un autre homme la tenait en respect avec un flingue. Quant à celui qui la maintenait immobile, elle le reconnut enfin. C'était l'agent Smith, ou quel que soit son nom, c'est-à-dire un des hommes de Mycroft Holmes !

S'ils avaient enregistré le discours de tout à l'heure, ils devaient avoir une preuve que Jim trempait bien dans des affaires louches, mais aussi qu'elle était de son côté ! Ils allaient finir en détention, peut-être bien à perpétuité !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à perdre les pédales sous l'effet de la peur, elle entrevit, dans le miroir, la porte de la cabine d'Irène qui s'ouvrait doucement. Comme l'autre homme risquait de voir son alliée, Liz poussa un cri assourdi par la main de Smith et se trémoussa pour s'échapper. Si cela ne l'avança pas à grand' chose, au moins le coéquipier de son ravisseur s'avança pour la garder en joue et ne vit donc pas Irène sortir de sa cabine de WC en brandissant une statue en pierre.

La Femme abattit la garniture sur la tête du flic et donna un coup de pied dans son revolver quand il s'effondra.

Surpris, l'agent Smith relâcha un peu sa prise pour voir ce que fichait son complice, et Elisabeth en profita pour se dégager et lui envoyer son genou dans le menton. L'agent tomba en arrière avec un glapissement et Irène lui donna à lui aussi un coup de statue pour faire bonne mesure.

Liz se laissa glisser par terre sur les fesses, se fichant totalement du fait que sa robe remontait sur ses cuisses.

\- Ouf. Merci Irène.

\- Ce sont des hommes du gouvernement ? demanda la dominatrice en fourrant le revolver dans son sac au cas où.

\- Ils bossent pour Mycroft Holmes… souffla la petite brune en essayant de récupérer son souffle.

\- Je préviens Jim.

\- Bonne idée.

Alors que la voix paniquée de Jim sortait du téléphone de la Femme, Liz s'approcha des deux hommes assommés et les fouilla. Elle finit par découvrir un enregistreur sur lequel se trouvait tout le contenu du discours de Philip, ainsi que la déclaration de Jim. Elle le cacha dans son sac à main et dégota également un appareil photo. Sans vérifier la carte mémoire, elle s'en empara également. Sur l'agent Smith, elle trouva une arme qu'elle jeta dans les toilettes.

On tambourina à la porte des WC et Irène alla ouvrir, révélant Jim et Seb. Le premier contourna les deux agents pour voir comment allait sa "femme" et Seb tint les assaillants en joue.

Rassuré sur l'état de Liz, Jim se redressa, l'aida à se relever et fixa les deux hommes d'un œil venimeux. Il flanqua une gifle à l'agent Smith, qui émergea aussitôt de son sommeil forcé et chercha son arme en voyant Moriarty.

\- Combien d'agents de Holmes se trouvent ici ? cracha Jim.

\- Va te faire… commença Smith.

Seb l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira un couteau de sa ceinture. Il posa la lame sur le cou de l'homme et appuya légèrement, faisant couler le sang.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne prendre qu'un flingue, Seb, soupira Moriarty.

\- Désolé patron. Bon, réponds à la question, connard.

\- Allez tous en enfer ! beugla Smith.

\- Coupe-lui une phalange, Seb, dit platement Jim. Irène, surveillez le couloir. Liz, retourne-toi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Les hurlements de douleur de l'agent remplirent la pièce et Liz se sentit très, très mal. C'était quelque chose de frapper un homme pour se défendre, mais le torturer…

\- Combien d'agents ? répéta soigneusement l'Irlandais. Il te reste vingt-sept phalanges en tout, crois-moi, c'est très long et très douloureux…

\- Au secours ! hurla Smith.

\- Deuxième phalange, Seb, s'il te plaît.

De nouveaux, des cris de douleur.

\- Y a personne d'autre… haleta Smith en pleurant.

\- Oh, tu es sûr ? Coupe ce qui reste du doigt, Seb.

\- D'acc'.

\- PUTAIN ! ARRÊTEZ ! J-J'vous ai dit la vérité, pleurnicha l'agent.

\- C'est bon, laisse-le, demanda calmement Jim en se redressant.

Smith tomba comme une loque sur le sol carrelé en tenant sa main blessée. L'Irlandais fit un petit signe de tête à son homme de main et alla enlacer Elisabeth, qui semblait à deux doigts de vomir, pour lui bloquer la vue. Ils entendirent deux coups de feu assourdis par un silencieux et Liz se retourna pour voir deux trous fumants dans les corps sans vie des agents.

\- Oh mon dieu… gémit-elle en sentant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Oh mon dieu…!

\- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser en vie, tu comprends, Liz ? dit doucement Jim en essuyant ses larmes d'un doigt replié.

\- Oui, mais… la torture…?

\- Pour être sûr qu'ils n'ont pas de preuves contre nous. Ils connaissaient les risques, ils ont choisi ce métier. Ils savaient qu'en venant dans une maison bourrée de criminels ils mettaient leur vie en danger, mais ils ont choisi de le faire.

Moriarty caressa les cheveux de sa compagne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et l'entraîna vers la sortie, laissant les deux cadavres derrière eux.

\- Irène, prévenez nos hôtes de ce qui s'est passé par texto. Dites-leur de mieux sécuriser leurs soirées, à l'avenir. Seb, trouve-nous une sortie sûre. Il est temps de partir.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Comme dit au début du chapitre, reviewez ou attendez la suite… en vain. **C'est la loi des 5 reviews minimum !**_

 _A la prochaine !_


	20. Nouvelle maison et eau dans le gaz

_Les cinq reviews ont été atteintes ! Merci à_ _ **Angelyoru, Bloodynirvana**_ _, un guest anonyme,_ _ **ChocolateGirl1**_ _et_ _ **TheEastWind**_ _(j'aime ce pseudo ! Au fait, Liz est contente de te compter parmi ses fans ^^) pour leurs commentaires ! (et aussi à_ _ **Pandorwho**_ _pour ses bonnes intentions, malgré son bug généralisé) Grâce à vous, voilà la suite ! :D_

 _Continuez comme ça si vous voulez augmenter la vitesse de publication ;D_

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Nouvelle maison et eau dans le gaz**

Sans perdre une minute, Sebastian leur trouva une porte-fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée et sortit le premier pour vérifier les lieux. Quand il fut sûr qu'aucun agent du gouvernement ne se trouvait dans les environs, il fit signe aux trois autres de sortir et les escorta jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Je vais vous abandonner ici, déclara Irène en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac à main. Je vais récupérer ma limousine et aller tout de suite à l'aéroport. Bonne chance à vous trois.

Et, sans un regard en arrière, la Femme s'en alla en hâte, mais avec classe, comme toujours.

\- Je l'adore mais parfois elle m'énerve, grinça Elisabeth en montant dans la voiture.

Jim la rejoignit rapidement et Seb démarra le véhicule pour quitter le manoir, où les échos de la fête retentissaient encore. Moriarty se pencha vers sa compagne, inquiet, mais celle-ci le rassura d'un clin d'œil un peu hésitant. Il enserra ses doigts dans les siens et s'adressa à Sebastian :

\- Fais des détours et conduis-nous à l'Araignée à l'Est de Londres.

\- Ok patron. Il faudra prévenir l'équipe de la maison, s'ils ne nous voient pas revenir ils vont se poser des questions.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit calmement Moriarty en sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à ses hommes.

Il tapota son écran pendant quelques secondes, puis se concentra sur Liz, qui frissonnait. Sans dire un mot, il enleva sa veste et la passa autour des épaules de la jeune femme, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Dites, c'est toujours comme ça, les soirées, chez vous ? plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée, s'esclaffa Seb sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Si je mets la main sur Mycroft… commença Jim, menaçant. C'était tellement lâche, même pour lui !

\- Je vais bien. Irène m'a aidée et les cours de Seb m'ont permis de me défendre, fit Liz pour l'apaiser.

\- Ils allaient te blesser…

\- J'ai peut-être un peu insulté leur patron, se justifia Liz.

\- Heu, pardon ? s'étonna Jim alors que Seb éclatait de rire.

\- Ben, il m'énervait, avec son parapluie, son arrogance et ses remarques de merde. Du coup je me suis _un peu_ fichue de lui. Juste un peu. J'imagine que ses hommes ne sont pas trop contents de ça…

\- Bordel, n'as-tu donc aucun instinct de conservation ?

\- He bien… non.

* * *

Seb s'arrêta devant d'énormes grilles en fer forgé, sonna à l'interphone et échangea quelques mots avec une personne invisible, qui finit par commander l'ouverture à distance du portail.

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! claironna le sniper.

\- Mais… on va bientôt retourner à la maison, hein ? L'autre, je veux dire, balbutia Elisabeth en considérant la bâtisse moderne qui surplombait la petite cour en pierre.

\- Tu te plairas ici, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu y tiens, on retournera de l'autre côté quand la situation se sera améliorée.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quand Mycroft sera mort et enterré.

\- Ow…

Alors que Liz se disait "merde, ma chanson !", Jim la prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur, lui laissant le temps de découvrir les lieux.

Alors que la première villa était dans les tons brun et blanc et plutôt chaleureuse, celle-ci était à la limite de l'impersonnel. Tout était gris ou blanc et étincelant de propreté. Il n'y avait pas un livre de travers, pas une seule feuille morte ne traînait au fond de son pot de fleur, tout était parfaitement rangé.

Liz trouva ça triste et détesta immédiatement les lieux. Comme la soirée avait été dure pour tout le monde, elle se garda bien de le dire, mais elle fut incapable de cacher son expression déçue à son petit ami.

\- Tu pourras changer la déco si tu veux, proposa-t-il pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Okay… Toutes nos affaires sont dans l'autre maison, signala-t-elle.

\- Il y a de quoi se changer à l'étage. Ce sont surtout des vêtements pour homme, mais il y a moyen que tu y trouves ton bonheur… et je peux te prêter une chemise ou un t-shirt pour la nuit, Darling. Je ferai rapatrier tes vêtements demain.

\- D'accord…

\- Bien, allons nous coucher, tu as l'air crevée, déclara Jim d'un ton sans appel.

Liz se retrouva donc seule dans la salle de bain tandis que Jim discutait sécurité avec son garde du corps. Elle tira son téléphone de son sac et demanda des nouvelles à Irène, histoire de savoir si la Femme avait échappé à Mycroft et était bien montée dans son avion. Heureusement, la dominatrice répondit après seulement quelques secondes qu'elle allait bien et que le steward avait un derrière sympa.

Rassurée, Elisabeth prit une douche rapide après avoir enlevé son maquillage et enfila une des chemises de Jim, qu'elle trouva dans le dressing. Une fois prête à aller au lit, elle se regarda dans le miroir et faillit ne pas se reconnaître. Elle était pâle et moche à faire peur et ses cheveux avaient pris la forme d'un champignon atomique. C'était à se demander ce que Jim lui trouvait.

De grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux, trahissant son sommeil agité de ces derniers jours, et ses globes oculaires étaient injectés de sang. La féminité à l'état pur.

Enfin, Jim avait l'air de l'apprécier encore plus quand elle avait l'air déchirée, donc…

Liz traîna les pieds hors de la salle de bain et se laissa tomber sur le matelas en se disant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir après une telle soirée.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre cinq minutes plus tard, Jim tomba nez à nez avec une forme avachie sur le lit et crut entendre des ronflements. Il caressa les cheveux hirsutes de sa compagne et alla se changer pour dormir.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était plus de dix heures et elle avait trop chaud. Liz voulut bouger, mais un genre d'étau compressait ses bras et ses jambes et les coinçait contre son corps.

\- Bordel… grommela-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle était enroulée comme un sushi dans le draps.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda la voix amusée de Jim contre son oreille.

Elle se retourna vaille que vaille, toujours dans son cocon, et tomba sur un Moriarty coiffé, habillé et à l'haleine fraîche.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis coincée là-dedans ?

\- He bien, commença le Consultant, le draps était déjà bien entortillé autour de toi quand je suis remonté pour te réveiller. Je n'ai fait que profiter de la situation.

Le jeune homme referma ses bras autour de la prison en tissu et lui chatouilla la nuque du bout de son nez.

\- Et peut-on savoir ce qui t'a pris, _Jim_? répliqua Elisabeth, irritée.

\- Tu te trouves dans la villa que j'ai appelée l'Araignée. Il s'agit d'un des surnoms qu'on me donne dans mon réseau, et tu ressembles à une _délicieuse_ petite coccinelle…

\- Ouais, ben j'ai pas trop envie d'être mangée, merci, râla la jeune femme en essayant de se dépêtrer un peu plus violemment.

Perplexe, Moriarty se recula pour la regarder se libérer.

\- D'habitude tu aimes les trucs pervers, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, asséna Elisabeth en se levant pour aller s'habiller.

L'Irlandais en resta comme deux ronds de flan sur le matelas et commença à se demander où il avait merdé.

* * *

Quand Liz ressortit de la salle de bain, Jim avait disparu. La seule trace de son passage était un tas de vêtements féminins qu'il avait fait revenir de l'autre villa.

La villa… Quelle idée d'appeler sa maison comme un arachnide avec trop d'yeux ! C'était juste dégoûtant ! Et la ficeler comme un rôti dans son lit… !

Elisabeth ronchonna quelques minutes sur son compagnon, puis releva la tête et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Depuis quand était-elle aussi susceptible ? Et depuis quand les allusions sexuelles de Jim la laissaient de marbre ?

Elle enfila rapidement ses fringues et se hâta de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée pour trouver Jim et s'excuser.

La jeune femme se perdit dans les couloirs du premier étage, puis trouva enfin l'escalier et le dévala en vitesse. Vu qu'elle commençait déjà à perdre patience, elle demanda à un garde où se trouvait Jim. L'homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, lui indiqua le chemin à suivre jusqu'au bureau où le Consultant travaillait.

\- Jim ? appela-t-elle doucement en donnant trois coups sur la porte.

\- Liz ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit le jeune homme en relevant la tête de son écran sans cesser d'écrire sur le clavier.

\- Heu, je voulais juste… m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ce n'est pas… commença Jim.

Mais Liz était déjà repartie en coup de vent.

\- … grave.

* * *

Bon, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Elisabeth passa tout le reste de la journée à visiter la maison en réfléchissant à ses problèmes du moment, prenant juste des pauses pour manger.

Elle découvrit ainsi qu'une piscine couverte se trouvait derrière la maison. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait ni piano ni bibliothèque, si on oubliait les quelques livres qui servaient tout juste de décoration dans le hall d'entrée.

Quant à l'étendue d'herbe bien entretenue qui jouxtait la maison, il n'y avait clairement pas moyen d'y faire pousser des fleurs ou des légumes. En bref, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

Le lendemain, elle prit son temps pour ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre et son dressing, puis alla se planter devant la télé pour passer le temps. Elle regarda les dessins animés du matin, puis la météo, enchaîna sur deux téléfilms stupides, une nouvelle salve de dessins animés et des documentaires animaliers de loin plus palpitants que tout le reste.

Le jour suivant, elle suivit le même programme entrecoupé par des incursions dans le congélateur pour trouver des pots de glace à la fraise. Elle se sentait littéralement comme une loque.

Jim passait ses journées à chercher un moyen de faire tomber Mycroft, ou au moins de faire en sorte qu'il leur fiche la paix, et à faire marcher ses relations pour obtenir des informations et de l'aide. Chaque soir, Elisabeth se retrouvait donc à dormir avec un Irlandais fatigué et donc amorphe.

Enfin, elle-même n'était pas très vaillante, en ce moment. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder des films et à faire la sieste, mais elle se sentait crevée comme jamais.

Liz espérait ne pas avoir attrapé un virus ou toute autre saleté. Et ses problèmes d'humeur continuaient, s'aggravant même à cause de l'inaction. Elle se sentait comme un de ces soldats de la première Guerre mondiale qui n'avaient littéralement rien à faire dans leur tranchée et qui étaient à deux doigts de déserter.

Quel enfer…

Finalement, à la fin de la deuxième semaine du mois d'août, elle en eut marre.

Elisabeth débarqua comme une tornade dans le bureau de son homme et alla s'installer sans complexe sur ses genoux, derrière le bureau.

\- Jim. Je m'ennuie, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Je sais, soupira le Consultant passé la première surprise. Je dois trouver un moyen de descendre Mycroft pour que tu sois en sécurité, tu le sais, non ?

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça toute la journée, si ?

\- … Liz, on ne peut pas sortir se promener en plein jour.

\- Dans ce cas on n'a qu'à sortir en pleine nuit, contra la jeune femme en aplatissant une mèche récalcitrante de Jim sur son crâne.

\- Oh ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

\- Hé bien… nous pourrions aller en boîte et danser comme un gentil petit couple d'étudiants ?

\- Il faudra qu'on se déguise alors, sourit Moriarty.

\- Oh, Jim, je t'adore ! s'exclama Elisabeth en sautillant de joie, toujours assise sur ses cuisses.

\- Oui, enfin, si tu pouvais éviter de me briser une jambe, ce serait plus pratique.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa la psy en redescendant de son perchoir avec délicatesse. Je vais nous préparer des déguisements ! dit-elle en sortant de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle est chou, murmura Jim pour lui-même.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son travail, désireux d'en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir rester éveillé pendant toute la soirée.

* * *

Seb ne se moqua qu'à peine de leur costume.

Elisabeth s'était dégoté une jupe en jean et un gilet à capuche. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une couette qui pendait sur son épaule droite et avait enfilé une paire de lunettes. Le tout lui donnait l'air d'une jeune universitaire.

Jim, quant à lui, avait enfilé un t-shirt blanc informe, un sweat à capuche, une casquette décorée du drapeau anglais et un jean un peu trop large. Ses baskets autrefois blanches avaient pris une teinte grisâtre et les lacets de sa chaussure droite étaient défaits.

Ensemble, ils ressemblaient à un mignon petit couple d'étudiants citadins.

\- Bordel, j'ai l'impression de faire du baby-sitting, se marra Sebastian en montant sur l'autoroute.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Seb, grinça Jim.

\- Vous prendrez des photos hein, je veux des souvenirs !

\- T'inquiète, j'ai pris mon téléphone, le rassura Elisabeth en replaçant l'appareil dans la poche de son hoodie.

\- La brave petite. Je vous dépose où exactement ?

\- C'est sur Cowper Street, et la boîte s'appelle XOYO. C'est à Shoreditch.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais aller dans la première boîte qu'on trouve ? s'étonna Jim.

\- Ben, j'ai pris des tickets plus tôt dans la journée et j'y ai déjà été quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est à côté de mon ancien appartement.

\- Oh, c'est le genre de boîte qui diffuse des mini-concerts tous les soirs, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait. Du coup, pour les photos, il vaut mieux qu'on les prenne dehors.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sebastian les déposa sur le trottoir avant de leur adresser les avertissements d'usage, tel un papa poule.

\- Seb, va-t-en ou je t'étrangle, ordonna Jim, qui en avait marre d'être traité comme un gamin.

\- Ok, ok, râla le conducteur. Je vais m'acheter des cigarettes et me balader en ville, appelez-moi quand vous voulez rentrer, bande de petits ingrats !

Il les planta là et remit la voiture en marche.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on doit faire la file, lâcha Moriarty, beaucoup plus détendu maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Non, ça c'est la file pour acheter des tickets, nous on passe à côté, l'informa patiemment sa compagne.

Elle leva la tête et observa les rares étoiles qui arrivaient à briller plus fort que la pollution lumineuse de Londres.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le ciel depuis des lustres…

\- Tu sais qu'on peut le voir depuis la maison ?

\- Mais c'est différent…

Ils présentèrent leur carte d'identité à l'entrée, et Liz remarqua que celle de Jim portait un faux nom. Ainsi, ils passèrent outre le sorteur en agitant leurs tickets et reçurent un tampon rouge sur la main, ce qui ennuya beaucoup le Consultant.

\- Bordel, ça va mettre combien de temps pour partir, cette merde ?

\- Du calme… Hé bien, il y a du monde !

La salle était noire de monde. Des lumières rouges et bleues éclairaient le public par intermittence et le groupe qui jouait pour le moment se trouvait sur une scène éclairée en blanc aveuglant.

Les deux jeunes gens se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule pour s'approcher des musiciens et durent hurler pour se faire entendre.

\- ON EST BIEN HEIN ?! cria Elisabeth en souriant à son petit ami, qui tenait sa main comme une bouée pour ne pas la perdre dans la masse.

\- OUAIS, Y A TROP DE LUMIERE PAR CONTRE ! se plaignit Jim sur le même ton. TU VEUX UN VERRE ?

Liz n'avait pas tout compris, mais le message était passé sans que Jim sache vraiment comment :

\- OUAIS, ALLONS AU BAR, répondit la psy.

Jim la tira vers lui, essaya de discerner les contours du bar et, sans scrupules, poussa les gens pour y parvenir.

\- Deux bières, commanda-t-il au barman.

\- S'il vous plaît, termina Liz avec une mimique adorable pour l'employé.

Ils reçurent leur verre et l'homme demanda une somme disproportionnée pour de la simple bière, mais Jim lui donna un billet sans sourciller et récupéra sa monnaie d'un air absent.

\- On peut aller s'asseoir là-bas si tu veux, proposa Elisabeth en haussant un peu la voix.

\- D'accord, ils puent tous la transpiration de toute manière, répondit Jim, très pragmatique.

Liz prit cette fois la tête des opérations et les fit se poser en douceur sur un fauteuil en simili cuir, dos à un mur. Ils avaient ainsi vue sur toute la boîte de nuit et son public en délire.

\- Dis donc, c'est la première fois que je vois une tête de mort avec des oreilles, déclara Liz au bout d'un moment alors qu'elle fixait le mur près duquel ils se trouvaient.

Amusé, l'Irlandais tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, on avait peint une oreille droite à un crâne. Il éclata de rire et attrapa sa petite amie pour la faire passer sur ses cuisses et l'embrasser avec ferveur. Comme ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner, au contraire, il glissa une main sous son t-shirt et caressa ses hanches, puis les fins reliefs de ses côtes.

Liz posa ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis et rit franchement quand il la chatouilla à un endroit sensible. D'humeur joueuse, elle promena sa langue dans le creux du cou du Consultant, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Alors que les doigts de Jim remontaient de plus en plus vers son soutien-gorge, elle se permit de lui mordiller l'oreille, dont elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses points faibles. Il la récompensa d'un gémissement sourd et lui palpa durement les fesses d'une main, tandis que l'autre continuait son avancée au-dessus de la forme galbée de son sein gauche.

\- On va se faire sortir si on continue, tu sais…? souffla Elisabeth alors que leurs caresses devenaient de plus en plus sensuelles.

\- M'en fiche, je peux racheter leur bar si je veux, grommela l'Irlandais, fort occupé à explorer son décolleté.

\- Allez, j'ai pas envie que les autres nous voient, l'encouragea la psy. Et on peut très bien le faire chez nous…

Moriarty poussa un genre de grognement sourd et la relâcha sur le divan. La jeune femme ajusta ses vêtements et prit son homme par la main.

\- Tu viens danser avec moi ?

L'œil noir s'éclaira. Jim adorait danser, elle le savait.

Le Criminel Consultant ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il se souleva de leur siège et l'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse, où se déhanchaient déjà plusieurs personnes.

Une fois en face à face, et sans se quitter du regard, le couple entama une danse un peu débridée, influencée par leur excitation grandissante. Jim dut bien admettre que sentir les mains de sa compagne se promener partout sur lui alors qu'elle dansait sous ses yeux était bien plus intéressant que de la peloter sur un canapé !

Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ne s'arrêtant que pour aller boire un verre et parler du pauvre Sebastian qui les attendait dehors, sans doute en train de draguer tout ce qui bougeait.

\- On a bien fait de venir, finit par dire Elisabeth, toute décoiffée, alors que le groupe terminait un morceau.

\- Je confirme, ça fait du bien de sortir de chez soi pour autre chose qu'une fête de criminels débiles, ronronna Jim, qui semblait coincé dans le creux de l'épaule de Liz. Et ça fait du bien de se sentir rajeunir d'un coup.

\- Tu n'as jamais été en boîte avant ?

\- Si, une fois, mais… ça ne m'intéressait pas à l'époque. Je me suis tellement fait chier que j'ai saboté les amplis.

\- Tssss, sadique rancunier.

\- C'était drôle.

Elisabeth rigola, puis son rire se transforma en bâillement.

\- Mon dieu, je suis vannée !

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, confirma le jeune homme avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Ouais… fit évasivement la psy alors qu'il l'escortait jusqu'à l'extérieur.

L'air frais la revigora un peu, mais ses yeux piquaient et ses pieds étaient douloureux. Jim la fit s'asseoir sur un appui de fenêtre et sortit son téléphone pour appeler Seb.

\- Oh, attends, on n'a pas pris de photos…

La jeune femme voulut récupérer son propre téléphone dans sa poche, mais elle ne le retrouva pas. Elle fouilla toutes ses poches, et même l'intérieur de son soutien-gorge, mais l'appareil avait bel et bien disparu.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta son compagnon en la voyant s'agiter toute seule.

\- Je ne retrouve plus mon téléphone, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

\- Non…

La petite brune retourna vers le club en scrutant le sol, l'Irlandais sur ses talons.

\- Bordel, mais où est-il ?! s'énerva Liz.

\- Je t'en rachèterai un, c'est pas un drame, tempéra Moriarty, voyant qu'elle se mettait dans tous ses états.

\- Mais c'est Seb qui me l'a donné ! Il va être déçu si je lui dis que je l'ai perdu !

\- Mais non…

C'est alors qu'un type sortit de la boîte et les dévisagea. Il tenait un petit boîtier en plastique noir à la main et semblait chercher quelque chose. Les voyant aussi énervés, il alla vers eux et se posta à un mètre de Liz, qui se rendit enfin compte de sa présence.

\- C'est mon téléphone ! s'exclama la jeune femme en avisant l'appareil que tenait l'intrus.

\- Je me disais bien ! fit l'autre en lui tendant le portable. Je l'ai trouvé à la sortie de la boîte et je me suis dit que son propriétaire devait déjà être parti…

\- Merci monsieur, vous êtes super gentil ! s'écria Elisabeth en récupérant son bien. Grâce à vous, Seb ne me tuera pas tout de suite !

\- Elle plaisante, crut bon de préciser Jim en emmenant sa petite amie vers le bout de la rue. Encore merci et bonne nuit.

L'homme les regarda partir puis se saisit de son propre téléphone, sélectionna un numéro et le porta à son oreille.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Laissez vos impressions, ça me booste pour écrire/poster plus vite ! :)_

 _A la prochaine !_


	21. Le signe des Quatre

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Voilà le chapitre 20, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Officiellement, j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette histoire, j'attends juste avant de tout poster. (et comme je pars bientôt en vacances, je ne sais pas quand vous pourrez lire la fin… mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ma vitesse de publication est influencée par les reviews ^^)_

 _Vous pouvez trouver les portraits de Liz, Jim, Seb et Irène sur ma page Facebook ! L'adresse est sur mon profil ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le signe des Quatre**

\- Allez, on se fait un combat ?

Elisabeth, essoufflée, les mains sur les genoux, leva la tête vers Sebastian et ôta une mèche humide de son champ de vision.

\- Sérieux ? Je suis crevée là…

\- Bon, cinq minutes de pause et on y retourne, abdiqua son professeur de self-défense en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur la pelouse de la villa secondaire de Jim, qui les regardait de temps à autre, assis sur un transat avec son ordinateur sur les genoux. Le soleil de la fin du mois d'août brillait de mille feux et la sueur dégoulinait le long du dos de la psy, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits après la dernière attaque de Seb. Se voyant accorder un break, la jeune femme clopina jusqu'à Jim et prit place à côté de lui à même le sol.

\- Tu t'en tires très bien, complimenta vaguement le Consultant en effaçant un mail.

\- Dommage que Seb s'en tire mieux, grommela sa petite amie.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est payé. Hé, Seb ! Ne vise pas son visage hein !

\- Oh, une remarque machiste ? ironisa la petite brune.

\- Pas du tout, le visage saigne beaucoup, c'est tout. Je ne nie pas que tu serais séduisante même avec un coquard, Darling.

\- Mouais…

\- C'est bon, on y va ? s'impatienta le sniper.

\- Dis donc, elles sont courtes tes cinq minutes ! se plaignit Liz en se relevant péniblement.

Puis elle se figea.

\- Heu, faut qu'je file.

\- Encore ? C'est la troisième fois en deux heures ! l'engueula Sebastian alors qu'elle courait à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Elle a un problème urinaire ? demanda Jim, brusquement plus concentré.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?!

\- Oh, Seb, ne sois pas aussi mordant. Tu te trouveras une autre copine !

Sebastian les avait tous les deux pris en grippe depuis la fameuse soirée en boîte de nuit. A vrai dire, quand ils l'avaient appelé pour qu'il vienne les chercher au XOYO, il était en train de conclure avec une jolie asiatique et était déjà en train de déboutonner son pantalon quand son téléphone avait sonné. Frustré, il avait envoyé paître sa conquête et s'était rhabillé en vitesse pour reprendre la voiture. Il avait été se coucher en râlant pendant que le petit couple regardait _la Reine des Damnés_ pour se moquer des deux héros.

Et depuis, il était imbuvable.

\- C'est bon je suis là, dit soudainement Liz en revenant silencieusement, faisant sursauter l'Irlandais. désolée, fallait vraiment que j'y aille…

\- Si tu as une infection urinaire, Darling, je peux te trouver des médocs…

\- Une inf… mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas malade !

\- Beuh, et moi qui m'inquiétais… ronchonna Jim en se replongeant dans son travail pour montrer son mécontentement.

Sa compagne lui retourna une œillade curieuse, puis se jeta sur Seb pour le surprendre et le mettre à terre. Comme il l'avait vue venir, le sniper la plaqua au sol de tout son poids et lui adressa un sourire triomphant. Liz haussa un sourcil et remonta son genou vers l'entrejambe de Seb, qui hoqueta de douleur et roula sur le côté. Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme se redressa et alla se poster derrière l'homme pour tenter de l'étrangler, mais Seb leva une main pour protéger son cou, empoigna la psy et l'envoya voler devant lui.

Liz amortit la chute en frappant le sol de ses pieds, mais son dos souffrit tout de même de son arrivée précipitée sur la terre ferme. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sa respiration et vit un voile rouge tomber devant ses yeux alors que la colère naissait dans son ventre, galvanisée par la douleur.

Furieuse, elle effectua un mouvement d'hélice avec ses jambes et se remit d'aplomb.

\- Heu, Liz, on dirait que tu as envie de tuer quelqu'un, fit remarquer Seb.

\- RAAAAAH ! hurla la brune en se jetant sur lui pour le renvoyer au tapis avec une balayette.

Elle se recula de quelques pas, puis courut dans sa direction pour se laisser tomber sur lui et lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes, façon catcheur. Le grand blond ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant faire et s'écarta in-extremis, cueillant le bras de la psy dans sa main pour lui éviter de le briser. L'autre main de la jeune femme, fermée en un poing, fila vers le visage du garde du corps, qui para de son bras droit.

\- Bordel, Liz, calme-toi ! cria-t-il.

Elisabeth se dégagea de l'étreinte de Seb et essaya de lui envoyer un coup de pied, mais deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière tandis que la voix de Jim retentissait dans son oreille sur un ton d'avertissement :

\- Liz, arrête et calme-toi. Tu vas finir par te blesser.

La jeune femme essaya de se dégager, mais Jim demeura inflexible. Elle se força donc à respirer profondément, et au bout d'une minute, le voile rouge disparut. Elle s'affaissa un peu entre les bras de son compagnon, qui la fit s'asseoir pour qu'elle se reprenne.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Jim, autant pour elle que pour Sebastian.

\- Aucune idée, elle s'est mise en rogne d'un coup… Désolé si je t'ai fait mal, Liz, répondit le sniper.

La jeune femme inspira à fond et se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Un immense coup de barre lui tomba dessus et elle n'eut plus qu'une envie : dormir.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle avant de se relever et de courir vers la maison.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans le jardin, interdits.

\- Tu savais que les infections urinaires avaient de tels effets, toi ? questionna le Consultant en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

* * *

Elisabeth finit par se réveiller dans son lit aux alentours de midi, un peu perdue, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Ok, j'ai tenté de zigouiller Seb, normal… grogna-t-elle en peignant ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

Elle grimaça en constatant qu'elle avait dormi avec ses fringues imbibées de transpiration et prit une douche rapide. Elle enfila des vêtements normaux et se mira dans le miroir.

\- Quelle sale tronche, fit-elle en avisant ses cernes et ses yeux injectés de sang.

Ses cheveux étaient cassants et son teint approchait celui d'un zombie. Elle allait finir par croire Jim et penser qu'elle était malade, si ça continuait. Ça et la fatigue qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus ces derniers jours… et ses crises de colère incontrôlable qui lui faisaient faire des conneries.

En plus, avec la fatigue et le stress qui s'accumulaient, ses règles traînaient la patte. Selon le calendrier qu'elle avait installé dans la salle de bain (Jim avait posé beaucoup de questions à ce sujet mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse), elle avait carrément manqué un cycle et le suivant était déjà bien en retard. Elle en venait presque à se demander si côtoyer Jim et son réseau était bon pour sa santé. Enfin, elle ne se plaignait pas de l'absence de ses habituelles crampes abdominales, mais quand même !

Et si… et si elle avait un cancer ? Ou une maladie incurable qui allait la transformer en morte-vivante ?

La jeune femme frissonna et décida de s'informer plus tard sur Internet, même si la Toile risquait de lui diagnostiquer la tuberculose ou une énormité pareille.

Une fois prête et ayant réussi à faire disparaître l'inquiétude de son visage, la jeune femme descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour manger quelque chose. Heureusement, Jim était encore à table avec une dizaine de plats (les nouveaux cuisiniers pensaient manifestement qu'ils mangeaient pour quinze) et leva les yeux vers elle quand elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Elisabeth. Tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit le Consultant en la fixant avec intensité.

La psy nota l'usage de son prénom complet et s'attendit au pire. Normalement, il l'appelait Liz ou Darling (bien qu'elle lui ait interdit d'utiliser ce surnom plusieurs mois auparavant).

\- Je vais très bien, merci. J'étais juste… fatiguée.

L'Irlandais leva un sourcil.

\- Toutes les femmes deviennent des furies quand elles sont crevées ?

\- … Non, je ne crois pas.

Elisabeth se servit dans tous les plats et remplit son assiette à ras bords, formant une petite montagne de nourriture. Sans attendre, elle enfourna tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et releva la tête vers Jim, la bouche à moitié pleine :

\- Tu crois qu'on a de la chantilly ?

\- Ôte-moi un doute, tu ne veux pas la manger avec ça, si ? questionna Moriarty, horrifié.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? s'énerva la brune en portant plusieurs frites à sa bouche.

\- … On n'a pas de chantilly, navré, mentit le Consultant.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Elisabeth décida d'aller se promener en dehors de la propriété, car elle "n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée toute la journée", selon ses termes. Jim, de plus en plus effaré par ses sautes d'humeur, ne discuta même pas. Il poussa Seb à l'accompagner et se replia dans son bureau sous l'œil désabusé de son garde du corps.

\- Bon, tu veux aller où ?

\- Je veux juste faire un tour à pieds, pour respirer, tu vois ?

\- Ah. Bon, ok, je te suis alors.

Les deux adultes sortirent donc de la propriété et marchèrent côte à côte en silence pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres. Comme il y avait un petit bois non loin de là, Sebastian guida la jeune femme de façon à ce qu'ils y entrent, histoire d'être à l'abri d'éventuels espions.

\- Tu sais que Jim pense que tu as choppé une infection ? lâcha soudain le jeune homme.

\- Pour la dernière fois, ce n'en est pas une, soupira Liz. Je le saurais si c'était le cas, non ?

\- Mais le fait est que tu as quelque chose, pas vrai ?

\- Mouais… je ne sais pas encore quoi exactement.

\- Si ça se trouve, tu as un virus ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu as l'air vraiment morte, là, et j'ai remarqué que tu dormais tard ces derniers jours.

\- Je suis crevée quoi que je fasse et j'ai une sale gueule en permanence, je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'arrive !

\- On peut te trouver un médecin si tu veux, proposa Sebastian.

\- Mais ce n'est pas risqué d'aller voir un docteur ? Je veux dire, avec Mycroft et tout…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Avec tous les hommes de Jim qui se blessent, on ne peut pas se permettre de les conduire à l'hôpital ! Jim a des médecins à son service en cas d'urgence.

\- Oh… Je ne sais pas, si je lui demande d'appeler l'un de ses médecins, il va s'inquiéter.

\- Il est _déjà_ inquiet, Liz. Et au moins, comme ça, tu sauras ce que tu as, si maladie il y a.

\- Mouais…

La jeune femme leva la tête en voyant un mouvement et aperçut un oiseau qui rejoignait son nid avec un ver dans son bec. Prise d'une idée, elle s'arrêta sans prévenir, surprenant son gardien, et continua à regarder le nid en question. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se tourna à toute vitesse vers le sniper.

\- Dis, tu vas bientôt en ville pour faire des courses ?

\- Heu, oui, j'y vais demain. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Seb en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'acheter un truc sans le dire à Jim s'il te plaît ?

\- …il te faut quoi ?

* * *

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grille en fer forgé de la villa, Seb et Liz aperçurent un homme en uniforme qui dansait d'un pied à l'autre sur la route. Aussitôt, Sebastian se braqua et fit passer la psy derrière lui en empoignant la crosse de son revolver, caché sous sa veste.

\- C'est un facteur je crois, souffla Elisabeth à son oreille. Il a une sacoche.

Ils marchèrent vers l'intrus, Sebastian toujours sur le qui-vive et Liz affichant un sourire un peu forcé.

\- Bonjour, fit la jeune femme. Vous avez l'air perdu.

\- Ah, heu, oui, j'ai du courrier à poster ici, mais il n'y a pas de boîte… expliqua le jeune homme, qui devait avoir la vingtaine.

\- En général c'est le vigile qui le récupère, grogna Seb. Vous êtes nouveau ?

\- Ah, oui, désolé, c'est la première fois que je fais ce circuit ! Excusez-moi !

Il sortit une poignée de publicités de son sac , plus deux enveloppes, et les leur tendit. Le sniper examina le tout et jugea que le courrier ne représentait aucun danger pour eux. Il empoigna le courrier et envoya une œillade méfiante au pauvre facteur, qui choisit la fuite.

\- Le pauvre, tu lui as fait peur, lui reprocha Elisabeth.

\- Je me méfie des "nouveaux", vois-tu. C'est ce qui m'a permis de rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant, répliqua Seb. Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

La grille s'ouvrit à leur approche et le duo ne tarda pas à atteindre la villa, où Jim était en train de faire ce qui ressemblait à du yoga en survêtement dans le salon. Estomaqués, les deux jeunes gens faillirent éclater de rire en le voyant faire "Om" dans cette tenue, mais ils réussirent à cacher leur hilarité avec une efficacité toute relative.

\- Je vous entends, grogna Jim, les yeux fermés. J'étais presque parvenu à me détendre…

\- On a une facture pour toi, lui apprit méchamment son garde du corps.

Excédé, l'Irlandais rouvrit les yeux et se releva de son tapis d'exercices pour se poster face à eux. Il avisa les yeux brillants de sa compagne et le rictus de Seb et fit la moue, dégoûté d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Il tendit une main impatiente vers Seb, qui lui donna le paquet de courrier et s'esquiva sagement par la porte.

\- Tu, heu… tu es mignon en survêt', rigola Liz en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

Jim vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du même siège et déballa la facture en question, posant le reste sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

\- Vilaine, siffla-t-il en s'accoudant sur la tête brune de la psy.

\- Et tu te venges en me prenant pour un meuble ? s'esclaffa Elisabeth.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se concentra sur les publicités et finit par tomber sur un flyer d'un magasin qu'elle ne connaissait pas, situé en plein cœur de Londres. Elle le lut avec attention et le secoua en l'air à l'attention de son petit ami. Perplexe, Jim le saisit entre deux doigts circonspects et plissa les yeux pour lire les petits caractères.

\- Ils vendent plein de trucs que j'aime ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que le silence s'éternisait.

\- C'est nouveau ?

\- Oui, ils font des promos pour l'ouverture de leur nouveau magasin à Londres ! C'est valable jusqu'au premier septembre…

Jim baissa la tête et croisa le regard _On y va ? On y va ? On y va ?_ de la psy. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- La prochaine fois qu'on sortira en journée… décréta-t-il.

\- Oooooh, merci ! s'écria Elisabeth en l'enlaçant au niveau de l'estomac.

\- Gentille, gentille, sourit le Consultant en lui tapotant la tête.

Il finit par aller s'asseoir dans le canapé juste à côté du fauteuil de Liz et se pencha vers elle en clignant des paupières beaucoup trop rapidement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Elisabeth le devança :

\- Dis, si tu n'avais pas été consultant, tu aurais fait quoi comme boulot ?

Pris au dépourvu, Jim prit son temps pour réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas… j'imagine que j'aurais été prof.

\- Oh ? Prof de quoi ?

\- De n'importe quoi, je suis assez futé pour apprendre une nouvelle matière rapidement ! se vanta l'Irlandais avec un clin d'œil. Et toi ? Si tu n'avais pas été psy ? Ç'aurait été une grande perte pour moi, mais…

\- Avant, je voulais devenir une super-héroïne ! déclara Liz sans hésiter.

\- Avec des pouvoirs et un costume sexy ?

\- Tout à fait ! Mais malheureusement, je n'ai jamais été mordue par une araignée, je ne me suis jamais injecté de produit radioactif et on ne m'a jamais enfermée dans une grotte en Afghanistan…

\- Quel dommage, ironisa Moriarty. Mais n'as-tu pas envie de faire une activité sportive saine à la fois pour le corps et l'esprit ?

\- Tu as une idée en tête, toi, non ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! se défendit le Consultant avec son air innocent le moins convaincant. Mais j'estime que tu m'en dois toujours une après t'être moquée de mon survêtement…

La jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire pervers et se leva de son siège en faisant rouler ses hanches pour l'attirer au premier étage.

Resté au rez-de-chaussée, Seb souffla.

\- Bande de nymphos…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jim trouva sa petite amie particulièrement nerveuse. Elle fixait la porte d'entrée depuis que Sebastian était parti faire des courses et avait même commencé à ronger ses ongles. Désireux de ne pas la retrouver avec les doigts en sang (ce qui aurait taché la moquette), il lui offrit un massage des épaules qui la fit soupirer d'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement quand elle commença à se détendre. Tu es tendue comme un string, Darling.

\- Oh, je… je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai eu un genre d'intuition, un truc de fille, tu vois ? répondit précipitamment la jeune femme avec un grand sourire un peu forcé.

\- Tu es livide et tu te tiens le ventre, ça ressemble à du stress ça, Darling… rétorqua le jeune homme, conscient qu'elle essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Tu t'es disputée avec Seb ?

\- Hein ? Oh nooon, pas du tout, on est comme cul et chemise lui et moi !

\- Hmmm… Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Mais oui, ahahahah ! Allez, va finir ton travail d'aujourd'hui, ne te mets pas en retard !

Jim la regarda une dernière fois et finit par écouter son conseil. Il s'éloigna vers son bureau mais laissa la porte ouverte au cas où…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Sebastian poussa la porte d'entrée du pied et posa quatre sacs de courses par terre, où les cuisiniers vinrent les chercher pour tout ranger dans leur antre. Liz, qui n'attendait que ça, arriva comme une fusée près de son ami et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler sans être entendue.

\- Tu as la came ? chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

\- Oui, Liz, je l'ai, mais lâche-moi ou je hurle au viol.

Comme elle s'écartait sagement de lui pour lui laisser de l'air, il sortit un sachet blanc riquiqui de la poche de sa veste et le remit à la petite brune, qui fixa son contenu avec appréhension.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? demanda Seb, mal à l'aise. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu risques d'être… je ne sais pas moi, déçue ?

La psy regarda une dernière fois le paquet, puis releva la tête vers lui.

\- Je suis une grande fille. Je peux survivre à ça… je crois.

\- Bon, ben, tiens-moi au jus alors. Tu aurais vu la tête du vendeur quand je lui ai demandé ça…

Un rire nerveux lui répondit et Liz s'éloigna en courant vers le premier étage.

* * *

Assise sur les toilettes dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, Elisabeth inspira à fond, puis ôta la marchandise de son sachet, puis de son emballage. Elle parcourut la notice d'utilisation d'un air absent, ses yeux filant toujours vers l'objet que Seb lui avait rapporté.

Elle pouvait faire demi-tour. Elle pouvait cacher ce truc dans une armoire, ou même le jeter dans la poubelle. Jim ne le saurait jamais, même si c'était lui qui payait tout que Seb achetait.

Jim n'en saurait jamais rien, sauf si Seb parlait.

Et Seb ne parlerait pas, parce qu'elle avait ces photos compromettantes qu'elle avait prises sur l'île privée, alors qu'il pensait être seul avec la jolie femme de chambre. Parfois, elle les passait en revue. Sebastian, nu à l'exception d'un draps qui lui couvrait les hanches et d'un flingue qu'il tenait négligemment à bout de bras pour le montrer à sa chérie du moment était plutôt pas mal pour passer le temps pendant les nombreuses soirées de travail tardif de Jim…

Et elle ne le trompait même pas, elle ne faisait que mater les fesses de son garde du corps, pas de quoi en faire un plat !

Hrm, voilà qu'elle s'égarait du côté du derrière de Seb.

Revenant à son problème du moment, Elisabeth se concentra sur l'objet. C'était tellement stressant !

Il fallait qu'elle se décide. Allait-elle oser faire face à la réalité ou pas ?

\- Oh et puis merde, grommela-t-elle en débouchant le machin en question.

Liz ne s'était pas retenue d'aller aux toilettes toute la matinée pour se dégonfler au dernier moment ! Non mais !

Mal à l'aise, elle ôta son pantalon et sa culotte avant d'avaler de travers.

Bon, allez, on y va…

Deux minutes plus tard, la psy était assise par terre, les yeux clos et la respiration difficile. D'accord, elle en faisait trop, mais quelle femme pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait _ça_ avec dignité ?

Le machin pendait au bout de ses doigts, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder. Bordel….elle n'allait pas rester comme ça toute la journée, si ? Après, Jim allait s'inquiéter, Seb allait rappliquer… et elle se ferait chambrer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie s'ils la trouvaient dans cette position.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte. Paniquée, la psy chercha un endroit où cacher le Truc en catastrophe, mais la voix de Seb s'éleva de derrière le panneau, la calmant d'un coup.

\- C'est moi, Liz. Comment ça se passe ? J'ai envie de savoir moi !

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas encore regardé le bazar !

\- Pfeuh, dégonflée ! Tu veux que je regarde à ta place ?

\- Surtout pas ! rugit la jeune femme en cachant le machin derrière son dos, comme si Seb avait une vision rayons X. J'ai besoin de me calmer, là !

\- D'accoooord, calme-toi, respire, et ouvre les yeux. Mais surtout…DIS-MOI CE QUI SE TROUVE SUR CE FOUTU MACHIN !

\- Vas-y, crie plus fort, Jim ne t'a pas bien entendu ! l'engueula Liz, de plus en plus énervée. Bon, ferme-la, je vais jeter un œil, d'accord ?

Sebastian fit un bruit sourd pour montrer son approbation. Liz inspira une nouvelle fois, puis osa enfin regarder.

Deux barres.

\- Oh merde. Oh nom de dieu de bordel de merde de sa mère la péripatétipute. Merde merde merde merde…

\- Alors alors ? s'enquit Seb de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Alors… je suis enceinte et tu n'es pas le père ! gémit Elisabeth dans une tentative d'humour en laissant tomber le test de grossesse.

Seb lâcha un gros juron.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Au point où j'en suis…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et le sniper entra, dans tous ses états. Il retourna le test du bout de la botte, puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant les barres bleues.

\- Oh merde.

\- Comment je vais annoncer ça à Jim moi ? se plaignit Elisabeth en se tordant les mains.

\- Oh merde, répéta Seb.

\- Est-ce qu'il apprécie seulement les enfants ? Hein, dis ? Il ne va pas me forcer à avorter hein ?

\- Oh. Merde.

\- Seb, mine de rien, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, là. Est-ce que Jim veut des enfants ? Oui ou merde ?!

\- Merde, merde, merde, répéta Sebastian comme un disque rayé.

\- Oh et puis…

Une baffe plus tard, le grand blond était toujours aussi choqué. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Au bout du second coup de poing qu'elle lui asséna sur la joue, il reprit enfin ses esprits.

\- P-Pardon.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ? Alors on va se prendre un mini-Jim machiavélique, capricieux et méchamment intelligent qu'on ne pourra même pas insulter, il est là le problème ! hurla le sniper, positivement horrifié.

\- …Oh.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Félicitations à_ _ **LadyAliceRiddleSnape**_ _qui avait deviné ce qui arrive à Liz !_

 _Vos impressions sur le futur Moriarty junior ? :D_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer !_


	22. Où l'on craint l'arrivée de l'Antéchrist

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme je pars bientôt en vacances, voilà de quoi lire pendant tout le temps que ça durera (et comme je suis super cool je posterai la suite ce soir, parce qu'il y a du suspense) La suite et fin attendront que je sois de retour :p_

 _Merci à_ _ **Angelyoru**_ _et à_ _ **TheEastWind**_ _pour leurs reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Où l'on craint l'arrivée de l'Antéchrist**

\- Bon, franchement, tu veux le garder, ce bébé ?

\- Mais c'est quoi cette question ? s'insurgea Elisabeth, outrée.

Elle était toujours dans la salle de bain avec Sebastian, qui commençait doucement à s'énerver.

\- Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque que Jim réagisse de façon bizarre ou disproportionnée, je peux t'emmener chez un gynéco qui s'occupera de l'avortement, et Jim n'en saura jamais rien.

\- Mais je ne veux pas !

\- Et s'il n'en veut pas, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- He bien je l'enverrai chier ! C'est mon enfant, c'est moi qui le porte, donc il n'a rien à dire ! S'il le faut, je m'exilerai en Sibérie et je l'élèverai toute seule ! Et tant pis pour la pension alimentaire ! S'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, il n'avait qu'à investir dans des préservatifs !

\- Heu, certes. Bon, en tout cas, s'il devient violent…

\- Je sais me défendre, grâce à toi, le rassura la jeune femme en souriant.

\- … Prends quand même un flingue, on ne sait jamais.

\- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Il faut juste que je trouve une façon subtile de le lui annoncer.

\- He ben bon courage avec ça… Tu m'excuses, je dois aller calmer mes nerfs. Un Moriarty, passe encore, mais _deux_! Enfin. Félicitations, j'imagine.

\- Merci quand même, ricana Liz. Et merci pour le test de grossesse.

\- J't'en prie… grommela le grand blond en sortant. Ah, du coup, vaut mieux arrêter tes cours de baston jusqu'à… enfin, tu vois.

\- Ce sera plus prudent, oui.

Liz le regarda partir et se tapota le ventre, l'air rêveur.

\- Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas encore, mais je suis contente que tu sois là. Je vais te présenter bientôt à ton papa, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de te rencontrer…

 _Du moins je l'espère._

* * *

Elisabeth fit les cent pas jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle elle rejoignit le futur père dans la salle à manger. Seb, prudent, s'était caché non loin d'eux en cas de pépin, se doutant qu'une psy allait choisir le moment où l'estomac de Jim serait rempli pour aborder le sujet épineux. D'après elle, la nourriture détendait les gens.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Darling ? demanda Jim à brûle-pourpoint en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Heu, bien, merci, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air bien ce matin, lui rappela Moriarty sans délicatesse.

\- Ça s'est arrangé par la suite, c'est gentil de t'en soucier, dit Liz en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Tu veux que je te passe la salade ?

\- Oui, merci. Tiens, j'ai un nouveau client !

\- C'est génial, félicitations ! Qui est-ce ?

\- Oh, un banal voleur de bijouteries. Mais avec mes plans, il ne se fera pas prendre et pourra nous donner un pourcentage de son butin. Pas mauvaises, ces pommes de terre.

\- Et…donc, tes richesses vont encore augmenter.

\- Tout à fait. Donc je vais pouvoir continuer à gâter ma courageuse manieuse de poêle à frire ! s'esclaffa le Consultant en se resservant en patates persillées.

\- Ce n'est pas une obligation, tu sais…

\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi, vois-tu ? Il ne sera pas dit que je laisse ma compagne porter des vêtements dépassés et manger du pain sec !

\- Je voulais dire que je suis déjà très heureuse ici avec toi et que je n'ai pas forcément besoin que tu me couvres encore plus de cadeaux, même si c'est très agréable d'en recevoir…

\- … Tu n'en veux plus ? lâcha Jim, incrédule et blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux juste dire que nous avons d'autres dépenses à venir que des cadeaux, aussi sympa soient-ils ! s'impatienta Liz.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que Liz réalisait sa bourde. Jim, quant à lui, eut la tête de celui qui est arrivé à ses fins et qui n'en est pas spécialement heureux.

\- Et que veux-tu dire par "d'autres dépenses à venir" ? demanda doucement Moriarty en reposant ses couverts.

 _Crétine de Liz, c'était un piège ! Vilaine, vilaine Liz !_ pensa la jeune femme.

Elle porta sa serviette à sa bouche pour gagner du temps, puis entremêla ses doigts sur la table, cherchant un moyen de lui apprendre la vérité sans trop le bousculer.

\- Je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire… commença-t-elle.

\- Commence par le début, ironisa Jim sans cesser de la fixer, faisant monter la pression.

\- Oh, arrête de faire comme si c'était un interrogatoire, ce n'est rien de grave ! s'emporta la psy.

\- Et quelle est la nature du problème, dans ce cas ?

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Qui ne nécessitait pas qu'on me mette au courant, au contraire de Seb qui se cache là derrière depuis tout à l'heure ?

Le sniper sortit de sa cachette en grimaçant.

\- C'est délicat, patron, elle ne pouvait pas te le dire comme ça ! Je suis au courant uniquement parce que je l'ai un peu obligée à me le dire.

Elisabeth songea qu'il avait pas mal déformé la réalité pour l'aider, mais ne releva pas.

\- Et donc ? Quelle est cette si graaaande nouvelle ?

Liz pensa enrober la chose, mais comme il l'avait littéralement prise au piège pour en parler, elle ne mit pas de gants et déclara de but en blanc :

\- Je suis enceinte. Voilà, tu es au courant maintenant.

La tête de Moriarty subit alors des transformations à la fois hilarantes et alarmantes. Il pâlit d'un coup, puis secoua la tête comme pour nier la vérité, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit de plusieurs centimètres, suivie de près par ses yeux, arrondis comme des soucoupes.

Toujours muet, il regarda Seb, puis Liz, puis Seb, puis Liz, puis le garde qui venait de passer dans le couloir, puis Liz.

\- … Quoi ? finit-il par lâcher d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je suis enceinte, répéta Elisabeth en croisant les bras, attendant qu'il termine sa crise.

\- Donc tu…

\- … Attends un bébé, oui.

\- Et je suis le…

\- Le père. Oui.

Le Consultant fixa le ventre de sa compagne à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau, puis remonta vers son visage.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Que je suis enceinte ou que tu es le père ?

\- L-les deux.

\- Oui. Pour les deux.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça, gémit l'Irlandais.

\- Bordel, heureusement qu'il est assis, se marra Seb.

\- Ne te moque pas, tu as eu la même réaction, le rembarra Liz.

Le grand blond se renfrogna, tandis que le petit brun essayait toujours d'additionner deux et deux.

\- Donc, attends, tu es enceinte, je suis le père, mais ça fait combien de temps ? lâcha-t-il d'un coup après un moment.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit patiemment Elisabeth. Je n'ai pas encore vu de médecin.

\- Hé ben… souffla le Consultant en retombant sur sa chaise comme s'il s'était dégonflé.

\- Hé ouais, on avoir un mini-Toi qui court partout, fait chier le monde et tu ne pourras pas le faire exécuter. Ballot hein ? ajouta Sebastian, qui n'en ratait décidément pas une.

Voyant que Jim n'avait pas l'air en forme, Liz fit signe à Seb de s'esquiver, ce qu'il fit sans poser de question, étonnamment, puis alla rejoindre son compagnon, s'accroupissant pour se mettre face à lui.

\- Fais pas cette tête, ça va aller…

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'un père comme moi, c'est le must ! Notre enfant va avoir un sacré modèle ! Non mais tu l'imagines à l'école ? Il fait quoi ton papa ? Il kidnappe, vole et tue comme il respire ! Bravo la réputation !

\- Au pire ils penseront que c'est une blague…

\- Je suis sérieux, Liz !

\- Tout ira bien, je l'élèverai et je ferai en sorte qu'il ou elle soit honnête et réglo. On évitera de lui dire que tu trempes dans des assassinats et Seb nous aidera à le ou la protéger de Mycroft. Et s'il devient trop invasif, on peut encore déménager dans un autre pays. Et vu l'état de ton compte en banque, tu pourrais même prendre ta retraite maintenant sans souci.

Moriarty la considéra avec attention.

\- Tu as réponse à tout hein ?

\- Ma mère disait qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions !

\- Mais quand même… élever un enfant… tous les deux…

\- C'est une saine activité de couple, conclut Elisabeth avec un sourire.

Jim retomba dans la contemplation de son assiette vide.

\- D'un autre côté, dit-il, ça explique certaines choses. L'agressivité, les goûts déplorables en matière de nourriture, les sautes d'humeur… Mais je n'ai toujours pas avalé le fait que tu en ais d'abord parlé à Sebastian.

\- Petit Irlandais jaloux, le chambra sa compagne en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

\- On va être parents.

\- Oui !

\- On va avoir un enfant !

\- Mais oui !

\- J'espère que ce sera un garçon.

\- Ah non, une fille !

\- Un garçon !

\- Une fille !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian conduisit ses patrons à un cabinet médical dont les médecins faisaient tous partie du réseau et intervenaient parfois pour soigner Moriarty en personne. C'était dire à quel point il leur faisait confiance. Une gynécologue chaleureuse fit passer une échographie à Elisabeth et leur transmit les félicitations de toute l'équipe pour leur futur bébé.

\- Tout a l'air en ordre, les assura-t-elle après l'examen. Vous arrivez bientôt à la fin de votre deuxième mois de grossesse, il faudra bien entendu revenir à plusieurs reprises pour que je garde un œil sur son évolution…

\- Est-ce un garçon ou une fille ? s'enquit le Consultant, excité comme un gosse.

\- Heu, il faudra encore patienter quelque temps avant de le savoir, navrée…

\- Ne vous excusez pas, il est intenable depuis hier. Il a parié avec Sebastian que ce serait un garçon. Seb penche pour une fille, expliqua Liz, blasée.

Après leur visite chez la gynécologue, Jim insista pour que sa petite amie subisse un check-up médical complet chez un généraliste. Elle s'y plia de mauvaise grâce et s'installa dans la salle d'attente en traînant les pieds. Jim, quant à lui, dévisagea d'un air suspicieux les autres patients qui attendaient leur tour, puis décida de les ignorer superbement comme il savait si bien le faire.

La tête du médecin qui accompagnait un client jusqu'à la sortie lorsqu'il vit Moriarty fut impayable. Il les fit passer en priorité au grand mécontentement d'une vieille dame. Jim l'envoya paître avec un sourire angélique et entra après Liz dans le cabinet.

\- J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous ! s'exclama le médecin en tendant une main à Liz. Heureux de vous connaître, Madame Moriarty !

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire crispé, puis se pencha vers Jim alors que le docteur allait chercher ses instruments de travail.

\- Dis, pourquoi pense-t-il que nous sommes mariés ?

\- J'ai dit à tout le monde que tu étais ma femme, tu te souviens ?

\- Je devais sûrement penser à autre chose à ce moment-là… Mais on n'est pas mariés ! Pourquoi as-tu raconté ça ?

\- Parce que tu es une femme et que tu es à moi autant que je suis à toi, expliqua le Consultant en prenant sa tête d'innocent. Pas besoin d'épiloguer là-dessus pendant une heure entière à l'église.

\- Oui, he bien c'est très mignon, mais…

\- On peut commencer ! l'interrompit le médecin en l'invitant à s'approcher.

L'auscultation fut interminable.

Jim, étonnamment, avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois que le docteur soulignait à quel point elle était épuisée, ou qu'elle devait manger plus, mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait de sourire en s'avançant au bord de sa chaise pour la regarder subir.

Elle le fusilla beaucoup du regard, ce matin-là.

\- Bon, donc, votre état de santé est plutôt bon, mais je vous encourage vivement à sortir de temps en temps et à ne pas aller dormir trop tard pendant les prochains jours. Vous avez une sale tête, voyez-vous.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez remarqué ? ironisa la jeune femme, excédée par cette perte de temps.

\- Et pour votre alimentation… continua le médecin sans l'écouter, habitué à ce que ses patients fassent preuve de cynisme.

Enfin, il avait dû soigner Jim par le passé, donc elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle aussi était déjà passée par là.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est enfin libres, on va fêter ça ! s'exclama Jim une fois qu'ils furent hors du cabinet.

\- Et de quelle façon si je puis me permettre ? plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Je t'emmène au restau pour notre premier véritable rendez-vous galant !

\- Okay, mais que fais-tu du bal, de la boîte de nuit, des vacances et du reste ?

\- Là on est en tête-à-tête, voilà tout. Tu as une préférence pour la cuisine ? Italien ? Asiatique ? Nordique ? Grec ? Mexicain ? Français ? Je n'accepterai ni pizza ni fish and chips, te voilà prévenue.

\- Ouais, donc c'est juste une excuse pour m'emmener dans un endroit beaucoup trop cher où on mangera aussi bien que dans mes restaus habituels ?

\- Exactement, mais tu n'es pas autorisée à refuser, confirma Jim avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Et donc, évidemment, ils se retrouvèrent au Clos Maggiore, un restaurant français beaucoup trop beau (et trop cher) pour être vrai, situé à Covent Garden.

\- L'un des restaurants les plus romantiques du monde, crut bon d'ajouter Jim, comme si la seule vision de la salle principale n'avait pas suffi à envoyer Elisabeth au septième ciel.

Bon sang, heureusement qu'elle avait prit la peine de mettre une robe convenable !

Pendant que Jim discutait avec le maître d'hôtel pour entrer sans réservation, Liz détailla les lieux, absolument charmée. Le parquet était en bois et donnait un charme ancien à l'endroit, et les petites tables circulaires étaient dressées pour deux.

Et ce n'étaient pas des chaises, mais de foutus fauteuils !

Une cheminée éteinte se trouvait au fond de la pièce, et Liz essaya d'imaginer la même salle en pleine nuit d'hiver, avec un feu crépitant sous le ciel sombre visible à travers le plafond transparent.

Justement, parlons-en, du plafond. En fait, il s'agissait d'un inextricable réseau de branches de cerisiers en fleurs qui couvraient les clients comme un genre de cocon rose et blanc.

\- Et ça sent bon… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ce fut le repas le plus dingue de toute sa vie. Jim fut exceptionnellement gentil et charmant avec elle, n'arrêtant pas de demander si elle se sentait bien, si elle était heureuse, si son repas était bon… au point d'en devenir chiant comme la pluie, et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui dire.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer les femmes enceintes, moi, grogna-t-il dans son dessert.

Liz le trouva adorable.

\- Bien, et que fait-on ensuite ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils attendaient le café.

\- He bien, j'avais pensé t'emmener dans ce nouveau magasin, vu que ça avait l'air de t'intéresser.

\- Oh ? Et tu me laisseras payer avec mon argent, pour une fois ?

\- Mouais, grommela-t-il. Mais c'est bien parce qu'ils font des promotions…

Voir Jim faire des efforts pour lui faire plaisir, surtout au détriment de ses propres principes, c'était tout simplement le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui faire.

* * *

\- Je vais me garer plus loin, signala Sebastian en les déposant à Belgravia, quarante minutes plus tard. Il y a trop de monde ici…

\- D'accord, je t'appelle quand on a fini, commença Jim en sortant son téléphone. Ah, merde, ma batterie est presque morte…

\- Laisse-le ici pour qu'il se recharge, on appellera avec le mien, proposa Elisabeth.

Moriarty brancha donc son portable sur la voiture et quitta l'habitacle avec Elisabeth. Seb continua jusqu'au bout de la rue et alla se garer plus loin avant de remplir le parcmètre. Justement, il se trouvait derrière le fameux magasin que Liz voulait dévaliser et avait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de service.

Puis il retourna à son poste derrière le volant et piqua un somme.

* * *

\- Ooooh, regarde, ils vendent des outils de jardinage ici ! s'extasia Elisabeth devant la devanture d'une vieille échoppe.

\- Pourquoi vendent-ils ça ici ? s'étonna Jim. On est juste à côté de Buckingham…

\- Parce que la Reine aussi a le droit de jardiner !

\- Elle a quatre-vingt-trois ans, Darling, je la vois mal se mettre à genoux dans un parterre comme tu le fais.

\- Oh, tu serais étonné de ce que les personnes âgées peuvent faire ! Je connais une nonagénaire qui court plus vite que toi, figure-toi.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu courir.

\- Je t'imagine bien, ça me suffit.

\- Quoi, tu penses que je suis aussi lent qu'une tortue ? s'offusqua Jim en montrant une tortue en plastique vert censée décorer un jardin.

\- Je crois qu'à force de rester dans ton petit bureau, tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion de faire de l'exercice, mon chéri.

\- "Mon chéri" ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Je n'aime pas, j'adore. Et là, j'essaie de réfréner la pulsion qui me pousse à te faire l'amour sur cette tondeuse, Darling.

\- Ça ferait mauvais genre, mon chéri.

\- C'est vraiment la seule chose qui t'embête ? s'esclaffa Jim en tripotant une paire de gants de jardinage.

\- Et puis j'aurai le manche dans le dos, ça risque d'être douloureux.

Liz souleva un sac d'engrais, découvrit le visage abasourdi et rougeoyant de la vieille vendeuse, puis reposa le sac à la même place avant de pouffer et de faire signe à son petit ami de sortir rapidement.

\- Mon dieu, la pauvre femme ! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire, ce qui rendit la fin de sa phrase très dure à comprendre.

\- Bah, on lui a rendu service en alimentant sa libido mourante, dédramatisa Moriarty en haussant les épaules. Tu veux qu'on aille dans le nouveau magasin maintenant ?

\- Oui oui, ce n'est pas comme si la vendeuse d'ici allait accepter qu'on entre une deuxième fois chez elle !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la mini-grande surface où on pouvait acheter du shampoing à la pêche à moitié prix, une foule de gens sortit en même temps des portes automatiques.

\- Heu, c'est bizarre ça. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas piqué tous les produits en promo !

La jeune femme tira son compagnon, qui regardait toujours la foule d'un air circonspect, à l'intérieur du magasin, qui était agréablement climatisé et leur offrait un oasis de fraîcheur par rapport à la chaleur extérieure.

\- C'est plus grand que je le pensais ! s'extasia Elisabeth en se précipitant vers les shampoings.

Une vendeuse vint presque immédiatement lui proposer un panier pour y placer ses courses et Jim, quant à lui, alla voir les lunettes de soleil. Cet endroit proposait tous les genres de produits tout en ne dépassant pas la superficie d'une boutique de vêtements de luxe. C'était… impressionnant.

De temps en temps, il se retourna pour voir où était la future mère de son enfant - il ne s'y habituerait jamais - et s'aperçut qu'elle allait de plus en plus loin vers le fond du magasin. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle finirait par le rejoindre à l'entrée en suivant le mur.

Quand elle toucha enfin le mur du fond, Moriarty crut voir son panier crouler sous les marchandises et sa petite amie en récupérer un deuxième pour continuer à empiler ses acquisitions. Par tous les dieux des criminels, comment allait-elle payer tout ça ?!

* * *

Un bruit de klaxon réveilla Sebastian.

La mâchoire ankylosée, il releva la tête du bord de la portière et grimaça en essayant de la masser pour faire disparaître la douleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux environs et vérifia que Liz n'avait pas appelé.

Ouf, Moriarty n'allait pas l'enterrer vivant aujourd'hui.

Seb avait trouvé étrange que Jim lui ordonne de rester dans la voiture au lieu de leur servir de garde du corps, mais il n'avait pas discuté. Après tout, son patron était tellement content à l'idée d'avoir un enfant dans sept mois qu'il voulait garder sa petite amie pour lui tout seul. Ou alors, il voulait profiter du temps qui lui restait seul avec sa copine avant la naissance du petit importun. Allez comprendre les hommes coincés dans des relations longues.

De son côté, Seb ne s'était jamais embarqué dans une telle relation, faute de partenaire vivable, et avait toujours eu à cœur de se protéger pendant ses nombreuses aventures, histoire d'éviter ce genre de problème.

Enfin, ça ne lui déplairait pas d'avoir un descendant si c'était avec la bonne personne. Liz était proche du genre de femme qu'il désirait rencontrer, surtout depuis qu'elle prenait des cours avec lui et qu'elle arrivait à l'envoyer au tapis, mais elle était encore trop… lizesque. Et versatile. Parfois elle était trop féminine, parfois pas assez.

Seb voulait une bombe capable de se défendre seule et qui ne l'engueulerait jamais parce qu'il rentrait tard. Une grande blonde ou brune ou rousse, il n'était pas difficile. Une fille capable de porter une jupe ou un gilet pare-balles… Il devrait peut-être chercher parmi les tueuses à gage ou les agentes des forces spéciales, en fait.

Et puis… merde, depuis quand pensait-il à la copine idéale pendant le boulot ? Depuis quand y pensait-il tout court ?

De toute façon, il continuerait juste à draguer à gauche et à droite et à profiter pleinement de la vie et des femmes faciles. Souvent, elles repartaient aussi satisfaites que lui, c'était donnant-donnant.

Pas besoin d'épiloguer sur une utopique future femme, vu que ça n'arriverait jamais. Avec son travail, ce n'était même pas envisageable, de toute manière.

Alors qu'il ruminait encore ses sombres pensées, un mouvement rapide et subit attira son attention. Il tourna vivement la tête et vit deux femmes habillées comme des vendeuses de magasin de mode portant des badges sortir de l'entrée de service du magasin où, d'après leur planning, Liz et Jim devaient se trouver.

Curieux et méfiant, Seb se ratatina sur son siège et espionna les deux femmes dans son rétroviseur. L'une d'elle venait de relever ses manches, montrant une musculature beaucoup trop développée pour une simple vendeuse. Elle tanguait sur ses petits talons, preuve qu'elle n'en mettait pas souvent. L'autre avait les cheveux liés en un chignon sévère et marchait rapidement sans faire le moindre bruit en ôtant son maquillage grossier.

Seb avait déjà vu des espionnes plus crédibles pendant sa carrière dans l'armée.

Il continua à les fixer sans se faire voir tandis qu'elles montaient dans un van blanc censé contenir des fruits et légumes. Juste avant de refermer la portière, la plus petite des deux tendit le bras vers la boutique et appuya sur ce qui ressemblait à une clé de voiture, puis claqua la porte. Le van partit sur les chapeaux de roues et disparut au bout de la rue.

Nerveux, Seb sortit son portable et essaya de téléphoner à Jim.

Une sonnerie dans son dos le fit sursauter et il trouva le portable de son patron, vibrant à qui mieux-mieux sans personne pour le consulter.

\- Et merde ! hurla-t-il.

Le sniper téléphona donc à Liz, priant pour qu'elle réponde. Quand elle décrocha, il ne perdit pas de temps en politesses, qui de toute façon n'avaient jamais été son truc.

\- Dégagez de là et vite ! hurla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il sortit de la voiture et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de service, mais elle résista. Il donna des coups d'épaules et des coups de pied, mais cette saleté de porte neuve en métal ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Désespéré d'arriver à temps, le jeune homme remonta dans la voiture et mit le contact, manquant de faire tomber ses clés.

Il se dégagea rapidement de sa place de parking et klaxonna comme un dingue au bout de la rue devant un camion qui déchargeait des palettes de canettes de soda.

\- Allez, bougez de là tous les deux ! cria-t-il à voix haute, espérant presque que le couple l'entendrait.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer ;)_


	23. Je t'aime

_Bonjour !_

 _Tout d'abord, merci aux revieweuses !_

 _Il y a deux musiques d'ambiance pour ce chapitre, je les ai indiquées dans le texte aux moments où il faudrait les mettre en route pour obtenir l'effet voulu, mais rien ne vous empêche de les écouter par après si ça vous déconcentre ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : " Je t'aime "**

Elisabeth était à la hauteur des accessoires à cheveux à côté du comptoir quand son téléphone sonna, indiquant que Seb voulait lui parler. Comme il était garé à moins d'un kilomètre de là, elle réalisa que ça devait être grave et faillit lâcher son portable en décrochant.

\- Dégagez de là et vite ! hurla Seb à son oreille.

L'appareil émit un bip indiquant que la communication était terminée, mais l'urgence dans la voix de son ami motiva Liz à bouger.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses deux paniers de courses et voulut courir vers Jim, mais une lumière rouge attira son attention. La jeune femme se pencha par-dessus le comptoir désert et aperçut un genre de boîtier noir sur lequel défilaient des chiffres à toute vitesse.

Son sang se glaça, comme la fois où Jim avait égorgé le taulard qui avait essayé de la violer, une éternité plus tôt.

La psy se maudit. A force de ressasser de vieux souvenirs, les chiffres approchaient de plus en plus vite du zéro, et Jim était toujours en train d'admirer les lunettes de soleil à l'entrée.

\- JIM ! hurla-t-elle, vérifiant dans un même temps que personne d'autre n'était avec eux sur les lieux du futur attentat.

A part eux, le magasin était vide, bien entendu.

C'était un piège.

Le Consultant leva la tête d'un air étonné en la voyant débouler en courant, puis lui sourit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, tu n'as pas assez d'argent sur ton compte pour te payer tout ça ?

L'adrénaline coinça la voix de Liz dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de lui expliquer rapidement la situation. Elle attrapa donc le bras de son compagnon et voulut le tirer vers la sortie. Surpris, Jim la suivit pendant une seconde, mais finit par freiner des quatre fers juste devant les portes automatiques, qui s'ouvrirent devant eux.

\- Liz, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je peux te prêter du fric si tu veux, tu n'as pas à avoir hont-

Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Liz, tu pl-

\- Je t'aime, dit simplement Elisabeth avant de lui envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans le torse, l'envoyant voler vers le trottoir.

Le temps parut s'arrêter pour Jim, alors qu'il entendait une de ses côtes craquer et qu'il regardait sa femme disparaître sous une poutre en béton soufflée par une explosion. La détonation résonna dans ses oreilles, les faisant bourdonner, et Jim atterrit enfin sur le sol, enseveli sous des cadavres de présentoirs.

* * *

( _Ecoutez_ Addicted to a certain Lifestyle _, de David Arnold et Michael Price_ )

Un sifflement strident réveilla Jim, moins d'une minute plus tard. Le jeune homme toussa péniblement, puis écarta d'un geste un débris métallique qui s'était écrasé sur sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit ce qui ressemblait à des cendres voler au-dessus de sa tête, et qu'il sentit l'odeur âcre de la fumée qui remplissait ses poumons.

La vision d'Elisabeth les larmes aux yeux ressurgit dans sa mémoire comme si elle était juste devant lui.

Il voulut se lever, mais une douleur aiguë explosa dans son thorax, le renvoyant à terre aussi sûr que s'il avait été piétiné par un éléphant. Il tenta alors de soulever sa tête pour voir le magasin, pour apercevoir Elisabeth, mais il avait trop mal, et la fumée lui piquait les yeux…

Un bruit de pneus crissant sur le macadam le fit grimacer, et une voix familière l'empêcha de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Patron ! criait Sebastian en courant vers lui. Jim ! Reste avec moi hein !

Le sniper atterrit à ses côtés, sûrement en se luxant un genou, et vérifia son pouls.

\- Hé, tu m'entends Jim ? Où est Liz ?

Les yeux sombres du Consultant se rouvrirent d'un coup, la question "Où est Liz ?" explosant dans son cerveau comme des shrapnels. Il essaya de parler, mais il eut l'impression d'avoir avalé une pelote d'épingles. Mort de peur, il arriva tout de même à lever le bras vers les ruines enflammées et à prononcer le nom de la psy.

\- Oh merde, articula Sebastian en plaçant sa veste sous la tête du Consultant. Ne bouge pas de là, je vais la chercher, d'accord ?

Il disparut et Moriarty referma les paupières. Il se sentait comme une merde et avait sûrement plusieurs côtes explosées. Son cou était douloureux, mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'angoisse qui lui compressait le cœur et l'empêchait de respirer. Il avait tellement mal, bon sang…

Le jeune homme eut une absence, car Sebastian réapparut d'un coup au-dessus de lui, la mine sombre et triste et le t-shirt noir de crasse.

\- Désolé, Jim… murmura-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose à gauche de Jim, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le Criminel Consultant voulut tourner la tête, mais Seb le retint et le souleva de manière à ce que sa colonne vertébrale ne soit pas plus endommagée. Ainsi, il put voir ce que Seb venait de sortir des décombres.

Elisabeth.

La jeune femme était pâle, et ses vêtements et sa peau étaient brûlés par endroits. Son visage était noirci et ses cheveux, roussis.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

L'Irlandais avança une main hagarde sur le cou de Liz, mais aucun mouvement, aucun pouls ne remua sous ses doigts.

\- Non… souffla Jim. Non, non non non NON !

Sa gorge se déchira. Était-ce à cause de la fumée ou à cause des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à laisser sortir ? Il s'en fichait, le bien-être de Liz était plus important que le sien.

\- J'ai appelé une de nos ambulances, Jim, ils vont bientôt arriver, l'informa Seb au milieu du brouillard de cendres.

Il s'en fichait. Jim rassembla ses forces et se propulsa hors de l'étreinte de son garde du corps pour rejoindre Elisabeth. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il tombait sur ses côtes fracturées, mais il se souleva d'un bras et tendit l'autre pour toucher la joue brûlée de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… C'est un rêve, pas vrai Liz ? Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est _PAS_ réel !

Mais il ne se réveilla pas comme par magie dans son lit aux côtés de sa petite brune. Non, il resta sur le sol froid et dur de Londres, à moitié couché sur le corps sans vie d'une femme enceinte qu'il avait aimée comme personne auparavant.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, et poussé par l'espoir il se dépêcha d'en faire usage.

\- Liz ! Ecoute-moi, Liz ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme un dingue alors s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas…! Je t'en supplie !

\- Jim, c'est trop tard, essaya de le raisonner Sebastian. Elle est déjà partie, on ne peut plus rien pour elle ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu te reprennes !

\- FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! hurla le Consultant, hors de lui.

Heureusement, leur ambulance arriva en trombe et des membres du réseau de Moriarty arrivèrent en courant. Deux infirmiers arrachèrent leur patron au cadavre d'Elisabeth et le couchèrent presque de force sur un brancard qu'ils firent rouler jusqu'au véhicule en ignorant ses ordres et ses cris désordonnés.

Sebastian, de son côté, aida le reste du personnel médical à envelopper le corps de Liz dans une housse mortuaire, se fichant pas mal des réactions des passants. Il transporta son amie jusque dans l'ambulance. Grâce aux rares dieux auxquels il croyait, Jim ne fit pas le rapprochement entre le sac noir et sa compagne.

On lui administra un calmant et le Consultant finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

* * *

Jim se réveilla dans un genre de lit d'hôpital, au milieu du salon de la villa où il était tombé amoureux pour la première et unique fois de son existence.

Voir les boiseries et les divans où il avait passé tant de temps avec Elisabeth augmenta sa détresse et il voulut se lever et quitter cette maison infernale.

\- Jim ! Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Seb en arrivant dans la pièce, l'air préoccupé.

\- A ton avis ? grogna Moriarty en désignant sa blouse d'hôpital, sa perfusion et l'électrocardiogramme.

\- Tu as deux côtes brisées, un début d'intoxication à cause de la fumée et tu as une brûlure au premier degré à la jambe, mais le doc dit que tu t'en remettras vite.

\- Pour ce qui est des blessures physiques, tu veux dire.

Jim eut alors l'air dégoûté de lui-même.

\- C'est ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas emmenée dans ce magasin, si je ne l'avais pas enlevée, pour commencer…

\- Tu serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Elle a essayé de me faire sortir de là, mais j'ai cru qu'elle avait un problème d'argent et qu'elle avait honte. Et l'espèce de sombre crétin que tu as sous les yeux l'a empêchée de sortir de là.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jim, asséna Seb, excédé.

\- Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, continua l'Irlandais. Puis elle m'a dit que… qu'elle m'aimait, et elle m'a envoyé dehors avec un coup de pied. Elle aurait pu courir vers la sortie en me laissant sur place, mais elle m'a sauvé. Tout ce qu'elle m'a laissé, c'est deux côtes pétées et une putain de douleur à la poitrine.

Seb le regarda sans rien dire, voyant les fractures de son patron sous un autre jour.

\- Je suis pitoyable, lâcha Jim au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Il a fallu que cette femme meure pour que je lui avoue à quel point je l'aime ! Alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me le dire, alors que ce sont… les derniers mots qu'elle m'a adressés !

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle pensait comme ça, l'interrompit Sebastian. Elle savait très bien ce que tu ressentais pour elle, et ça lui suffisait, même si tu ne l'as jamais dit texto. Elisabeth voyait plus loin que ça.

\- Elle a sacrifié son bébé pour moi, ajouta Moriarty d'une voix misérable. Comme si ma vie avait plus de valeur que la sienne et celle de notre enfant réunies…

\- Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Ecoute, Jim, je sais que c'est difficile, et crois-moi, elle me manque énormément, mais je ne pense pas que le Elisabeth Monroe que nous connaissions aurait voulu qu'on s'apitoie sur nous-mêmes.

\- Je vais retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça. Je vais les retrouver et leur faire payer au centuple ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Et je te suivrai, patron, promit sombrement le sniper.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Moriarty obligea son homme de main à l'emmener voir ce qui restait d'Elisabeth.

Quelqu'un avait jugé bon de placer la housse mortuaire au sous-sol en attendant que Jim donne ses ordres pour son inhumation. Elle était donc toujours dans le même état que lorsque Seb l'avait sortie du magasin en feu.

La descente dans l'escalier raide fut compliquée pour les deux hommes, mais ils ne mirent pas plus de trois minutes à rejoindre la jeune femme.

\- Prêt ? demanda le grand blond.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Jim, le visage fermé.

Le sniper tira la fermeture-éclair du sac et tira sur les bords, laissant apparaître le corps de la psy. Jim la contempla froidement, puis clopina jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, grimaçant en constatant que sa peau était gelée.

\- Comment peut-on s'en prendre à une femme comme elle ? chuchota-t-il dans le vide du sous-sol. Même moi je n'ai jamais tué de femme enceinte…

-Mais comment ont-ils fait pour vous attirer tous les deux dans un piège pareil ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que vous iriez dans ce magasin ! s'interrogea Sebastian.

Moriarty réfléchit un instant, l'esprit encore embrumé par les médicaments, puis se mit à fouiller les poches de Liz.

\- Heu, Jim, ce n'est pas très…

\- La réponse est ici, déclara le Consultant en récupérant le téléphone en piteux état de la jeune femme.

Il ôta la batterie de l'objet et décolla du fond du portable un genre de rond en plastique blanc à peine plus large qu'une bille de verre.

\- Un GPS et un micro, sûrement hors service depuis l'explosion. Le type de la boîte de nuit travaillait pour ceux qui ont fait ça. Le GPS servait à trouver la villa et à y envoyer une pub pour un magasin susceptible de lui plaire, car évidemment ils ont fouillé dans son passé pour l'atteindre. Ils ont créé ce magasin de toutes pièces pour nous y attirer et nous tuer tous les deux. Le micro devait les informer sur nos intentions. Ainsi ils ont su à quel moment nous comptions nous rendre dans leur putain de piège.

\- Mais… tu penses que c'est Mycroft ? Je veux dire, il a quand même fait exploser un magasin en pleine journée et en plein cœur de Londres !

\- Si tu savais ce que les gouvernements sont prêts à faire pour ce qu'ils croient nécessaire… Et je parie qu'un groupe terroriste quelconque va bientôt officiellement revendiquer l'attentat dans la presse.

\- La télévision a parlé d'un groupuscule islamiste ce matin…

\- Comme prévu. Mycroft ne reculera donc devant rien pour me faire tomber, pas même devant l'assassinat d'innocents. C'est bon à savoir.

\- On pourrait envoyer des infos à la presse pour dénoncer ce qu'il a fait et le faire tomber.

\- Sans preuve on n'ira pas loin, Seb. Et ce type est doué pour rouler les gens. Le peuple anglais ignore jusqu'à son existence, je te rappelle. C'est toi qui a prévenu Liz qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche, pas vrai ? Tu as vu les responsables ?

\- Ouais, deux femmes travaillant sans doute pour les services secrets. Je les ai vues sortir de la boutique par la porte de service et monter dans un van. J'ai relevé la plaque.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer par là.

* * *

( _Ecoutez_ East Wind _, toujours dans la BO de_ Sherlock )

Alors que le réseau entier se mettait en branle pour retrouver les deux fausses vendeuses, Jim fit envelopper le corps d'Elisabeth dans une couverture et demanda à ce qu'on l'enterre sous l'arbre où elle passait son temps à lire tout le contenu de la bibliothèque, avant tout ce merdier.

Il n'y eut pas de cérémonie, Jim n'ayant pas le cœur à faire enlever un prêtre et à le tenir en joue pour qu'il blablate un discours qui ne rendrait pas justice à la défunte. Sebastian se contenta donc de creuser un trou entre les racines du grand végétal et y déposa la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent tous les deux plantés devant la tombe, chacun ruminant des idées de vengeance. Finalement, ils fleurirent la sépulture et Seb retourna dans la villa pour voir où en était le réseau dans ses recherches.

Jim, resté seul, s'assit par terre et ramassa une poignée de terre retournée.

\- Moi qui pensais que nous serions ensemble jusqu'à ma mort et que tu aurais encore de belles années devant toi…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, injustement bleu et ensoleillé. Jim aurait voulu qu'il pleuve.

\- Ton coup de pied m'a niqué deux côtes, Darling. J'ai bien envie de demander à Seb de les recasser quand elle seront ressoudée, mais il risque de me faire enfermer pour ma "sécurité".

Il relâcha la poignée de terre qu'il tenait toujours, puis s'épousseta les mains.

\- J'espère que tu me regardes de là-haut, ma chérie, parce que je vais faire en sorte de faire payer tous les responsables de ta mort. Je commencerai par les hommes de main de Mycroft, puis je m'attaquerai directement à lui, et quand ce sera fait… hé bien, le premier responsable, c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

 _\- Jim Moriarty, tu m'en causes, du souci, fit la voix de Liz._

 _Le Consultant ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le salon et Elisabeth le regardait avec réprobation._

 _\- Liz ? Tu es vivante ?_

 _La jeune femme fit un bruit de buzzer._

 _\- Question idiote, chéri. Je suis aussi morte qu'on puisse l'être._

 _\- Ah. Donc, c'est un rêve._

 _\- Tout à fait._

 _\- Tu me manques, Liz._

 _\- Je sais, tu me manques aussi… Mais je ne reviendrai pas, cette fois, désolée._

 _\- Mouais…. je suppose que je n'avais pas le droit à une vie heureuse et normale._

 _\- Bien sûr que si, Jim, mais le destin est un enfoiré._

 _\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas me demander de me trouver quelqu'un._

 _\- Hé bien, si tu rencontres la bonne personne, je suppose que je te pardonnerai, répondit Liz avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. Mais si tu pouvais t'abstenir de m'oublier, ce serait cool._

 _\- Je ferai tout pour ne jamais t'oublier, Liz. Et mon seul but sera de te venger. Je laisse l'amour et le reste aux gens que ça intéresse._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi, Jim…_

 _\- Et tu ne peux pas me pousser à te remplacer, Elisabeth. Je t'ai aimée… non, je t'aime toujours et j'attends avec impatience le jour où nous serons de nouveau ensemble._

 _\- Jim…_

 _\- Nous nous retrouverons, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- … Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour précipiter ton heure._

 _\- Je ferai en sorte que ça soit utile, ne t'en fais pas. Oh, je crois que je me réveille. A bientôt Liz !_

 _\- Utile ?! Mais… Jim !_

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une semaine pour que Jim soit de nouveau sur pieds et prêt à massacrer quelqu'un. Il lança ses propres hommes de main à la poursuite des vendeuses, que son réseau avait réussi à cerner, et attendit patiemment qu'ils les lui apportent pour pouvoir leur faire subir toutes les tortures qu'il avait à l'esprit.

\- Une fois que ce sera fait, Seb, nous déménagerons encore une fois, en Cornouailles par exemple.

\- Comme tu veux, avait acquiescé son garde du corps, se doutant qu'être dans cette maison était trop douloureux pour lui.

A près tout, elle l'était pour lui aussi. Elisabeth était son amie, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, sa mort l'avait beaucoup affecté.

Quant à Jim… le Consultant n'était plus le même.

La joie de vivre qu'il montrait auparavant s'était effacée, ne laissant que de la haine, de la cruauté et une folie qui grandissait de jour en jour. Si autrefois son sourire avait été sincère, celui qu'il arborait ces jours-là était dénué d'âme et vaguement dément. Ses hommes avaient de plus en plus peur de lui, peur de le décevoir, car qui sait ce qu'il leur aurait fait subir.

Avant, Liz faisait office de bouclier pour eux, adoucissant Jim quand il devenait trop violent envers eux, mais maintenant qu'elle était partie, c'était à Sebastian de reprendre le flambeau et d'empêcher Jim de prendre des décisions trop graves et exagérées.

\- Et appelle Félicia, la cousine d'Elisabeth. Elle mérite de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Dis-lui qu'elle peut venir sur sa tombe, si elle le désire, ordonna Moriarty en quittant la pièce.

Laissant ses hommes et Seb gérer les opérations de capture des deux vendeuses à la solde de Mycroft, Jim se retira dans le salon, puis dans la pièce où trônait le piano.

Encore une chose qui le rattachait à Liz… Il envisagea de détruire l'instrument, mais quelque chose le fit changer d'avis. Au lieu de ça, il prit place sur le banc et commença un morceau lent et triste correspondant tout à fait à son humeur du moment.

Seulement, quand il voulut faire une note plus aiguë, aucun son ne sortit de l'instrument. Perplexe, le Consultant appuya sur la même touche, mais encore une fois, l'instrument resta muet. Le jeune homme souleva le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur. Là, coincée entre les cordes et les marteaux, se trouvait une enveloppe fermée où figurait son nom.

Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une poignée de partitions couvertes de notes et de paroles de chanson tracées à l'encre. Une signature figurait en bas de la dernière page et en révélait l'auteur : nulle autre qu'Elisabeth.

Interloqué, le jeune homme parcourut les partitions du regard. Il restait des erreurs, mais la jeune femme avait fait du bon travail pour une débutante. Au vu de l'enveloppe et des paroles, véritable déclaration, elle comptait les lui offrir dans un futur proche.

Leur déménagement à l'Araignée avait dû changer ses plans.

Jim plaça les partitions à leur place sur le piano, puis commença à jouer sa propre version de la chanson, une version plus lente, plus triste, et dont il changea les paroles pour en faire un hommage à la mémoire de sa compagne.

La voix rugueuse et malmenée par ses dernières épreuves, il se mit à chanter :

\- _My love, leave yourself behind / Beat inside me, leave you blind / My love, you have found peace / You were searching for relief…_

Il s'étrangla en chantant le couplet suivant, mais se rattrapa sur la suite :

\- _You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully / You taught me honor, you did it for me / Today you will sleep away / You will wait for me, my love._

 _Tu ne m'attendras pas longtemps,_ pensa amèrement l'Irlandais.

\- _Now I am strong, you gave it all / You gave all you had, and now I am whole !_

Le jeune homme renifla et continua vaille que vaille à jouer.

\- _You took my hand, added a plan / You gave me your heart, I asked you to dance with me / You loved honestly, did what you could release… / I know in peace you'll go, I hope relief is yours… / Now I am strong, you gave it all / You gave all you had, and now I am whole !_

Il termina de jouer la chanson de Liz, mais fut incapable de chanter la fin. Elle avait fait du très, très bon boulot, en fin de compte.

Jim récupéra les partitions, les rangea soigneusement dans l'enveloppe, puis la plaça dans sa poche interne.

Et il se jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pleurait.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Le titre de la chanson est_ My Love _et est interprétée par Sia ! Je vous encourage à l'écouter, personnellement elle me file des frissons !  
(Je ne l'ai pas traduite parce que je n'arrivais pas à lui rendre justice, excusez-moi…)_


	24. Cinq pépins d'orange

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour de vacances, comme prévu, et comme une semaine sans suite, c'est long, je me suis dit que j'allais poster ce soir tout en rangeant mes valises !_

 _Il y a eu une réaction assez… passionnée sur le chapitre précédent. D'une certaine façon, ça veut dire que vous vous êtes attachés à Liz, donc ça me fait plaisir. Mais d'un autre côté, je comprends que ça puisse en dégoûter certains, mais bon, vous le verrez, la suite et la fin (qui arrivera très bientôt) sont là pour remonter le moral des troupes !_

 _Comme nous arrivons à la fin de l'histoire, je peux maintenant vous révéler mon but premier : expliquer les agissements de Moriarty pendant la série. Je pense que vous avez maintenant compris où je voulais en venir._

 _Merci aux revieweuses et une bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

 **Attention, mentions de torture dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Cinq pépins d'orange**

Mycroft Holmes venait juste de s'asseoir dans son canapé quand son téléphone fixe sonna. Agacé par cet appel incongru, le gentleman fit poireauter un peu son interlocuteur, puis finit par décrocher.

\- Monsieur Holmes, fit la voix stressée d'un des bureaucrates du MI6. Nous avons un problème !

Mycroft leva un sourcil, attendant que son employé développe, mais le silence s'éternisa.

 _Rappelle-toi de le virer plus tard_ , pensa l'homme en se raclant la gorge pour inciter l'agent à continuer.

\- On a retrouvé le corps d'un de nos agents à Notting Hill, monsieur !

Holmes raccrocha et fit une grimace qui en disait long. C'était le dernier week-end du mois d'août, et les Londoniens fêtaient le Summer Bank Holiday, justement dans le quartier de Notting Hill, à l'ouest de Londres. Bien sûr, il trouvait cette fête stupide, comme toutes les autres, mais chaque année, des milliers d'Anglais défilaient dans les rues, faisaient des concours de déguisements et s'empiffraient dans les stands de cuisine antillaise.

Et si quelqu'un avait le cran de placer un cadavre d'agent secret à Notting Hill en plein carnaval, au nez et à la barbe de la police, ça ne pouvait être que…

\- Moriarty, murmura le britannique en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il enfila sa veste, attrapa son parapluie et appela son chauffeur pour qu'on l'emmène dans les locaux du gouvernement.

Moriarty avait réussi à échapper au faux attentat, Mycroft l'avait vu sur les caméras de sécurité de la rue commerçante. A vrai dire, il l'avait vu se faire embarquer dans une ambulance, mais comme par hasard, aucun hôpital de la région ne l'avait pris en charge. Le bougre avait donc suffisamment de moyens pour avoir une ambulance personnelle.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le piège avait échoué, et voilà qu'il refaisait parler de lui en assassinant le personnel du MI6, sans doute pour se venger de l'affront qu'il avait subi. Quant à la psychothérapeute, Monroe, il lui avait semblé qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à l'explosion. Elle faisait donc partie de ce qu'on appelait les dommages collatéraux.

Mais le plus pressant à gérer restait cet Irlandais qui se prenait pour le Roi d'Angleterre. Soit il essayait d'attirer l'attention de la population sur le MI6 en laissant ce cadavre dans un endroit public, soit il avait retrouvé les agents impliqués dans l'attentat et s'était directement défoulé sur eux.

Ou… les deux.

* * *

Mycroft entra dans la morgue d'un pas affairé et opina légèrement du chef en réponse au salut du légiste. Il s'approcha de la table d'examens et reconnut vaguement le visage de Pamela Krichton, une des deux fausses vendeuses qu'il avait placées dans le magasin illusoire qui devait servir de tombeau à Moriarty.

Elle était presque impossible à identifier pour qui ne la connaissait pas personnellement. Son visage était tuméfié, son cou présentait des marques mauves et ses ongles avaient tous été arrachés avec sauvagerie, ne laissant que des lambeaux sanguinolents au bout de ses mains. Son œil droit avait été perforé et une gangue de sang séché s'était formée dans son orbite. On lui avait arraché une partie de la peau des mollets et la plante de ses pieds avait été brûlée en profondeur, transformant le tout en magma noirâtre immonde.

Mycroft plaça son mouchoir devant son nez, tant l'odeur était insoutenable.

\- L'agent Krichton a sans aucun doute été torturée, dit le légiste en prenant son bloc-notes. Mais voyez-vous, même avec son entraînement et une bonne résistance à la douleur, elle a dû finir par craquer et parler. Ce n'était pas simplement pour lui extorquer des informations mais pour la faire souffrir.

\- Vous voulez dire que le responsable a fait ça pour _s'amuser_ ? demanda Mycroft, de plus en plus nauséeux.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'était une affaire personnelle, Monsieur. Et puis il y a… ça.

Le légiste souleva un pan du draps qui recouvrait le cadavre de la jeune femme, révélant un message gravé à même la chair.

\- "Scotland Yard" ? lut Mycroft en se penchant un peu en avant.

\- Elle était toujours vivante quand on lui a fait ça. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'autopsier, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit morte d'un infarctus, avec tout ce qu'elle a subi.

Holmes ne s'attarda pas longtemps dans la pièce froide. Il s'empara de son téléphone et donna ses ordres à toute vitesse.

\- Allez inspecter les environs de Scotland Yard et prévenez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose de suspect.

Il fila ensuite à son bureau et mit toute l'équipe en branle-bas de combat, certains se retrouvant à inspecter les caméras de surveillance de Notting Hill pour trouver le responsable, d'autres entrant en contact avec leurs indic', d'autres encore filèrent en ville pour écarter les passants des lieux du crime, ce qui fut plus difficile que prévu compte tenu des défilés.

\- Monsieur, j'ai pu trouver l'assassin grâce aux caméras. C'est Jack Stent. Il a été enfermé pendant cinq ans pour vol à main armée et est sorti de prison il y a trois ans. Il n'a rien fait de notable ces derniers temps.

\- Trouvez-le, dit sèchement Mycroft à l'employé qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

\- C'est en cours monsieur.

L'homme s'éclipsa et le téléphone sonna.

\- On a un deuxième corps pendu juste en face de Scotland Yard, monsieur, lui signala un homme de terrain. On le ramène à la morgue quand on aura vidé l'eau.

\- Bien. Mais… l'eau ?

\- Le corps a été pendu à un mât dans un plastique rempli d'eau, monsieur.

\- Ramenez le sac dans l'état exact où vous l'avez trouvé. Et demandez à la police de placer un cordon de sécurité.

\- A vos ordres.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Mycroft redescendit à la morgue et se sentit mal en voyant l'état du cadavre. Comme il avait dit au légiste quel corps il pensait trouver, la vérification de l'empreinte dentaire avait été plus rapide que d'ordinaire et avait confirmé ce qu'il craignait : il s'agissait bien de Kim Webley, la deuxième agente impliquée dans l'attentat.

Si Krichton avait été dure à identifier, celle-ci était carrément méconnaissable. La poche en plastique épais ne contenait pas de l'eau, comprit Mycroft, mais de la soude.

La peau de la jeune femme avait littéralement fondu, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la chair, ne leur laissant quasiment que des os à analyser. Mycroft s'estima heureux de n'avoir rien mangé ce jour-là, car la vision était cauchemardesque.

\- Il y avait une étiquette sur le sac, monsieur, signala le médecin.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit le mot "Westminster". Mycroft s'épongea le front et passa un énième coup de fil.

* * *

\- Sérieusement, Jim, faire pendre un cadavre du pont de Westminster, quelle idée, fit mine de s'énerver Seb d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Avoue que c'était drôle, répondit Jim d'un air détaché de la réalité.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment ce pauvre Mabuse a fait pour l'attacher correctement.

\- Avec une corde et deux colliers de serrage. Je l'ai laissé se débrouiller avec ça.

\- C'était vache. Fallait-il vraiment que tu règles tes comptes avec Mycroft et ces petites frappes _en même temps ?_ Les pauvres vont se faire attraper en deux minutes.

\- Ça s'appelle un gain de temps et d'énergie. Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je t'envoie le faire à leur place ?

\- Oh ça non ! Quant au petit message que tu as laissé sur le torse du chauffeur du van…

Sebastian termina de faire défiler les photos envoyées par leurs hommes de main comme preuve du travail accompli et sourit en voyant la dernière gravure en question.

\- "Joyeux Summer Bank Holiday !", ça s'appelle du sarcasme ou je ne m'y connais pas. C'était utile ?

\- C'était vital, répondit Jim en toute mauvaise foi.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur que ces crétins parlent, une fois que la police les aura trouvés ?

\- Ils savent ce qui les attend s'ils parlent. Aaaaah, j'aurais tellement aimé voir la tronche de Mycroft quand tous ces morts lui sont tombés dessus !

\- Perso, je suis sûr que ses hommes ont dû avoir une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il a mangé pour le petit-déj' quand il a dégobillé ses tripes en voyant ce que tu as fait de Webley.

Moriarty se tourna vers son homme de main et lui adressa une mine dégoûtée.

\- T'es franchement dégueu quand tu t'y mets.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler !

\- Hé bien, du fait que tu as très spécifiquement décrit de quelle façon chacun d'entre eux devait être torturé…

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur eux avant de commencer les réjouissances. Pour Webley, c'était facile, elle avait peur de mourir noyée. Krichton était orgueilleuse et se vantait souvent de pouvoir résister à n'importe quel interrogatoire et d'avoir une vue d'aigle. Quant au conducteur, il mentait comme il respirait à sa femme, donc je l'ai fait asphyxier. C'est vachement utile d'avoir des taupes au sein des services secrets, non ?

\- Ouais, j'avoue que tu as eu du nez sur ce coup-là. Mais… qu'en est-il de Mycroft ? Je pensais que tu allais faire bien pire que torturer et tuer ses agents.

Jim grimaça.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé son point faible, c'est ennuyeux… A part briser son sacro-saint parapluie devant lui, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le faire souffrir. Il n'a pas de famille connue, vu qu'il a fait bien attention de la cacher.

\- On pourrait l'enlever aussi et le torturer, proposa Moran en haussant les épaules.

\- Noooon, c'est trop chiant ça. Il me faut quelque chose de plus vicieux, de plus douloureux, quelque chose qui lui brise le cœur au point qu'il n'ait qu'une envie : mourir. Je n'aurai même pas besoin de me salir les mains pour l'abattre.

\- Voilà qui va changer tes habitudes, en général tu utilises des moyens moins détournés.

\- Mycroft est un cas à part. Ce n'est pas juste un concurrent ou un flic. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité du crevard qui a ordonné au MI6 de tuer Liz. Alors lui, crois-moi, il va le sentir passer.

\- Ouais, je comprends. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je vais t'aider. Liz était mon amie autant que ma patronne.

\- Si tu le dis… souffla Jim, le regard fuyant.

* * *

Vers le milieu du mois de septembre, l'équipe de Moriarty commença à perdre espoir de trouver un jour une faille dans le bouclier de Mycroft.

Jim lui-même n'y croyait plus et s'impatientait, entrant dans des crises de colère mémorables qui faisaient transpirer ses hommes et grimacer Sebastian. Ce dernier passait maintenant son temps à essayer de calmer son patron, allant même jusqu'à glisser du somnifère dans son thé pour qu'il arrête de casser les pieds du personnel.

Et dire qu'encore un mois plus tôt Liz était là et maintenait l'humeur de Jim au beau fixe… Seb en avait presque oublié le Moriarty soupe au lait qu'il côtoyait avant qu'il ne décide d'aller passer ses vacances en prison. Le sniper croisait les doigts pour qu'un membre de l'équipe, n'importe lequel, trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Etonnamment, la réponse leur arriva d'une personne inattendue.

Seb était sur le point d'endormir à nouveau son patron par tasses de thé interposées quand un garde laissa entrer Irène Adler dans le salon.

La jeune femme avait les joues roses, le teint lumineux et un sourire qui lui mangeait le visage.

\- Dites donc, il est sexy, le frère de ce Holmes dont vous parlez tout le temps ! Où est Elisabeth ? J'ai des tas de choses à lui raconter sur l'Italie !

Moriarty, qui avait jusque là l'air morne et abattu d'un dépressif chronique, se redressa d'un coup, manquant tomber de son fauteuil.

\- Il a un frère ?!

Interloquée, Irène se reprit rapidement et retrouva son beau sourire enjôleur.

\- Mais oui. Il s'appelle Sherlock. Vous devez en avoir entendu parler, il n'arrête pas de mettre vos clients en prison en ce moment.

\- Sherlock ? s'enquit Seb. Ça me rappelle quelque chose…

\- C'est le détective qui s'en prend à mes clients londoniens. Sherlock Holmes, donc… grommela Moriarty.

\- Mais d'où tenez-vous ça ? demanda Sebastian, un peu frustré d'obtenir des résultats grâce à la Femme.

\- He bien, j'ai un ami qui travaille à Scotland Yard… enfin, un "ami", disons que je sais ce qu'il aime. Il m'a parlé de ce détective qui se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas et se rend sur les scènes de crime comme un frustré notoire dans une maison de passe. Il m'a montré sa photo et… il est plutôt beau gosse ! Figurez-vous qu'il a même un site Internet : _la Science de la Déduction_. Il est diplômé en chimie et il paraît qu'il est aussi sociopathe que son frère.

Moriarty vérifiait pendant cette longue tirade les informations d'Irène sur Internet.

\- C'est vrai… Un détective "consultant", quelle coïncidence. Et il analyse les cendres de cigarettes, le pauvre, comme il doit s'ennuyer. Ah, et il va bientôt déménager.

\- Il l'a mis sur son blog ? demanda Seb, surpris.

\- C'est qu'il espère attirer des clients avec des affaires intéressantes. On dirait qu'il n'a que du mépris pour ce qu'il juge facile ou ennuyeux. On devrait bien s'entendre tous les deux…

\- Je l'ai vu la première, rouspéta Irène en croisant les bras sur son manteau. Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à lui, pour commencer ?

\- Parce que, ma chère Irène, il est la clé qui me permettra d'abattre Mycroft, avança Moriarty en se reculant dans son fauteuil.

\- Mais… vous allez le blesser ? Ou le tuer ?

\- Il y a des chances que ça arrive, oui, répondit Sebastian en voyant les rouages du cerveau de Jim s'activer pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous vouliez juste faire tomber Mycroft ? Vous en prendre à son frère ne vous y aidera pas !

\- Le faire tomber ? Non non non, maintenant je veux qu'il souffre et qu'il _meure_ , cracha Jim. Mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas tombée amoureuse de ce type, tout de même ?

La Femme pâlit.

\- Je… non, je ne…

\- Un conseil, Irène, oubliez-le, asséna Jim en quittant la pièce, exultant.

\- M-Mais que s'est-il passé depuis mon départ ? balbutia Irène, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui parle comme ça.

\- Liz a été tuée par le MI6, voilà ce qui s'est passé, répondit Seb avec moins de ménagement que prévu.

La dominatrice resta un moment sans voix et se laissa tomber sur un canapé.

\- Que… c'est une blague ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Ils sont tombés tous les deux dans un piège tendu par Mycroft et seul Jim en a réchappé. Liz et son bébé sont morts dans une explosion. Nous avons tenu la chose secrète, sauf pour les hommes de Jim, histoire d'éviter qu'un ennemi en profite.

\- Mon dieu, elle était enceinte en plus ?!

Irène, une main sur la bouche, avait l'air réellement horrifiée et Seb eut ce qui ressemblait à une pointe de compassion pour elle.

* * *

Mycroft rentra tard chez lui, ce soir-là. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à rassembler des preuves de la malfaisance de Moriarty. Les criminels qui avaient disposé les cadavres partout dans Londres n'avaient pas dit un mot, même sous la menace de finir leurs jours en prison. Ils avaient préféré avouer des meurtres qu'ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas commis plutôt que de dénoncer leur commanditaire. Moriarty lui apparaissait maintenant comme un marionnettiste qui tenait tous les bandits et meurtriers d'Angleterre entre ses griffes.

Holmes s'étira et posa son parapluie à l'entrée de sa maison, puis sa veste sur le porte-manteau. La veste de son costume finit sur le dos d'une chaise et il releva ses manches de chemise. Il faisait étonnamment chaud pour un mois de septembre.

Il voulut aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, mais quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

Jim Moriarty était assis dans _son_ fauteuil comme s'il était chez lui et se curait les ongles avec impassibilité. A ses côtés se trouvait l'ex-colonel Sebastian Moran, que Mycroft avait réussi à identifier comme le garde du corps du Consultant. Si le chef avait l'air calme, l'homme de main respirait la haine et la colère et ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

La première impulsion de Mycroft fut de courir dans le hall et récupérer son parapluie-épée, mais Moran était armé et, à ce qu'on disait, un excellent tireur.

\- Ce serait dommage de vous abattre maintenant, vous en conviendrez, lâcha Moriarty sans le regarder, comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

\- Que voulez-vous, dans ce cas ? demanda Mycroft en tentant de retrouver ses moyens.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Moran avec hargne en montrant une chaise qui traînait là, dos au mur.

L'amour-propre de Mycroft l'empêcha d'obéir, mais la main que Moran passa sur la crosse d'un revolver accroché à sa ceinture le persuada de l'écouter. Il alla se placer sur la chaise et se positionna de manière à avoir l'air d'avoir les choses bien en mains.

Moriarty le dévisagea avec un petit sourire en coin et laissa le silence s'éterniser.

\- Que voulez-vous ? répéta donc Holmes.

\- Votre petite maison est ravissante, vraiment. Je pourrais la faire tenir en entier dans mon salon, fit Jim d'une voix mielleuse qu'il détestait pourtant utiliser.

Mycroft ne releva pas et se redressa pour montrer son dédain.

\- Je doute que vous soyez venus pour parler de mon logement. Venez-en au fait.

\- Vous avez raison, dit Moriarty avec un sourire complaisant. Vous avez raison.

Le sourire du Consultant disparut d'un coup, laissant la place à un visage mortellement sérieux surmonté d'yeux noirs comme le péché et froids comme la glace. Mycroft sentit sa peur revenir d'un seul coup, s'infiltrant en lui comme de l'eau gelée.

\- Je suis venu vous avertir, Mycroft. Après tout, nous sommes entre gentlemen, c'est de bonne guerre.

\- Et m'avertir de quoi, exactement ?

\- Vous avez choisi de vous faire le pire ennemi possible, expliqua Sebastian, qui avait repris son calme alors que Moriarty n'était plus qu'envies de meurtre.

\- Et vous avez tué la mauvaise personne, mon _cher_ Mycroft, continua Jim.

\- Monroe ? devina le britannique. Elle n'était qu'un passe-temps pour vous !

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez essayé de l'enlever lors du bal ? ironisa Sebastian Moran.

\- Ces agents ont agi de leur propre chef, ils étaient censés observer, se justifia Holmes.

\- Soyons clairs : Elisabeth Monroe était sous ma protection, et vous l'avez tuée. J'imagine que vous avez reçu mes messages pendant le défilé ?

\- Oui, grinça Mycroft. Et qu'a fait cette femme pour que vous la protégiez ?

\- Je l'ai protégée pour la raison la plus simple au monde ; parce que j'en avais envie. Je suis donc venu vous prévenir que je vais incessamment sous peu vous montrer l'étendue des emmerdes que vous vous êtes attirées en assassinant sans scrupule une femme innocente.

\- C'était votre complice, argua Mycroft avec ce qui ressemblait à du mépris.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Jim. Il ne me semble pourtant pas l'avoir vue en train de voler, tuer, torturer ou tabasser qui que ce soit. Enfin, à part Seb, bien sûr, mais il a aimé ça. Pas vrai Seb ?

Le garde du corps eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre.

\- Enfin, pour qu'elle soit ma complice, il aurait fallu que nous commettions un crime ensemble, et ça ne s'est jamais produit. Donc, vous avez bel et bien assassiné une innocente de sang-froid. Une innocente _enceinte_.

Les yeux de Mycroft s'arrondirent l'espace d'une demi-seconde, puis il reprit son calme.

\- Vos espions auraient-ils oublié de le mentionner quand ils vous ont dit que nous étions de sortie ce jour-là, grâce au micro que vous avez fait cacher dans le téléphone d'Elisabeth ? Comme c'est pratique. Ou alors, ils se sont dit que ça ne vous gênerait pas de tuer trois personnes au lieu de deux. Ça en dit long sur vos méthodes habituelles.

\- Je l'ignorais, admit Mycroft.

\- Mais ça n'aurait rien changé pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seconde raison qui me pousse à vouloir vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait, Mycroft. Vous avez tué ma compagne _et_ mon enfant à naître. Mais je ne vais pas me contenter de vous tuer, ce serait beaucoup trop gentil de ma part. C'est pourquoi j'ai cherché, cherché et cherché votre point faible. Il m'a échappé pendant un moment, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai fini par le trouver.

\- Je n'ai aucun point faible, se vanta le chef des services secrets en se rencognant dans son fauteuil.

\- Tout le monde a un point faible, mon chou. Et le vôtre s'appelle William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

Holmes réussit à garder un air neutre, mais son visage pâlit d'un coup.

\- Je le savais. Il y a donc bien une personne dans ce monde que votre cœur de pierre affectionne : votre petit frère. Alors voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais mettre ce pays à feu et à sang, et je détruirai votre frère de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise de lui-même. Coup de bol, il est détective, le brave petit. Ce sera tellement simple de l'entraîner dans une affaire qui l'emmènera droit en enfer, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi viser Sherlock vous aidera à vous venger.

\- C'est pourtant simple, vous allez assister à la destruction de votre cher petit frère et vous ne pourrez absolument rien faire. C'est une impression tout à fait atroce, vous verrez…

Moriarty se leva tout à coup et lissa son pantalon.

\- Bon, hé bien, je crois qu'il est temps de partir. Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mycroft, j'espère que nous nous reverrons avant que vous ne vous suicidiez de désespoir ! Sur ce, Seb, nous partons.

Abasourdi, le chef des services secrets britanniques regarda les deux hommes les plus dangereux de Londres sortir de chez lui. Il appela rapidement ses hommes, mais il était trop tard. Les deux criminels avaient disparu.

* * *

De retour chez eux, Jim prit Sebastian à part et lui donna une enveloppe épaisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le sniper, suspicieux.

\- Un passeport et des papiers d'identité. Je veux que tu t'en serves pour aller sur l'île privée et que tu y restes au moins pendant dix ans. Tu ne manqueras de rien, j'ai viré une partie de ma fortune sur trois comptes différents à ton nom. Tu peux facilement vivre deux vies avec cet argent.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux que je fuie comme un lâche ? Que je te laisse régler ça tout seul ?!

\- Non, je veux que tu restes éloigné de Mycroft et de l'Angleterre en général.

\- Mais… pourquoi, Jim ?

Moriarty fit un geste irrité exagérément large.

\- Parce que tu serais dans mes jambes, voilà tout ! Tu es devenu trop gentil et j'ai besoin de vrais criminels absolument horribles, tu piges ?

\- Je gêne ?

\- Ouais, voilà. Tu gênes.

\- A d'autres oui. En fait je vais te manquer.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Et tu fais ça pour me protéger parce qu'en fait tu me considères comme ton meilleur pote.

\- Bahahahaha, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris, mais ça doit être fort ! ricana Moriarty avec un manque total de conviction.

\- Bien sûr, Jim, bien sûr. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Mais oui c'est ça. Allez, va faire tes bagages et casse-toi, tu m'ennuies ! Et surtout ne reviens pas !

\- Hé, Jim ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es con.

\- … Toi aussi Seb. Tu vas me manquer. Peut-être.

\- Merci, j'apprécie ce que tu fais. Même si j'aurais préféré t'aider.

\- Mes désirs sont des ordres, tu as oublié ? Allez, dégage avant que je ne change d'avis, crétin.

\- Mouais, je t'enverrai une carte postale.

Sebastian Moran regarda une dernière fois son patron, lui fila une grande tape amicale dans le dos qui le fit grimacer (avec ses côtes encore sensibles) et s'éloigna pour aller faire ses bagages.

Libre.

* * *

 _Pain._

 _Heartbreak._

 _Loss._

 _Death._

 _It's all good._

 _It's all good._

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Et voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue et c'est fini !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite vengeance de Jim, moi j'ai senti mon déjeuner protester en l'écrivant, en tout cas !_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer ;)_


	25. The Reichenbach Fall

_Bonjour à tous, voici la fin de cette histoire._

 _Merci aux revieweuses qui ont tenu le coup jusqu'au dernier chapitre, et merci de votre soutien !_

 _ **Pour cet épilogue, il est nécessaire d'avoir regardé toute la série Sherlock, sans quoi, gare aux spoilers !**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Epilogue : The Reichenbach Fall**

\- C'est vrai, tant que je suis en vie, vous pouvez sauver vos amis. Vous avez un échappatoire… Bonne chance avec ça !

Moriarty tira le revolver qu'il avait caché dans sa poche et se tira une balle dans la bouche. Il sentit vaguement la douleur exploser dans son crâne, mais il mourut avant d'avoir touché le sol, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bizarrement, le jeune homme avait juste l'impression de dormir sur le sol dur du toit de Saint-Bart's. Cependant, il n'eut pas pour autant envie d'ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le sol devienne… mou.

De plus en plus bizarre.

Jim finit par ouvrir un œil, par simple curiosité. Etrangement, il n'était plus à l'hôpital mais chez lui, dans le salon de sa villa londonienne. Son manteau avait disparu et il ne portait plus qu'un jean et un t-shirt décontracté. Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était étalé, puis regarda autour de lui. Les boiseries étaient toujours les mêmes et étaient d'une propreté exemplaire malgré l'absence de toute présence humaine pendant les deux années écoulées.

Les fenêtres étaient tout aussi immaculées et le soleil couchant inondait la pièce, l'enveloppant dans une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Pourtant, on était presque en décembre et la météo était moche à souhait.

De plus en plus perplexe, le Consultant se rendit à l'étage, curieux de ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Il retrouva la pile de photos que Liz avait imprimées ainsi que le cadre qu'elle avait placé sur la table de nuit. Il sourit en les passant en revue, puis se dirigea vers le dressing, qu'il avait fait vider peu avant son déménagement.

L'armoire était remplie de ses costumes et de vêtements féminins. Idem pour la salle de bain, qui accueillait des tas de bouteilles de shampoing aux couleurs flashy.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le piano jouer une mélodie qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir étudiée et répétée pendant deux années entières. Jim descendit lentement l'escalier, essayant de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir, et se rendit dans la salle du piano, qui était toujours telle que dans ses souvenirs.

Assise au clavier, les doigts courant sur les touches, se trouvait Elisabeth.

Elle portait une robe d'été blanche et bleue et n'avait, à part ça, pas du tout changé. Ses cheveux hirsutes avaient été coiffés sur le côté et prenaient des reflets dorés sous les rayons du soleil. Ses yeux gris pétillaient alors qu'elle ne regardait que l'instrument à cordes duquel elle tirait la version joyeuse de sa chanson.

Jim entra dans la pièce, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, et essaya d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, en vain.

Et si… et si elle était un fantôme ? Et si elle ne pouvait pas le voir ? Moriarty se morigéna. Bien sûr qu'elle était un fantôme, mais lui aussi était mort ! Ou alors, il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination et il allait se réveiller à l'hôpital avec des policiers en train de le tenir en joue.

La pièce se termina et la jeune femme se tourna enfin vers lui, mi-amusée, mi-énervée.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul vingt-six malheureux mois que tu accumules déjà les conneries, lâcha-t-elle comme salut.

Moriarty se précipita alors vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais il s'arrêta juste devant elle, hésitant.

\- Je ne vais pas… juste te traverser, hein ?

\- Nous sommes morts, Jim, si on ne pouvait pas se toucher entre nous, l'au-delà serait bien triste !

L'Irlandais se jeta donc sur elle et lui fit subir une étreinte d'ours. Il l'enlaça ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, parsemant sa peau de baisers. Il finit toutefois par la lâcher.

\- … Deux ans, dit-il tout bas, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Ils avaient des choses à se dire.

\- Décidément, tu n'en rates pas une, Jimmy, commença Elisabeth avec une pointe de reproche.

\- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, je te signale, se défendit Jim.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai aimé te voir tuer tous ces pauvres gens ?

\- Je voulais venger ta mort, faire payer Mycroft… D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans un état lamentable !

\- Tu veux dire, à cause de la mort de son frère ?

\- Tout à fait ! En plus, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu démolir Sherlock, si j'ai pu salir sa réputation et le pousser au suicide !

\- Ah. Ben désolée de t'apprendre ça, mais il est toujours vivant. Il a mis un plan au point avec Mycroft il y a une éternité en prévision de tes petits pièges.

Moriarty se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé.

\- Raaaah, ils ne savent jamais jouer le jeu, ces deux-là… enfin, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toujours une carte dans ma manche.

\- Eurus ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre… siffla Liz.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, Darling, j'ai juste travaillé avec elle à la chute de ses frangins. Si tout se passe bien, elle va leur faire vivre un véritable enfer...

\- Mouais. N'empêche que tu as embarqué beaucoup trop d'innocents dans cette histoire.

\- J'ai juste appliqué la théorie de Mycroft sur les "dommages collatéraux", expliqua Moriarty en se reculant vers le milieu de la pièce, les bras écartés. C'est comme ça qu'il a considéré ta disparition, après tout.

\- Et Molly Hooper ?

\- Attends, tu n'es pas jalouse de Molly quand même ? J'hallucine !

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle, je la plains, c'est tout. Tu t'es servi d'elle comme un type sans cœur…

\- Mais j'ai pu approcher Sherlock grâce à elle !

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai ri quand elle t'a largué, ricana la jeune femme en entamant la chanson du Casse-noisette sur le piano.

\- C'est bas, ça, ma chérie.

Elle continua à jouer, les lèvres pincées.

\- Tu sais ce qui a été le pire pour moi ? Te voir préparer ton suicide pendant tout ce temps sans pouvoir t'en empêcher. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu meures deux ans plus tard, Jim !

\- Peut-être, mais maintenant nous sommes ensemble ! Et plus rien ne me retenait sur terre.

\- Si, Sebastian.

\- Il s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai choisi comme bras droit. Tu ne vas pas bouder jusqu'à la fin des temps quand même ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi et toi tu… rooooh ! Espèce de sale petit ingrat !

Jim resta silencieux. Il avait merdé, mais… non, c'était juste égoïste, voilà tout.

\- J'ai à peine réussi à te survivre deux ans, Liz. J'ai failli me coller cette balle dans la tête au bout d'un mois. Tu ne peux pas me demander de continuer à vivre sans toi jusqu'à mes quatre-vingt ans, ce serait injuste.

\- Si tout le monde pensait comme toi, on n'aurait plus de problème de surpopulation, grommela la jeune femme.

\- Certains arrivent à le supporter, mais je ne sais pas comment ils font. Tu sais que j'ai pris cinq kilos depuis l'année dernière ?

\- Mon pauvre chéri, ironisa Liz. En tout cas, prends-le comme tu veux, mais je suis contente que Sherlock ait survécu. Il a l'air sympa, j'aurais aimé pouvoir le rencontrer…

Moriarty soupira.

\- C'est vrai, sur la fin j'ai presque failli laisser tomber pour le laisser vivre son idylle avec John. Il a l'air aussi tordu que moi, le brave homme. Et s'il était un criminel, il pourrait même prendre ma relève. Il est juste encore un peu trop naïf, mais ça s'arrange avec le temps.

\- Jim, tu es mort. Préparer des plans sur le long terme pour tes ennemis ne sert plus à rien.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Exactement. J'ai remarqué que tu as épargné les enfant que tu as enlevés. Enfin, le gamin était en mauvais état après tes saloperies de bonbons au mercure.

\- Mouais, j'avais un homme dans le coin pour appeler les flics anonymement au cas où, mais Sherlock a été plus rapide. J'ai décidé de ne plus tuer d'enfants. Carl Powers m'a largement suffi.

\- Hm, mais tu as été plus loin que ça, je te rappelle. Tu as donné de l'argent aux enfants de Jeff Hope pour qu'ils puissent aller à l'école et avoir une vie confortable.

\- Ah, ouais, le cabbie. C'était juste après ton décès et j'étais bourré.

\- Tu aimes les enfaaaaaaants, chantonna Liz rien que pour l'énerver.

\- C'est entièrement faux. Enfin, je suis sûr que j'aurais adoré le nôtre, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le connaître.

Elisabeth eut alors une réaction bizarre. Elle lâcha un petit rire et regarda ailleurs sans raison apparente.

\- Là, pour l'instant, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu fondes et que tu oublies de bouder, Darling.

Elisabeth le regarda par en-dessous, pas impressionnée.

\- J'attends de voir ça…

La jeune femme se leva et le dévisagea avec défi, les mains sur les hanches. Prenant ça pour une invitation, le Consultant partit à l'attaque et l'ensevelit sous un déluge de baisers et de déclarations parfois très imagées.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Liz, dit-il finalement en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Jim. Même si je désapprouve la méthode, je suis contente que tu sois ici.

La psy enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Jim et inspira à fond, heureuse d'être là.

\- En attendant, je me demande bien ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pendant touuuuuuut le temps qui nous reste, fredonna l'Irlandais avec un sourire et une œillade perverse.

\- Heu, avant ça, il faudrait que tu saches un truc…

Un rire d'enfant interrompit la petite brune, qui soupira.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Justement, j'allais y venir. Tu sais, le bébé est mort en même temps que moi, donc il s'est… en quelque sorte retrouvé ici.

\- En quelque sorte ? Y a-t-il un fœtus mutant qui rampe quelque part dans la maison ?! demanda Jim, épouvanté.

\- …Non. Disons que notre enfant a grandi de façon inattendue, sans doute parce qu'un bébé fantôme, c'est trop… injuste ? Je ne suis pas sûre, le manuel de la vie d'après n'est pas fourni à l'arrivée.

\- Et donc… ?

\- Donc, elle s'appelle Emily, elle doit avoir dans les quatre ans et elle a les yeux de son papa, sourit Elisabeth.

Les yeux susdits s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et Jim fit un énième baiser à sa compagne.

\- Je suis donc… papa ? Et mon bébé n'est pas monstrueux ! Alléluia ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire sincère.

\- Tu veux la voir ?

\- Plutôt, oui ! Mais… et si elle ne m'aime pas ?

\- Pourquoi ne t'aimerait-elle pas ? s'esclaffa Liz.

C'est ainsi que Jim Moriarty, ex-Criminel Consultant, alla à la rencontre de sa fille, qu'il adorait déjà comme un papa-poule, aux côtés d'Elisabeth, la femme de sa vie et sa psychologue à plein-temps.

Entre les disputes de couple, la crise d'adolescence et son don plus que discutable pour la paternité, l'éternité promettait d'être… intéressante.

* * *

FIN

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction assez controversée, j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu. Moi en tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire et lire vos quelques commentaires !_

 _Allez, à la prochaine !_


End file.
